


Hidden Images

by jasminflower69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is an ass, Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hidden pictures, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 150,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminflower69/pseuds/jasminflower69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Mattie get into a small spat which ends out leading to Ivan helping him out. At first it's only a prank, but what happens when Ivan has loved him since World War 2 and Mattie realizes that the Russian fills a part of his heart that has been empty for way too long? (Eventual lemons, blood and gruesome images later on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~! So, I'm writing a new story. I have quite a bit of it written out so far, but it looks like it's going to be a much longer one than most of my normal stories!I'm nowhere near halfway done and I'm already at 17! I think it's turning out really cute!
> 
> Anywho, ahead are some darker moments, some violence, memories of WW2, so if you don't like bloodshed or death, this may not be the story for you. 
> 
> There will also eventually be lemons, but I don't know when. Chapter 17, and they are barely kissing.
> 
> This will NOT be a story where one or the other is beaten into submission! Yay free will!
> 
> Anywho, on with the show!
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia, the characters or anything else here.

It had been a long day. Meetings rarely appeared on the whole year's calendar, so why on earth was he stuck in three meetings today? First was a meeting about trade agreements and taxing with China, and though the meeting and agreements were happily made, something about the other man didn't settle right today. He figured it was mainly the bottle of wine that his next meeting had brought, and insisted the other nation take some, and when he arrived five minutes later, just as the meeting was to start, he found the man laughing, completely plastered. “Thanks, Francis!” Canada watched as China wobbled away, laughing about something that he must have found completely hilarious by the way he slammed head first into the floor, and continued to roll over, continuing. “I just got a great deal.”

“Of course you did, Mathieu! It's easier to convince if someone is too drunk to respond, oui?”

“You're an asshole.” Canada raised an eyebrow as France looked at him and they both burst into laughter. 

The meeting with his brother didn't go so well. “But Mattie!”

“What are you, five? Did you honestly think I'd surrender to you?! We're not even at war!”

“But I'll win a free year's worth of hamburgers if you say yes...” Alfred pouted and Mattie reached up, trying to relieve the stress from the current situation.

“Who said that?” Mattie asked, his eyes narrowing and Alfred stared before shaking his head, a wide grin breaking out across his cheeks. Mattie knew there were only two countries who even really remembered him unless there was a meeting scheduled. England was too serious to do something like this, which left the Frenchman. No wonder he'd helped him out earlier with China. “Tell Francis I'll pay him back later.” Mattie sat down and Alfred looked at him curiously before frowning, leaning forward, his fist holding up his chin, his elbow resting on his knee. 

“You're not being any fun.” Alfred looked away in boredom, now that the possibilities of free burgers were gone.

“I never am, right?” Mattie watched as Alfred turned to him, only sighing before switching his eyes back to the window. Disappointment lined his brow as he realized he was being ignored again. Mattie stood up and walked towards the door. 

“You're going to the meeting tonight, right?” Alfred asked, surprising the blonde. 

“What meeting?”

“G8. In two hours. It's downstairs in your main hall, and you didn't even know about it.” Alfred frowned, glaring over at his brother. 

“Sorry. It must have slipped my mind.” Mattie stated, realizing his boss must have forgotten to tell him about it again.

“Yeah. I know.” Alfred stated in a flat tone as he stood and walked past his brother, flowing from the room like the wind. Mattie stood there, staring at his brother's back with a sigh. At least the meeting with Francis had been good, they shared a warm coffee and cheese and cracker tray while chatting happily about the economy. Now he just felt numb. How did Alfred always happen to make him feel so worthless? So uncared about? He wasn't even sure if it was accidental anymore. He knew his bosses forgot to tell him things, but instead of calling to remind him, he'd glare and remind him of why he didn't know instead. Mattie felt a cold chill run down his spine from the way his brother had been, and it brought a sadness he didn't hide very well. Mattie stared at the floor, his brows knit and his hands unconsciously lifted over his stomach, his fingers running circles around each other. 

He wondered if the meeting would go very well this time.

It was an hour and a half later when he walked into the room, making sure it was set up for the meeting. He was surprised to find it was actually really well done, a large projector sat in the corner, the chairs sat nicely around the table, and a small snack table off to the side carried everything from blueberry and cream cheese filled crepes to hamburgers and some sort of bun. He didn't have much time to try and figure out the rest of the stuff as the first person made their way towards the room. He heard the voice outside and stilled, listening for a moment to recognize the voice before they walked in, and it didn't take long.

“But... no one wants to join alliance with me. I'm... me.” The tone sounded unsure, worried and Mattie wondered if there was a touch of fear in his voice as well. His eyes drifted over as Russia came through the door and looked up with confusion before his hand muffled over the phone. “Это слишком неловко говорить. Я должен идти. До Свидания. ” He hung up as a light pink inched over his cheeks and he walked in, his eyes curious on Canada. 

“Matvey, It's been a while.” Ivan said, his eyes watching as Canada nodded and lifted one of the buns, staring at it.

“I saw you at the meeting last month.” Canada glanced over, wondering if Russia had forgotten he was there. It wouldn't be the first time someone forgot he'd been at the meetings. 

“I know. It was nice to be talking with you about things. You're very easy to talk to, Matvey, and at these meetings, it's refreshing, Da?” Ivan's eyes shifted down at the other man who nodded with a sigh. 

“I do understand enjoying the company of someone who isn't completely insane. It's a pity it doesn't happen more often, eh?” Mattie chuckled as he held the bun up and sniffed at it, trying to figure out what exactly it was. “It smells like meat.” His eyes widened and Ivan glanced, taking one and bit into it, his head shifting as he tried the flavor.

“Canadian piroshki is good.” Ivan glanced over at the now surprised man who frowned and took a bite.

He didn't know exactly what he was expecting. At first he thought it was a begnet without powdered sugar, but that seems like it's only half done. Then he noticed she savory smell, but he still didn't realize til he bit in. “This isn't normal Canadian food. Good god, it's amazing, though!” Mattie said, holding a quickly grabbed napkin over his mouth as the juice from the meat tried to dribble down his chin. “Piroshki, you said?” Mattie glanced up as Ivan smiled, a slight chuckle hidden in the back of his throat as he took another bite. 

They took a few steps over to the table, sitting before Ivan responded. “Da, this isn't exactly how we do it back home, but is still good.” Ivan sighed, his eyes shifted back to the food in his hand, but his smile seemed to pull back before he realized his company and quickly slid the smile back up as quickly as he could, hoping the other didn't notice.

Mattie noticed the look, like a sudden heartache before he slid on a smile so fake Mattie wondered if there was any way to describe it besides plastic. He sighed, giving the Russian his comfort back by pretending to have been looking away as he took another bite. At least Russia normally remembered him. He didn't just stare at him for a few seconds before asking who he was. 

Now that Mattie really thought about it, had he ever had to reintroduce himself to Ivan? He thought back, a slight frown tugging at the corner of his lip as his mind scrolled through memories. 

He didn't remember it ever happening. He glanced over at the other, who was looking at him with a curious eye, watching the corner of Mattie's mouth ever so cautiously. “What?”

“You have an onion.” Mattie couldn't hide a chuckle as his hand raised, wiping away the remnant. 

“Thanks, Ivan.” Mattie glanced up at the other with half a smile, a slight joy shone in his eyes that let Ivan know it wasn't about the onion.

“What for?” Ivan asked, watching as a myriad of emotions ran across the younger nations face before he sighed. 

“For seeing me.” Mattie said it, and sighed as he looked over to the door as a very excited Englishman ran through the door. 

“Russia, I guess I came in second today, hm?” England smiled as he turned to the chalkboard, missing Mattie's sigh and Ivan's eyes shifting down to the blonde.

“No, you were third. Matvey was first.” Ivan watched as Arthur turned around and stared for a moment before a slight blush of embarrassment covered his cheeks. 

“Ah, Mathew! I must have looked too quickly! I didn't see you around Russia!” He turned back to the board as Mattie just stared at his back, a slight sigh escaping the Canadian's lip. He was surprised to feel a hand softly pat the back of his shoulder and looked up at Ivan, who stared at the Englishman. 

“I would gladly switch you places. Well over twenty years, and they still call me Commie Bastard as an... affectionate nickname.” Ivan stated after finding the word. 

“That's just America, and half of the time I think he believes Japan is communist as well.” Mattie rolled his eyes before hearing Ivan giggle. The sound had him chuckling as they let out their frustrations, spending the next ten minutes cracking America jokes.

The table was mostly filled, Canada and Russia, Germany and somehow Romano, while England frowned, glaring down at his watch. “Where the hell is Alfred?”

“Everyone can start! I'm here!” America grinned as he walked through the door. “Who are we missing?”

“I'm right here.” Mattie raised his hand and Alfred glanced over, smiling. 

“You're fine after all, Mattie! Francis gave me the gift card! Two thousand dollars at McDonalds!” He screeched, jumping up and down like a schoolgirl and Germany frowned.

“How the hell you not gonna die of malnutrition?” Romano roared and Germany glanced over, obviously not used to having the other personification by his side yet. “Are you trying to make America get more fat and lazy?”

England was about to stop the tirade when Alfred stared at him. “You feeling alright, Italy? That's not like you.”

“I'm not Veneziano, ya fat bastard!” Romano stood, startling Alfred, who just stared with wide eyes.

“Who's Veneziano?!” He yelped when Germany slapped his hand over his face.

“Al, This is South Italy. His brother usually comes to the meetings but he's-”

“Did anyone hear something?” Alfred asked and Mattie sighed, sitting back down quickly.

“Da. Matvey was talking.” Ivan stared at America. He knew the other nations didn't often see or hear Mattie, but he didn't understand it. It didn't make sense to him. How could they not notice a whole person like this?

All eyes in the room shifted to the quiet Canadian, who just sat with his head down, trying to keep from crying in frustration. The silence grew uncomfortable as Mattie stood and walked quickly towards the door. “Please excuse me for a moment.” He dashed from the room, down the hall and made his way quickly into his office where a strangled sob erupted from his throat. He heard shifting and glanced up to see Kumajirou staring at him with wide eyes. “Who?”

“Just a ghost.” Canada cried, sliding to the floor shaking from his anger.

It was a good half hour til he walked back into the room, the tears gone from his eyes and cheeks, but not feeling any better. He took up his previous spot, having noticed no one's eyes turned to him. He was convinced he was completely forgotten when a small sentence, as soft as could be drifted past his ears. “Matvey is alright, Da?”

“Yeah.” He glanced up, thankful he'd been seen, if nothing else. “Thanks.”

It was three hours after that the meeting was called to a close. Mattie was wondering what Alfred could want when he walked over, not really sure he wanted to know. It was the only time he was noticed from the other country. “Mattie, where's a good... dating place around here?” His voice was soft and Mattie stared up at him, confused.

“Don't tell me you have a date.” Mattie stared in shock at the other, who just grinned.

“Yeah, well, kinda. Arthur...”

“What?” Mattie stared with deadpan eyes at the other country. “Al, he's like your dad. You called him Big Brother for the longest time, and you're dating him? Really?”

“Sorry, I forgot. You're invisible, so you wouldn't know where to take a date.” Alfred gnashed his teeth as Mattie stood, slapping his hands down on the table. 

“I'll have you know I'm in a relationship! And it's not even with my father!” Mattie belted out, surprising the American for a moment before Arthur came over with curious eyes. 

“What... did I just hear?” He stared, paper white between the two. 

“I asked Mattie about a dating spot, and he's trying to say he's in a relationship!” Alfred's eyes lit with glee at picking on the other. 

Of course Mattie wasn't in a relationship. 

They both knew this.

Mattie's cheeks burned red from embarrassment as he kept his eyes trained on his hands. “No one's gonna date you if you're not even there, dumb-ass!” Alfred laughed and Arthur frowned, seeing Mattie's hands shake. 

“Alfred, maybe you should go easy on him.” Arthur stated, glancing up and smiling softly. From the corner of his eyes he could see one's hands reach for the other and his stomach turned. 

“Matvey, can I talk to you for moment?” Mattie looked up, noticing multiple pauses in the words, Ivan's cheeks a touch more pink than normal and he looked away. Mattie glared at the other two, who were currently trying to decide whether their words were a fight or cute and stalked around the table, to Ivan's side. “I heard.” Ivan said softly and Mattie's hands clenched tighter. His cheeks grew more red. His eyes closed tight, trying to keep tears from releasing down his cheeks. 

“And you want to pick on me too?” Mattie felt a sob try to break through his chest when a soft hand reached up and caressed his cheek. Mattie's eyes shot open in shock as he looked up at Ivan, who held one of the most affectionate glances Mattie had ever seen at him. He gently leaned down and kissed him. Mattie didn't even know what to do, he just stood there in shock, his cheeks burning as soft lips grazed his own before his lips moved by his ear. 

“No, Matvey. I help you out, Da?” He leaned back a tad and smiled, showing a softness in his eyes that made Mattie blush even worse. He stood up, oblivious to the sudden silence in the room, every eye on the Russian. His next words were a little louder, so the rest of the room could hear. 

“I see you tonight, Matvey. До Свидания.” He turned and walked from the room, leaving Mattie just staring after, surprised and blushing like mad. He turned around, seeing every eye on him, a few in sheer shock, a few with frowns, like Alfred.

“Why in the hell are you kissing that commie bastard?”

“He's a socialist, you idiot!” Mattie snapped before turning and walking from the room.

He made it back to his office before his legs started shaking too badly to hold him up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a game?

Ivan stared confused at his phone. He'd gotten the text about three minutes after he'd left the meeting, but it didn't make sense to him. It was Mattie's number, he'd checked three times, but it only had one word in the message. 

Why?

Ivan realized he'd probably meant why did he kiss him, why did he help him, something along those lines and smiled.

You never treat me like evil. You are a good friend.

Ivan reread to make sure he didn't have any errors before he hit the send button. A warm smile lit his face as he turned and walked to his car. Another message came in and he glanced down at the phone. Mattie again. He opened the message.

Thank you.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Ivan grin. He grasped the phone to his chest, feeling a warmth in his heart at the thought of someone thanking him. He giggled as he slid into the rental car and softly put the phone into the cup holder after plugging in the cords.

He reached his hotel about twenty minutes later. He went to his room to change, looking down at his watch. He had half an hour to get dressed, then he had an hour to reach the arena, though he didn't have the slightest idea of where it was. He called down to the front desk after he'd gotten his button up out of the way. 

The woman on the other end of the phone nearly laughed at him.

“It's directly north of this building. If you step out of the front door, it's to your left.”

“Ah, Spas- er, Thank you.” the flustered Russian sighed as he put the phone down. The arena was next door? How did he miss that on the way to the meeting? The whole reason he'd rented the car was because of the drive to the arena, and he didn't even need it? He chuckled as he shook his head.

The meeting was the main reason he was here, but there was a secondary reason. One of his upcoming hockey games was going to be against this team, the one playing at home in the building right next to his hotel room, and he was expected to check out the other team. There were many flaws in this plan, starting with Ivan, though he'd heard hockey was really a fun, good sport, had only played it a few times on frozen ponds and lakes. He'd never been to a professional game, and honestly had no idea what he was supposed to do. He felt silly, like his boss was happy to get him tickets to watch a bunch of kids smack a small can back and forth on a frozen lake with sticks. 

His boss knew he wasn't much for electronics, having rather had other things to do with his time. It took him too many years to even be convinced to carry a cell phone, getting him to sit and stare at a television long enough to watch a whole game?

They both knew it wasn't happening. He barely had the patience to play, but here he was, going to this game. He could see the excitement, the jerseys the fans wore as they'd been walking around that day, but honestly Ivan would have been just as happy sitting here in his room, reading a book. He stood and finished dressing, and with his extra hour before he was supposed to be heading over he decided to grab a bite to eat in the hotel's restaurant.

He managed to make it into the lot just as the lines had started to form. Ivan went over and stood as a bunch of people started freaking out. Ivan could hear yelling and glanced over, seeing one of the teams running up to the building. He watched as a few of the team mates started signing autographs or chatting with the people in line before going in for warm ups. He watched as about halfway down the line a familiar laugh rang through the air. He turned, staring and honestly surprised to hear the voice. 

He watched as Mattie signed a woman's jersey, over his own name on the back and stared. “Matvey?” He asked and Mattie glanced up, though they didn't know whether it was the feeling of being watched or the calling of his name that grabbed his attention. Mattie grinned and waved him over. 

“Ivan! Here to check out the competition?” Mathew laughed as Ivan nodded, surprised at the brilliant smile that graced the Canadian. 

“I didn't know you played.” Ivan stated, still startled still by this whole revelation while Mattie laughed, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, I play, but just a little, right?” He looked out at the crowd who yelled out denial with happy grins on their faces. The team made their way closer to the building before Mattie grabbed Ivan's hand and lead him over with them. “He's with me!” He yelled to the security as they went in through the door, and the man nodded, letting them through.

“You came all the way here to the game and you didn't even know I played?”

“I know nothing of hockey, but with the game in two weeks, I'm supposed to be there, but I've never seen a hockey game that wasn't just playing on the lake.” Ivan stated, feeling dizzy as Mattie dragged him through the labyrinth of hallways behind the arena. 

“Stay here!” Mattie yelled as he ran into the locker room, leaving Ivan standing, surprised and curious. He looked around, seeing the arena outside of the door at his side and his eyes widened. 

It was a little larger than the arena they had on the lake, but the rows and rows of seats, the huge black cube with what looked like calculator screens to the Russian hung from the center. It was huge! He stared in shock at the grounds that this game was to take place on with wonder before the door behind him opened and Mattie came out, dressed in his gear, save his skates that were hung over his shoulder. “Come on, I'll take you to a good seat!” He grasped Ivan's hand and ran off. 

“Captain!” One of the men yelled and Mattie called over his shoulder.

“Be back in five, promise!” He yelled as Ivan turned to the man running with his hand in his. 

“Captain?” Ivan chuckled and Mattie nodded, a childish grin breaking over his face. 

“Yeah, since I kinda started the league, I got the team captain spot. I told them if I ever get too old to just let me know, but I think they like having me around for the most part. They're the only ones who don't forget me, my team and you.” Mattie turned back and grinned again.

Ivan felt his heart chill. “What about your fans?”

“Unless they see me, my jersey or something solid that reminds them, they don't remember me either.” All those autographs I just signed, most of them probably already forgot.” Mattie sighed and Ivan could only stare for a moment before his mouth moved on its own.

“After the game, after you're done, let me treat you to dinner.” Mattie stilled and turned to him, his eyes wide for a moment and Ivan had worried he'd pushed too far when the younger man's face lit up.

“Yeah! That would be nice, actually!” He grinned as he finished taking him around.

Since most of the people who were there as special guests already had the badges, Mattie took the guest pass he'd had on him and signed it, clipping it over the ticket that hung from the lanyard around Ivan's neck. “If anyone says anything about you being in that seat, show them this, alright?”

“Da. Spas- er, Thank you.” Ivan watched as Mattie sat hard in the seat beside him and slid his boots off, his skates on and laced them up before crawling over to the ice. 

“Hope you have fun!” Mattie grinned as he sped across the ice.

For a moment Ivan thought he was flying.

It was only a few moments later when the skaters came out and started doing laps on the ice, starting into warm ups. Ivan couldn't tear his eyes away from the men. They all held an optimistic grin as the glided around. The other team came out and Mattie blew his whistle, telling his guys to get to their side, so the other team could warm up as well. Mattie met someone else at the halfway mark between the two sides and they chatted for a moment before their hands met in a tough shake. The both nodded before going off to continue.

It was almost forty minutes later people started pouring into the seats. Ivan stared behind him as the stands filled, team jerseys and jackets lined the stadium as the teams flew into their locker rooms like water. The Zamboni went out to smooth the ice before the game started, leaving Ivan to wonder if this game could possibly be worth the hype they put into it.

He chuckled as he realized how things change sometimes. “Are you here for Mattie?” The woman who sat beside him asked and Ivan nodded, staring down at her, still surprised. “You look really overwhelmed!”

“It's my first game. I didn't know Matvey would be in something this big.” Ivan's eyes swept the stadium again and the woman nodded, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, you know hockey. It's always like this, right?”

“I do not know.” Ivan watched as a few familiar faces came in towards the back and frowned. Would Alfred and Arthur really come to Mattie's game as a date? Isn't that a little too much after the words earlier? He turned, seeing the woman stare at him, her confusion showing.

“This is my first game. I never see hockey before.” He watched as her eyes widened. She jumped up, saying something about concession before running off. She came back a few minutes later and sat, handing him a cup and a hot dog, surprising him. Ivan looked up confused and she grinned.

“It's your first game, so this one's on me! Go ahead!” She grinned as she took a swig from her own cup before her eyes shot out to the ice. “I'm Sam's wife, Ellen.” The woman grinned and Ivan smiled softly, doing his best to relax in the heated atmosphere.

“Ivan Braginski. Matvey's my...” He frowned, looking for the best description in English before finally replying, “He's my best friend.” Ivan smiled softly.

This was Canada. This was the young man who blew away Russia and Germany, as well as anyone else who did something to cross his path. The quiet man he was in that meeting was his persona, the face he showed the rest of the world, but here in his home he was the man who shot out of the door behind his team, his fists pumping in the air. The stadium erupted into applause and Ivan grinned as Mattie glanced over at him with a beaming smile.

It was about two and a half hours later that the stands slowly emptied as the Zamboni came out onto the ice. Ivan stared, surprised by the excitement and wonder that he'd just seen. The woman stood and waved him towards her. “We can go wait in the hallway together.”

“Hallway?” Ivan realized she probably meant the hall that Mattie had originally taken him to and he stood with a nod and a smile. “Da, lead the way. I don't remember.” He chuckled nervously as the woman laughed, walking along before him.

She got to the locker room and slid the door open a few inches. “Mattie, I brought your boyfriend to the hallway!” She yelled and Ivan burned bright red, dropping the coat he'd had over his shoulder, waving his hands.

“Нет ! It's not like that! We're just friends, Da?” He stumbled and the woman looked up at him and crossed her arms.

“Your pause when you said he was your best friend was entirely too long to actually just be best friends.” She laughed. “Don't worry. We're Canadian, we're too caught up in Hockey to care.” She laughed again and Ivan burned bright, still waving his hands in panic when Mattie opened the door. 

“My boyfriend?” Mattie raised his eyebrow and Ivan burned bright all over again. 

“Мне очень жаль, Matvey, I don't even know-”

“Ivan, calm down!” Mattie watched as Ivan calmed from a near panic attack. Mattie watched with curiosity. Was he always so high strung? “Not like you didn't already kiss me once today, right?” Mattie grinned, seeing Ivan fluster even more.

“I didn'- I don't-” He stumbled over words and sentences before Mattie walked up and patted him on the arm.

“Calm down! It's fine! You really saved my ass back there.” He watched, suddenly feeling a tad guilty for causing him to panic again. Mattie noticed his breathing was erratic and frowned.

“I knew you two were together.” Ellen stated. “It would take someone as calm and docile as Ivan here to even out you, you hellion!” Ellen laughed and Mattie joined in, but for entirely different reasons.

Ivan just stood there, staring between them, completely lost in whatever had just happened. “Huh?”

“She's saying I'm the butch, and you're the bitch.” Mattie laughed as Ivan flustered all over again at the realization of the words. “Ivan, don't give yourself a heart attack! Calm down!” Mattie watched as Ivan's eyes widened, his heart beat visible in his throat. His panic caused his pupils to dilate and Mattie ran into the locker room, dragging out a chair. “Sit!” He said as he slid the chair in behind him, rubbing his back to try and even his gasped breath. “Were you always this high strung?” Mattie watched as Ivan slowly started to calm back down. “No more picking, alright? We're not together, Ellen. Just friends.” Mattie glanced up, seeing the realization dawn on the woman who stared.

“That's too bad. You two would make a cute couple.” She sighed and Mattie chuckled. Even as Ivan's breathing calmed down, his hands stopped shaking, his cheeks grew more red.


	3. Chapter 3

It took almost fifteen minutes to calm Ivan to the point where he wasn't on the verge of hyperventilation. Ellen gave him a slap on the shoulder as they started making their way to the door, her husband slid an arm over her shoulder in a protective manner while she laughed. “Hope to see you around, but get a few drinks into your system before the next game, alright?” She laughed as Ivan looked down at her, nodding. She could still see worry etched in his face and sighed, shaking her head before they headed separate ways for their cars. Mattie unlocked Ivan's door before running around to the driver's seat, seeing the man look down at his lap as he sat a little too quietly. 

“Are you alright?” Mattie asked, now that they were alone and the feeling of triumph from their domination that night ebbed, he realized how badly the other was honestly shaken up. 

“It- The game was a little overwhelming.” Ivan took a steadying breath. “I don't know why I panicked like that. I'm sorry, Matvey.” He sighed, his eyes pinned on his hands in his lap. 

“If anything, I should be sorry. I was a little caught up in the excitement and guess I didn't realize how bad I was picking on ya, eh. Sorry I didn't correct her sooner.” Mattie watched as Ivan finally looked over and just shook his head, a nervous smile slid onto his lip. 

“Нет , It's fine. I guess I'm a little too 'high strung', as you put it.” He took a deep breath in, then out, trying to pull all of his tension into the out breath. “Wherever you want to go, I'll pay.” Ivan stated, glancing over and Mattie felt a bit of the tension drift away from the man. 

They pulled into the restaurant after a shorter drive, and after Mattie asked if Ivan liked Japanese food. They walked in to hear a familiar laugh after a split second. “We're only friends my ass!” Ellen laughed, causing Ivan to pale. “After saying that you guys come alone to the best dating spot in the neighborhood! Sam, get a table for four, will ya?” She turned to her husband who looked up at Mattie with a shrug of his shoulders. Mattie sighed and nodded, a slight chuckle coming to Sam's lip. Mattie never could say no to his wife. Reminded him too much of his brother.

“So you're American?” Russia asked while Ellen nodded, a grin sliding on to her lip. 

“I was born there, but I got my citizenship done so I'm Canadian now.” Ellen watched as Ivan frowned, his eyes narrowing and tilted his head to the side. 

“That explains.”

“Alfred?”

“Da.”

Sam chuckled, having heard this thought before, while Mattie shook his head. “I still need to thank you from saving me from him earlier. That was... such a horrible situation I walked right into.” Mattie shook his head, remembering his embarrassment at the situation. 

“What happened?”

“My brother's dating uh, well, this guy and he asked me for a dating spot. I guess I didn't quite approve of the relationship, and he threw a fit saying since no one ever remembers me, of course I wouldn't have a date!” Mattie's cheeks turned red as he remembered. “I kind of just snapped and told him I did have a date, which is not at all what I'd meant to say, and Ivan called me over and just kissed me to shut him up. It's a miracle I lost my head as much as I did at the kiss, because he started in on his 'commie bastard' shit and all I could do was yell that Russia is a socialist country and stormed out. I may have given Ludwig a heart attack, and I'm pretty sure Romano cringed. I only thought Veneziano had that effect on them.” Mattie sighed and looked up at Ivan, who was hiding his mouth behind his hand. “Yeah, it was weird.”

“Let's go out then.” Ivan looked down with a gleam in his eye, letting Mattie know he had a whole process here. “We go out, get familiar with each other, and at next few meetings, we terrify him.” Ivan grinned and Mattie frowned. “We'll be platonic boyfriends, da?”

“Oh, that could work, too.” Mattie looked up at him with wide eyes. “We could completely mortify him! We'd have to convince the others too, but it could be awesome!”

“I think Alfred would be harder to convince than the others. They don't know you so well. Only Alfred, Arthur and Francis would be the ones to worry about, but I have no problems with scaring them all.” Ivan chuckled and Mattie sat up with a grin just in time to hear a choke from behind them.

“Mattie?” Mattie turned, seeing Alfred and Arthur come in and stare at the four people at the table, all of them in a little bit of shock. Alfred walked over and looked down between Mattie and Ivan and frowned. “Are you serious? I thought you were yanking our chains earlier.”

“No, we're actually going out.” Mattie stated, though a blush filled his cheeks. 

“I saw you at the game!” Ivan laughed a little, seeing them turn to him with surprise. “Up in the nosebleed section.” He looked over at Ellen, who laughed, having just taught him the term an hour earlier. 

“And where were you?” Alfred crossed his arms and Ivan could only grin, holding up the badge on the lanyard, still around his neck.

“In front row, with spouses and guests.” Ivan glanced down at Mattie with a grin, who high fived him, a little cheer refilling from his epic takeover of the game. 

“And... where was Mattie?” Arthur asked, glancing down, watching as Mattie's eyes widened slightly. He didn't remember he'd seen him on the court?

“Your son is the captain of his team, da? You honestly don't remember watching him win half hour ago?!” Ivan stared, honestly surprised at the situation. 

Something in Ellen's head clicked. Mattie was Arthur's son. Arthur and Alfred were holding hands. Alfred and Mattie were brothers. “Wait, you're dating your son?” Ellen stumbled along before really looking at him. “There's no way. You're like the same age, right?”

“Something like that.” Mattie grasped his beer and just chugged, surprising both Ellen and Sam. “My family doesn't age, and we're all weird.” He stated and Ivan shook his head.

“No, you're normal. Your brother and father are the weird ones. Shoo, you're interrupting our date.” Ivan made a shoo motion with his hand and Ellen stared as Alfred pouted and stated he'd lost his appetite.

“First time for everything.” Mattie grumbled as he waved the waitress down, getting another beer, and Ivan frowned.

“Let's do shots, da?” Ivan stated as Alfred and Arthur left. 

“Wow, your brother's a dick.” Ellen frowned. Mattie looked up at her and sighed.

“Even though you're an American, you can say that? That you don't find some sort of interest in him?” He asked.

“No, he's a douche. You must have been adopted, you're nothing alike.” Ellen stated and Mattie felt his eyes widen, tears in the corners of his eyes. 

“Is alright, Matvey.” Ivan watched as Mattie sat up and nodded, trying to hide a bit of emotion over the words he never thought he'd hear. “I agree with her, except the adoption part. I just think you took after the mother.” Ivan watched as Mattie glanced up and smiled, giving a happy nod before Ivan called the waitress over.

It was two hours later that Ivan stumbled into his hotel room, a very drunken Mattie in his arms. He'd had to take a taxi and prayed it wouldn't be too hard for Mattie to go get his car the next day, but he could barely see straight, and he knew Mattie driving right now would be even worse. He tossed the Canadian on the bed and sat hard on the other side, untying and sliding off both of their boots before turning and laying straight down.

He fell asleep so fast it didn't even register it had happened til the next morning, when he sat up and glanced over, wondering what the thud was to find half of a mop of hair and an arm still on the bed. He stared for a second, trying to remember what in the hell had happened when he recognized the hair and sighed. “Доброе утро. Я надеюсь, вы хорошо спали.”

“Huh?” Mattie stared, confusion settled on his face as he realized Russia was there, he'd spoken another language, and he was not in his bedroom. “What happened?”

“English.” Ivan started, trying to remember the language to speak in. “Good morning. I hope you slept well.” He said before thinking over the question. “You passed out in restaurant. We take taxi here. I don't know where you live, so I couldn't take you home.” Ivan stated and Mattie nodded. It made perfect sense to him. 

“Let's go get my car. I'll make you breakfast back at my place.” Mattie stood and stretched and Ivan shrugged. 

“Might as well. My flight left two hours ago.” Ivan stated, his eyes focused on the clock. 

“Should we get you to the airport, then?” Mattie turned, feeling a bit guilty for keeping him back.

“Нет , I don't want to go back yet. It's warmer here still.” Ivan stretched, a yawn breaking from his chest and Mattie nodded.

They packed up Ivan's things and had him check out of the hotel. They'd go get his car, then they'd head to Mattie's, and while he was making breakfast Ivan would use his computer to book his tickets back to Russia.

This worked well. Perfectly well. Up til the last part.

“What do you mean, no tickets to Russia for three weeks?!” Ivan panicked and Mattie frowned, looking up to see him stare with fear. “Can't be that big of a storm! Russia is a big place! I should know!” He listened for a moment before sighing. “Then what do you suggest? Is there a flight... to Belarus?” Quiet. “Ukraine?” Quiet. “Estonia.” Quiet. “Northern China.” Quiet. “Hokkaido?!” Ivan sat there, staring ahead with shock evident on his face. “Nothing anywhere near Russia for three weeks. What about a personal plane? Do you rent those?” He listened for a moment before grinning. “No, I can get landing permission easy. What number do I fax to?” Mattie heard him scribbling down numbers before thanking the man and hanging up the phone.

“For three weeks? Really?” Mattie asked and Ivan sighed, laying his head down.

“ Huge storms blowing through. Nothing to anywhere in Eastern Europe or Russia due to the storm for a week. After that, all planes are booked for people flying out for the hockey game. All flights are booked for two weeks, so for three weeks I'm out here.” Ivan didn't mind Canada, but it just didn't feel right to him. The warmth was nice, but it just didn't feel as comfortable. 

It wasn't home.

“You can probably hitch onto our plane, but we won't be leaving for a week.” Mattie said, watching as Ivan frowned.

“I do not want to be a problem.” Ivan pouted and Mattie shook his head, laying a plate of pancakes with blueberries and whipped cream, covered in maple syrup before him. 

“It won't be a problem. We're each allowed to bring an extra person with us for moral support. No one else ever goes with me, so it would actually be kind of nice.” Mattie stated, watching as Ivan nodded.

“In that case, I would like to take your offer. Большое спасибо.” Ivan watched as Mattie just smiled before sitting down. 

Ivan's eyes shifted to the plate before him. “It smells like Блины.”

“I don't know what that is.” Mattie watched as Ivan cut into it, nibbling one of the cakes before he dabbed the bite into the cream. 

“It tastes like Блины. It's a food in Russia. Tastes similar, but a little different, but looks very different. Is good.” He looked up with a smile and Mattie released a slight breath, happy the food was being enjoyed. 

“Why don't you just stay here until the flight? It'll give us a chance to actually get to know one another outside of restaurants and bars. Not to mention, staying in a hotel around here for a week is gonna cost a fortune.” Mattie stated, glancing up as Ivan glanced up, nervous.

“I'll not be a bother?”

“Nah, It'll be nice to see someone else around here. It gets...” Mattie trailed off, looking for the word, but once he caught it, he realized how pathetic it sounded.

“Lonely.” Ivan stated, his own eyes shifting down. Mattie knew instead of a pitying look, it was the look of someone who understood. Mattie simply nodded. Ivan looked up and frowned. “I feel like I'm taking advantage. You let me stay with you and give me flight back home. How can I repay you?” Ivan asked, looking up with worried eyes and Mattie smiled.

“Just keep me company, alright?” He grinned just before the doorbell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house and Mattie glanced over, seeing the door clearly from the back of the kitchen. “Just a moment!” He yelled before running over and stepping around Russia's luggage that was now sitting just out of the way in the room, unless you're coming from the kitchen. He pulled the door open, surprised when Alfred and Arthur stood there, staring at him. “What?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” Alfred said, glancing around. Mattie couldn't tell if he was scared or relieved with the way his eyes darted around. 

“Well...” Mattie thought, realizing the house wouldn't have him alone for the next three to four weeks, depending on the flight back. “Alright, come on in. We're eating breakfast.” Mattie turned and walked into the kitchen. He sat at the table and turned, seeing Alfred and Arthur standing, staring at the luggage before they glanced up to see the other man sitting at the table. “Are you guys coming in or not?” Mattie asked and Alfred stepped in, staring at Ivan as if he might be a hologram. 

“It's too early, we tease later, da? Didn't sleep so well last night.” Ivan didn't even look up at the American, and totally missed the other possible ways his words could be taken. Mattie slid his hand up over his mouth at the look of terror that passed over Alfred's face. 

“Mattie, you can't date him.” Alfred stated, pointing at Ivan, who didn't even seem to remember the American was there.

“Then you can't date him.” Mattie pointed at Arthur, who bristled at the accusing finger. “You want to put weird rules on me? You need to follow through or fuck off.”

“Or maybe we can have some sort of conversation? We can negotiate and compromise. We'll think of something, but Ivan is too much for you! I don't want my little brother being Russia's bitch?”

“Who in the hell told you I was the bitch?” Mattie stared, his brow lowered in annoyance and Arthur sputtered, choking on the air in his lungs. 

“Matvey, can we change the topic? Is still embarrassing.” Ivan blushed, the panic set in his eyes lightly and Mattie frowned. He was still embarrassed from the previous night. He could sense the panicked breaths and stood, walking around and rubbed his hand down Ivan's back. 

“Calm down, alright? Everything is alright.” Mattie kept rubbing and Ivan nodded, trying to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. His hands shook on the table and Mattie knew this conversation needed to end. Now.

“Is there anything else?” Mattie asked, glancing up and Alfred crossed his arms, a sick gleam came to his eyes at seeing Ivan in distress. Mattie couldn't tell what he was about to say, so he glared up. “I'd like to remind you I invited him here. I asked Ivan to be here with me. You two, I don’t know why you're still here at all.” Mattie frowned and stared. 

“I need you to join in the alliance with me.” Alfred stated, though he pouted like a child who'd just been told 'no'. 

In the last meeting, they were talking about powerful countries joining into alliances. It was for some game they were having in three months, though Mattie hadn't been there to hear most of it. “What kind of alliance?”

“For the games in three months. It's like a small Olympics, only with China instead of Greece. They're offering cheaper trades to the alliance who wins.” Ivan watched as Mattie frowned. 

“Must be something big if Al's pouting over it.” Mattie watched with interest as Ivan nodded. 

“I didn't pay too much attention, but it sounds big. My boss was talking about it, but I didn't have much time to pay attention. Sorry.” Ivan frowned.

He was panicking over too much. He was looking too weak. There was no way anyone would want to alliance with him right now. Ivan sighed as he realized this was another thing his boss would be mad about. “If it's that important, I already have a partner, sorry.” Mattie grinned as Alfred shook his head.

“You can't be serious! Mattie, this isn't just some game! This is important!” Alfred took a step forward and Mattie stared.

“Because Russia is just some little thing, right? He's not a giant country with strong and hard working people or anything, right?” Mattie frowned as Ivan's eyes shot up to him.

“You would join an alliance with me? I've been so weak willed the last day.” Ivan stated and Mattie glanced down at him.

“You have anyone else you'd rather ask?” Mattie watched as Ivan shook his head. “So let's do it.” Mattie grinned and Ivan nearly cried. He'd completely forgotten his boss had told him to make sure to get a partner for this. He would have been so angry.

He didn't even realize what he'd done til it was done. His eyes shifted first, then before anything else even registered he had Mattie pinned to the back wall, their faces inches from each other. Mattie was pale, his lips pressed into a surprised 'o' and his violet eyes wide on the Russian, who stared down with an expression the other had never seen on him before. Ivan's hands covered his cheeks, and Ivan fought to keep from kissing him senseless. He leaned down, their lips centimeters from each other. With Mattie quivering, there were a few moments where Ivan felt the soft skin touch his own before Ivan's hands ran down Mattie's arms. He turned away quickly, and Mattie was surprised to feel more disappointment than relief. Ivan's eyes were now alert, domineering, as he spoke a single word to the two intruders. 

“Out.”

They ran.

Ivan walked over, for the first time since the meeting he stood tall. He closed the door and turned, seeing Mattie staring at him, still against the wall with large eyes set on the man before him. Ivan walked up, surprised to find the look actually seemed hopeful in the younger man's eyes. “Breakfast first, da?”

“Uah! Yeah!” Mattie jumped over to the other side of the table and he started eating. Ivan glanced up and couldn't help but let out a sigh, but it felt more content.

He'd wanted to badly to kiss him. He'd wanted to feel his lips. Ivan looked down at his food and started to eat, but his mind was no longer as captivated by the dish.

On the other side of the table Mattie was working through his own issues. Why did he feel so let down when Ivan hadn't kissed him? They agreed to be platonic, so why did he suddenly want that kind of affection? He hadn't gotten it before. It's not like he was suddenly deprived of it, so why did it have to be right now that he felt so much like he wanted to be pinned to that wall again? He stared at his food as a slight shiver flew up his spine. “Are you cold?” Ivan spoke up and Mattie glanced across the table, seeing a sliver of worry and smiled shaking his head. He glanced back down, realizing he should have said yes, but sighed as he took another bite of his pancake. He glared for a second before reaching for the bottle of maple he had in the center of the table.

After breakfast Ivan called his boss. “Ah! Hello! There was a slight problem and I'm flying in with the Canadian hockey team.” Mattie heard from the other side of the table as he washed the dishes. “Нет, I was working a little late on making the alliance, and ended out making friends with Canada. He says he'll be my ally.” Mattie couldn't help the slight smile that crooked the corner of his mouth as Ivan started to hum lightly. He couldn't help but wonder if Ivan even realized he did it. “Da, so I missed the flight, but Canada has allowed me to fly with his hockey team.” Ivan looked over, a smile shined so brightly it lit his eyes as he looked over Mattie's back as they just missed realizing the other had been watching. “Нет! He's the captain of the team!” Ivan chuckled as he glared into nothing for a moment, the joy gone and replaced with aggravation. “I don't even know how to ice skate anymore. You want me dead?” He let out a low chuckle and Mattie realized Ivan actually did control his country, to some small degree. “Great. And if we win, you do as I asked.” Ivan sat up and frowned. “Нет, if you go back on your word, we get new leader, is all, da?” Ivan let his anger slip out as the boss started in on something else. “I don't care what you want. I'm tired of the pain you're giving me. Either you fix it, or I fix you.” Ivan disconnected and slid his phone down onto the counter with a frown. “Bosses...”

“Looks like you're relationship with yours is drastically different from mine.” Mattie chuckled and Ivan looked over, quirking his head to the side, showing his curiosity. “My boss keeps forgetting to call me, tell me when meetings are and stuff. It's not that he's mean or anything, he just forgets I'm here.” Mattie said with a causal tone, but Ivan picked up on the disappointment. “I have to call him every morning to check and see when meetings are.”

“You didn't call him today.” Ivan watched as Mattie turned and shook his head. 

“Nope, today I'll let him forget. I'll play hooky and hang out here, show you around the house and stuff. It's probably not as nice as you're used to, but it's an interesting house, when you start to look into it.” Mattie chuckled as Ivan watched, his curiosity getting worse.

Mattie brought up two of the bags, while Ivan held the other two. Mattie chatted about the house the whole way up the stairs, talking the whole time about when the house was originally built. Ivan was surprised to hear Mattie had planned and built the house himself about two hundred years ago. “I know it's a log cabin, but a lot of the inspiration was based off of Arthur and his stories of being a pirate, so I decided to make a house that could really make a pirate worry. Used to scare the hell out of him by sneaking just outside of his bedroom and just laughing. He'd come to tell me to quiet down, but wouldn't be able to find me, and by the time he came to my room, I'd already be back in bed pretending to have been asleep the whole time. He thought the place was haunted for a while.” Mattie chuckled as Ivan frowned. 

“And you'll show me what you did?”

“Yeah, sure. No offense, Ivan, but I have a feeling sneaking around in the middle of the night to scare you isn't the best idea.” Mattie laughed and Ivan couldn't help but chuckle.

“Here's the room.” Mattie opened the door, trying to hold the bag over his shoulder while he reached for the knob. He walked in and looked around, a slight frown coming to his face. “Sorry about the décor.”

“It's fine. If I'm going to be coming out regularly, maybe I just change it, Da?” He looked around, seeing a room filled with American flags and such. 

“That sounds fine. If you're in town, this way you can come by here and save money on hotel rooms. Al forgets he even has the room here and just keeps getting a hotel room, so I'll just pack up his crap and send it back to him.”

“You and him are closer than I thought.” Ivan looked around, seeing the true extent of the American's design here. A giant flag draped across the beams of the vaulted ceiling. Pictures lined one of the walls. Ivan noticed little trinkets everywhere. 

“I actually did most of this. Al's only stayed here a few times. I thought if I made it more... stars and stripey he'd come out more often.” Mattie winced as he tried to slide a smile on his face. Ivan watched, feeling a pit in his stomach at the realization of the man who stood before him.

He was always forgotten, he was always ignored, but he'd gone out of his way to make others more comfortable, to feel more at home, only to be forgotten again. He'd actively tried to make others see him and it ended out in sheer disappointment. He could practically feel the sadness in the air. 

“I will come out. I will always see you and I will never forget.” Ivan stated and Mattie turned to him. He could see a shine of protected hope. He'd been told words like this before by people who had forgotten him. It was easy to see from the caution in his eyes. 

“That would be nice.” Mattie sighed and glanced up, seeing the flag on the ceiling. “I put that flag up fifty years ago. Al's never even seen it.” Mattie stated, running his hands up over his arms to stave off the chill that only he could feel. 

“You did all this work.” Ivan realized he must have spent hours lining up pictures, picking frames and rearranging for other things he'd found. He glanced down realizing most of the stuff he was seeing wasn't fifty years old. He kept changing the room. He'd kept up his hope, even when he had that feeling it was never going to pay off. “I'll not change it, then.” Ivan stated and Mattie turned, confused.

“You're going to stay in this American Flag Wonderland? It's gotta be some sort of nightmare for you.” Mattie couldn't help a small grin that lit the corner of his mouth.

“Нет, it's a reminder. You work so hard for others, to try and get them to be comfortable. After so many hours working in here, if I tear it down, it was for nothing, Da? So I keep the work Matvey has done.”

“If you want to.” Mattie looked away, not sure how to feel about this. He wanted Ivan to be comfortable, but it was a little lifting to his spirit to hear that his work had been appreciated. “It's your room now. I'll have a key for the door made for you, too.”

“Oh. Alright.” Ivan didn't realize he was planning to go that far, but it made him really happy to know Mattie was honestly looking at him like a good guy. Someone he could trust.

Ivan felt a sudden warmth as he went to start putting his things away, not noticing the widening eyes before the smile of the man behind him, shaking his head at Ivan's soft humming.

Mattie decided it didn't really matter what Ivan did with the room, as long as he remembered to come back to it every once in a while. He wasn't worried about the décor, or the hours he'd put into work in the room he rarely even went into anymore. What he wanted to avoid the most was getting his hopes up only to have them dashed.

He was just happy, at least for now, to have someone by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan sat at the shop in the corner, the sunlight beat down on him. “It's warmer today than yesterday.” Ivan stated as he looked up, the straw from his milkshake still in the corner of his mouth. “Please pardon.” Ivan sighed as he put the cup down and took off his coat. Mattie stared, having never seen him without the coat, he suddenly realized. Even at breakfast this morning he'd had the coat and scarf covering himself. He wore just a standard uniform white button up, tucked into his olive pants with a matching green tie that hung out from beneath the scarf. Mattie realized he wasn't going to take the scarf off and chuckled lightly at the absurdity of the look.

“I can't take it off.” Ivan stated and Mattie looked up with a curious stare, though they both knew why he was being like that. “This scarf, I got it back when I was still Russe. It's from 988, when I was first found.” He said softly and Mattie's eyes widened.

“That scarf is over a thousand years old?” Mattie stared in awe and all Ivan could do was nod. 

“My big sister made it for me. It was the first thing I was ever given.” His hands softly covered the part that hung down over his shoulder and Mattie smiled.

“It's good to see you've taken such good care of it.” Mattie stated, seeing the way Ivan nodded.

“I've had it on so long I don't feel right if I don't have it on anymore. It's uncomfortable.” He said and Mattie nodded.

“I understand that, actually. The war of 1812, Al got a hold of my hair and I didn't even think. I took my knife and just cut to escape. For the next year everyone thought I was him. Without my longer hair, I guess we're identical.” Mattie chuckled, surprised when the corner of Ivan's mouth ticked down.

“You're centimeters taller than he is. Your eyes are different colors. You have higher cheek bones, and a fundamentally different muscular structure. Not to mention, you're not overweight.” Ivan stated, ticking off things he could instantly tell were different just physically between the two. “I think if you see the differences, if you're happier in who you are, other people will start to realize too. Have more pride in yourself.” Ivan stated and Mattie stared, surprised for a moment. 

“You really think me having pride will make me stand out from my brother more?”

“Maybe, but even if it doesn't, it'll make you happier about who you are anyway, then you won't have to worry about it, Da?” Mattie laughed and nodded. He couldn't fight that logic. “I know my opinion isn't much to go on here, but I'd rather hang out with you than him any day. I have been here for two days and you haven't once tried to shove a hamburger down my throat.” Ivan rolled his eyes before they drifted softly back down to his cup. “You're very kind, Matvey. I know sometimes you see it as a problem, but I think you're good just as you are. You do stand up for yourself and what you believe in. You take care of those around you. You don't just leave others behind for your own gain, like so many others have. You're a very good person.” Ivan glanced up, seeing Mattie blush as he took a sip from his coffee. 

“Tres bien! Mathieu!” Francis walked over and hugged Mattie without thinking about it. Ivan watched with surprise as the man changed directions, ran into the shop and ran out a few moments later with a coffee in hand. “I was hoping to see you again before I had to leave! And Ivan is with you?” Francis glanced up with a curious twinkle in his eye. 

“We're going out, Papa.” Mattie stated and Francis stared in shock for a moment.

“I thought... you liked girls.” Francis stared, completely in shock. 

“Times change, I guess.” Mattie blushed again, taking another sip from his coffee as Ivan stuck the straw back in his mouth and turned his head to allow Mattie his comfort to try and will his cheeks to a normal color. Mattie chuckled as he noticed the hum coming from him.

“Do you really not know you do that?” Mattie asked and Ivan looked over with a curious look.

“Do what?” He watched as Mattie laughed before shaking his head. 

“Don't worry about it.” His eyes shifted over to Francis. “So, what's up? Oh, and if you were gonna ask me about the alliance-”

“Arthur. I'm good.” Francis grinned. “Why would you think it's not just to see my precious little Mathieu? I don’t get to see you nearly enough anymore!” Francis reached over and hugged Mattie's head like you'd do to a child and Ivan watched with a smile. “I mean I didn't even know you had a boyfriend! Or that you were gay...” Francis stared again, confusion settled across as he glanced over to Ivan. “He's not threatening you or anything, oui?”

“Papa!” Mattie laughed. “Ivan's not like that! Sheesh!” Mattie laughed, shaking his head. “Seriously, he's a perfect gentleman! Well, except that one time this morning, but I think, given the situation, it was warranted, right?” Mattie looked up with a dark grin and Ivan thought before remembering.

“Ah, yeah. I meant to apologize for that. I didn't even asked if I hurt you or anything.” Ivan blushed brightly and Francis stared between the two for a moment.

“What... happened?” Francis was curious if he'd even really wanted to know.

“He kind of... pushed me up against the wall pretty hard.”

“Never mind!” Francis swallowed hard, having misunderstood the situation and Ivan and Mattie both turned with a blush when they realized what he was thinking. “I guess my innocent little boy is gone, oui?” Francis turned, running a hand softly over the side of Mattie's hair, who blushed even brighter.

“Papa! Can you not say things like that?!”

Ivan realized what he'd meant and turned. So Mattie was still innocent? Ivan blushed as he turned. “Francis has such interesting things to say today!” Ivan chuckled and Mattie blushed even brighter. “Maybe it would be fun to hear more, da?” He chuckled with that dark aura that usually kept the other countries at bay, but Mattie had been around him long enough to realize the honesty behind it.

“Stop picking on me! Is this to make up for last night? I said I was sorry!” He burned brighter red at each word and Ivan watched him squirm for a moment before looking up.

Ivan watched him softly. It wasn't a teasing look in his eyes, but soft and kind. Francis looked between them and smiled. “I wondered if it was true, but I see this...” Francis sighed and Mattie and Ivan both glanced over. Francis looked between them confused for a moment before bursting into chuckles. “You two, you're hopeless!” He laughed harder, earning a confused stare from the other two. “You fake the relationship, probably to put Alfred in his place, and this happens! Ah, magnifique!” He laughed again as the two looked at him, confused, but he could see the guilt. He'd hit the nail on the head. “Mathieu, call me when you get home tonight. I would like to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, uh, alright.” Mattie nodded, wondering what was going on. 

“Ivan, if you hurt my precious Mathieu, I will rally the whole world against you and I will make you suffer.” France watched with a little bit of an actual threat in his expression, but he came up surprised when Ivan just smiled innocently at him.

“Da, is fine.” He held out his hand and Francis shook it, surprised. There was none of the 'That will never happen!' that you see with typical high school boyfriends. 

Ivan just agreed to be taken down.

Francis smiled at Mattie, understanding that he didn't realize that Ivan really did love him. He also hadn't realized he loved him back. “Arevoire, Mattie, Ivan!” Francis walked off, waving his hand as he jumped the fence and continued down the walkway with coffee in hand.

“What was that?” Ivan asked and Mattie frowned.

Francis knew something. He was much more perceptive than most gave him credit for. Maybe that's why he wanted to talk to him later. “He knows me too well, and we were just seen through. So, in that case, why did he look so happy?” Mattie frowned and Ivan glanced up and saw Mattie watching the retreating back with a frown. He shook his head.

“I have never really understood Francis. He's very... different than what I see and do.” Ivan answered honestly and Mattie could only nod in agreeance.

They went and looked around the town a little, Mattie stopped at the store for more groceries if he was going to have Ivan staying with him for a week. 

It was early evening, around four when they came back through the door. Mattie grinned as he spoke about making dinner and Ivan grinned, having bought a few things himself. 

Tomorrow was his day to cook.

Mattie handed him a key and Ivan took it softly as Mattie took the groceries to the kitchen. Somehow, the little sheet of metal in his hand seemed amazing and Ivan could only stand there and stare.

“Ivan?”

“Ah, coming! Sorry!” He called as he grabbed the rest of the bags and hurried out.

After he put the bags on the counter he took off his necklace and gently undid the ball lock, sliding the key onto the chain with his dog tag. It slid down behind his scarf as Ivan took a breath and slid off his coat. “Uh, I'll be right back.” Ivan stated as he ran up the stairs. He slid the coat onto the dresser beside the door and frowned, looking at the mirror.

He was still overheating. He stared into the mirror for a moment before a slight whimper left his throat. He reached up and undid the scarf from his neck and gently placed it over the coat before looking up in the mirror. 

It didn't look like him anymore. It didn't feel like him. He felt a cold chill run down his spine as he stared. He opened the door and slowly made his way down the stairs, back to the kitchen.

He came in and shifted, feeling uncomfortable with even just Mattie in the room. Mattie turned, holding up the cabbage before stilling, his eyes staring at the sight before him.

Ivan frowned, holding his head down. “Please stop staring like that. It's embarrassing.” Ivan stated and Mattie shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. 

“Sorry, I just... I don't know, I never figured I'd see your neck.” Mattie glanced back over, realizing he could better see the structure of his shoulders and head. “Your neck is thinner than I thought it would be.” Mattie stated before remembering what he was going to ask. “There's no room left in the crisper. Do you want this on the bottom shelf, or should I just leave it on the counter with the fruit?”

“Ah, with the fruit. Thanks.” Ivan stated and Mattie smiled, realizing it was for not freaking out about the scarf.

The groceries were put away and Mattie slid up the stairs, pulling out his phone on the way up. He hit the speed dial for 2 before standing and looking over his closet. “Bonjour!”

“Hey, Papa. You told me to call?” Mattie smiled as Francis chuckled. 

“Indeed I did. Can I ask you a personal question?” Francis was a little softer than Mattie was used to hearing and he couldn't help but be concerned as he sighed.

“If I said no, would it stop you?” Mattie chuckled, though his heart wasn't in it. What did he know?

“You and Ivan kissed at the meeting, oui?”

“Oui, Papa. Vous avez déjà deviné la raison, cependant.” He waited. “It was just... I wasn't expecting it. He'd heard Al picking on me and decided to help out. We've decided we're gonna be platonic boyfriends, so you don't have to worry too much, alright?”

“Platonic? So you have not once since that first time thought about kissing him?”

“Well, I can't really say that.” Mattie burned, thankful no one else could see. “He half kissed me again this morning when Al and Iggy showed up on my door to tell me I couldn't date him anymore. That's what he was talking about earlier. He pinned me to the wall and I'm sure from their view it looked like he was kissing me.” Mattie chuckled and Francis sighed.

“Besides that. When he's not right beside your lips. Did you wonder what it would feel like?” Francis asked, his tone taking a light and airy tone and Mattie realized he was probably doing laundry. He always took on the sound of the soft breeze when he was hanging laundry. 

“I couldn't get it out of my head. For about fifteen minutes I just sat at the table and stared at my plate.” Mattie frowned. “I felt really stupid afterward.”

“Why is that?” Francis asked and Mattie stilled.

“I don't really know.” He thought about it. “I guess I was a little... disappointed? But just last night we agreed to be platonic, so that really doesn't make any sense, does it?” Mattie sat and pulled off his shirt.

No more button up. Time for a tee shirt. Maybe a shower first. He tried to think as he started going through his drawers. “Maybe I'm just curious? Does that make more sense?”

“Does it? It's not my place to question your heart, Mathieu.” He stated and Mattie frowned.

“I don't know. This is... between us, right?” Mattie asked, feeling a little speed in his chest as he heard the chuckle on the other side.

“Oui, of course.”

“I wanted him to kiss me. Not like a little. I've been so confused ever since! It doesn't make sense! It's not just curiosity, but I don't know what else...” He sighed and Francis did the same.

Mattie frowned. He knew this sigh. This was the sigh he had when Austria and Hungary smiled at each other. This was the sigh he heard when he saw Greece and Japan, or Italy and Germany walking side by side. This was the sigh he let out just a little slower when he remembered Jean. “Oh, Papa, what have I done?” He asked, stilled. “I know what that sigh means. Is it... that serious?”

“Oui, mon petit, but it's alright, you know. You're allowed to fall in love too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Mattie stepped back into the kitchen to see Ivan sitting on the table, his eyes pinned to the wall. Mattie felt a tug at the realization it was where Ivan had almost kissed him, but shook the thought from his mind. He was probably thinking about something else.

“Matvey, If I become problem, you let me know, Da?” Mattie stood still and watched for a moment. Why did he sound so far away when he said those words?

“Yeah, sure.” He said softly as he crossed his arms. “We have half an hour til I should start dinner. Let me show you around, alright?”

“Da.” Ivan stood and stretched. From the kitchen/dining area, he took him through a hallway across from the stairs and Ivan glanced around with wide eyes. Mattie hit the switch, flooding the room with an odd light that Ivan noticed seem to come through the wood in the walls. It was bright enough to easily see everything, but it seemed muted. The room itself was huge. The middle held a huge desk, while two stories of books lined the walls. A huge table stood near a giant floor to ceiling window with a scrolling glass door at the side, offering a little more light to notice a small hallway. Ivan walked up, noticing on the table a very old globe. Mattie walked up and smiled at it.

“Don't tell anyone I have this. It's kind of a lost treasure, you know?” Mattie stared and Ivan narrowed his eyes.

“That was mine, a good long time ago.” Ivan chuckled and glanced over. “Before you were born. It was stolen by a very rambunctious Spain.”

“It was stolen from Spain by an equally rambunctious England, who just happened to forget who he gave it to. He still claims Alfred stole his world.” Mattie looked down at the globe with a smile. 

“So this is what he was referring to? I always just assumed he'd meant his heart. I don't mind you having it, Matvey. Just take care of it, Da?”

“Been taking care of it for over two hundred years. Not planning to stop now.”

“It was the first globe ever made, you know?” Ivan glanced up and Mattie stared, a little surprised. 

“There was the fourth ship with the first three to make it to the Americas. Nina, Pinta, Santa Maria everyone remembers, but only a few know about the fourth, Chance.”

“The... Chance?”

“Da.” Ivan glanced up. “They started marking where they went as they traveled along the coast after getting lost from the other three ships. There were only a handful of people on board, but that meant they didn't have to fight as hard. They could stop and gather food for a day and be happy for a week. They carry orange trees and vegetables on the deck so they didn't have to gather as much. By the time they sailed around the Americas, they saw Russia across from Alaska and sailed over. We helped them a little to get home, but we honestly didn't believe who they were at first. We kept them on watch til they passed through. We thought they might be the worst or best pirates we'd ever seen!” Ivan laughed and Mattie chuckled at the thought. “They started out with twenty people, but when the ship drifted from the others, there were only six on board. The whole voyage took three years for them. By the time they made it back to England there had been two deaths. There were still six people on board. They made this globe based off of their travels. It's not complete. Cuba isn't there, South America isn't shaped quite right, they didn't put on Australia, but it was still the most amazing thing.” Ivan leaned down, looking over the globe. 

“That's an amazing story.” Mattie said, looking at the globe.

“Da. Too bad I'll never know if it's true.” Ivan stared and Mattie turned to him, a little surprised.

“It's not true?” Mattie winced when his voice cracked halfway through.

“I'm unsure. I heard the story when this was handed to me. I'd been told the story, but I didn't quite believe it at the time. I guess I got more sentimental as I got older. Even if I didn't believe about the amazing journey, I wanted to know it was survivable. To be so lost and so alone, and just be able to go and sail home after. It's like a fairy tale, Da?”

“Yeah, when you put it like that, I guess it is.” Mattie looked at the globe and smiled.

He just liked the look of it. Though almost none of Canada was on the globe, something about it just seemed more authentic. “It always makes me remember when I was a kid, back before they would forget.” Mattie stated and Ivan glanced over with a frown.

“They didn't always forget you?” Ivan asked, his brow quirking slightly and Mattie shook his head.

“Not for a while. When they discovered me they kept me together with America a lot. It wasn't for quite a while they realized how active he was and decided to keep us apart. Francis took me up here and England took America. After a while Francis fell into too many problems and handed me over to England, who took care of me for a couple of years. He came up to visit one day, saying the next time he came out he'd bring me something to remind me of France. The time after that was this morning.” Mattie stared at the globe. “I went to visit Al about a year later, and noticed Arthur packing up, getting ready to head home. He told Al that he was busy and only had time to do some necessary things before heading home, and I guess I just wasn't-” 

His voice stuck in his throat. He reached up, surprised to find tears streaming down his cheeks and glanced up, seeing Ivan watching him instead of the globe. The look on his face wasn't pity. He understood. Mattie turned away, trying to wipe the tears away as Ivan softly ran a hand over his back.

“Matvey, breathe.” Ivan's soft voice drifted past and Mattie sucked in air, not even realizing he'd stopped, but once the air came in, it crashed back out in a sob. Ivan grasped him and hugged him to his shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down his back. Mattie thought he might be trying to comfort him, but instead it seemed to break the rest of the pain that was stuck through his spine and left him practically unable to stand through the sobs.

It took a long while for Mattie to calm down. He didn't register too much, but when he was able to pay attention again, he realized Ivan had sat him down on the table and just hugged him. “I'm sorry.” Mattie sniffed, trying to wipe his eyes and Ivan looked down at him and just shook his head.

“It's fine. Being able to cry means you still feel, da? It's good to get it off your chest.” Ivan patted his back again as Mattie sniffed, trying to fix his face a little. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Mattie noticed a giant wet patch on Ivan's shoulder and paled. “Oh jeez, I feel like such a hoser! Your shirt!” Mattie was trying to wipe the patch off while Ivan just laughed. 

“You cannot wipe away moisture like that.” Ivan frowned, thinking. He put on his last clean shirt this morning, so the rest were all dirty. “This might be a problem. You have washer, right?”

“Oh, yeah. Come on, maybe I have something that'll fit you.” Mattie jumped up and ran his hand over his cheek again, trying to push his thoughts to the back of his head. He needed to keep himself under control.

He walked into his room and Ivan looked around, more surprised by this than the office. “Polar bears and maple leaves everywhere...” Ivan glanced around seeing flags, posters, pictures, and except the personal ones, they all had a white bear or the maple leaf. He glanced over, seeing Mattie with the hockey team for probably the last fifty years. Mattie smiled and nodded, turning to his dresser and started at the third drawer. Ivan looked around, noticing odd marks on the ceiling as he looked around and realized they all seemed out of place. Long curls, short dots and lines, but it seemed to be nothing more than a bunch of random squiggles, but he'd seen these before. Ivan knew immediately what it was and walked around, trying to find the spot. As he took a few steps farther from Mattie, towards the corner, he stared in shock. With the vaulted ceiling, many posts had been laid about, so he hadn't known what to expect when he found this spot, but now he couldn't stop staring.

It was a picture of Mattie himself. It looked perfect. He had a carefree laugh on his face and his hair was pulled up into a tail, but it didn't even come to his shoulders. His glasses weren't on and Ivan had to wonder how long ago this was put up. Mattie turned to the door and looked around after realizing Ivan had moved to see him staring up at the ceiling with a shocked look on his face.

“Ah, you saw that, eh?” Mattie blushed as Ivan nodded. 

“It's amazing.” Ivan stated , still staring. “It's so lifelike. That had to take you forever.”

“It did take me a while.” Mattie walked over and looked up with a grin. “Kumajiji's bed used to be here, so I put that up in hopes that one morning he'd stop asking me who I was.”

“How did it end out?” Ivan asked and Mattie frowned, shaking his head.

“He said it was creepy. He stays in the bed with me now.” Mattie sighed and Ivan let out a soft chuckle. 

“I haven't seen him yet.” Ivan glanced down as Mattie handed him a shirt.

“He's asleep in the living room. I checked on him earlier, but he just rolled over when I told him I was home.” Mattie rolled his eyes. “That's the biggest shirt I have, so I hope it fits.”

“I'll go see.” Ivan walked out and into his own room. Mattie stood curious for a moment before realizing he still felt unsafe without his scarf. While running around in the house without a shirt was normal for men in Canada and America, maybe it was different for Russians. He shrugged as he stared up at the ceiling. Three hundred shades of stain. Four hundred hours of work. Mattie could only smile, happy someone had noticed it.

Ivan came out about two minutes later. He had decided not to bother with the shirt, but he didn't have the heart to tell Mattie why.

The shirt had a giant maple leaf in the center. Ivan hadn't even noticed it til he looked in the mirror and just stared, his face growing more and more red the longer he stared.

Ivan carried his bag under his arm as Mattie lead him through the living room, pointing out a few things, like “Don't sit in that chair. Kumacheery will claw you.” He chuckled and Ivan frowned.

“I thought his name was Kumajiji.”

“I'm Kumajiro. Who are you?” Ivan heard and looked down, seeing a small bear staring up at him.

“I'm Ivan.” He stared, honestly startled silly that this bear just talked to him. He glanced up at Mattie, who just looked confused.

“Who are you?”

“I'm Canada.” Mattie stared. The bear just watched back. “The guy who feeds you.”

“Oh.” The bear lost interest. Ivan turned to see the bear sneak into the kitchen as Mattie took him to the next room. Ivan glanced around with a frown as he realized what it was. The other half to the living room. He turned to the wall behind him and Mattie grinned, hitting a switch on the wall. The center piece pulled back and a huge room was formed from the two, a movie theater sized television, multiple comfortable chairs and small decorative metal tables filled the room. A very well stocked bar stood off to the wall against the kitchen with a pinball and air hockey game in the corner, just beside the screen. 

“Oh, this looks like fun.” Ivan stared, his jaw dropped. Normally he wasn't much for electronics, He couldn't stand the thought of watching television, but he loved the movies, and the arcade style games looked fun as well. He glanced up at the bar, finding a few different types of vodka and chuckled as he looked down. “Very, very fun indeed.” He noticed his voice dropped to the point where most people started to panic, but he noticed the wide eyes on him didn't seem negative, so he sighed and tried to pep his voice back up to his happy range. Mattie pointed out a full bathroom, then beside it the laundry room. Ivan nodded and set his bag on top, noticing one more door.

“There's a basement, but it only has some of my crafts in it.” Mattie frowned, turning his head.

“What kind of crafts?” Ivan asked as Mattie opened the cabinet, showing the detergent and softener. 

“Painting and woodworking, mostly.” He stated and Ivan nodded, a note seemed to hum from his throat, and Mattie was disappointed to find it didn't continue. It had more of a down tone to it.

“Maybe when you're more comfortable, you show me, Da?”

“More... comfortable?” Mattie wondered what he'd meant.

“You drag me into bedroom without a thought. You cry in your office, showing something a lot of people refuse to do in front of others, but you don't take me downstairs and just explain it instead. It's a private place for you, somewhere that's only for you. Maybe just sentimental, but you really put your heart into your work... da?” Ivan's tone drifted off as he stared at the living room. He noticed a few random spots on the ceiling and frowned as he finished loading the washer and turned it on before stepping out and looking up. “Another hidden picture?” Ivan asked and Mattie nodded, wincing this time. Ivan walked out and looked up, moving first towards the front of the house before realizing that was wrong and shifted, finding the focus point right in front of the television. Ivan's eyes widened as he looked at the image.

It was a woman he'd never met. She had long black hair and a thicker face, with fur wrapped over her shoulders. A kind smile lit the woman's face as long hair drifted on lacquered wind. “She's beautiful. Who is she?” Ivan asked, looking up and suddenly realized he'd missed something.

Mattie was staring at the ground with a sturdy frown on his face, his cheeks bright red.

“If Arthur is my father, She would be my mother. Aklaq.” Mattie looked up, standing before Ivan as he looked up to see the woman. “She was killed when I was still small, so I don't really remember her too much, but I remember three things. This image of her that's been showing up in my dreams since I was a baby. Her name which was taught me by the natives who lived here at the time, and she's the one who gave me KimaJojo.” 

Ivan looked for a moment, the realization of so many things washing over him. “So there were natives up here, before Alfred and Arthur showed up?”

“Yeah. She was... impressed by Francis. Sometimes I wonder if that's why he started to take care of me, the realization that the people he'd brought removed the local people to the point where she was just hunted down and killed by the English. I think she loved him, but it wasn't too long after when he met Jean, and she was just forgotten.” Mattie looked up at her. He smiled sadly and Ivan knew he didn't like the feeling of Mattie when he was like this. It gave him a dark feeling in his chest. “I'd like to think she's proud of me.” Mattie smiled and Ivan nodded.

“I'm willing to bet she is.” Ivan said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Mattie worked on dinner while Ivan explored a little more. He was honestly checking the ceiling in every room of the house, wondering what else he might find. He noticed a small stairway inside the front closet and looked up, his eyes narrowing as he found his way in the dark. He found a light switch and clicked, finding a smaller set of stairs and a few floors that were set up. A small door sat and Ivan opened it, finding it lead to the roof. He wondered when he heard pats on the floor beside him and looked down, seeing Kumajirou looking up at him. “That's my door.”

“I won't take it. I just wondered where it lead to.” Ivan watched as the bear nodded and came up the stairs, opening the door and looked out. 

“I like my door.” Kumajirou said softly and looked up at the sky. 

“Why aren't there any windows with the door?” Ivan asked and Kumajirou turned before cocking his head. 

“The door is hidden from outside. I can get in and out of the house, and no one sees me. If there were windows, people would be able to see in.” Kumajirou stared and Ivan watched as the bear tried to figure him out. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm... visiting with Matvey.”

“Matvey?” Kumajirou asked and Ivan realized he didn't call him Mattie like everyone else.

“Ah, Canada.”

“Who?” large pearly black eyes met his own and Ivan had to sigh.

“The man who gives you food.” Ivan stated softly and the bear nodded.

“I like him.” Kumajirou said with a face Ivan couldn't help but wonder if it was a smile. 

“Me too. Matvey is very kind.” Ivan let a soft smile show to the bear, who nuzzled down in the spot he'd been sitting in.

“I am sad though.” Kumajirou sighed. “He thinks I forget. It's not him I forget.”

“You don't forget him?” Ivan asked, stepping forward and carefully rubbing softly at the bear's head. He was so soft!

“Just his name.” Kumajirou said and Ivan realized something. He could talk, but it wasn't crystal clear. To him, the statement 'who are you' could be used to ask a name. 

“Do you mind if I tell him you said that? I think it would make him very happy to hear.” Ivan asked and he could swear that the small being nodded.

“I wanna make him happy!” Kumajirou jumped up and hopped around like an excited puppy. Ivan reached over and lifted the bear into his arms, who looked up in surprise before Ivan tenderly held him to his chest. Kumajirou was surprised to not be half hanging from his arms like he did from Mattie. It made him a bit uncomfortable, but he decided he'd bear with it for now.

Ivan made his way into the kitchen, hearing Mattie softly hum as he cooked and Ivan slid Kumajirou to the floor. “Matvey, you never guess what a little bear told me.”

“A little bear?” Mattie laughed and turned. Ivan could tell he was honestly feeling better from his breakdown earlier. “What did Kumajerry say?”

Ivan laughed at the situation. “He tell me he really likes you, but you make him sad.”

“I make him sad?” Mattie stilled, his eyes wide as Ivan sat across from him on a stool that overlooked the kitchen. 

“Da. He's sad because you think he forgets you, but it's not you he forgets, just the name.” Mattie stared for a moment trying to process when he felt a little tug at his pants and looked down. Kumajirou tugged softly and Mattie couldn't help but smile and bent down, lifting him. 

Ivan noticed Mattie's face drift down, becoming completely immersed in the soft white fur. “Is that true, Kumagichi?”

“We play and we laugh.” Kumajirou said, shifting around and hugging him. “Matvey is my friend.” Mattie let a joyous laugh go, but Ivan noticed his pressed his face further into the fur. 

He was crying again, but this time he was happy. Ivan smiled, realizing how much this had actually meant to him. “Matvey, huh? I've been trying to teach you to say Canada for almost two hundred years!” Mattie laughed and the bear nuzzled his head to Mattie's neck. 

The evening went fairly uneventfully. They ate and chatted, Ivan and Mattie still getting used to the other. He'd noticed there was another picture on the kitchen ceiling and Ivan waited til Mattie was out, deciding it was worth it to offer to do the dishes to see without Mattie getting depressed like he was in the living room. He did the dishes carefully and looked around, eventually finding the focus point in the far corner of the room. Ivan looked around and realized originally the counter was there, so Mattie could see it from the stove. A picture of Arthur and a very young Alfred greeted him. They both looked thrilled to be alive. Arthur was holding the little American over his head, spinning him. He smiled as he softly made his way out to the living room.

“Your house is very interesting. It'll be fun to see what I find next.” Ivan chuckled as he sat on a large couch, Mattie looking up with a little worry.

“Why? What did you find?”

“A small door that leads to your roof. It's cute.” Ivan covered his mouth as Mattie hugged Kumajirou again, a grand smile lighting his face. Mattie nodded and released the bear, who curled up on his lap as he sat on a large, very plush looking chair. 

“The house caught fire once. It took out the back wing, and I was so scared! I was able to keep it from spreading to the main house, but I lost a lot of things. It was my first office.” Mattie said, looking down. “Kumashino was back there when the fire started and honestly I thought he'd died til I found him a couple of hours after the fire was out. He was grey from the smoke, but alright. I decided after that to put in some escapes for him, just in case. There's fifteen escape points for him hidden around.” Mattie said as Kumajirou looked up and nuzzled his stomach before laying back down in a ball.

“I only found the one so far. It's like hide and seek in your house, Da?” Ivan watched as Mattie nodded.

“Some people grow up and become adults, some just get better at playing the game, eh?” Mattie laughed and Ivan let a soft chuckle escape his lip. 

“Being responsible adult is... overrated sometime. It's better to just relax and play.” Ivan leaned back with a soft sigh as Mattie looked up and gave him a weird look before giggling. Ivan watched him, letting a touch of amusement show. “Why do you give me that look? It makes me so curious!” Ivan stated as Mattie covered his mouth to hide his giggle.

“I've discovered you're probably a really good singer.” Mattie decided to take the long way about, not really wanting to let him know what he'd discovered about his humming when he was happy. 

Instead of questioning him further, Ivan decided to just take his words as a compliment. “I do sing a lot. It's a habit from when I was a child. We would sing before battles, and while we worked to keep up morale. It's good for the heart, Da?”

“Yeah.” Mattie nodded. 

Ivan remembered when he and his sisters were sitting around one day, waiting for the food to finish cooking and Ukraine told him to sing to keep happy until it was done. He'd heard others singing, but was scared it was something he wouldn't be good at, so he just stared. Ukraine smiled and started the song, Belarus joining in, but after a couple of lines, when Ivan just sat there and stared at the fire, Ukraine had stopped. “Russe, why aren't you singing?”

“I don't know how.” He said softly and Ukraine had laughed.

“Your people know how to sing really well. I'm sure you would be good at it, if you try. Just like we're doing. Join in!” Her smile was so bright before she started singing again Ivan couldn't help but to join in, to make sure that wonderful smile wasn't for nothing. 

They were so scarce those days, when they were freezing and starving half of the time. 

When he joined in the other two dropped off. Ivan had stopped singing when he realized they'd both quit, and he turned, hiding his face. “I'm sorry, I knew I wouldn't be good at it.” He hid his face in embarrassment and Ukraine shook her head. 

“Russe, your voice is amazing!” She stared and he turned, wondering if she was just saying it. “Please, sing some more!” She watched as he nodded carefully and started singing softly, just letting his words be heard.

He finished the song, watching the fire as soft expressions tumbled from his lips. He listened, trying to hear his voice, but he couldn't tell if he really was any good or not. After the song had ended he felt a warmth on his side and looked down to see Belarus hugging him close. “Big brother is so amazing!” She smiled and Ivan stared, surprised before looking up to see Ukraine with a giant grin. 

“He certainly is.” She'd said softly.

Ivan realized he was probably making some horribly sappy face and glanced up, seeing Mattie watch him with a smile. Ivan looked away as he blushed, trying to hide his face as he glanced down at his watch. It was still fairly early. “I'm going to go on and get ready for bed.” Ivan stood and Mattie nodded.

“Good night, Ivan.”

“спокойной ночи, Matvey.” Ivan nodded as he turned to walk up the stairs. 

He took a shower and climbed into bed, even though it was only around eight thirty. He laid there for half an hour and just glared up at the American flag that he felt just glared back. He couldn't handle it anymore! He cringed as he stood, deciding since Mattie had told him he could change the décor, it would be fine to pull it down, right? He walked around and pulled the staples from the walls and slowly pulled the flag from the ceiling, walking along and pulling out the staples that had kept them attached to the beams as well. He noticed a splash of color as he'd taken down the second pin. So there was another hidden image here as well.

It took nearly half an hour to get the rest of the staples, and he walked around, but wasn't nearly as easily able to find the focus point. He realized about where it should have been when he noticed where the paint was on the beams. This one wasn't done in stain like the others. It was painted on. He found a dark corner and realized the image didn't quite measure up, no matter how far back he was. He glanced around and found a chair. He pulled it over and stood carefully before looking up. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. He had to be almost all the way to the ceiling to see it. Unlike the rest of the images, where it was a whole image, this one was very small, but took up more room. The whole ceiling of the room was devoted to only about a foot of painted area.

It was his own head. Just the scarf up. It was a kind smile he had on his face. His eyes shone, light seemed to shine on him from an unpainted sun. He looked so happy. Ivan stared, completely amazed at the image. He honestly didn't remember even once being as happy as he looked in that image.

It was quite a while before he could coax himself to step down and move the chair back to where he'd found it. As he laid down, after that, he couldn't help but smile and wonder. Before he finally drifted off, he had to wonder if he currently looked as happy as he did in that painting.

He probably couldn't, but it was the closest he'd figured he'd ever been to that joy, knowing that Mattie, the man he grew to get a crush on all the way back in World War Two, had made that image of him.

Mattie slowly pulled the clothes from the dryer, folding them carefully before moving the clothes in the washer over. He couldn't help but smile sadly, seeing exactly how much larger than him Ivan was. It had surprised him, when Mattie really stopped to look, to find Ivan wasn't really much taller than him. Maybe just a couple of centimeters. He blushed as he lifted the clothes, feeling an odd contentment at his current actions. It was just laundry. Why did it feel so different than normal?

He smiled and blushed. He felt happy, knowing he was able to help. He was spending time getting to know a country he'd always been interested in, but never really had the time to get to know. He glanced up the stairs and sighed. He was terribly happy. Mattie had been in a couple of crushes in his life, but no one ever had recognized him when he'd gone to confess. One girl, they'd dated for a month and he told her he'd really liked her and she turned with curiosity, asking him who he was. 

That was the last time he'd given himself the luxury to be that free. He'd kept his heart closed off since. He kept his feelings about others at bay, only letting the fear of not being remembered remain. He had seen Ivan for three days and he hadn't once asked who he was. Not even when they'd first ran into each other at the meeting. Mattie knew he was getting his hopes up, but for the first time in a hundred years, he decided to allow it. He'd let himself think about Ivan. Even if it was just platonic, even if they never kissed again, it would be worth it to see those random smiles, or to hear him humming when something made him happy. 

He gently laid the clothes on the kitchen counter so they wouldn't be forgotten the next morning before walking up the stairs. He never kept his bedroom door closed, as he never knew when Kumajirou would come in or leave during the night. He closed it long enough to change into his pajamas and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. He smiled brightly before closing his eyes, wondering if he'd be able to sleep around the giddy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

Mattie realized something and his eyes opened as he thought. Had he ever really been this happy before? Could he remember being this giddy? He thought back and sighed.

World War Two ending. He was this excited about it being over. He was thrilled that peace was maintained. It had meant something amazing to him, but this was up there with that. It wasn't just the excitement, but the joy. 

Ivan, whether he'd meant to or not, was making him so happy with some of the things he said and did. 

“Goodnight, Matvey.” He heard and looked over, finding Kumajirou curling up in a little ball on the pillow beside him.

“Good night, Kuma.” He closed his eyes and this time drifted off peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Mattie awoke to a face full of fur. “Matvey! Matvey!” Kumajirou rolled over his head, making the man roll his head to the side for air. 

“Kumajini, why are you so excited?” He laughed as he felt the bear roll up over his head before running around and jumped on his lap in excitement.

“It's done! Food is done! Ivan made food!” The bear ran around in a circle before jumping off of the bed. Mattie followed him downstairs without a glance in the mirror before looking at the kitchen. The smell that came from the room was heavenly. Mattie cocked his head to the side, seeing what looked to be a bunch of folded crepes bundled up like a log on the plate Ivan put down before turning to get the next plate finished. 

“So he was able to wake you?” Ivan looked down at the bear and smiled as he patted the top of his head. “He can have some, da?” Ivan asked and Mattie nodded before stumbling over to the table, not quite awake yet.

“I hope you slept well.” Ivan said as he put a small plate up on the table and lifted the bear so he could eat with them. Mattie couldn't help but chuckle at Kumajirou's excitement, as he was normally sat at the small table just beside the counter. 

“I really did. Thanks. And you?” Mattie asked and Ivan nodded, a light hum making it's way from him before he started to eat. Mattie smiled up at him as he watched how Ivan ate the dish, honestly having no idea what was before him. 

Ivan just pulled off a crepe with his fingers and ate, not worrying about silverware for the dish and Mattie followed suit.

It was a thin crepe, which he'd expected, but the flavor was different. It had a more silken texture than he was used to and Mattie frowned, thinking about it as he nibbled a bit further in, finding strawberries and cream cheese. The flavor of honey was pretty strong, but it worked really well with the dish. “This is good.”

“Da. Is блины, but a little different. You like sweet, so I make it like this. Normally is made with buckwheat flour and served with lemon juice and sour cream, but is good like this too.” Ivan said happily as he took a bite. 

“So, do you have anything you want to do today? Anywhere in Canada you wanna go?” Mattie asked and Ivan shook his head.

“Нет, actually I just want to be here today. It's been a busy week, and I think I'm ready for a day in, Da?”

“I can understand that.” Mattie chuckled as he looked over, seeing Kumajirou rolling around on the table, tearing one of the pancakes to shreds with joyous teeth. “I think Kumaji likes you.”

“Is good. I like him. Very... helpful.” Mattie looked up to see Ivan with a slight blush and shrugged it off, deciding the curiosity was better than asking in this situation.

The food was eaten and Mattie offered to help with the dishes, but Ivan told him it might be better to go get ready for the day. Mattie wasn't sure what he'd meant til he walked back into his bedroom and closed the door, turning to his reflection in the mirror. “Oh, jeez.” Mattie laughed at his appearance. His hair was all messed up, his pajama shirt, which he rarely paid much attention to due to being alone, was covered in hearts and roses. Francis had bought it for him for Christmas last year. He looked down, seeing his striped red and white pajama pants and laughed at himself. 

He got his clothes for the day, a maple leaf flag oversized shirt and jeans, and jumped into the shower. He came down after deciding not to bother with his hair for the day and pulled it back with a black ponytail holder. He came down the stairs to notice Ivan looking out of the kitchen window with curiosity. “What's up?”

“What is that in your yard?” Ivan asked, seeing some poles and other random things mixed into the trees around the house. 

“Ah, it's my training course.” Mattie grinned and walked over, stepping into a pair of trainers he kept by the back door. “Let's go out and you can see it!”

“Maybe I should change first, Da?”

“Maybe that would be for the best.” Mattie glanced over and Ivan nodded, running up the stairs.

The only tee shirt he had available was the Canadian flag shirt, so he sighed as he slid off his button up and slid the soft cotton over his shoulders. He couldn't look in the mirror before running down the stairs and Mattie was just finished standing from tying the shoes. 

The training grounds were a lot bigger than Ivan realized! He looked around finding monkey bars, ladders and ropes, swings and nets. “What is this?”

“This is how I train between battles. I've had a lot of time for it lately, so I think I've been getting a bit stronger lately.” Mattie grinned as he grasped a rope and started pulling himself up. Ivan nodded and went to the other side, climbing up a tilted ladder so he could only really use his hands. When he'd made it to the second level he found Mattie waiting. 

“Whoever reaches the flag first wins?” Mattie pointed and Ivan glanced up, seeing a flag about four stories up. There was no saying how many obstacles he'd have to overcome to get to it, but he turned to Mattie with a grin. 

“Sounds fun!” 

“On the count of three!” Mattie called over and Ivan started searching for pathways, realizing they were everywhere. “One, two, three, Go!” He yelled and they both took off.

Narrow beams and ropes, climbing pillars and nets, Ivan had no idea how many obstacles he'd gone through before he got to the top floor and looked over, seeing Mattie about even with him. Ivan was careful, worried more about falling, but he realized Mattie's compact size was more suited to the course.

Mattie, on the other hand, realized where Ivan was and took off. He knew his grace and balance from all the hockey would pay off as he nearly ran across the beams, but just before he made it to the flag, he glanced over, seeing Ivan nibbling his lip as he walked. His hands were held out like he was walking on a rope, his eyes focused on the space before his feet. With the sunlight shining in his hair, as he nibbled on his lip, he looked amazing. Mattie watched with awe as Ivan fumbled across the poles, not noticing the eyes on him til he finally glanced up and made it to the flag. He touched the pole and glanced over, seeing Mattie staring. “I thought you would have made it first.” Ivan admitted, snapping Mattie out of his haze. 

“Uh, I lost my footing.” He lied, glancing away. Ivan chuckled as he sat down. 

“That seems unusual for you. You're very light on your feet, very unlike me.” Ivan grinned as Mattie took the last few steps over and sat beside him. “It's no wonder you're as strong as you are if you do this a lot, but it is fun.” Ivan grinned and Mattie nodded.

“It's fun to do this as a timed course as well. I try to do every obstacle before making it to the flag. When I first started out, it took me over an hour to try and get through them all.” Mattie glanced over at the horizon, seeing the city beyond the forest under a beautifully clear blue sky.

“How long does it take you now?” Ivan asked, glancing over as Mattie shrugged.

“I don't really know anymore. I had it down to fifteen minutes, but I started trying to do other exercises. I should probably show you the exercise room.” Mattie spoke softly and Ivan turned, surprised.

“I didn't notice any more rooms I hadn't been in.” Ivan stated and Mattie turned to him with a grin.

“Turn and look at my house.” He said and Ivan turned and looked. Mattie was right. His house was a lot larger than it should have been from the rooms he had. He leaned forward noticing something right out weird. A third floor. “You have a third floor?” Ivan asked and Mattie nodded. 

“With an exercise room and a relaxation area. It's not connected to the main part of the house unless you know the secret passageways.” Mattie chuckled as Ivan remembered him talking about scaring England.

“Can you show me?” He asked and Mattie nodded. 

“Yeah. It would be nice to really work out. I was trying to get more muscle tone to try and get stronger, but it seems that hockey took over as my main source of exercise.” He laughed as he stood and they carefully climbed down from the course.

Mattie was surprised at the muscle Ivan had. He noticed him doing things that took up a lot more strength than the course called for by taking faster paths. Climbing the monkey bars at a 120 degree angle had to have been really difficult. Mattie normally just climbed over and walked up them, but Ivan had just used his arms.

He wondered how those arms would feel wrapped around him and couldn't hide the shiver that ran up his back. He tried to take a steadying breath as he reached the first pole to climb down and glanced over, seeing the sheen of sweat starting on Ivan's brow. He grasped the rope and slid down with his hands open, just clenching them at the last second and jerked hard at the bottom but barely even registered it. His feet touched the ground and he glanced over, then up at Mattie with curiosity. “Matvey, are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Mattie grinned, climbing down. He mentally screamed, having gotten caught staring twice now. When did he become such a spaz?! But his eyes wandered back over as Ivan watched and Mattie had a feeling if he fell Ivan would jump over to help. He couldn't help but chuckle as he realized where he was and leaned to the left, hanging onto the solid wood rungs by nothing more than his right hand and the tip of his toes. “Check this out!” Mattie released.

Ivan screamed and jumped over as Mattie went into a head first dive and reached out, grasping the top of the net at the bottom of the course. He let go and softly landed on his feet. “When you get to know the course, you always have a fast way down!” Mattie grinned up as Ivan stared, his hands over his chest. 

“Da.” Ivan stared for a second before turning to take the ladder to the next floor. Mattie felt a drop of water on his shoulder and frowned, looking up at the crystal blue sky. He turned and watched. Was Ivan sweating that badly? After a moment he realized Ivan was shaking horribly. Mattie felt guilt wash over him at the realization he'd been terrified when he'd fallen. He watched, finding where Ivan intended to settle on the ground and walked over just as Ivan reached the floor. By then the glisten was mostly gone, but a shimmer from hastily wiped tears still showed beneath his eyes. 

“I didn't mean to scare you. I was kind of showing off.” Mattie frowned, seeing Ivan nod. “Sorry.”

“It's fine. I just wasn't expecting it.” Ivan said before reaching out, pulling Mattie to his chest. Mattie stood still, surprised for a moment before reaching up and settling his hands on the man's chest. He was surprised to realize how comfortable it was standing there, his head against his chest with Ivan's chin resting on his shoulder. 

It took a couple of minutes til Ivan regained his head and lowered his arms, stepping back. “Sorry, I guess I was a little... overwhelmed.” Ivan clasped his hands and Mattie shook his head.

“It's fine. It was nice, actually.” Mattie chuckled as Ivan glanced up and his cheeks tinted. “It's alright to give me hugs, alright?” Mattie watched as Ivan nodded, a smile creeping onto his cheeks. 

“It's not... weird?” Ivan asked, and Mattie watched, realizing a little about the mindset of Ivan. 

He was from Russia. Being gay was on the verge of being punishable by death. He was trying to come to terms, from that culture, to having a boyfriend, even if they had agreed to be pretty much just friends with an extra title. “Yeah, it's fine.” Mattie watched as the slight smile turned brighter, the tint in his cheeks darkened more. “Come on.” Mattie started to chuckle. “Let's show you around the last third of the house.”

Mattie walked in the door and Ivan watched as he closed the back door and turned to the wall next to the stairs. He pushed the wall in and it popped open. “Even here there's a passage?”

“There's two others in this room.” Mattie laughed, pointing at the spot beside the hallway to his office and back, under the counter. “I'll show all of these to you.” Mattie said as they walked in and he noticed a light ahead. He walked, seeing a window on either side and frowned, looking into the living room. “Is this really right there? I looked out from here and didn't see this at all!”

“It's a special effect with the molding. You can't see this walkway unless someone is standing in it, or unless you're pressed against the glass.” Ivan looked, realizing the window outside was slightly larger than the window on the living room. The molding looked different as well. 

“Very interesting.” Ivan looked as Mattie started walking again. He lead him to a space behind the washer and dryer and they turned. Ivan couldn't see well in the dark and Mattie told him where to start watching for stairs as they made their way to the second floor. Mattie pointed out doors along the way, showing him how to pull them open. Ivan was surprised when he pulled open one, as he'd only really pointed them out before, and Ivan looked in at Mattie's room. He pulled the door closed and continued along and finally pulled open another door, and Ivan found his own room on the other side. “I understand.” Ivan nearly whispered and Mattie turned, waiting. “The doors are in the walls closest to the focal points of the ceilings.” Ivan said and laughed.

“They're not all on the ceilings.” He said as they continued along. Mattie noticed a very long walk to the next room and realized they'd just passed where the kitchen was, but there was not really anything there. Was there just a large empty room in the middle of the house? Mattie finally reached out and pulled open a door, showing Ivan the top floor of his library. Ivan glanced around, trying to find the hidden image when Mattie laughed and pulled him back about a foot before pointing nearly behind him at the book shelf. Ivan turned, seeing Francis staring at him. The whole bookshelf, probably fifty feet of books and at the right angle, it was just one man, a bright smile on his face as his hair danced on the wind. 

“I can understand why Francis was so terrified of this one. It looks just like him!”

“I put that there after Francis noticed the first one.” Mattie thought about the next one and stilled. “Don't freak out like Francis did, alright?” Mattie asked before Ivan nodded and Mattie brought him to the railing. Ivan's eyes shifted to the ceiling, and though markers were there, he was surprised to realize Mattie was looking down.

He looked and took a step to the side.


	9. Chapter 9

Ivan looked down over the office to see the hidden picture, feeling his stomach turn when he saw a woman tied to a stake burning. Long blonde hair was eternally captured floating from the heat, as agony showed on her face. The fire burned her clothes and her skin blackened. It was easy to see why Francis freaked out. It was Joan De'Arc's execution. The rug, the desk and table, they each carried a part of the image. Ivan felt his heart twist at the pure rage and agony he felt like he was witnessing. “They're not all smiles and happiness.” Mattie looked down. He didn't sound wounded. He sounded angry. Like he was the one burning her. 

“Let's go please.” Ivan spoke softly. It felt like he was intruding on something very personal from Mattie's past and Ivan had to wonder if remembering this image was part of why he lost it the day before. Mattie just nodded as he turned, walking through the passage way. He almost instantly started up stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a doorknob and it let out into a large room. Huge windows went nearly from floor to ceiling and Ivan realized he hadn't even noticed these from outside. He looked down and frowned, realizing it was due to their location. It was on the wing of a house where the back yard didn't really show, and the front door was too far away to really see. He turned, seeing the workout room and Mattie walked over, running his hand over a very expensive piece of equipment. “Welcome to my workout room.” Ivan realized it was nearly as large as his office. Many pieces of equipment and free weights, as well as a fairly impressive speakers surrounded the room. “If you have any CD's feel free to toss them in. It keeps up morale.” Ivan chuckled and nodded, happy to see Mattie back to his normal self. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed there were three images on the ceiling here, each near a window. He stood back and tried to see the one from the location of the door, but he just couldn't find the spot on this one. Mattie turned and shook his head. “You're at the wrong door.” He chuckled and Ivan frowned, looking around. “That one you have to see from there.” He pointed down to the ground outside and Mattie glanced up with wonder. 

“How did you plan this from down there? It's amazing!” Ivan watched as Mattie stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged, a blush of joy coming to his cheeks at the compliment. Mattie waved him over to a doorway on the other side of the room. There was no door, but Ivan figured with the hassle to even get up here, why would he need one? He walked into a room with an inversion table, a hot tub with a cover over it, gardens surrounded the walls with bamboo cuttings very slowly filling with water from pipes just dripped into them. He heard the clink of bamboo against wood. Candles were abundant in the room as Mattie flipped a switch and waved him over, opening a wooden door in a solid wood room. It stuck out against the white of the walls over the rest of the room, and Ivan could tell it was built later. 

“You flip this switch, hit this button and wait five minutes.” Mattie showed him the easy operation. “I'll take you in once it's warmed.”

“Alright.” Ivan said, curious as Mattie turned to the rest of the room. 

“The switch I turned on earlier turned on the heating pads, so for the full effect, let's go work out for a bit.” 

They ended out losing track of time once they started up. By the time Mattie remembered, Russia was leaning back against the backrest of a machine, gasping for air. Mattie stood up and waved him over, handing him a towel before sighing. “Strip down and wrap up. Come in after you're done.” Mattie walked in and closed the door. Ivan frowned, looking down.

He went from 'uncomfortable without his scarf' to 'about to be seen in nothing but a towel around my waist' in a day. He frowned as he stripped like he was told and wrapped the towel around himself. He knocked at the door and Mattie ran out really quick, hitting a few buttons on the hot tub before turning and waving Ivan in. He lifted up a cup on the wall and filled it with water from a tap he had on the wall and poured it into a pit full of rocks in the center of the room. Mattie waited a moment before refilling the cup and poured more water over the rocks a little more carefully before sitting on the wooden bench across the back of the room. Ivan sat beside him and his lips pursed at the feeling of the steam that was suddenly coming across the room. 

After a workout, he figured the steam would be too much, but instead it felt really nice. He leaned back, jumping up at first from the warmth of the wall before leaning again and the warmth soaked into his back, releasing the tension from the workout. “This is really nice.” Ivan stated, an extreme case of contentment filling him. It was almost too strong. “I wonder if this is how Greece feels all the time.” Ivan stated and Mattie sighed.

“It would explain some things.” Mattie felt the corner of his mouth tick up into a slight smile as he relaxed. “You're free to use these rooms as you see fit. The hot tub was turned down, it's a simple up and down for the temperature controls. Takes about fifteen minutes.”

“Alright.” Ivan stated as he felt sweat drip down his chest. 

Mattie glanced over, seeing him lean back with contentedly closed eyes and just allowed himself a moment to look. His arms were huge. His chest was nearly solid muscle and his stomach looked just as toned. Mattie looked down at himself, a wiry frame and frowned. He was so thin no matter how much he worked out. He leaned back, remembering Ivan's words earlier about how he was sure Mattie would have made it to the flag first. It was because of that thin frame that he'd thought that. Another small smile slid onto his face as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

“Matvey! Matvey!” Mattie heard and jumped with a start. He looked down at the small bear that pushed on his chest, trying desperately to wake him. Mattie sat up and groaned, feeling his head spin, his mouth oddly dry. “Wake up!” Kumajirou called and Mattie looked down at the bear with a frown.

“Kuma-kun?”

“I was scared!” Kumajirou cried and ran over, jumping up on Ivan. Mattie sat up and leaned over, patting Ivan's shoulder, but got no response. 

“Ivan?” He patted harder and stood, worry starting to show as he shook him.

Ivan gasped and clenched his head down, a slight yell reverberating in the small room, startling both the other occupants. “Мне очень жаль! Прости меня, пожалуйста!” Ivan shook and Mattie frowned, leaning down and softly laid his hand in the middle of his back.

“Ivan, it's alright. Are you okay?” Mattie asked and Ivan's eyes shifted around, terrified before they glanced over to Mattie. His pupils were blown. He was absolutely terrified. “It was just a dream. We accidentally fell asleep.” 

“I'm sorry.” Ivan stood and shivered, despite the heat in the room. “I'm fine. I'm alright.” It was more of a mantra to himself than anything else, Mattie realized and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his waist. Mattie pressed his cheek and chest against his back, trying to offer whatever comfort he had to the trembling man.

“Yeah, you're fine. You're alright.” Mattie reassured and Ivan took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. It wasn't hard to feel the shakiness of his chest. It was a few minutes til Ivan patted his arms, signaling he really was fine, and Mattie slid his arms back, watching. “You alright?” He asked softly and Ivan turned, nodding. 

“Da, I don't always wake in the best ways. Sorry if I startled you.”

“We both scared Kuroshitsuji. He was scared half to death, trying to wake us up.”

“How did we both just pass out like that?” Ivan asked, still feeling a slight dizziness from the dehydration. He walked out and grabbed his clothing, having decided to forgo the hot tub that day. He'd had enough heat.

“The muscles relax in the heat. It's usually not so bad, but I guess we've just been extra tense lately, so it kicked into overdrive.” Mattie stated, then shrugged. “That's my best guess.”

Ivan sighed and looked down at the small bear who was looking up between the men with worry still showing on his brow. He reached down and lifted the bear, who nuzzled softly against his neck and he couldn't help but smile. “Thank you for waking us, little one.” Ivan pet him as he started walking, hearing a slight chuckle from the man behind him. 

They wandered down the stairs, going through the back doorways to go to their rooms. Kumajirou took off just before Ivan went into his room and smiled, wondering where the little bear was headed. Ivan got dressed and frowned, feeling off in his suit now. He didn't bother with the tie, the scarf, or the first three buttons on his shirt, but it still felt too formal. He sighed as he wandered down the stairs.

Time to make piroshki. 

Mattie wandered down the stairs about fifteen minutes later to find Ivan rolling out dough he'd noticed earlier in the day. “Are you baking bread?”

“Not quite.” Ivan said in a stronger, lighter tone and Mattie realized even with the nightmare, the sleep had done him good. He rolled the dough out and started pouring oil into a deep pan to warm before filling the little circles with the meat filling that was sitting on the stove. He forked the edges together and set them off to the side to make more. It was about ten minutes later the oil was warmed, the piroshki almost filled as he started dropping them into the oil. Mattie realized he was making the little bun things they'd had at the meeting and his eyes widened, a sense of excitement taking over at the thought of finding out how that was supposed to taste. It wasn't too long til Ivan reached in with the slotted spoon to turn them before filling another three piroshki and smiled as he pulled them out, perfectly browned. He let out a slight hum of approval before laying them on a paper towel lined plate to drain and cool before tossing a few more in. It was only a few minutes til Ivan moved the first plate to the table before moving a second one over to continue frying them, even though he was now done with the stuffing, and he was now cleaning the counter and washing a dish or two between turns on the stove. By the time they were finished, the counter and dishes were almost done, save the two pots and plates. Ivan turned as Mattie lifted one and blew on it, cooling it a little before taking a bite.

Mattie stilled. The bread was crisp and tasty, but fluffy on the inside. It was only about half as thick as the breading on the ones they'd had at the office and Mattie realized Ivan must be skilled to not have ripped them when trying to deep fry them. The filling, though it seemed like just meat and onion, was amazing. There were herbs and spices cooked in that made the flavor just burst and he nearly melted into the stool. Mattie let out a groan that made Ivan blush as he started making up a plate for Kumajirou. “This is amazing.” His voice came out in a tone that forced more redness into Ivan's cheeks as he set the plate down on the little table meant for him. 

“I'm glad you like it.” Ivan glanced up, seeing a face on Mattie that made him turn away. Sometimes, with Mattie around, he couldn't control his thoughts, and right now was one of those times. Instead, Ivan's gaze found its way to the small bear that was eating, still watching the other two in the room with worry. “Why are you worried, little one?” 

“You were fine, then you went to sleep in the day. Mattie doesn't sleep in the day. Only I do. I got alone.” He watched as Ivan realized. A smile lifted to his lip as he smiled down affectionately at the little bear. 

“I'm sorry if you were lonely.” Ivan spoke softly as Kumajirou nibbled on the food before finding the filling. Ivan watched in shock as he tore it in half and started just devouring the filling. He couldn't hold back the laughter at the scene and missed Mattie look up with a soft smile.

They soon after realized the time. They'd been asleep for an hour, so lunch had been at one instead of noon, but Ivan just shrugged it off, knowing dinner wouldn't be as hard to do. He went ahead and filled a large stock pot halfway with water and cut the tops off of a few beets, tossing them in and setting it to low. “After the beets cook, I have to go into town.” Ivan called out and Mattie looked around the corner from the living room with a nod.

“Where are you going?”

“I need more clothes. Wearing my suit too much isn't comfortable.” Ivan undid another button on his shirt, missing the eyes that dipped to his chest for a second too long before tracing back up to his eyes. 

“You know where you're going?” Mattie asked and Ivan nodded. 

“Da, I'll look it up. I have an hour til the beets are done.” Ivan stood and stretched as he started towards the stairs and Mattie nodded. 

Mattie turned back to the laptop and frowned before turning to see Kumajirou climb into the closet. He had an hour alone. Mattie knew exactly what he'd do with that hour. He let a slight smile come to his face as he opened up Facebook.

Ivan opened the window and looked up clothing stores in the area, only taking a couple of minutes to write down the directions before realizing he still had about fifty minutes. He leaned back on the bed, laying comfortably while trying to decide what to do for the next hour. He was almost afraid to go back downstairs. Mattie would look at him, smile at him and it nearly made his heart beat out of his chest. Ivan covered his mouth to keep back the childish giggle that tried to escape him at the thought of how much he'd been able to see. Mattie's chest when they were in the steam room nearly made him fall over. Ivan couldn't help but wonder how he was able to keep all of that strength in that body. Mattie was such a large spirit, and to hide it in thin but so well toned muscle seemed almost unfair to anyone who went against him. Ivan remembered way back, Mattie stumbling forward, half beaten to hell with the biggest grin on his face. “Netherlands is safe. Mission was a success!” He yelled like a child before passing out cold. Alfred had panicked while Arthur was trying to figure out what was proper to do in that situation.

Ivan just walked over and lifted him, laying him out on a bed. It wasn't rocket science. He tended to his wounds, having just healed up a bit himself. He was scheduled to head out after a couple of hours, but if this man had held back the Nazis himself for any length of time, and to have actually won? Hell, even Ivan would admit to being impressed. 

He agreed more once he'd slid the giant coat from the man and discovered the body of the man who had fought tooth and nail. He was covered in injuries. Head to toe, front and back. Ivan pulled out the bandages and started wrapping, wondering about the man before him.

Ivan sighed at the memory, his hands running so carefree over the other's skin. He was so soft.

It was a miracle back then, to have met him like that. He was able to learn so much from him by helping him heal up. He checked on him whenever he had free time for the next few days, and eventually he came in one time, about a week in, to find him gone.

To this day, Ivan had to wonder if Mattie even remembered it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ivan ran down and checked to make sure the beets were done and grabbed the car keys for the rental he still had before running out the door. “I'll be back in a bit, Matvey.” He smiled as he took off and Mattie turned to the door and smiled, waving. When the door closed Mattie sighed and turned, looking at a fairly interesting conversation he was having with Ellen. He was fairly certain Sam was laughing at him as well. A whole hour long conversation started with a simple line. 'Ellen, how do you know when you're in love?'

So far everything she'd said he'd felt. He understood all of it, even if he had a feeling in the back of his mind that it didn't make sense. 

'You're in love with Ivan, aren't you?'

'yeah. I've had crushes before, but it's different. It sounds horrible, and wimpy, but I'm scared.'

'Don't worry. That's normal. Did you think me and Sam met and just looked into each other's eyes and kissed immediately and never left each other's sides again?'

'With you two, yeah! You seem to click really well!'

'He met me a week before my wedding to someone else. We were taking a trip to Vegas for my bachelorette party and Sam was on the bus. We ended out chatting the whole way about hockey. By the time we got to Vegas I was terrified of him. I was scared for my marriage and I wasn't even married yet. We chatted at the hotel, as we were all with a tour group and discovered we had rooms next to each other. We spent most of the week hanging out and chatting. I was supposed to come back the day before the wedding, and told my husband to be and he was so mad I'd spent the week talking to another man that he didn't show up on the day of the wedding, but Sam did. We talked for a while, but it wasn't for a month that I heard from my Ex. He asked me if me and Sam were a couple yet. I told him he was the one for me and he told me he'd been seeing us since, and that he knew we were better for each other than he ever was for me. I was mortified! I was so scared! I couldn't say anything for another month when Sam finally told me he'd liked me from day one. I thought I was going to have a heart attack!'

'Is that true? You were really that scared?'

'Yeah. It's not like some crappy romance novel where people fall into each other's arms and just know they'll be together forever. Real romance must be worked on. It has to be nurtured and cared for.'

'Thanks, Ellen. How in the hell did you become the person I come to for this kind of stuff?'

'Because your family is insane and it isn't hockey.' Mattie laughed at that point and shook his head. 'Just feel it out, alright? When something feels right, you'll know. A kiss, a confession, don't get too eager. Just feel everything out. Try and relax. You have all the time in the world.' Mattie smiled. He did. 'I did find out who you are, BTW. Both you and Ivan. I never would have imagined I would eat dinner with countries, or that I saw Canada all the time. I feel kind of privileged, lol!'

'You know you and Sam are like my best friends, right? I need to do something to say thanks for putting up with me sometime.'

'How about a double date when one of you two finally confess? It was fun last time!'

'I don't really remember.'

'You got completely smashed, admitted you were Canada and Ivan was Russia, then you heard some Japanese song you knew and did a fan dance and passed out on the table.' Mattie stared in horror. That couldn't have been right!

'Are you serious?!'

'Yeah! It was a blast! GTG! L8r!'

A fan dance. Did he even remember it? He walked over to the bar and grasped the sensu fan he had from when he used to practice all the time and walked over to the stereo, repeating, then cranking up the song he knew the number of by heart. MP3 number 523. 

He sang along as he walked to the empty center of the room and closed his eyes, singing along as he slowly started the motions. He ran through it like water, but decided to just go through it again. 

It was twenty minutes later when Ivan came in, but the door wasn't even heard. He glanced over, seeing Mattie singing, his eyes closed as he slowly and carefully moved with the folding fan, waving it around himself. Halfway through the song the tempo started speeding a little faster, his motions became less careful looking, but somehow more fluid. The fan seemed to move around him as if it were a part of himself. Ivan just watched, honestly amazed by the man before him. 

Did Mattie actually have never ending grace? It always seemed like his movements, no matter what he was doing, were so perfect, so exact. Ivan winced, knowing himself to be clumsy at times, especially when there were smaller pathways. When the song ended, Ivan started clapping and Mattie jumped up, letting out a panicked yelp and the fan fell from his fingers to the floor. His eyes shot over to the doorway as his hands clasped over his heart, trying to dislodge it from his throat. “Sorry, Matvey, I didn't mean to startle. That was very good! Da!” Ivan smiled bright enough his eyes closed and Mattie blushed, looking down at the fan.

“Thanks.” He spoke softly, scooping it up and Ivan was happy to see a smile on his face. 

“I'm going to go change. I'll be back soon.” He said as he walked up the stairs, making Mattie curious what he'd gotten.

When Ivan came down the stairs about five minutes later he was in a tan tank top with black jeans. He hadn't bothered tucking the shirt in and walked over, sliding a pair of trainers next to the pair Mattie kept at the back door and he couldn't help but smile. He was making himself comfortable. “So, what to do tonight.” Ivan thought as he sat down on the couch, crossing his arms and Mattie shrugged.

“I'm not really sure. We could always go into the city and see if there's something, but I'm not as much to be out and about. I just prefer sitting at home and relaxing.”

“Me too. People can make me... nervous.” Ivan had to search for the word. He let out a breath and closed his eyes, trying to think of a plan, not noticing when eyes looked over the outfit again, eyes widening as they realized how low the neckline hung. That solid chest that peeked over, his strong arms that laid gently at his sides. Mattie stopped when he realized he was wondering what the skin over his shoulder would taste like.

WHAT?! Mattie startled at his own thought. He turned away, feeling heat in waves roll from his cheeks and walked over to the bar. “Nope, I need alcohol!” He stated as he pulled out a few things and started mixing a drink.

He winced when he realized what he was making. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just thinking about a conversation I was having earlier.” Mattie half lied, but he didn't want to think too much about it. He needed to stop thinking like this! When had he become such a pervert?! “You want a drink?”

“Da. It'll be interesting to see what you make.” Ivan watched as Mattie broke out a second tumbler and started pouring from three bottles into each and tossed in a few ice cubes from a machine under the counter. He mixed and strained them into two large glasses and Ivan watched as he tossed a cherry into each, though they just sank to the bottom, a red spot on the side of the cup. He tossed straws in and slid it before the Russian, who stared at it curious for a moment before taking a sip.

Ivan took a drink and his eyes widened. A soft buttery taste coated his tongue and he realized this was three alcohols with no fillers. This was a giant cup used to serve a shot. Mattie was planning to drink himself stupid again, but Ivan wouldn't complain. “It's good. What is it?”

“Buttery nipple.” Mattie chugged the cup, almost instantly feeling his stomach warm from the drink. Ivan stared, surprised as Mattie literally had the cup empty, except the cherry, in under a minute. Mattie stuck the straw on the small red orb and sucked, making it stick. He lifted it from the glass and grasped the stem before releasing the plastic tube and wrapped his tongue around the orb before yanking the stem and finally eating the fruit.

“Matvey, are you alright?” He asked, worried he was being troubled, and Mattie looked up before nodding.

“Yeah, just... thinking about some things I think I need to slow down on. I'm all good.” He said as he washed the cup and tumblers in the sink at the bar before grabbing a beer and walking over to the air hockey table. “Hey, wanna play?” Mattie grinned up and Ivan smiled with a nod.

The games ran insanely short, Ivan realized when he'd lost. 5-1. He didn't mind that he wasn't very good at the game, as he was still having fun playing. Mattie seemed to be working through some thoughts in his own mind, and Ivan had to wonder if the distraction was helping him out. Sometimes the best way to think about something is to get distracted first.

They played for an hour. Ivan never won, but he always tried his best. He ended out having a real blast, and realized as much as the distraction may have helped Mattie, it had worked well as a tool to let him clear and set his own mind on things as well. As the warmth from the liquor set into his system he felt himself relax, finally allowing his mind to wander, to think over things. He'd been scared for the last day. He kept wanting to hug Mattie. He wanted to feel his skin, to feel the warmth that came from him, but he'd been scared.

He was even more scared after he'd woken up and Mattie had hugged him. Did that mean it was really alright to hug him now? He knew he'd said it after the obstacle course, but there was a big difference between saying and doing. He stood up after his newest defeat, though he couldn't even remember how many games they'd played. “I'm gonna go work on dinner.” Ivan walked out to the kitchen and took down a large glass of water before breaking out the knife and pulling the beets from the water, which was now dyed dark red. It would look almost purple by the time he was done and Ivan smiled, breaking out the potatoes, onions, cabbage, carrots and started singing as he turned on the heat.

He didn't notice when Mattie sat behind him, watching his movements, or started chuckling at him humming again as he cooked. Ivan was completely absorbed by the cutting and cooking. He started singing, the same soft song he'd sang every day when Ukraine cooked. He tossed in the potatoes before starting to finish the work on the cabbage, tossing onions and carrots into a frying pan. Mattie closed his eyes, letting the soothing sound from Ivan wrap around him. It wasn't until about half an hour later, ten minutes before the food was done that Ivan wiped his brow and started on cleaning up, finishing just as the food was done. He smiled as he stirred the soup and smelled, smiling in satisfaction. He turned, seeing Mattie watching him with a smile and stilled. “I knew you'd have a good singing voice.”

“How?!” Ivan nearly jumped out of his skin, startled at the look on Mattie's face. 

“When you get happy about something you start to hum. It's really cute.” Mattie smiled softly and Ivan nodded, letting his shoulders relax. “You really didn't know you did it, did you?”

“Нет. I didn't realize I was singing either.” Ivan admitted as he sat down at the table, trying to will his heart to stay in his chest as he spoke. He couldn't serve with his hands shaking as badly as they were right then and hid them on his knees under the counter. 

“You have an amazing voice.” Mattie smiled, his eyes softly watched as Ivan blushed at the tone and the glance he was receiving. 

“Thank you.” Ivan said, realizing he had a better chance of serving now than if he sat here under that gaze for a second longer. Ivan knew it was just in his mind. It was just his hopes that made it look so... lustful. He stood and turned, grabbing some bowls and went ahead to fill them. He heard the timer go off and his eyes widened as he reached in, pulling out the garlic rolls that he'd made and the smell made his mouth water. 

When a roll and the soup was placed before him Mattie looked down with his eyes widening. “Smells amazing. What is it?”

“Borscht and Pampushky. Try.” Ivan let out a proud smile as the took a bite and smiled. Mattie tried the broth and was surprised with what he'd seen thrown into the stock pot that such an interesting flavor could be made. It wasn't as disconnected as it would have seemed. It actually worked really well. Really, really well!

He nibbled at the roll and found it flavorful and fluffy. “It's so good!” Mattie ate, his head rolling to the side as he nibbled the roll and ate the soup, but was otherwise silent. Ivan gave a chuckle, realizing he was more drunk from the drink earlier than he'd thought. Ivan thought about it and realized that cup probably had ten shots in it, so it shouldn't be too surprising to see Mattie this drunk, especially after having a beer immediately afterward. Ivan watched as Mattie ate and laid his head on his arm, mumbling about dancing taste buds before his words became quieter and softer. He passed out right on the counter. Ivan couldn't help but chuckle and walked around, lifting him in his arms. He carried him up to his bed and pulled the blanket down carefully with his knee before laying the sleeping man down. Mattie's hands gripped to his shirt and Ivan tried to relax them, to discover his fingers were locked. He could either fight him for fifteen minutes, or get his shirt back in the morning. He bent down and slowly slid the shirt off before gripping the blanket and lifting it up, tucking Mattie in. 

Just this once, he let himself go and carefully brushed back his hair and kissed him softly. It wasn't anything more than a peck, but it made Ivan's heart pound, even though Mattie was completely out and wouldn't even remember it. 

Ivan stood in the hallway for a moment and looked around. What to do now.

He frowned as he looked around and noticed a few marks on the walls in the hallway.

Maybe this would be a good time to try and find more of the doors or images!

Ivan felt his face turn to a grin as he made his way into his room, then through the hidden door.


	11. Chapter 11

Ivan made his way through the hallways, using his cell phone for light. While Mattie may have it memorized and know the doors by heart, he wasn't quite as skilled. He made his way through, turning down hallways he hadn't noticed the day before. He found a hallway that he imagined went around to the other side of the office and opened the door, looking around. A light switch was just to his right and he flipped it on, finding it was indeed the second floor of the office. He hit the switch, looking around and looked up, seeing the image on the ceiling.

His heart froze in his chest. Ivan's blood felt cold and he wondered for a second if his arms and legs had fallen asleep as he stared up at the ceiling, seeing bodies, broken and battered, discarded guns, pools of blood, and in the center, Alfred on his knees screaming. Tears ran down his cheeks as his hands gripped dangerously tight in his hair, his eyes stuck open as he stared at the sky, probably asking his god why, or just too filled with the horrors around him to be able to force them closed. It took a second til he could close his eyes and move his head away. He didn't like the fact that Mattie had worked so hard on some of these images only to remember horrible scenes like this, but he knew, if this scene was real, if he ever found out this scene had happened, he'd have to be nicer to the American. His eyes unconsciously drifted back up and he looked again noticing the bodies.

It was world war two. He looked around, seeing walls and windows, small boxes crafted of rusting metals and bodies that were entirely too thin, covered in hastily crafted clothes. Auschwitz. He'd seen this image before. Ivan's eyes widened as his heart started to ache. His hands drifted over his mouth as he stared in horror at the true realization of what he was seeing. America's real response to the ending days of the war. Not the celebration everyone thought it was, it was the discovery of horror after horror. Ivan finally tore his eyes away and turned, wiping tears from his eyes and feeling a shaking in his chest that told him he might not be able to handle the next image he might find. 

His head turned and he stilled, noticing another one, but it was like the bookshelf on the other side. He aligned himself with the wall, looking to find China staring back at him. A wide grin was on his face, his hands holding out some sort of pink flowers as he looked ahead with one of the brightest smiles Ivan had ever seen. His courage regained, he hit the light switch before going back into the hallway.

He turned, taking another fork he'd passed earlier that should take him to Kumajirou's little room above the closet. He noticed a door over the kitchen and opened it, noticing this one didn't have a step. It was just an open door into thin air and wondered what the purpose was when he noticed familiar markings on the wall to his left. You couldn't see them from the floor. These were carved in from an upper angle so from the kitchen floor you couldn't see them at all, and Ivan wondered if he'd ever actually find them all at this rate. He leaned in, realizing you had to look from behind the wall. The whole kitchen wall to make an image that was only about three inches wide. It was probably originally seen while looking through a cracked door. Kumajirou sat on the floor, he assumed, with a cowboy hat perched on his head and a huge smile. Ivan let out a chuckle as he stepped back and closed the door. He took another couple of steps down the hallway and noticed another door and tried to think of where in the house it would be. This should be right above the kitchen, but right below the back half of the exercise room. 

This was the spot he had been wondering about earlier. The spot right in the middle of the house. He opened the door and walked in, a very familiar smell hitting his nose. Ivan's eyes widened in alarm as he stepped into the room and searched the wall for a light switch, finally finding it a few steps over, as his foot ran into something hard. He flipped on the light and looked around, his heart pounding up into his neck again. 

There didn't need to be a hidden image in this room. It was terrifying enough as it was. Blood stained the walls, scratch marks from nails and knives littered the walls, and Ivan noticed a chair off to the side, covered in scratches and dents. A small table with blades of multiple sizes stuck out of the wood on the table, looking like they were pounded in in fury.

Ivan switched off the light and stepped back into the hallway.

There were no locks on that door. There were no restraints on the chair. That room was for Mattie alone. It had all been his own blood. Ivan's stomach twisted when he realized how much the smiling, always happy, always polite Canadian was actually suffering. He took a couple more steadying breaths before walking down to the next room and slid the door open. He closed his eyes, tears making their way down his eyes as he stepped in, afraid for a moment to open them. There was no smell of blood here, though and he felt something soft under his feet so he opened his eyes and felt, quickly finding the light switch.

The ceiling and all four walls lit up. Ivan looked around, seeing the hidden image marks everywhere. There had to be images all over. He looked and at first didn't see anything, but as he walked around the outside of the room he realized the image changed depending on where you were standing. When he reached the left corner, he had France smiling at him. He walked around, finding the five Nordic countries laughing, but by the second corner America was laughing and smiling. The next wall he stepped forward to close the door before he stepped back and found himself, China, Japan, Germany and Italy all talking with brilliant grins. He looked at his own face, the pride of knowing Mattie could see him like that lighting his chest as he walked around to the next corner, finding Kumajirou grinning, a fish in his hand. He walked to the last wall and looked, finding France, England and America with smiles, holding out their hands. He made it to the last corner, figuring who he'd find, and was correct. England sat there with a raised eyebrow and a half smile. His smile didn't look as wide in any of the images as the others, Ivan realized as he stood and just looked at this image for a while. He walked back around to the door, to where he hadn't seen any image before, but the time spent walking and looking forced his eyes to better focus when he'd made it back around and he stilled, seeing the woman from the living room, the one Mattie had said was his mother standing in the center with outstretched arms, as if welcoming him in for a hug. Ivan felt the tear roll down his cheek before he could respond. 

Mattie suffered just as much as he did. It wasn't just the death or the horrors of war that got to him, but the loneliness. At least everyone remembered Ivan, but Mattie, he had nothing. He didn't have the long lasting memories for others to trace back to him. He was left with nothing. Ivan stared at the woman across from him who just stared at him with a wide smile and open arms and cried. 

It was a while til he was able to get himself back under control and turned off the light, walking further down the hallway. He opened a door, finding himself on the far side of the living room, but no matter where he looked, he didn't see anything. He was about to close the door when his eyes shifted up to the image on the ceiling and he stumbled back, tripping over his own feet in the panic to get away before he covered his mouth with his hands to keep from laughing at himself. He stood, seeing the narrowed eyes that stared back. He couldn't say who's eyes they were, but they looked curious, as if they were wondering who was looking.

He closed the door and walked a little farther down, finding a staircase down and the walkway ahead.

The room ahead should be Mattie's room, but he decided to check and make sure, after all, he'd been wrong a couple of times already. He crept forward and opened the door, looking in on Mattie's room but quickly discovered something wrong.

Where was Mattie?

He went to the next door, his own and walked out before opening the door and walking out into the hallway to listen. Nothing. He hadn't seen him in the living room, or heard him in the kitchen, so maybe he was upstairs? He wandered back in, heading to the exercise room and found nothing. Where in the hell was he? “Matvey?” He called out, but didn't hear any response.

“Matvey?” He called once he found the office, again to hear nothing. He knocked at the next two rooms, unable to open the doors, but didn't hear a response. He looked into the bedroom again, just to make sure and walked towards the bed, finding Kumajirou laying on the bed, but no Mattie. He went out and knocked at the bathroom door, but no response. He walked to the back door and looked out at the obstacle course, but saw no movement except the sway of the trees. He was going to have to go out to make sure he wasn't out there.

He looked down, realizing he still didn't have a shirt on and ran up to the room to find something to toss on. He ran into the room and tossed open a drawer to hear a mumble from behind him and turned slowly, finding Mattie laying in his bed. Ivan sat down and slowly brushed his hand over Mattie's hair again. “Matvey, what are you doing here?”

“Je ai froid. Puis-je rester ici avec vous ce soir?” Mattie mumbled, surprising Ivan who frowned. Was Mattie a French speaker? He thought and realized not only did he spend a lot of time growing up with Francis, but he'd heard quite a few people around speaking French as well. He couldn't help the slight smile that worked it's way onto his lip and sighed. He went to stand to discover Mattie's fingers had locked on his clothing again, but this time it was his pants. Ivan thought about his options, both leading to blushes before he decided on the one that he deemed more comfortable. It took him a moment to figure out how to slide off his boots with Mattie death clenched to his hip, but he managed and figured out how to lay down without crushing his arms. He softly laid his head on the pillow and looked down, brushing Mattie's hair away from his face before leaning down and giving him another gentle kiss before closing his eyes, but it seemed to take forever before he could finally drift off with the Canadian under his arm.

When Mattie woke the next morning he was surprised to feel as warm as he did. His fingers retracted and he felt them crack, from being locked overnight. He opened his eyes, finding Ivan wrapped around him, though he was still asleep. Mattie didn't move at first. It took him a moment to decide this wasn't a dream, and he was actually there. He looked down, finding Ivan without a shirt, his own chest pressed against his, with an arm draped casually over his waist. Ivan's other arm was tucked under Mattie's head like a pillow and Mattie suddenly realized how truly intimate this pose was. Every part of him from the middle of his chest down was pressed against Ivan. Mattie realized his legs tangled around Ivan's and slowly lifted his top leg to try and pull it back, but the slight movement was enough and Ivan's eye slowly opened, seeing Mattie laying with a dark blush across his cheeks. Ivan lifted his arm without thought and sat up, removing his leg from over Mattie's other. “доброе утро.”

“I'm sorry, I don't understand Russian.”

“That's fine, I don't understand French. I have no idea what you said last night. It's 'Good Morning'.” Ivan stated flatly and Mattie wondered if he was mad. “Are your fingers alright?”

“Uh, yeah.” Mattie looked up, curious as Ivan glanced over, seeing the red swelling at the joints. 

“Нет, they're swollen. They look very sore. Go soak them in warm water, Da? It'll help the pain go away.” He said as he stood and stumbled, grasping to the desk. 

“Are you alright? You look dizzy.”

“Da, I didn't sleep well. Sorry.” Ivan grumbled, opening the drawers to find clothes. He stumbled into the bathroom, worrying Mattie.

When Ivan came from the shower, Mattie had already started breakfast before he'd gotten his shower in and was in the kitchen, continuing breakfast. He decided to try and be a little gentler for the day, and had actually started making rice porridge, the risgrøt recipe Norway had taught him when he was still young. Mattie felt his forehead, causing Ivan to open an eye and watch as Mattie frowned. He didn't have a fever. Mattie could see the darkness under his eyes, making him look completely exhausted. “After breakfast maybe you should go back to sleep.”

“Нет, I just need to wake up some, Da? I'll be fine.” 

“Alright.” Mattie spoke softly, and Ivan let the corner of his mouth turn up in the joy that Mattie would worry about him like this. “Tea or coffee? I only have Earl Grey tea, though.”

“Coffee, please.” Ivan watched as Mattie slid a mug into the Kourig. He closed his eyes as Mattie did a few other things and slid the mug, as well as the creamer and sugar onto the table. It took him a moment before he reached out and took the mug and for a moment just held it in his hands. He remembered the previous night, and Mattie noticed how he went from barely alive to honestly worried in a few seconds and frowned, watching. “Matvey, we're friends, honestly, right?”

“Yeah.” Mattie said, sliding his own mug out from the machine and put a couple of spoonfuls of sugar in. 

“If you're hurting, you can tell me, alright?” Ivan looked up and Mattie looked down, confused. “Not just outside, but in here, too.” Ivan reached out, softly pressing his hand against Mattie's chest, over his heart and Mattie glanced up, a little more worry showing.

“Why? Did I say something in my sleep?”

“I don't know, it was in French. I started exploring more after you went to sleep.” Ivan stated, staring at the coffee, too afraid to look up to see the look on Mattie's face. “I'm... worried.”

“What did you see?” Ivan swallowed hard before looking up, seeing the man before him pale, his hands shaking enough the scalding coffee was running down his hands, but he didn't even seem to notice.

“Auschwitz, and I found two rooms that scared me badly.” He glanced down and Mattie frowned. 

“You... went into the basement?”

“No, you already said that was your room. I won't go there without permission. The images in the room, everyone looking so happy, and your mother, I felt like you just... maybe it's there because you needed someone. You wanted someone to be there, and with others forgetting you...” He trailed off, his eyes shifting back down to his mug. 

“I'm fine. I just wanted to see how many images I could get into a room that small.” Mattie said, turning away slightly and Ivan glanced back up.

“Then with all of those happy images, why is it hidden in the heart of your home?” Ivan watched as Mattie's hands completely gave out and the mug slid down to the floor, splashing coffee down the whole front of him, but Mattie didn't respond. His eyes turned away as soon as Ivan started talking. He could only wonder what kind of expression he had on his face as his shoulders started to shake.

“It hurt.” Mattie whispered and Ivan frowned. This was more like what he was expecting. “I hate it that no one remembers me. It pisses me off. I originally had it in my office, but France kept hearing me screaming and I moved it. I didn't want anyone to know. How did you know?”

“I also know what it's like to lose everything.” Ivan said softly and no more explanation was needed. Mattie turned slowly and looked at Ivan's face, seeing the worry increase when he saw how devastated he actually was. “No, not today. Turn off food. I'll be back.” Ivan stood up and walked out, grabbing his car keys, surprising the Canadian, who just stared surprised at the door. 

“What... just happened?”


	12. Chapter 12

Mattie was surprised when Ivan pulled back into the driveway by the time he'd finished his coffee. He hadn't actually started breakfast yet, but he didn't put things away, having no idea whatsoever what was happening. Ivan walked through the door with a giant box and glanced over with a frown. “I didn't know what you like, so I got one of everything, Da?”

“One of what everything?” He walked over and Ivan turned, putting the paper cup that was in his far hand into Mattie's hand and he could only laugh.

“You got one of everything from Tim Horton's?”

“Da! Come! Let's eat in the living room, Da?”

“Sure.” Mattie shook his head, a smile creeping over his lip. 

As they sat Ivan watched as Mattie relaxed, breathing out and sighing. “Now, if you don't want to talk it's fine, Da? But I would like to know about the hidden things around this house. The rooms, and the horrible pictures.” Mattie looked up, his eyebrow quirked up and he looked down, sighing. 

“I guess I owe you that much, you just spent a fortune on breakfast.” Mattie put his food down, feeling his appetite slip away. “Originally there were only the images. I didn't do the sad ones at first, but after Arthur disappeared I guess I got angry. About a month later Francis forgot about me too. I was furious! I was just so pissed off! I drew Jean to remember that I wasn't the only one who could hurt. Every time I step into that study it reminds me that he's hurting too. I'm not the only one to be in pain, no matter how normally they may act. Francis is hurting too.” Mattie started calming down after nearly yelling half way through. Ivan watched with an interested, but carefully affixed expression. He couldn't let his horror show. He couldn't let Mattie see how terrified he was. “Then came World War one, and Arthur just left. He completely forgot about me. It was always about Alfred. Everything was about Alfred. Just after the war, I asked him why he forgot about me. I asked him why he tossed me aside like that and he looked and me and simply asked me who I was.” Mattie's shoulders fell. Even remembering, it was painful for him. “During World War Two, I worked so hard to get people to notice me. I fought so hard to make them see I was there, but no one ever did. No one remembered the man who was shot a hundred and sixty seven times and just kept fighting.” Ivan's eyes widened, regardless of his care at the astounding number he'd stated. “I tried so hard to get them to see me again! I just wanted my family back! I just wanted them to see me again!” Mattie yelled out, tears finally starting in his eyes. “When the war was over, when we'd fought back and won, even then we lost. We made it all the way into Buchenwald and were able to take it over, but when we found the bodies, just a wall waiting to be burned, it was more than he could handle. At the time even I didn't know how to cope. It was terrible. I just stood there and stared as Al screamed. It's what most of us there did, either froze or fell.” Mattie stared at his knees. His words at this point were little more than a whisper. “That's what's painted on the ceiling in the office. It's not Auschwitz, it's Buchenwald.” Mattie said softly, his eyes shifting up to Ivan, who just stared. Neither of them really understood what the gaze meant. Mattie, now that he'd started, was oddly hopeful to just get it all off his chest. Ivan was just too shocked and horrified to respond anymore. “When the war was over and we'd made it back, I asked him if he wanted to get a drink with me. To try and catch up and stuff. He told me he was having some son and father time with Arthur and I told him I was Arthur's son too. He looked at me as if I were crazy. He didn't realize who I was. He'd been fighting beside me through the whole war, I was always out there fighting and he didn't realize who I was. He thought I was just another soldier. The work on the ceiling started two days later. The other one, on the wall, was Neuengamme. I started that one immediately after the first one. I just... I needed to remember their pain. I needed to remember that they had been hurt too, but after I'd finished the picture with Arthur the anger started to ebb away. I started to feel better. I was almost happy, then one day I walked into the library and I looked over and I saw that look on his face. It was like Arthur was right next to me and I was just... how could I draw that? How could I make such a horrible thing?” Mattie clenched his eyes. His hands on his knees balled into fists and Ivan watched. He hadn't seen the picture of Arthur. 

He was almost too scared to now.

“The first room I'd built was the dungeon. It was where I went when I just wanted to get away, but I went in one day and just... forgot to come back out.” Mattie didn't bother opening his eyes this time. “I didn't eat, didn't drink, didn't see any light for a week. I just sat in the chair or laid on the floor and cried. This was right after World War One, and I was just so pissed off all the time, and I didn't care what I was doing anymore. I just sat up there. I started waking up in the middle of the night, hearing scratching and I thought... something was trying to get me. Something was trying to get me and I was so scared!” Tears started down his cheeks. “I panicked! The knives I had on me I just started tearing at the walls, trying to figure out how to escape around it. How to get out without going through the door. I broke my arm and somehow had stabbed myself a lot, and I thought I was going to die. I just laid there and I broke inside. I just started laughing. I wanted to die. I wanted it to be over, but after I passed out I woke up downstairs, bandaged and healed. I still don't remember doing it.”

“You didn't.” Ivan stated flatly, subtle memories flashing across his mind. There had been scratch marks on the lower part of the outside of the door and Ivan knew instantly what had happened. “You're used to navigating the hallways in absolute darkness, so you didn't notice the scratches on the outside of the door, did you?”

Mattie's eyes shifted up, terrified. “Something really was trying to get to me?”

“Kumajirou. He was probably scared for you, and back then you would have had a telephone, so I'm willing to bet Francis called and Kumajirou took him to you. He was probably terrified by what he'd seen, so he hasn't mentioned it and has just hoped you'd recovered.” Ivan stated and Mattie nodded, his bottom lip quivering. “If that's what happened, I'm happy. I'm happy you survived, and I'm happy you're doing better, but I don't think you're recovered completely.” Ivan said, watching as Mattie nodded, agreeing. “You won't as long as you're in this house and have those memories.” Ivan lost the control he had over his face. His eyes shifted to sorrow and fear, adoration and longing and Mattie looked down, his whole body trembling. “Maybe you should call Francis and ask him, Da? If it's true, we should both thank him.” Ivan spoke and Mattie looked up, a little confusion slipping into his expression.

“Why do you need to thank him?”

“For saving you. You're the only friend I have. What would I be if I didn't spend the time since then with you? You know I'm lonely. I've chased everyone away. Even my family fears me, but you never minded. You'll just talk with me as if nothing else matters, and for the longest time that's meant everything to me, Matvey.” Ivan watched as his words sunk into Mattie's head and he nodded, a sob breaking free. As soon as he heard it, Ivan reached down and lifted him, sitting Mattie on his lap and wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on the back of Mattie's while thin fingers wrapped tightly in his shirt.

“Thank you!” Mattie sobbed and Ivan realized what he'd done. He'd reminded him he wasn't always forgotten anymore. Someone remembered him. Someone acknowledged him, and for Mattie, that was terribly important. 

“Thank you as well.” Ivan nearly whispered, wrapped in the soft feeling of warmth that came from the man in his lap.

It wasn't too long after Mattie stood up and walked up to his room and Ivan waited for the outcome. Had he been right? He clenched his eyes and hoped. He actually really hoped that he was right this time. Mattie needed to hear someone had come to him, had reached out for him. He ended out chuckling at himself. How many times had he prayed that someone would reach out for him? How many times did he go to a meeting only to see if everyone was still scared, or if anyone had learned forgiveness? This was the first time in as long as he could remember that he really was hopeful for someone else's happiness without there being a hidden benefit for him.

Well, unless you counted Mattie's smile. Ivan felt the corner of his mouth lift. That bright smile he'd seen a few times on his face lit his heart, but Ivan froze. If he's been suffering like this, what are the chances that his smile was always fake? Had he ever actually seen him smile? Had he ever seen an honest grin on him, or were they all fake, what he figured he should do in that situation? Did he know Mattie at all?

No. He didn't, but Ivan smiled anyway. No better time than the present.

It was a few minutes til Mattie came down the stairs with a dazed look on his face. “Was I right?”

“No, not entirely. It was Arthur. He'd called me and Kumajirou told him I was sick, so he called Francis to come and take care of me, not knowing what was happening. Arthur called me.” Mattie sat hard on the couch in shock and Ivan smiled. 

“I'm glad for you.” Ivan said watching as Mattie nodded, trying to hide more tears that wouldn't seem to stop coming to his eyes, but Ivan couldn't break his smile, knowing why they were happening. Mattie nodded, glancing up. 

“I never would have known. Thank you so much!” Mattie cried and Ivan pulled him back onto his lap and just let him feel that he was there. He wanted the feeling of someone else's warmth to soak into him, to let him just get lost in it. Ivan was thrilled that he didn't move, he just sat there and rested his head on his chest. Though they chatted a bit, Ivan was happier the longer he didn't move, and was more than happy when he realized the man had been on his lap right from breakfast til lunch. 

While Mattie poked at things in the kitchen, trying to decide what to make, Ivan slipped away for a moment. He needed to see. He had to find the other image in the office. He slid out of the doorway he'd come through the night before, glancing around for the markings when he realized he hadn't seen the eyes in the living room and frowned. How was he going to find it? He took a step back against the wall and slowly walked through, staring over the giant window. He figured it would be there, but he didn't see it so he walked over to the other side, looking above the door. He was only a quarter of the way across the room when the nicks started to show. 

Bingo!

He walked slowly around, making sure he didn't miss it. He was still a quarter of the way across the walk when the marks came together. He shifted his head before the image really came into focus, but when it did he wished he hadn't seen it.

Arthur held a child's body in his arms, an eye hanging from the optic nerve down his arm. The bodies were lined up along the sides of the street and Ivan realized they'd gotten there just a bit too late. Everyone left had been executed. The thing that really struck Ivan wasn't the bodies, it wasn't the dead little girl, it was the look on Arthur's face. He looked so desperately lost, like he would never smile again. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his lips curled into a silent scream as he sobbed. 

Ivan looked away. He couldn't do it. He couldn't look at this horrible scene anymore. He raised his hand over his chest and made sure he still had a heart beat. He needed to make sure that the scene before him hadn't broken it to pieces.

It took him a few minutes to contain himself before he went back out through his room and down the stairs, taking off his shirt and just tossing it onto the dirty clothes, as if to give himself a reason to be gone into his room. He sat softly at the counter and watched as Mattie cooked.

His eyes shone. He was smiling, but it wasn't the normal smile he'd seen on him. It wasn't that casual, lip slightly curled facade that he was used to. His lip curled up slightly, but the corners of his lips pinched in, making his lip stand out slightly, showing off just a bit of the front teeth. His eyes didn't even look the same. The lazy, half lidded look now looked brighter, as if the smile he was showing pressed up, making his eyes open wider, taking in more of the world around him. Ivan couldn't do it.

He stood and walked over, wrapping his arms around the man, who turned, surprised to find Ivan's head pressed between his shoulder blades. Mattie just turned his head, confused for a moment before a slight sob was heard and Mattie froze. He lifted his hands, unsure of what was happening, but Mattie knew Ivan needed him and wrapped his arms over the hands that were nearly clenched to his chest. He started to try and turn and Ivan gripped him harder. “Don't look at me in such a pathetic state.” Ivan whimpered and Mattie nodded. “I've never really met you, da? Just the plastic smile you've been using to cover up. I want to see you smile like this more often. I want you to be happy too, черт побери! You've tried so hard, and you have done so many things, you deserve to be happy, to smile like this more!” Ivan cried and Mattie let out a gentle smile. He turned and lifted Ivan's chin, looking him in the eyes. Ivan blushed at the closeness, but Mattie didn't seem to mind. 

“I'm only able to smile like this because of you. I don't want to see you upset, either.” Mattie spoke softly and Ivan nodded. “I don't want you to hide your pain, I want you to be happy, like you want me to be.” Mattie nearly whispered, hugging Ivan softly as strong arms held tighter around his back.

“I'm happy I finally got to really see you smile.” Ivan nearly mumbled out and Mattie grinned, an unfamiliar beat sounding off in his chest. 

“Now if I could only get you to smile honestly for me as well.” Mattie sighed, before running his hand over the soft hair of the head tucked under his chin so carefully. 

Mattie heard the sizzle from behind him and sighed. “I need to turn back around. You can stay like that, though, if you want.” He offered a final squeeze before turning around, honestly happy when Ivan's arms didn't move, his face pressing back against his back. 

He felt so horribly content, knowing Ivan could be like this with him.

He couldn't break the smile from his face if he'd tried.

The rest of the day seemed to just slip by. Ivan was more normal after lunch, and Mattie couldn't stop smiling, but after the previous night neither really had the strength to do much. They just called out for a pizza for dinner, not bothering with cooking again and just sat, playing air hockey and making small talk, but even though nothing happened, no more hugs or caring words were shared, Mattie understood. He knew why things were going the way they were. He understood why nothing more than an air hockey game could make him laugh the way he was.

He'd fallen in love. It wasn't just a simple crush anymore, he loved the man who cared about him. Who paid attention and listened. Who was able to take something as simple as scratches on a door and make him realize people did pay attention, people did care. He loved the smiles, the tears, the chuckle that came from him. The fact that even though he was suffering as well, even though Ivan had suffered through such loneliness, he was still more worried about making sure that he was laughing instead.

Mattie decided that night, even if Ivan just wanted this, simple hugs, someone to be there, someone who understood, it didn't matter to him. Mattie wanted to be there. He wanted to see those smiles, that laughter and those bitter tears. Even if he couldn't kiss him, even if he'd never feel the passion he was sure Ivan had within him, he still wanted to stay. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was happy. Ivan needed to be as happy as he'd made him. 

He would do anything to protect that smile.


	13. Chapter 13

The week had gone by in a flash. Mattie woke and sat up, finding himself again in Ivan's bed and sighed. He was used to it. For some reason, nearly ever night he woke up wrapped in his arms, and on a few occasions he'd taken advantage and had snuck a kiss, but he would do nothing more.

Ivan snored softly in his sleep and Mattie just closed his eyes, feeling the warmth envelope him. He heard soft words whispered and listened, curious as to what kind of dreams Ivan had.

“want... more...” He mumbled and Mattie wondered for a moment if he was dreaming about food. He seemed to be a much pickier eater than Mattie had expected, having a real strictness about fresh fruits and such. “more” was nearly moaned out as calloused fingers slid under Mattie's shirt, surprising him.

Ah, so it was that kind of dream!

Mattie blushed like mad, struck still with shock as Ivan pressed his hips forward and let out a slight whimper at the sensation, causing Mattie to gasp.

Violet eyes opened as Ivan's other hand slowly raised up, caressing his cheek for a second before he took in the surprise on the man's face and his eyes narrowed, curiosity showing before he rolled onto his back, raising his hands up over his face. “Good morning, I hope you slept well.”

“Yeah, very. Thanks.” Mattie nearly whispered, still feeling his heart pound from the lust he'd just seen in Ivan's eyes. He felt a pang of jealousy as he started to wonder who he'd been dreaming about.

Mattie rolled onto his back and sighed, rolling the rest of the way while sitting up. “I'll go start breakfast. I'll have your coffee waiting for you.” He reached over and patted Ivan's shoulder before standing and walking from the room.

He wandered into the bathroom before losing his composure at what had just happened. He could feel almost painful burning in his cheeks. He was awake in more ways than one, he frowned as he looked down, sighing. He had a few minutes til Ivan would be out and decided to jump in the shower and take care of his problem.

He'd made the right assumption, he'd realized when he left the bathroom to hear the shower running in the downstairs one and smiled. He ran to his room and dressed quickly, making the coffee up just as Ivan came out in his towel and dragged himself up the stairs. He started immediately on scrambled eggs with Canadian bacon and toast when Ivan plopped down and yawned. “What's this?”

Mattie turned, seeing a small package on the counter and frowned. “I don't know.” He walked over, knowing the food had time and opened it, finding an CD and a note.

Watch this together. I think it will help you both out a lot.  
I'm very hopeful and happy after seeing this.  
Mathieu, Ne pas être gouverné par la douleur de votre passé. Ouvrez votre coeur, ouvrez votre esprit et d'atteindre pour votre bonheur. Ce est beaucoup plus proche que vous ne le pensez. 

Forever your Papa

“What is it?” Ivan asked, seeing the confusion spread on Mattie's face as he read the note.

“I think Papa may have gone weird again. He said we should watch this together, that it would help.” Mattie looked over the CD, finding no hint as to what was on it. “I wonder what it is?”

“Who knows? We'll watch after breakfast, Da?”

“Yeah.” Mattie smiled, looking up into Ivan's eyes quickly and turned back to the food before the blush broke out.

Now he'd never get that image of Ivan looking at him like that out of his mind. He smiled, shaking his head at his own antics, hoping Ivan wouldn't notice the way his pants shifted. He'd already taken care of that. It wasn't fair! He almost laughed at the thought of how weird his thoughts were right now. “Is something funny?” Ivan watched with interest as Mattie shook his head.

“Just remembering a dream.” He grinned, unknowingly making Ivan melt.

“Yay! Matvey's making eggs!” Ivan glanced down as Kumajirou jumped around in a circle. Ivan reached down and grasped the small bear, having moved his small table up onto the larger one three days ago. Mattie thought it was appropriate for him, as they often chatted while eating. He gave the soft bear a hug before setting him down on the table. “Are you sick?” Kumajirou turned and Ivan shook his head.

“No, do I look sick?”

“When Matvey gets sick, he gets softer. You're soft today.” Small black eyes watched with worry as a small paw reached out and touched his forehead. “You don't feel sick, you don't smell sick, but you look different.”

“How is that, little one?” Ivan cocked his head to the side, knowing he still couldn't break that stupid grin from his face. 

“You look softer. You changed since you got here.” He said. “Be careful. No being sick!” He waved his paw in a 'no-no' manner and Ivan laughed outright. He couldn't do much for love-sickness.

“I'll do what I can.” He smiled, rubbing his hand over the soft fur on the top of Kumajirou's head.

He felt a slight pang of sadness. Last night was probably the last night for quite a while he'd be able to wake up from his dream to find it still there. No more Mattie laying in his arms, the soft scent of pine and nature tickling his nose. He glanced up as Mattie happily made the food and tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind.

“I know how.” Ivan realized, and smiled softly. “I know how to pay you back for your kindness!” Ivan cheered and Mattie looked over, a little confused. “Stay with me! You can stay with me in Russia! My house is closer to the arena than the hotel, and it wouldn't cost you so much!” Ivan grinned and Mattie turned with a little worry in his expression.

“I can't. I have to stay with the team.”

“They can come too! I have plenty of room, and no one's taking it now! It would be nice to hear talking in the halls again.” Ivan smiled softly and Mattie realized he must be thinking about when he was the USSR. 

“You're going to let the whole hockey team stay with you? It would take twenty rooms, you know.” Ivan thought about it for a moment. He didn't have 20 extra bedrooms, but he did have 12, and he could change his office around for another person, and-”

“Wait, actually, we'd probably only need around 13. A few of the guys don't have anyone coming with them, and would be able to stay in the same rooms.” He thought and Ivan smiled.

“I have enough room, then, if you stay in my room with me.” Ivan watched, curious how he'd respond to the thought. “You seem to do fine sleeping with me here, it would just be a bigger bed there.” Ivan watched as Mattie nodded, unable to hide the blush that covered his cheeks. 

“That would be nice. I was thinking about how I'd miss that, actually.” He admitted it and couldn't help but swallow hard, hoping Ivan wouldn't be terrified by his confession. He glanced over after not hearing a response, to see Ivan smiling at him with an adoration that made Mattie's heart rate skyrocket.

“I was as well.” Ivan stated after seeing uncertain eyes shift his way. “I like waking up with you here.” Ivan put his hands over his chest before realizing that was practically a confession and quickly pressed his hands to the table, looking away to hide his own blush. Mattie turned back to the food he was cooking and Ivan was surprised to hear him softly humming. He couldn't help but listen and wondered if he realized he was doing it.

Breakfast was comfortable, chatting and planning, Ivan made a few calls to prepare things for the guests coming in, while Mattie called to cancel the hotel reservations, finding it was just as good. 

For some reason he'd only reserved ten rooms. Kumajirou ate quickly and took off, saying he needed to prepare and Mattie frowned as he ran off. “He moves some of my clothes into his room when I'm leaving. He says the smell calms him down.”

“He's not coming?” Ivan glanced back sadly. He'd miss the bear, he discovered as he thought about it. 

“No, I have to leave him here.” Mattie winced, watching as the little bear made his way to his room. “The hotel didn't allow bears.”

“Then he's fine now, he can come. You're not going to the hotel anymore.” Ivan stated, watching as Mattie thought about it. 

“Are you sure it'll be alright? You know he can be chewy when it comes to furniture.”

“Da, it'll be fine.” Ivan nodded, happy he was able to step in. Ivan washed the dishes while Mattie went to tell Kumajirou the good news. Ivan' wasn't surprised when a couple of minutes later he felt a little hug on his leg and looked down, finding paws wrapped around his leg. 

“Yay! I won't be alone again!” He cheered before running around in circles, making both men laugh. Ivan couldn't break the warm feeling in his chest as he turned back to the sink, washing the last few dishes. 

“Now for the video.” Mattie picked up the disc and walked out to the living room, Ivan by his side. The disc was tossed in and at first all they could see was green. Ivan frowned, wondering what they were seeing when soft words were muttered in french, Mattie frowning as he tried to figure out what was happening. 

“Je suis désolé, je étais vous espionne Mathieu, mais vous comprendrez quand vous verrez, d'accord?” Mattie glanced over, remembering Ivan saying he didn't understand french.

“He's apologizing for spying on us.” Mattie said as the video camera focused on the house. The video stilled and the camera shifted, now showing Francis sitting in a chair, his hair brushed back, his head in his hand. 

“I know I'm not supposed to be like this, but sometimes I worry. Sometimes I get scared things are happening that I don't know about you and for the first time, I was right, but I realized what was going on. I realized what was happening and I knew you wouldn't say anything. Most of the video I got wasn't the best, but there are a few good clips, and a lot of pictures, so I'll just put them together as a slide show for you. You deserve to be happy, Mathieu. I know Ivan can help with that. Here's why.” Ivan glanced down at the curious look on Mattie's face. He had a feeling he understood what the videos and images would be. Francis reached down and the screen turned black before lighting up into pictures, short clips, and as Ivan saw the first image, his heart froze.

The second night, when he'd put Mattie to bed. He could clearly see himself bent over, his lips pressed softly to Mattie's and his hands crept up over his heart. Now Mattie would know. He winced, praying he wouldn't be mad, but after a couple of seconds the image shifted to Mattie sitting in the bed beside him, leaned over with his lips pressed to Ivan's instead. Ivan stared, feeling a jolt of shock and surprise, and a lot of joy. Instead of fear, the video was now enchanting. Ivan couldn't look away as the video shifted from scene to scene, image to image of hugs, blushes, smiles and laughter. He noticed how many scenes were taken just seconds apart, Ivan blushing at Mattie, only to have Mattie blushing and watching him seconds later. The last scene, five minutes later was Mattie sitting on Ivan's bed, his hands over his chest as the scene went dark. 

Ivan glanced over at Mattie, wondering what he was thinking, but honestly, even after that he was slightly worried to speak. It took a moment, each of them really letting what they'd just seen sink in before Mattie finally got the courage to speak. “I didn't say anything because I thought you wanted to stay as just... friends with a title.” Mattie didn't look up, but Ivan could see him shaking. 

“I would have been happy with just that. Just knowing you might think about me sometime.” Ivan's voice felt too soft, even to his own ears. “I know it sounds selfish, I know I'm not always the best, and I didn't want to taint you.” Ivan glanced down. “I couldn't help it. For a very long time I wanted to know you might think of me. It hurts, knowing you're hurt, and when you cry it breaks me inside, knowing you're suffering, but I was so happy to get to see, because it meant you trusted me, but you still felt something. I didn't ever think that maybe you actually cared back.” Ivan frowned, wondering if his words made any sense to anyone except him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to still the panic at his own mind. 

“For a very long time?” Mattie glance up and Ivan could tell he was hopeful. 

Ivan nodded, his panic returned as he tried to put his words in order. “You came into the barracks barely able to stand. You were beaten up pretty badly, but you were still smiling. You walked in, said 'We beat em!' then just passed out onto the floor. I'd seen you at a few of the meetings, but I didn't really know you. I bandaged you and took care of you while you were down, but when you woke up you just left and I didn't get to say another word. I came in to change your bandages but you were gone. I spoke to you a little as I could, when we had missions together and I knew quickly that you were special, that the light you had in your heart was something you earned. I knew before the war was over that I'd always have feelings for you, but I also had learned you were only interested in women, so I kept silent, just happy to talk to you during meetings. When everything fell apart, when I was alone, I was scared to go. I didn't want to go and know you'd look at me like you were afraid, but when I went, and you still said hello I-” Mattie watched as Ivan covered his mouth, fighting back his fear, sadness, trying to calm his pounding heart. “I'm scared. We had a distance, and as long as we had that, everything was safe, but it's gone now. Everyone, if there's no distance, if there's not a boundary, they leave me. I don't want you to become scared and leave too!” Ivan whimpered out and Mattie jumped up, hugging him close. 

“There's a big difference. You took them over, didn't give them any options. You're not doing that now. You're not fighting me into submission.”

“I could never!” Ivan cried and Mattie hugged him tighter. 

“You couldn't. You've changed. You've seen what you've done wrong, but Ivan, you need to understand that this isn't business. This isn't something to be conquered. Do you want me to be with you?”

“I've loved you since World War Two. I can't just stop now.” He whimpered and the words really stuck in Mattie's mind on what he'd said before. He pressed his head into Ivan's hair, feeling tears well in his eyes.

“Ever since then, and you still suffered through it alone.” Mattie started to understand more. He'd had the crush, and had time to really let it settle, so when everyone left the USSR he started to fear people separating from him. It wasn't just that he was lonely, he was afraid of being abandoned. He was afraid of being comfortable, just to have everything leave him behind. “Oh, Ivan, I had no idea.” Mattie just rubbed his hair, softly patting his hand on the back of his head as he tried to think of what to do, what to say to comfort him. It took him a minute before he knew what he needed to do. He moved over, straddling Ivan's lap and lifted his head so they could see each other's eyes. He wanted Ivan to see the honesty on him, wanted him to take comfort in it. Ivan stilled when he looked into his eyes. He was starting to panic, and Mattie softly held his head. “How does this sound. We give it a try. We see how things go, but if you're feeling scared or unsure, if you're worried about something or have a problem with something, tell me. If we can fix a problem, for find a way to make things work, it won't be as much of a problem, right?” Mattie said, as Ivan started to shake.

“I'm scared.” 

“I know.” Mattie softly caressed his cheek, finally seeing Ivan relax a little. “I understand, but it's not good to be so scared and alone forever.” Mattie spoke softly, watching as Ivan nodded, clenching his eyes. “So, do you want to give us a chance?” Mattie asked, watching and waiting for a response. He was actually half expecting the fear to be too much. He didn't realize how badly Ivan had been fighting against it. 

Then, ever so subtly, Ivan nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

“So, do you want to give us a chance?” Mattie had asked. His heart was pounding. He felt like he could burst into flames from the friction in his veins. He'd half expected him to say no. Ivan was trembling like a leaf under him, and he understood. He was terrified of being abandoned, of feeling close to someone only to have them walk away, but as he waited, feeling his heart crack a little more at every second that passed, it happened.

It wasn't a huge thing, just a slight nod, but it was enough. Mattie couldn't contain his grin. He leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Ivan's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him, feeling his heart soar when Ivan's arms came around him as well. “Thank you.” Mattie whispered, closing his eyes and he was lost. The warmth around him, the pounding in his chest, it was almost too much. 

He loved him back. The thought kept running through his head and Mattie smiled, but he knew this would be a lot of work. He had to keep Ivan calm. He had to let him know it was alright to have problems, to have issues to work out. It didn't mean they'd have to break up, just that they had something to work on together. 

Ivan leaned back a little and looked over, seeing Mattie with a grin and just watched for a second before speaking. “Are you really sure you want to be going out with me? You don’t have to feel trapped, just because of that tape.” He watched, worry clearly shown in his eyes and Mattie nodded.

“I didn't kiss you for that tape, Ivan. I kissed you because you're you.” He again caressed Ivan's cheek, watching as his head lulled into his hand, taking comfort in his touch. Mattie leaned over, softly caressing his other cheek as Ivan's eyes fluttered, before softly closing again as Mattie brought their lips together. 

It was barely a touch, just the soft feeling of their lips together, but for a split second it felt like everything was finally right. Ivan felt his heart creak and his hands pulled in, pulling Mattie in closer as tears nearly streamed down his cheeks. When warm lips left his he felt his breath stop, his chest aching as his head fell forward, pressing hard to the warmth of Mattie's shoulder as he sobbed. He knew he was a mess. He knew this was the least masculine thing he'd ever done, but he couldn't stop it. His heart hurt so badly, pounding in excitement and joy, terrified he'd get this close, kisses and hugs, warmth and comfort only to be left alone again. 

He couldn't hide it. He couldn't stop the tears, the sobs that almost sounded like screams, even to himself, but Mattie didn't seem to mind, just holding him close, rocking gently to try and comfort him. It was a while before he finally calmed, and he just sat there, holding someone he felt was so precious to him. He decided then what he'd do. He'd already known he wanted to make him happy, to make Mattie smile like he'd seen a few days earlier, so that would be his life from that point on. 

Making sure Mattie smiled. 

His cries turned to a chuckle, then he looked up, seeing Mattie smiling so softly at him and he laughed. He hugged him back to his chest and laughed again, feeling the tension he'd been feeling just drifting away. It didn't matter to him right then if it seemed insane. It was a dream he'd had many nights, having Mattie with him, hugging him, caressing him, giving him soft kisses, so for now he'd enjoy his dream coming true. Finally he was able to calm his emotions and glanced up, seeing Mattie just watching, seeing how he'd respond next. “Thank you.” Ivan grinned as he softly laid his hand over his cheek and Mattie brightened at the touch. His head softly leaned into it and Ivan grinned again. “So much, thank you. I never thought it would be possible, even something as simple as this.” Ivan spoke softly, watching as Mattie reached up and brushed away his tears before softly kissing his cheeks. 

“I'm happy for you.” Mattie chuckled as Ivan nodded, unable to break the smile from himself. 

It took a while before they both realized they had to pack up and go. 

They walked into the airport, finally finding the group as they got ready to jump on the plane and Ellen watched as they walked up with crossed arms. “I guess the whole 'platonic' thing didn't go as planned?” she asked, motioning towards their held hands and they both chuckled before blushing and turning away from each other. “You two are too cute!” She laughed as Sam walked up.

“Hey, Mattie, Iva- is that a bear?” His eyes grew wide as he stared at the white ball of fur that was held carefully in Mattie's arms. 

“It's Kimachichi.”

“Kumajirou.” Ivan corrected and Mattie nodded happily. 

“He's my friend.” Mattie hugged him and Kumajirou looked up with wide eyes. 

“Matvey, are we going on the plane?” Kumajirou glanced up and Mattie nodded.

“Yeah. It'll be like when we go to the meetings, but my friends will be on, so try not to talk so much, alright?” Mattie glanced up, seeing the drop jawed stares and chuckled, knowing it was already too late.

“Your bear talks?” Ellen stared and Ivan nodded.

“He's secret, alright?” Ivan held his hand to his lips and Ellen nodded.

“You keep getting more and more interesting!” Ellen laughed and Mattie chuckled, thinking to himself she didn't know the half of it.

They boarded the plane, glad they'd been able to get a private section as Mattie knew his group could be loud. He stood and counted before frowning. “We're missing a couple of people.” He stated as he redid the numbers, knowing a few members of his team were missing.

“You forgot, didn't you?” Sam stared. “We're down to fourteen people on the team for the game.”

“Six people short?!” He started to panic and Ivan stood, sliding a hand onto his shoulder. 

“You must have already known, and thought through how to do it anyway, right?” Mattie stared at him and took a deep breath. He nodded shortly before turning to his team. 

“Right! We'll just have to work hard enough for the people who aren't here! We can still win this, right?” Mattie called and the group cheered before the pilot called for the seat belts to be put on. Mattie pulled out his notebook, looking over notices and notes, trying to decipher what he'd already decided and realized he'd put plans in for many of the team members to go in shifts, change positions for a bit, and he realized he'd already really thought this through. He took a deep breath and relaxed as he closed his book. 

“Is everything alright?” Ivan asked, happy to see such a bright smile as Mattie nodded.

“I've never seen you smile like that.” Ellen grinned over as Mattie glanced over and nodded, suddenly feeling self conscious and he pulled Kumajirou over, pressing his face into the soft fur on his side. Ivan chuckled, realizing he was probably blushing and gently reached over, patting his knee. Sam started chuckling as the plane took off. 

By the time they landed, it was five in the morning in Russia, though it was nearly bedtime for the people aboard the plane. Mattie had told them all to take something to help them sleep on the plane and had been happy everyone had taken something shortly after getting on, so they were all starting to wake up as the plane landed. 

Ivan didn't realize a few things about the calls and ended out with a problem when the plane landed and they walked through the corridor into the airport. “О, черт, это не хорошо. Mattie, do any of your team mates know who you are?”

“No.”

“They're about to.” Ivan swallowed hard, glancing down at Mattie, who watched with curiosity as he exited the plane. 

“Mister Braginski! It's good to see you again! And which one is Canada?” The man glanced around surprising some of the team mates. 

“Canada?”  
“Like... the personification?”  
“Why would he be here?”

Mattie realized what was happening and softly raised his hand. A few of the team members stared, confused for a moment before realization swept through the group and a few whispers started going. “Canada! It's a pleasure to meet you!” The man stepped forward, holding out his hand and Mattie shook it with a smile. 

“It's a pleasure, but please, call me Mattie.”

“Matvey didn't want his secret getting out.” Ivan crossed his arms and stared at the government official, who realized that coming in with the team, maybe they hadn't known. 

“I'm sorry.” He shook, staring at Ivan in terror and a few of the people started wondering what kind of power Ivan had here. 

Ivan turned to the team and frowned, trying to figure out what to say. “This is my fault for not making sure this was not labeled as a business meeting. Please forget what you've heard here. Matvey is still just Matvey, right?”

“But if he's Canada, who are you?” Ellen asked, though she already figured the answer.

“I am Russia.” He mumbled, his nervousness showing as she nodded, glancing over to Sam, who was just staring at the two before him in shock. 

“So, I regularly go drinking with the personification of Canada, and you haven't given me an autograph or anything?!” Sam yelled and the tension in the group cracked as about half of them started laughing as Sam dragged the flustered man to him, wrapped an arm over his neck and started mussing his hair. 

With a little normalcy regained, the man before him stepped up and started spewing apologies as Mattie waved nervously, trying to convince him it was alright. Ivan glanced back at Sam's confident grin and knew he'd done that on purpose to show everyone that nothing had changed. He offered a nod, his own little silent thank you and Sam smirked.

They made their way out of the airport as the man started chatting with Ivan, handing him folders of papers, talking about official business and Ivan stared at him, trying to get his thoughts straight.

“Tomorrow. Come by tomorrow at nine and we'll discuss things then, Da?”

“Ah, sorry. Of course, Mister Braginski. I'll see you then.” He bowed low and nearly ran from the group as Ivan sighed. 

“Sorry about that.” He mumbled as Mattie looked up with a shy smile. 

“It's fine, everyone took it better than I figured, so I think we'll be alright.” Mattie spoke up and Ivan chuckled, nodding.

The group was surprised to find a line of limos to take them to the house and Ivan just stared, half dazed at the cars, wondering what his workers were thinking. Mattie laughed at the face and Ivan glanced down before laughing at how ridiculous he probably looked. 

Twenty limos for twenty people was a tad too much. Ivan climbed into the first car and about half of the team was able to fit in, while the rest and the guests climbed into the second one. Luggage made the third, while the rest were sent on their way. “I really need to re-teach my group what subtle means.” Ivan groaned and the people in the limo started asking Mattie questions, but he held his hand up.

“When we reach Ivan's place I'll answer questions. I don't want to have to repeat everything, alright?” He spoke and the group, realizing he was probably being a little shy as well nodded.

Everyone had noticed he got shy and quiet when he'd left his home country. It happened every time, and now they understood a little bit. 

“So, Mattie.” Ellen leaned over after everyone else had started chatting, oddly excited about their trip. “How have things been between you two? A whole week to push the relationship forward is quite a bit of time.” Ellen glanced over knowingly and Mattie shook his head, his eyes widening and his cheeks turning a darker pink. 

“Nothing like that! We just changed the status of our relationship this morning, so it's still actually really new.” Mattie spoke and Ellen frowned.

“It took you guys a whole week just to confess?”

“Probably would have taken longer if it wasn't for Francis, Da?” Ivan chuckled before whipping out his cell phone and made a quick call, causing Mattie to blush and panic a little.

“'Allo? Ivan?”

“Da. Just wanted to say thanks.” Ivan smiled down, seeing Mattie watching him with his lip bitten. 

“Ah, so I take it everything went well, oui?” 

“Da. Everything is perfect.” Mattie's hand reached up questioningly and Ivan grinned. “Here, for you.” He slid the phone into Mattie's hand and he held the phone to his ear with a grin.

“Papa! Why were you stalking around my house in the middle of the night with cameras? Do you have any idea how creepy that is?!” Mattie yelled and the whole limo went silent, staring in shock and horror. Ivan covered his hand to keep from laughing as Mattie blushed, realizing the attention. “I'm, well, thank you this time, but no more, alright?”

“Oui, oui, mon petit. Have fun in Russia. Au revoir!” 

“Au revoir, Papa.” Mattie chirped as he handed the phone back to Ivan who was looking down at him with red cheeks. “What?”

“You're cute like this, Da?” Ivan watched as Mattie flustered and a few faces in the car turned knowingly to each other. Ellen's giggling could be heard and Mattie buried his face in Kumajirou's fur again. 

“Matvey! Too tight!” He struggled and Ivan reached over, pulling Mattie to his side and Kumajirou onto his lap. 

“There, little one. Is better, Da?”

“Yay! I can breathe!” Kumajirou started jumping around again as a few of the faces in the car just stared blankly at the bear.

“This trip is gonna be a blast!” Ellen grinned and everyone burst into laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

They piled out of the limos and everyone just stared at the mansion. Ivan thumbed the last car to the servants who ran out and started carrying the luggage, but just sat it in the main room before rooms were determined. Ivan watched as half of the people looked too worried or awestruck to actually enter and Ivan waved at them. “Come in!” He grinned and slowly steps were taken to the house. He heard comments about architecture and the garden that scrawled the fifteen acres around the house. He beamed with pride as everyone finally made it in and Mattie watched with interest as Ivan kind of took over. “Who here has a guest?” Those people's luggage were taken to rooms just for them, while the ones who were alone were teamed up, which ended up with four pairs. They determined who would share a room and Ivan had told the butler to map the bedroom wing so it would be easy to mark who was in what room. When that was done, Ivan had the servants take the luggage to the room while he took everyone else to the dining room. 

“I know you all have questions for Matvey, so we can go early and you can ask before food is done, Da?” He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear and quite a few of the faces nodded.

“That sounds good, get it all out of the way now.” Mattie spoke and Ivan nodded, leading the way.

He walked into the room without thought and turned as Mattie was about halfway across the room and the rest of the group was frozen at the door. “Come! Come!” He waved them in and they slowly walked into the room, staring at the huge, antique table, the gold inlay in the walls and the giant chandelier hanging in the center of the room. “For the time you're here, be comfortable! This will be your home, as well as mine!” He called and Mattie chuckled.

“I think they're stunned. It's a little more than the hotels we're used to.” Mattie sat at the table, Ellen sitting on his free side while Ivan sat at the head out of habit. It took everyone a minute to sit and actually start to get comfortable, and Ivan covered his mouth, giggling at the nervousness in the room. “So, who has the first question?” Mattie asked and hands shot up around the room.

“Are you really the personification of Canada?”

“Yeah.” Mattie nodded. “I kind of wanted to keep it a secret, so if you could all not mention it to anyone that would be really good.” He looked around nervously as a few faces looked on in curiosity.

“Why don't you want anyone to know who you are? You're really important, right? It should be an honor, not hidden like that.” Another person called out and Mattie froze, trying to think of how to put it.

Ivan noticed the lack of response and stood. “Now that you know, if something happens, if there's a natural disaster, who will you call for understanding and assurance?” Mattie glanced over, curious where this was leading. 

“Well, now I'd call Mattie. He'd be the first to know, right?”

“Wrong. If there's a natural disaster, line an earthquake or a tsunami, we don't know what happened immediately, but we know something happened. It can be horribly painful, so when we're trying to get to help, instead we're getting phone calls asking what's going on so we can't get through.” Ivan stated and Mattie nodded. 

“That, and back in the 1700's I told a few people, and when the economy started to die down a little they took the blame out on me. It kind of scared me for a long time, and made me worry about how people would respond. I don't have any control over things like that, but they make me ill. I'm affected by your emotions and actions, by disasters and the economy, but I can't directly control any of it. Please remember that.” Mattie begged, his eyes sweeping the room and a few of the faces nodded, or showed some other form of understanding.

“The seventeen hundreds? How old are you, exactly?” Ellen asked and Mattie frowned.

“I don't really know. I celebrated my five hundredth and twenty third birthday on July first, but that's just the day Canada became independent and the year I was discovered. I was around a bit before that, but I don't really remember it way too much.” He admitted.

“Who took care of you as a child if you were all alone out in Canada?”

“The Inuit people. My mother was the personification of them. When France found me and realized who I was he started stepping in a little as his people moved in, but she wasn't able to handle all of the migration and during a fight to try and preserve the seal population from the English, she was killed.” Mattie explained and Ivan's eyes widened. 

“OH MY GOD!! England was the man at the bar!” Ellen yelled, pointing and Mattie nodded.

“And America. That's why I was asking if you found him interesting at all.” Mattie laughed and Ellen just stared.

“America's an asshole. I'm glad I moved to Canada!” Ellen nodded with an air of finality, crossing her arms and Mattie laughed.

“Me too!”

“Me most!” Sam glared, a little jealousy seeping though and Mattie laughed harder.

“So, if Canada's dating Russia, does this mean there's going to be some sort of merger? Is that how it works?” Sam asked and Mattie stared.

He had a fairly good knowledge of the way things normally went, but it didn't apply here. “I think this is more of a peace treaty. Just like people, we fall in love, and have our emotions, even if sometimes it doesn't affect the rest of the world.” He explained, turning bright red at the word love. Ivan noticed and smiled, but turned red as well. “Any more questions?”

“Is your status as a country part of the reason you're so good at hockey?”

For this one Ivan stood up. “My country is pretty good at hockey, Da?” He asked and most of the faces paled and nodded. “I can't even ice skate. He's good at hockey because he practiced, Da?” Ivan glanced over at Mattie who smiled and nodded. Ivan returned to his seat, but it seemed the questions were answered. Everyone was curious about something, but it seemed the few questions that were asked were the ones everyone wanted to know.

“Wait, I have one.” A younger man held up his hand and Mattie glanced over with a smile.

“What's up, Timmy?”

“Why does your bear talk?” He asked and the faces that hadn't been in the first car either laughed or turned curiously to the bear in his arms.

“I don't really know. He always has, and I guess I just didn't question it. Isn't that right, Kumakichi?”

“Kumajirou.” Ivan corrected and Mattie laughed.

“I wanna go outside!” He spoke and Mattie frowned. 

“You don’t know the area here very well. I don't know if that's such a good idea.”

“I have an idea. Just a second.” Ivan stood and walked into the kitchen, coming back after a few moments. He sat in his chair and turned to the door, waiting as eventually two little kids came out. There was a young boy, maybe ten and a girl who was a few years younger. “Could you two go play with Kumajirou? He wants to go outside, but doesn't know the area.” Ivan watched the children for their responses, and wasn't disappointed.

“Is he a bear?” The girl asked, her eyes wide as Mattie put him down. 

“He's a polar bear.” He spoke, seeing Kumajirou sniff their hands like you'd expect from a dog. 

“They smell good. They can go outside with me?” He looked hopeful as Mattie nodded.

“As long as it's alright with them and their parents.” Mattie laughed as the little girl's face lit up. 

“He talks! He's so cute!” The three took off into the kitchen, the back door just beyond. 

It only took a minute, but everyone was laughing and talking, the room filled with the sounds of people and Ivan just stared, seeing faces from the past instead of the ones before him. “You alright?” Mattie watched, looking worried and Ivan nodded.

“It's like seeing a room full of ghosts. I missed this.” Ivan just sat and remembered, getting lost in the feeling of having people around. He felt a hand on his knee and glanced over, seeing Mattie watching and smiled, shaking his head. “I'm fine. It's nice to see faces at the table again.” Ivan smiled and Mattie nodded before food was brought out. 

Everyone ate, chatter and laughter continued and after the food was gone, it was obvious people were feeling a bit more comfortable in the house. Ivan had the staff pass out papers to everyone and Mattie glanced up with interest as he was handed the paper as well. 

“It's a map of the house, including your room numbers by jersey number. Feel free to wander the house and yard.”

“We're meeting up in five hours for lunch, then we're heading to the arena to get familiar, so if you're still tired, now's the time to take a nap!” Mattie called out and a few faces nodded. 

“What about you, Matvey? Would you prefer to take a nap, or go and look around first?”

“I'm wide awake. I'm a bit interested in looking around. I've never been to your house before.” Mattie looked up at the chandelier and Ivan glanced up before nodding.

“That was made a very long time ago. Probably around the time you were born.” Ivan watched. “Austria made it, and offered it to me in hopes I wouldn't become a pirate. He was having a lot of trouble with getting supplies of coffee and spices, so they had to take the long way, around Russia. Of course I never even considered it.” Ivan smiled, a mischievous smirk on his face. “But he didn't need to know that.”

“Was that back when Dad was a pirate?” Mattie asked and Ivan nodded.

“Da, him and Spain were a pair to be reckoned with back then. Prussia tried to join in, but with him not having as much coastline, he didn't get as far.”

“It's a miracle the Italy brothers didn't join in.” Mattie chuckled and Ivan smiled, in a 'you're wrong but you're cute' sort of way. “What?”

“They were still just babies at the time. Sometimes I forget you're so young. It's hard to believe.” Ivan chuckled and Ellen glanced over.

“Ivan, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?”

“I'm not sure. I was alone for a long time before anyone found me, but I think it was around 280?”

“You're only two hundred and eighty, and you called Mattie young?”

“No, the year 280. In only 65 years I'll be celebrating my two thousandth birthday.” He leaned back and sighed. “It's funny, Da? As old as I am, China is twice as old.” He glanced over to Mattie who just stared back for a second before they both burst into laughter. 

“What's so funny?” 

Mattie shifted through his cell phone, pulling up a photo of China taken at a meeting a couple of months back and turned it so she could see. “He's older than both of us combined, by a quarter.” Mattie chuckled as Ellen's eyes widened.

“You assholes! You've been pulling our legs this whole time, haven't you?!” She yelled and Mattie shook his head. 

“No, that's actually him! It's really funny when we ask him to cook something, he'll start complaining that his old back can't handle it and we all have to laugh! He looks so young!” Mattie glanced at the photo and another round of laughter ensued. 

“Or Sealand.” Ivan said and Mattie and Ivan both laid their heads on the table howling with laughter. Mattie shifted again and held the phone for her to see. “He's forty seven!”

“He's just a kid!”

“He only has twenty two citizens, that's why.” Ivan stated and Ellen glanced back at the photo. 

“If that's the situation, what's the deal with Seborga?” Mattie glanced up, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes and Ivan shrugged.

“I don't understand the micro-nations at all. They're cute, but weird. Like my sisters.” Ivan shivered and Ellen glanced over, curious. Ivan noticed it and smiled. “Belarus and Ukraine. Belarus wants to marry me, and Ukraine still treats me like a baby. She was forced to stay away for a long time, so I don't get to see her that often, but when I do she screams I'm sorry and runs away crying.” Ivan frowned, shaking his head.

“Her boss is still telling her she's not allowed near you, even if she misses you.” Mattie explained and Ivan thought. 

“Ah, that explains a bit, actually.” He shook the thoughts from his head. “Come, let me show you around, Da?”

“Yeah, I wanna see more of this place!” Ellen stood and Sam glanced at his map. 

“Maybe we should give 'em time alone, eh?” Sam glanced up and Ivan shook his head.

“Нет, the more the merrier, Da? Come!” He beamed and Sam stood, shaking his head as Ellen started pointing at things and asking questions. 

Mattie just had fun listening. It was amazing to him to hear Ivan talk about things as trivial as a spoon that belonged to someone from centuries before he was born with so much enthusiasm, but it showed Mattie what Ivan had been saying in taking pride in himself. He would love to be able to be that excited to talk about ancient history with such interest. Maybe when he got back he'd start thinking about things like that more. Maybe he'd see if he could find things that belonged to his mother. 

Mattie's eyes shifted, looking at the clear white walls. Ivan had stated he wouldn't recover as long as those markings were on his walls, and as much as he hated to admit it, Mattie knew he was right. They had caused him to remember things that were best left to the flow of time. Maybe it wasn't just that he needed to take pride in himself, maybe it was more he had to take better account into what he chose to remain, and what he chose to let go of. “Matvey?” He heard and glanced up, seeing Ivan watching him with curiosity and worry. “Is everything alright?”

“Ah, yeah, I was just thinking, maybe I should have my house redone, get the walls resurfaced.” He watched as Ivan's eyes widened and a grin broke out on his face, causing the two others with them to fall into confusion.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been decided. When the hockey team returned home, Sam and Ellen would take the key to the shop that Mattie had decided upon by them and would have the walls resurfaced. After that, Ivan would come and help with the central rooms. This would mean a minimum of two weeks together after the hockey game at the end of this week, but neither of them were complaining. 

It also meant Sam was taking over for practices for the week following the game, and they had another one a week later, so Mattie was obviously worried, though Sam reminded him he'd taken over before. Sam and Ellen could both tell, though, that this was something important. When Mattie had spoken about getting his walls redone, Ivan looked ready to cry, dropping a four hundred year old book to the floor. Thank goodness it hadn't lost any of its pages!

But when Mattie had that sad, far away look in his eyes, Ellen knew there was more going on than she ever would have guessed. She'd seen it a couple of times, always to get the same answer. “I'm thinking about the past.” Of course last year, when this look appeared a lot after his absences, it scared her. It wasn't a happy look. It was bordering on traumatic. Now she realized he had a lot more past to think over. As the personification, she knew he'd seen a lot of things that would probably break her mind. She glanced over to Ivan, who patted his back as they spoke about someone else as a large bell sounded and Ivan glanced up with curiosity. 

Ivan didn't even seem to still. He walked over to the door, obviously being used to the sound and opened it, before trying his damnedest to close it again. “Нет! Not you!”

“Big brother, I know you have people over! I just want to meet them! Let me in!” A cold shiver ran down his back as he stared at the door Mattie glanced over to Sam and Ellen. Should he have them hide? Would she realize it's not just the two of them alone if the three of them were all in the living room? What was he supposed to do?! The door flung open and Ivan yelped, falling hard onto his ass as the door swung in and Belarus walked in, a nervous Romania and a very excited America behind them. 

“Hey, Commie! What's up with the Canadian hockey team?”

“They're staying in my house for their visit. It's consensual.” Ivan grumbled as he stood, rubbing his bruised backside as Alfred looked over, finding Mattie first thing. 

“Mattie? What are you doing here?”

“I'm the captain of the hockey team, and I'm allowed to stay at my boyfriend's house, you know.” Mattie glared as Belarus stalked up behind Alfred with a frown.

“What did you just call my brother?” Her eyes showed a dangerous glint, but with Alfred being there and behaving... well, like Alfred, Mattie was quickly losing his patience. 

“We're going out. Ivan is my boyfriend, and he means the world to me. I'm the second largest continent! We're doing well with the economy! We have great natural resources! Canada isn't a bad country, so maybe you should let this one slide, alright Belarus?”

She watched as Ivan slowly walked forward, stepping in front of Mattie, blocking him from the two other's view. “Mattie is here by his own will. America, I really, deeply love him. I would never hurt him, like you and Arthur have a tendency to do, even if you don't mean to. Even if you're not there. Especially when you're not there.” Ivan kept rewording, but each way he stated it made the sheen of guilt shine a little brighter in Alfred's eyes.

“Listen, asshole.” Alfred ran on, ignoring the fact that even he understood he was the bad guy here. “You hurt my little brother and I will have your ass.”

“The same way I want his ass?” Mattie glanced around Ivan with fluttering eyelids. Ivan, Sam and Ellen all understood the situation. They could barely hold hands without bursting into redness. This had been a way to startle the American, and it had worked. Alfred stumbled back a step, turning so pale the worry he was going to faint from the loss of blood to his head flashed through all of their minds. Ellen glanced over, seeing Ivan burning bright red at the words, pulling his scarf up to cover his face, but he failed badly. 

“I can't believe I used to belong to... that.” Ellen sighed, seeing America looking confused, nauseous and hurt. Sam glanced down at the woman and frowned, understanding the way her mind worked. She said it, she believed it, but she wanted to do or say something to comfort him at the same time. Ellen never liked seeing people be unhappy, and right now America was showing everything EXCEPT happiness. “America, calm down, alright? They're actually a really cute and caring couple.”

“Cute... and caring?” Alfred glanced over to Ivan with a frown before something caught his attention at his words. “You know who I am?”

“We met before.” Ellen stared, watching as Alfred frowned, staring at her. “When you and these two ran into each other at the Japanese restaurant like a week ago?” She crossed her arms watching as Alfred frowned and nodded.

“I kind of remember. I was really upset that day, sorry.” He spoke softly. “So... you left America, huh?” He asked and Ellen nodded.

“I became a Canadian when I married Sam. I'm sorry.” She spoke, unsure if the apology was needed. She had no idea how to handle this situation. 

Alfred stared at her for a moment, a hint of sorrow in his eyes before he glanced over to Ivan and frowned. “I understand a little, I guess. This is part of the reason you guys hate me so much, right? I did this to you too, and it sucks.” Alfred sat hard on the ground and wrapped his hands around his legs, hiding his face behind his knees. Ivan groaned, knowing what was about to happen as Ellen and Mattie rushed to his side, panicking at the thought that he was crying, while Belarus was glaring at him, her fingers clenching and relaxing continually at her sides. 

“Ellen Beal. Aged 25. No kids. Fourth generation American, originally from him.” Alfred's hands waved dismissively at Ivan. “It's like I lost a child. Like a sliver of my heart ran away.” His lip quivered and Ellen had a feeling from the looks on the other men's faces this was a very rare sight. “It's no wonder everyone hates me. To feel this, god it sucks!” Alfred let out a sound that was a mix between a laugh and a sob and Ellen wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I'm sorry. Oh, please don't be like this! You didn't even know when it happened! Only when you saw my face, so it can't be that bad, right?”

“You left me three years ago. I remember it. I felt when you crossed the border. I felt when you left. I always feel it when someone leaves.” He cried and Mattie patted his back, glancing over. “Russia, Ivan, I'm sorry! Really, I'm sorry!” He cried as he hugged Ellen, thankful he at least got to see her in real life once. He got to make sure she was happy with where she turned out. She may no longer be one of his children, but he would always feel her. He would always know her. 

But she would never be his child again.

“What a wuss. You didn't see us cry when you stole our children away, did you?” Romania glared down with a grin and glanced at the woman, seeing nothing of note. His eyes shifted over to her husband with a smile. “If I were you, I'd just be happy I didn't leave that, to become that instead. You two made the right choice!” He laughed, ignoring the shocked faces of the three on the ground, as well as the surprised hum from Belarus at the dark joke. Ivan, on the other hand, looked at him and grinned, stilling the laugh from Romania's throat. 

“What do you want, Romania? Here to beg me not to kick your borders down? If you're going to be so brazen about berating my boyfriend's brother, you might want to rethink your strategy.” Ivan grinned, sending a cold chill down the other's spine.

“I'm here for something a little... different, da?”

“Like what?” Ivan's fear and worry were gone, ignoring the mess of the three on the floor. 

“I need to know if any of the Dmitri's descendants are here. You know, the ones from Sweden and Poland.” He smiled and Ivan stared at him, slightly dazed and confused, but more just curious.

“Are you playing a prank? This is a joke, Da?” The look on Ivan's face informed Romania he'd have to give him more information.

“Ah, Nu, they were from me, actually. You didn't execute them, did you?” The shorter nation asked with a hopeful curiosity that was snuffed out by Ivan's frown. “I was trying to hide them. Guess that didn't work out.”

“They weren't even Russian, and one of them tried to claim the throne. There wasn't even a throne anymore. I didn't execute them, they did it to themselves. I think one got back into Sweden, though.” Ivan frowned. “Why this, though? It's unusual for you to have such a nonsensical request.”

“Ah, Da, you see, they had a special blood type and I kind of need it.”

“You're not a vampire, ты идиот, so why?”

“Nu, not like that! It was a special... a mix of blood types. They were AB and could take O, which of course as you know doesn't happen, Da? Medicines have come far, and I was hoping to get some samples for research.”

“There may still be some on the floor of the train station. Have fun.” Ivan glared, seeing Romania pale. Sam's eyes widened in horror at the casual tone used for something so horrible, but he didn't say a word. Romania nodded and slunk back, hoping this newest situation didn't involve his house and an army.

“I'm not happy with you, Brother.” Belarus frowned, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the Canadian that still tried to comfort his brother. “How could you choose someone else over me?”

“You're my sister! It's gross! And you're a girl and that's gross too! I don't love you like that! I never could! Please just leave me alone!” He yelped, sounding more like a frightened child than the admitted murderer he just appeared to be. Belarus grasped the back of the American's pants and lifted him up.

“Come. I don't want people thinking I abandoned you, and I can't be here anymore.” She snarled out as she left and Ivan ran over, locking the door, his back shaking as he glanced around at the people in the room. “She's so weird!” He shook off his nerves and stood still for a second, thinking before standing tall. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call before grinning and closing his phone. 

“It'll be interesting to see if that blood type thing was true.” Ivan grinned and Mattie laughed.

“They're still here, aren't they?”

“Remember those two little children playing with Kumajirou? They're the newest members of that family. We'll get the blood tests from the father though, Da? I don't like hurting little children needlessly.” He frowned and Sam sighed. “You believed it, didn't you?” Ivan's eyes shifted to the movement and Sam hesitated before nodding.

“You didn't look entirely... human when you said those words. Like some sort of monster.” Sam stated, wondering if he'd gone too far with the way the other nations seemed to fear him.

Instead, Ivan laughed. “I've been called worse than that. Don't worry. Нет, I do not pose a threat to people like you. We are not at war. You are not trying to kill me. It's interesting how many times you can defend yourself and be called a monster for it, Da?” Ivan glanced over to Mattie, who stood and shrugged.

“I've probably killed more people recently than you have, but no one remember me enough to think I'm a monster. I really don't know, eh?” Mattie stated, stilling Sam and Ellen.

“Well, THAT was a reality check I didn't see coming!” Ellen shivered, watching Mattie with surprise. Mattie glanced at her and shrugged. 

“Sometimes you have to fight to survive. I'd rather kill than to be killed.” He said, but all three others could see the fear at his own words and Ivan glanced up to the other two, wordlessly asking their forgiveness on the Canadian's behalf. 

“It's different for you than for us. You have to do things like that, and we just reap the benefits you're fighting for, right?” Sam stated and Ellen's eyes widened as she realized how true that was. She could tell just the thought of killing was breaking his heart. He was sacrificing himself, his heart and his mind to make sure his people were happy. 

“Mattie!” She gasped as she hugged him, trying to comfort him from the slight tremble that showed in his back. “Oh, sweetie, calm down, alright? I've known you long enough to know you're not some deranged psychopath. Just relax.” She said as she hugged him, running a comforting hand down his back.

Ivan let out a relaxing sigh. Thank god she hadn't seen him after Normandy! He looked completely lost for a few days and even Alfred was terrified of him. He didn't sleep and refused to lose the firm hold he had on his rifle. Ivan hadn't seen it himself, but he'd seen the pictures, images that Alfred and Francis had taken while there. Even in still, in just a small image, it was impossible to miss the crazed look in his eyes. He was too young, to innocent to have been on that beach. The death and the struggle to survive left him scared of what would happen if he ever dropped his alarm, so he simply decided not to.

“Matvey, will you be alright?” Ivan asked softly, not wanting to make him feel claustrophobic if he was remembering something like that. 

“Ah, yeah, I'm fine.” He stood carefully, his hands still shaking horribly and Ivan took a step over and lifted his chin. 

Ivan's strength, the set determination in his eyes stilled the other. Mattie could only stare ahead with a little surprise at the face before him before Ivan's face lost its edge and his eyebrows lowered slightly, showing his worry. Lips pulled between Mattie's teeth and Ivan frowned, pulling him into a hug. “There's nothing here that will harm you. You're safe. You know that, Da?”

“Yeah. I know.” Mattie breathed out and opened his eyes, looking up with a slight smile returning to his lip. “I just never handle being around Al when he's in one of those moods.” Mattie sighed again and tried to breathe out more of the stress. “Let's continue the tour, alright?” His eyes warily shift over to the two standing off to the side, honestly worried after what they have heard, but they just smile and nod. 

He can feel it. The pride they take in being Canadian after realizing who he is, and for once, that feeling of recognition, that sensation of light flutters in his chest, he feels it and reaches up over his heart. A bright grin came out, a slight chuckle and Ivan smiled before offering his arm to escort him and Mattie carefully wrapped his arms around.


	17. Chapter 17

Ivan sat back on the couch, the fire snapping and warming the room from the large stone slabs from the other side of the room. He absently ran his hands over the soft fur of the white bear on his lap as a soft sigh was pulled from his lips. “Where's Matvey?” He asked again, but he didn't move and Ivan only glanced down, his hand not even stilling from it's trek across the back.

“He's practicing with his team. They need to work, to try and win, Da?”

“Da. I'm bored.”

“Me too.” Ivan fretted and one of the maids came to him with a frown. 

“Sir, should we have dinner ready at six, or would another time be better today?” She asked with a nervous glance and Ivan turned back to her with a shimmer of recognition in his eyes.

“Ah, Illyana. I think seven might be better today. I don't want it to be cold when the hockey team comes back.” He sighed and she nodded before stepping closer. 

“Also, sir, I wanted to thank you.” She bowed low and he turned to her, raising his eyebrow with a little confusion before shaking his head.

“Нет, don't worry yourself about it. You needed the break, Da? I hope your mother recovered alright?”

“Um, yes, she's alright. She had to get a new kidney, but she's fine now.” The girl smiled and Ivan nodded, a slight upturn coming to his lip. His eyes shifted back to the fire and he breathed out, trying to think.

He had Mattie, the man he'd loved for well over fifty years in his home for three weeks and he couldn't even think of a good date.

Same could be said for Mattie, Ivan figured, as he hadn't known Tokyo Sukiyaki was a dating place, but it didn't change things. “Illyana, you have a boyfriend, Da?”

“Yes.” She turned back after having begun retreating from the room. 

“What do you do on dates?” He turned to her, a little of his curiosity and confusion showing and she chuckled. 

“I'm sure you've gone on more dates than I have, sir.” She smiled, watching as Ivan glanced back to the fire.

“Why would you think that?”

“Well, you're so much older, and you're... Russia. I'm just Illyana Rasputin, the daughter of a farmer. You're Russia. You've always been special.”

“Without you, though, and everyone else who is just like you, I'm nothing.” He watched as she smiled and shook her head. 

“You flatter too much.”

“Нет, not nearly enough. I've never been on a real date. I have no idea what to do, or where to go for something like that.” He frowned, staring at the fireplace. He was almost afraid if he looked over he'd see the confidence she'd lost in him. 

“Sir, haven't you ever been in love before?” She stepped forward and was surprised to see Ivan slowly shake his head. “How lonely.” Her words were soft and he glanced over, seeing a sad look on her face. “All of those years without someone to love, I don't think I could have done it.” She watched with a heavy heart and was surprised to hear him chuckle.

“I'm remedying it now, Da? The problem is, now, at my age, just learning about romance, I think I need some help.”

“Definitely! Wait here, alright? I have a couple of people that I think will be able to brainstorm with me and we can help you plan a great date, if you want!” She watched with her eyes widening and he laughed at the visible eagerness on the girl.

“Da, I need all the help I can get.” He admitted and laughed again as the girl ran from the room with a huge grin. Ivan couldn't help but be happy. He was in love, and he returned his feelings. Ivan had long ago given up on the thought of any form of actual relationship. It was intense, the feeling of having something mutual. Not even being around them, just thinking about them, or remembering a kiss, a brush of the cheek. It seemed so small, but it made his heart pound in his chest. 

“You're planning for Matvey?” Kumajirou glanced up and Ivan nodded.

“Da, I want to do something to make him happy.” Ivan admitted and the bear nodded.

“He likes being outside. Trees and fresh air are our friends, eh?” The bear rolled around and playfully clasped his paws over his nose. Ivan smiled, running a hand through soft tummy fur as a thoughtful look came to his eyes.

“So, how about camping?”

“Matvey goes camping for months every year. He goes to visit the whole country and walks around to see what's happening.” Kumajirou said as he rolled playfully to his side, batting at Ivan's hand which ran through his fur before tapping his nose. Ivan had trouble keeping from laughing before fluttering his fingertips just above the bear's nose and watched as he tried to grasp fingers. 

“You just gave me a bit of help, little one.” Ivan smiled down at the happy face with glee shining in his eyes. “Is there anything you want? A thank you gift of some sort?”

“A fish!” Kumajirou jumped up excited and Ivan laughed, patting his soft head.

“Fine, come, little one. I'll get a fish for you.” He stood after the bear freed his lap and Ivan started the walk, telling the girls who were on their way to give him a second and he'd be right in.

Kumajirou stared at the tank with glee as Ivan reached in and pulled out a live tilapia. “Here you go.” Ivan laid the fish on a newspaper, having seen the bear eat before. He let the kitchen helpers know that he'd get the mess after he was done in the living room, and they shrugged it off, much to Ivan's amusement. “Don't say no until you've seen the mess.” He rolled his eyes before they rested affectionately on the bear who was fighting against the fish. 

As Ivan wandered out to the living room the girls could be heard from the hallway. He smiled, hearing them coming up with traditional, cliché movies and dinner and such. He wondered if that would be even accurate for them. Somehow it just didn't seem like enough. He walked in to find the girls giggling, writing things down in a notebook as ideas and plans just poured out of them. 

“You've never been on a date?” One of the girls looked up and Ivan blushed before looking away and shaking his head. “I think that's very hard to believe.” She raised her eyebrow, making her thought obvious. 

“Stop!” Ivan turned brighter red. “It's embarrassing!” He covered his cheeks before he sat down in the chair. “Besides, I think it's more... special this way. Five thousand years to find someone I love, Da?” He asked as he smiled over at the girls, seeing them all stare at him with pink cheeks and wide eyes before they all shrieked and rolled around on the floor.

One of the guards ran over after hearing and glanced in to see Ivan chuckling with the girls rolling around in excitement. “Sir, can you not send up the red alert, please?” The young man glanced in with his arms crossed over his chest, the look of panic slowly dissipating from his features as he glared in.

“Ah, come on, Nikolai. It's all just fun, Da?”

“I just ran as fast as I could from outside the window to find out you're having a slumber party in here. Not exactly the most masculine, Da?” The man glared, a slight smile creeping to his cheek as Ivan stood and crossed his own arms, the two standing elbow to elbow, glares locked. The girls all stared, excitement and cheer seemed to permeate the air around them as the two men glared. “So, you think you can handle it tonight, old man?” Nikolai grinned as Ivan reached out, grasping the nearly full bottle of vodka from the table. 

“Ten tonight. You're on, child.” Ivan grinned, seeing the smile tick down a notch before chugging the bottle. Ivan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared back as Nikolai watched waiting, causing Ivan to stare back. 

“Ten, nine, eight, seven... Your tolerance is down. You're already blushing.” Nikolai laughed as Ivan wiped at the redness, as if trying to brush it away.

“Ah! It's not my fault! I didn't drink almost at all last week!” He groaned as Nikolai laughed, shaking his head.

“Such a flimsy excuse!” Even Ivan couldn't help but laugh. 

“It's true, though! I can't stomach beer too much, so I spent most of the week drinking coffee.” Ivan shrugged after the laughter died down and Nikolai glanced over, raising his eyebrow sceptically.

“Coffee?”

“It's good. It's better than the watered vodka they had. If we gave them our vodka, I wonder if they'd survive it.” Ivan and Nikolai stared each other in the eye for a moment before they both broke out in a grin.

“We're really gonna do this, aren't we?” Nikolai could barely contain his excitement as Ivan nodded.

“It's on.”

“I'll go warn the staff. It's going to be a fun night.” Nikolai walked from the room with his shoulders high, a grin plastered across his face as the girls high fived, giggling.

“You don't get too far gone this time, Alright, sir?” Illyana asked and Ivan smiled down at her and nodded, patting her softly on the head. 

“Such a sweet angel.” Ivan hummed, mostly to himself as he sat back down, a warm smile lit him as he watched the girls giggle before the planning continued.

Six thirty came and Ivan was starting to get impatient, waiting for the team to show when the security hit the notice, telling Ivan that they had returned. He grinned as he jumped up and walked over to the door, watching as the three limos pulled in. He figured this way they could be comfortable, not being crushed into the limos like the day before. 

It hadn't even dawned on him that they were twelve person limos, and that left two of them with seven people, while the last had six. Ivan welcomed them all in, informing them that dinner would be served in half an hour, and Mattie came in with a sigh. “Hard day?” Ivan asked and Mattie nodded.

“It's hard to think that such a long day didn't leave me more tired. I guess sleeping on the plane trip did better than I thought. Mattie chuckled as Ivan nodded, a hum leaving his mouth, and Mattie discovered a slight disappointment when he realized it wouldn't continue. 

“Well, dinner will be done soon, and my staff has... in not so many words, decided to challenge your team.” Ivan watched, curious what the response would be when Mattie glanced up.

“What kind of challenge?” He didn't seemed worried at all and Ivan grinned.

“Drinking. This is Russia.” He let out a laugh and Mattie shook his head.

“That sounds fine. I think the guys would probably find it really interesting to see how a competition like this could go.” Mattie glanced up to see Ivan smile as he walked into the kitchen and stared, seeing the floor clean.

“I told you I'd get the mess!” He spoke to the kitchen aid who shook his head with a smile.

“Everything was on the newspaper. It only took a second to take care of.” He chuckled as Ivan sighed and nodded.

“спасибо.” 

“Нет it really is fine!” The man laughed while Ivan turned, wondering where the bear had run off to. 

“Do you know where he went?”

“Ah, Alexi and Alexander took him back outside.” The aid pointed at the back door and Ivan nodded.

“He's fine.” Mattie glanced up at Ivan, who nodded and sighed. 

“I need to talk to you later. It's a little more... personal.” Ivan glanced away, his hand coming up to brush against his chin and Mattie nodded.

“Alright. After the contest tonight, alright?” Mattie glanced and Ivan nodded.

“Da, that sounds good.” He smiled and glanced down. “Are you joining in?”

“I think I should. Show these kids how it's done, eh?” He grinned and Ivan laughed.

“Da, I'll join you. I have to, though. Nikolai challenged me too.” Ivan glanced up and thought as Mattie stared, a little surprised. 

“Nikolai?”

“Da, my security guard.”

“That would be me.” Nikolai walked in and glanced over at Ivan with a grin. “Illyana had her father go get more, we only had a few bottles left.” Nikolai explained and Ivan nodded. “Don't worry. Everything should be set up on time, and dinner will be served in fifteen minutes. The staff is setting up the table.”

“Da, спасибо. I appreciate it. Someone has an eye on Kumajirou and the children, Da?”

“More children went out this time, so there's a few guards out there, just in case.” Nikolai nodded and watched as Ivan tried to decide if anything else was necessary.

“That should be all. Go get a couple bottles of water into your system, child.” Mattie glanced up, surprised at the dark tone that snuck from Ivan towards his guard, and was nearly terrified to see such a vicious glare shining back at him.

“It's alright, old man. I don't need to prepare for something as light as this.” Nikolai grinned as he left the room, leaving Mattie staring in shock.

“What was that?”

“Ah, me and Nikolai have a... rivalry. We try to out-drink each other. We're oddly enough tied.” Ivan glanced up at the man and Mattie turned with a frown. “We win, each one then the other. We've been tied for the last two years, since he started.” Ivan grinned.

“He looks really young to have that position. How old is he?”

“He's 18. This is how he got the position. On his sixteenth birthday he challenged me. If I won, he had to work for me for free for a year. If he won, he got the part of head of security. Needless to say, he won.” Ivan glanced down at Mattie, who watched him with surprise.

“You're joking, right?”

“Нет! He was able to show me he's fearless and has good strength and character. Those are all skills I require for my security.” Ivan watched with a smile. “His mother started working here when he was just two, so it's not like I didn't see it coming. He's always been like this.” Ivan chuckled and glanced down, seeing the interest in Mattie's eyes. “You have a question?”

“You don’t normally choose staff like that, right?”

“Нет. Nikolai was a special case. No one else would dare challenge me as openly when they don't know me, but because of his parents, he felt he had to.” Ivan watched Nikolai's back as he spoke to the staff in the next room. “He was two when his father got his mother a job here. She worked hard for a long time, but when he was fifteen, his father was shot and killed during an assassination attempt. His mother didn't handle it well, and the day before his birthday, she took her life. Nikolai was told he could stay, that he didn't have to leave, but he refused unless he earned his way. He decided he wanted the same position his father had held. I told him he had to work his way up, like his father had done, but he challenged me instead. I couldn't turn down the challenge. Not even because it would make me seem weak, but because of the determination and strength he showed me.” Ivan stared. “I never figured he would be as strong as he was, even then. I hired him on as the head of security, even when my boss started to complain.” Ivan chuckled “He's a good kid.”

“He seems... fun.” Mattie cringed. 

“Not everyone is fun, but it doesn't mean he's a bad person, Da? He is fun, and very kind when you get to know him.” Ivan turned his eyes down to Mattie. “Let's go to dinner.” Ivan held his hand out and Mattie took it with a nod. 

Somehow, Ivan seemed a lot deeper than Mattie had figured, and it seemed such an amazing revelation to him.

“Yeah.” Mattie smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Nikolai and Ivan sat across from each other, the glares in their eyes terrifying anyone who didn't pay too much attention, though Mattie was just laughing by this point. 

Of course he was drunk out of his mind. Somehow it had ended up Ivan, Mattie and the Canadians against Nikolai, and the only two who were still in the competition was the two Russians, who were still going shot to shot. “You can do it, Ivan!” Ellen cheered and Sam nodded, leaning back against the wall while Illyana cheered for Nikolai. 

“You can do it! Another shot! Another shot!” She laughed and Ivan glanced over with a grin.

“So, this is the boyfriend, I'm guessing?”

“Da! Nikolai is mine!” She cheered and Ivan laughed, downing his next shot and glancing up to Nikolai, who's cheeks were starting to burn red with his drunkenness. “Shot, Nikolai!”

Nikolai tipped his head back, the shot downing into his stomach as he slammed the glass down and Ivan refilled it. “Such an interesting thing! You know, both of your great grandmothers worked for me here? They would cackle like chickens whenever anyone here started dating!” Ivan laughed as Illyana stared, surprised.

“That is not true!”

“Da! They would laugh themselves silly over such interesting things!” Ivan laughed, downing another shot as Nikolai looked down at his own and sighed.

“I give.” 

“Good! Remember your words from earlier, Illyana! Tell me tomorrow, Da?” He asked and the girl glanced up nervously before smiling and nodding.

“I have courage!” She stood and grasped his hands, walking Nikolai from the room as the Canadians who were still conscious started cheering. Ivan reached across and downed Nikolai's shot before standing and glanced around the room, seeing the team in different stages of drunkenness, except Ellen, who was trying to get Sam to stand. 

“Нет! Matvey, help her!” Ivan pointed and Ellen glanced over with wide eyes.

“I can help him, it's fine!” She grinned and Mattie and Ivan both looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

“Last week she was taking down drink after drink, Da?”

“Yes, how interesting she wouldn't even do one shot tonight.” They spoke as if they didn't know exactly what was happening. Mattie watched her with his look breaking into a grin. “You should know I could feel it, you know? It's a Canadian, after all.”

“How did I figure I could hide it from you for a little longer? Don't tell Sam yet, I'm gonna tell him when we get home.” She sighed and Mattie gave her a soft hug.

“Congratulations, Ellen. I know you'll be happy.” He smiled and the girl sighed before nodding. 

“I hope so! But this means the chances of sleep and being able to make it to the games are going to plummet.” Ellen sighed as she patted her stomach. 

“I'll just have to invite you guys over for dinner sometimes. You two are my best friends. I can't have you just disappear on me.” Mattie chuckled with a sad gleam in his eye as Ivan and him both took one of Sam's arms over their shoulder and hoisted the man to his feet, who mumbled something about starburst before passing back out. Mattie and Ivan looked at each other in surprise before laughing as the security detail came in to assist the rest of the men to their rooms. 

It wasn't too long til Ivan and Mattie stumbled into the bedroom. Ivan looked at his own bed before looking around the room and frowned. “I like my room in your house better.” He pouted as he looked at the blank ceiling and Mattie giggled before sitting beside him and smiled, working on his boot strings. 

“If you want, I can paint something here for you. It would probably be better to have an image you can see from here, though.” He smiled up with a red tint to his cheeks, watching for a second before sliding off the boots and sighing with relief. 

“That might be nice.” Ivan softly watched as Mattie shed his outer-clothes, wondering if he should change into pajamas or just climb into bed like this. 

But a shower first might be a good idea. He glanced over to see Ivan already pointing with a smile. “I'll jump in after you. Go ahead.” Ivan stated, but his tone was low and Mattie knew he wouldn't last til he came back out. 

“No, you jump in first. You're ready to pass out as it is. You won't last.” Mattie smiled as Ivan thought about this and stood, nodding. 

“Da, da...” He stumbled into the bathroom and Mattie worried he'd fall, but sat still, going through his clothes. When he'd finally found something to wear, the pajamas in the bottom of his bag, he heard the water turn off and waited for a few minutes til Ivan came out, a towel wrapped around his waist, another in his hair and glanced up with a tired smile. “It's yours.”

“Alright. Thanks.” Mattie ran in.

It didn't take him too long. Jump in, shower, jump out. Dry and dress. He came out to find Ivan already laying down and didn't think too much about it, just laying beside him and reaching up to place his glasses on the bedside table before switching the lights out. He felt Ivan's arm reach out for him and couldn't help but smile as he laid down, feeling himself quickly wrapped in warmth as Ivan pulled up the blankets and covered them both before kissing his cheek softly. “спокойной ночи, Matvey.”

“Bonne notte, Ivan.” He leaned around to kiss his cheek, but missed and kissed softly at the corner of his lip. Ivan froze before his whole body relaxed and he nuzzled his head to Mattie's shoulder.

It was only a moment til they were both peacefully asleep.

When Mattie woke the next morning the first thing he realized was how great he felt. It had been a very long time since he hadn't been plagued by nightmares, but for the last few days, since he'd started sleeping by Ivan, they weren't there anymore. He let out a deep sigh and turned, seeing Ivan still curled up, softly breathing out mumbles of words, gentle syllables that Mattie realized were in Russian. 

Mattie turned to see him, to really look him over, close enough he couldn't really see him without his glasses, but something about looking at him like this, through his own eyes made his chest pound. His hand moved beyond his control as he reached up and softly ran it over the other man's cheek. 

He was so amazingly handsome. Strong, broad shoulders, large muscular arms, his strong jawline, and even though he was asleep, Mattie could feel the beautiful magenta of his eyes. There was only one word to define the man before him. Wonderful. Mattie never would have guessed how kind and caring he was. Or how childish and joyful he could be, either. He was a collection of contradictions, but he was amazing just the way he was. “Bonjour.” He nearly whispered, seeing Ivan shift slightly in his sleep before Mattie went to turn away, surprised when arms wrapped around him carefully and pulled him back to Ivan's chest.

“доброе утро. I hope you slept well?” Ivan drawled, his accent almost impossible to hear through, but Mattie nodded, a bright smile creeping over his face. He felt Ivan's hand creep up his chest and rest softly against his neck and leaned his head back, the sensation of rough skin against his soft neck causing a drunken feeling to make his head spin. Ivan leaned over and claimed his lips in a soft kiss, surprising the Canadian, who only after a second closed his eyes and allowed himself to be swept away in the torrent of comfort, warmth and care that surrounded him. 

Ivan groaned as he realized Mattie trusted him so much. He just laid back and allowed himself to be taken over. Ivan rolled farther over, laying over the Canadian as his lips pressed harder, his hands running through soft, golden hair. He could feel the pounding in Mattie's chest, and wondered if Mattie could feel the same through his as well. Mattie's legs shifted and Ivan could feel lean thighs press against him and had to fight to keep from just ravaging him. 

Mattie trusted him. Mattie cared about him. They had all the time in the world. There was no reason to rush now. Ivan thought as he slowly pulled his head back, looking into the gentle violet eyes that watched him back. He looked like he was just as lost as Ivan felt. 

He started to lean back down as the bedroom door creaked open and a voice was heard. Illyana. 

“Sir, I have breakfast ready and- Oh! Pardon me!” She screeched as she jumped back out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Ivan and Mattie both just stared before Ivan burst into laughter.

“Illyana! Please come back!” He laughed as he sat up, wrapping his arms around his stomach as the laughter started to hurt. Mattie sat up and rolled his legs from the bed, stretching out as the door slowly crept back open and she peered in warily before opening it further. 

“I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't even think that... he's a guy... I don't...” She looked confused between the two of them and Ivan nodded, craning his head to the side. 

“Yes, I am in love with Matvey. Yes, we are both men. It's alright. You don’t have to worry about it, Da?”

“If you say so.” She looked back to Mattie and sighed. “Whatever makes you happy. I think some of the... ideas are a lost cause now, though.” She shook her head in disappointment and Ivan watched her with interest.

“Why?”

“Because I don't think learning to ice skate will impress him. He's still better than you at it.” She mumbled and sighed. Mattie let out a laugh at this as Ivan's cheeks burned red.

“You were planning to learn to skate to impress me?” Mattie glanced over as Ivan pouted.

“Da. Why are you laughing?” Ivan watched as Mattie's eyes settled on his, a warm gaze lit his heart.

“I'm impressed already! You know me so well! I think it would be fun to help you learn, and we could go skating sometime! It would be really nice!” Ivan didn't feel teasing or condescension from him and sighed out his tension, finally smiling back up at him. Illyana couldn't help but giggle as she watched them banter and turned to walk from the room when Ivan called back out to her.

“Illyana! How did last night go?” Mattie turned to the girl who smiled and held up her hand, showing a ring on her finger.

“He was already planning to propose.” She giggled and Ivan grinned, nodding.

“Good! Good!” He ran over and hugged her, earning a yelp, then giggles as he twirled her around before setting her back on her feet. She looked up at him with a grin and shook her head.

“It's partially thanks to you, you know. I wouldn't have had the courage if you hadn't told me about yourself like that. He may be yours,” She nodded with her head towards Mattie, who watched with interest, “But you were mine, you know?” She blushed as she hugged him again and turned, skipping down the hall. Ivan turned back to Mattie and sat, a dark blush on his cheeks.

“You were her what?”

“First love.” Ivan covered his mouth, feeling heat radiate from his cheeks as Mattie stared. 

“You and her...”

“Нет, I didn't know. She never said it before.” He glanced over with worry, his cheeks still bright red and Mattie chuckled.

“Well, now you know, eh? I'm a bit glad she didn't mention it til now.” Mattie smiled and Ivan sighed, relieved as he grasped Mattie and pulled him over to his lap, pressing his face against Mattie's back, between his shoulder blades. “Still embarrassed?”

“Da.” Ivan muttered and Mattie reached up, covering Ivan's hands on his chest. 

“I think it's cute.” Mattie spoke over his shoulder, but could feel the warmth on his back increase. “It's not very often someone has the innocence to blush due to something, especially among the nations. It makes me happier I chose you.” Mattie smiled, leaning his head back to rest against the Russians, who lightly nodded, though he didn't say a word for a while, before a very shy “Thank you.” Was mumbled.

“Didn't that guy at the airport say he'd be here today at nine?”

“Ah, Da.”

“It's seven. Maybe getting dressed and eating would be in order?” Mattie asked as Ivan nodded, but didn't let go of him yet.

“Matvey... Uh, can I...” Ivan stilled and Mattie could feel his hands shake slightly. He stood slightly, but didn't get off of Ivan's lap as he turned around and straddled him, taking his cheeks in soft hands. He watched Ivan pale slightly as his eyes watched his with worry.

“Don't be so afraid.” Mattie grinned and Ivan nodded, but still glanced to the side, unable to lose his fear.

“Another kiss.” Ivan asked softly, and Mattie could feel the tremor in his hands worsen.

“How are you this innocent still? It's amazing!” Mattie chuckled before leaning down, pressing his lips back to Ivan's. Soft and tender, kind and caring. Mattie was swept away with the man in his arms. He was nothing like he thought he'd be two weeks ago. It wasn't even those strong arms, or the shining light in his eyes, it was that brightness in his heart that really captured him. Ivan was able to be whatever kind of man he chose to be, but he was so scared of the things going on around him that Mattie had to wonder if he understood that everyone else saw him as scary.

“I'm scared.” Ivan admitted as soon as Mattie's lips pulled away. “Today... It could change everything. If after the press conference, if I don't return, please, when you leave take Illyana and Nikolai with you, da? I don't want them to have to fight if anything happens.” Ivan glanced up and Mattie frowned.

“I promise, but I don't see why anything would happen.”

“Of course not.” Ivan smiled. “You have freedom. That's not a service they offer here in Russia.” Ivan leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Mattie's chest.

Mattie kept his arms around him, but the joy that had just been in his eyes was washed away.

Maybe Mattie was the one who was too innocent after all...


	19. Chapter 19

“I know it's a little last minute, tossing you into this press conference, but I think the people will be happy if you talk to them. You put them at rest.” The man smiled as Ivan nodded, but he snuck the microphone from his jacket to his scarf. 

“I knew. It's fine. I already know exactly what I'm going to say.” Ivan glanced up and the man nodded, crossing his arms.

“You're a good country, Russia.” Ivan smiled at the man, wondering if Mattie was watching from the living room. The others had a tendency of watching, so he couldn't help but feel the trepidation climb as he readjusted his outfit and messed with his hair. “It's showtime.”

“Hello!” The man came out, and Mattie watched from the corner of the kitchen as Ivan came out, standing behind the man with a childish smile lighting his face, but Mattie could see the worry in his eyes as he glanced around at the people before him. He was quick to introduce Ivan, though everyone just chuckled. Unlike Mattie, everyone knew who Ivan was just from looking at him. They all knew the personification of Russia, the homeland they loved so much. 

Illyana stood beside Mattie and started to translate the words Ivan spoke to him, knowing he couldn't understand.

“I was told to calm your fear. I was told to let you all know the country is still as strong as ever, but there is a problem.” Ivan stated as he reached up and started undoing the buttons on his jacket. Mattie stared confused, watching as the jacket came off, the shirt under it untucked before he started pulling out the buttons for that as well. “It's a difficult time, here in Russia, and though we're trying our best, there are many things that are still going wrong. There are many of my children who still suffer, who spend every day in shame and agony, or are already dead.” As he slid the shirt from his shoulders he glanced around the room. “This is the true meaning of sacrifice, my children. Not fighting just to win, but fighting to make things better. Fighting to change the way things are. Fighting to prove that the world can survive change!” His eyebrows turned to downright terror as he looked around, and Mattie realized he was looking at the exits. He was considering running before he stood up, a slight shine showing on his forehead, worrying himself to sweat. As he pulled off his a-shirt he looked around, pulling the straps for his scarf forward before unwinding it as well, holding the microphone in his hand. “This is the pain our great country is in.” Ivan stated before turning around and Mattie noticed him clench before turning.

“Боже мой, Иван...” Illyana's eyes widened, her hands clenched over her heart. His whole back was covered in scars. The thing that Mattie was scared of the most was that most of them looked new. She shook her head and continued translating as Ivan started speaking again. “These scars are for the dead, for those who were beaten and battered, for the heartache and pain they suffered. There isn't a war from afar that has done this to me. This was caused by you.” Ivan turned back to the camera, giving his words a second to settle. The crowd murmured, curious as to what he was going to say. “This was caused by you fighting amongst yourselves over something that you aren't even realizing. It's love.” Ivan looked around, seeing even more confusion in the crowd, though the staff was trying to decide whether or not to cut the mics, before they realized with him being who he is, if they cut him off, there would be a rebellion that would probably cause their own military to turn against them. “I am... gay.” Ivan stated, watching the crowd. “I fell in love with someone and I'm afraid to ask him to kiss me. I'm afraid to look him in the eyes. I'm afraid to tell him I love him because I'm afraid someone will overhear me! I'm afraid to hear such words back because I don't want him to suffer the same way I am!” Ivan yelled, tears coming to his eyes. “This isn't something new. This isn't just some phase. I have always been like this. There has always been the part of me that knew, but for centuries I hid it, because I mentioned it once before and I was nailed to a spike for a month.” Ivan stated, looking around. I was beaten and dragged through the city. I was nailed to the front gate with a sign saying I was an abomination nailed to my chest! They pulled out my heart!” Ivan yelled and everyone stared in horror. 

Mattie covered his mouth with his hands, tears in his eyes. Ivan should never have had to suffer like that. 

“This is what you're fighting against! Not just a person or two. Not just something different, something unusual, you're fighting against your country itself!” He nearly roared into the mic and the shouts from the crowd were mixed between support and treason. “I don't want to have to fight you! I don't expect everyone to understand, just to accept! That's all I want is acceptance! To be able to hold his hand and not worry about being beaten! Please, just accept that not everyone loves the same way! Not everyone has the same heart!” He yelled as he reached up and laid his hand over his chest. “I don't want anyone else to have to suffer the same way I have.” He finished quietly as his hand pulled away, his heart falling into his hand. 

The crowd gasped and half of the staff stared at the television in shock as he held it up. “Let me follow my heart, just as most of you get to follow yours.” He looked around the crowd, who quieted down and Mattie finally understood his words this morning. 

“Illyana, you and Nikolai go and pack yourselves a bag, just in case. Get anything you might need to flee the country.” Mattie whispered and returned to the main room, where the rest of the hockey team was staring at the television. “Does anyone know what time Ivan is supposed to be back?”

“Around noon.” One of the maids spoke quietly, her hands clasped over her chest. 

“If he's not back by one, we leave. Everyone. I don't want anyone left here after one ten if he's not back by then.” Mattie stared as Ivan was lead away from the stage, fear lighting his face. 

“That's not so easy. We live here. We have nowhere else to go.” One of the women stated and Mattie turned to her with a frown.

“Then we'll make space for you in Canada. I don't care, but Ivan loves you all like family, and if they do anything to him, he'll want to make sure you're all taken care of.” Mattie stated and Ellen turned to him with a frown.

“How are you going to get them all out?”

“We'll go to the nearest Canadian or American embassy. I know Alfred would understand in these circumstances. We'll just take a flight from there, escorted.” Mattie stared, his hands shaking.

Dammit, Ivan, why did you have to go and do something like that?

It was only a couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door and Nikolai opened it, looking down at one of the pencil pushers from the office. “I'm here to see Canada.”

“I can only allow that if you agree to see him with a full security detail.” Nikolai stated, having heard about Ivan and Mattie already.

“That should be fine.”

Mattie met him in Ivan's office, after the security lined the room. “Where is Ivan?” Mattie asked when he came in.

“He won't be able to be around for the remainder of your stay. I was told to make arrangements for someone else to take his place in the competition for China. I have many good candidates.” The man smiled and Mattie stepped up once, his eyes showing he wasn't messing around.

“No. I will only compete with Ivan. No one else. If he's not returned within two hours either here or to the nearest American or Canadian embassy, we will consider this a declaration of war against your own people and we will be forced to take whatever actions we feel are necessary for his safe return. Do you understand?” Mattie stated, his cold tone even sent chills down Nikolai's spine. 

'Note to self, do NOT piss off a Canadian!'

“I'm afraid I don't. Why does it make a difference if it's Ivan or someone else? China has already agreed to the situation.”

“They won't after I explain you've detained Ivan. Yao would never let this happen.” Mattie stared down, unwavering at the man.

“But why does it make such a difference? It's just for imports!” The man gasped out, starting to panic at the situation before Mattie's next words flew past his ears.

“I'm the boyfriend.” He stated and the man jumped up, his eyes slowly drifting up the man before him, for the first time really looking at him. 

“Oh.”

“Bring me Ivan. Now. Or we leave, and we'll be more than happy to find as many ways as possible to make you suffer for your transgressions against your own country.” Mattie turned and left the room, Nikolai at his side. 

Mattie glanced over, realizing he had a tail and quirked an eyebrow. “You may be more frightening than Ivan when you're pissed like that.” Nikolai stated and Mattie couldn't help but chuckle. 

“Shouldn't you be with Illyana right now?”

“She's packing. I think, after that little display, making sure you're safe is my duty.” Nikolai offered a light bow and Mattie nodded.

“Thanks.” He walked ahead and went into the room he and Ivan shared that morning. He packed up his belongings and just in case, packed up some things for Ivan as well. 

He was surprised when an hour later, ten minutes til it was time to leave Nikolai grasped his arm and took off running, forcing the Canadian to run along with him. “What's happening?”

“Another press conference.” Nikolai gritted his teeth. They ran into the living room where Illyana was halfway catatonic, staring at the television with each breath being gasped. 

“Ivan is no longer one of us.” The man on the screen called out and a few people in the crowd gasped at the sight of the man behind him. Ivan had been beaten horribly, and with his head down, blood seemed to be pouring from his nose. “Due to a... situation, he's not to be executed. Instead Ivan Braginsky is to be exiled forever from Russia.” The man stated simply before the camera switched to a woman who was crying, panicking and Mattie realized she was one of the news reporters. 

“We just got a call, Ivan will be brought back here, and we have an hour to get him to an airport of our choosing. 

“Guys, we'll forfeit the game here. It's not worth it right now. There are more important things. I'm sorry.” Mattie held his head down and the guys all ran over and patted him on the back.

“Nah, it's good. If they really did as much damage as it looks like to him, just for being in love with your brainfried ass, it's for the better, eh?” Sam stated and Mattie nodded.

“Thank you.” He cried as he ran and starting to toss his belongings into the limo. 

While he was doing this, Illyana was telling the staff they could either stay in the house or pack up to go to Canada, as Mattie had instructed her. 

Nearly all of the staff decided to stay behind. They would talk to the government about staying and taking care of the new person taking over. 

While this was happening, Nikolai refused to leave Mattie's side, both out of fear the government would decide to assassinate him, and fear he'd need help getting things together quickly. Illyana tossed their bags into the limo, having grabbed a few of the old things around the house she knew Ivan would want on hand.

They were the only two who would leave.

When the staff called up that Ivan's transport was there, Mattie and Nikolai ran to the door, a full out panic as they walked the beaten man into the room and dropped him to the floor, half unconscious. 

“Ivan!” Mattie ran over and flipped him, glancing over all of the injuries he was covered in. 

“Matvey?” Ivan whined, but his eyes didn't seem to be able to focus to find him. 

“I'm here. We're going back to Canada, alright?”

“Da. That sounds nice.” Ivan sighed and just slipped into sleep. It was minutes later they left.

Mattie was on the phone with the Canadian embassy to try and find a way to get Nikolai and Illyana safely into the country, and they were able to get the papers started for them to have asylum once they reached the other country. Ivan would occasionally wake and glance over and just smile at Mattie before sliding back out.

They were able to get on the plane rather quickly, since all the planes seemed to be people coming FROM Canada, and Mattie winced, knowing there would be a huge surge in people returning early.

Thank god word hadn't gotten out yet. He called to cancel the game just before they got onto the plane, which was empty.

“I brought his medical supplies.” Illyana handed over a bag and Mattie glanced at it with a nod and laid back the seat, stripping off Ivan's jacket and shirts. He started expertly taking care of the injuries and the men all stood around and watched as Mattie took care of just about every wound. 

“Ivan, are you alright?” Mattie asked after the last stitch was set and Ivan glanced up with a smile. 

“It's warm. I feel dizzy.”

“Could be blood loss or the pain meds. Are you still feeling pain anywhere?”

“My heart is in my coat. They tried to take it, but they thought you'd find out if they stole it. You scared them all badly.” Ivan chuckled as Mattie reached into the coat pockets and finally found the heart. He looked it over carefully, and noticed it beat slowly, but well. It was dirty and Mattie ran to the bathroom and gently washed it before coming back out and slowly pushed it up to Ivan's chest. 

“Does it just go in like this?” He asked and Ivan nodded as a gasp left his mouth as the organ slid back into place. All at once it felt like everything straightened out in Ivan's mind and his eyes widened and flew around in shock as he started trying to stand. Mattie held him down as Ivan started sobbing, fighting his way to the window. 

“My country! My people!” He cried and Mattie held him close as his hands clenched around the window. He just clenched to the area, what little he could see of his home til they were out of sight of his country and Ivan just let it go, the stress and the pain, just sobbing as Mattie comforted him. 

“They exiled you.” Mattie said and watched as Ivan nodded, still sobbing. “Here.” He handed Ivan a small cloth bag and Ivan knew what it was. A bag of soil, so he could always carry a part of Russia with him. Ivan sobbed as they were carried farther and farther away.

The plane stopped to refuel in England, and after hearing about what had happened, a few other countries boarded the plane, having bought all of the tickets. Germany and Prussia, England and Italy, Greece and France, just about everyone who was in Europe was on the plane, and oddly enough Japan, who had happened to be staying over in Greece. “Ivan...” Greece's eyes widened as he looked over the beaten man who was now sitting silently, nearly catatonic over what had happened. 

“He's gonna be alright.” Mattie stated and softly ran a hand over Ivan's. “He's just in shock.”

“I would be too. Do you believe those wankers? We're going to just exile the country. Do they honestly think it'll work like that?” England crossed his arms and leaned back while Ivan glanced up.

“What do you mean?”

“You'll have to be let back in, you're the heart of their people and land. If you don't go back, there will be a revolt, and they'll all end out in prison if they're lucky.” England rolled his eyes. “They're all wankers.”

Ivan couldn't help but chuckle at the words, thankful everyone jumped in for him.


	20. Chapter 20

The plane touched down and everyone either went home, or to Mattie's house, depending. Mattie cringed, walking through the door and glanced over to Ivan who seemed half alive. “Come on, you'll stay in my room this time, alright?”

“Da, that's fine.” Ivan looked half alive, having slept on and off through the trip. 

“Where are you going to sleep, then?” Japan asked and Mattie glanced up with a bit of a blush. 

“I'll stay in there too. We've been staying in the same bed for most of the last week.” Mattie stated and Japan and Greece just stared.

“What?!” Japan turned red and Mattie nodded.

“We're together.” He smiled as he took Ivan's arm and helped him up the stairs. 

“I don't wanna stain your sheets with blood.” Ivan glanced over and Mattie shook his head. 

“It's fine, I have more, you know. Guess we'll have to get a hotel to redo the walls, though.” Mattie chuckled, leaving the others in the living room for a moment. 

Francis looked around, shaking and England glanced over with a frown. “What has your panties in a bunch?”

“This house... it's a living nightmare. Every time I step foot in it...” He reached out, not even paying attention and clasped England's hand, who watched, surprised at the change in the Frenchman at his side. 

“Why is it so scary? It's just a house.”

“It's not a house, it's a mural. And every room gets worse.” Francis glanced up at the ceiling in the living room and sighed. “Look, It's Aklaq. You and Alfred are in the kitchen. In the office-” Francis turned his head and stared, the markings on the floor causing a horrible tremor to come over him and England grasped him, honestly worried he'd fall from his shaking knees. “It's Jean.”

“Jean?” England glanced over, seeing nothing. “I don't understand.”

“You don't have to. Just remember, this house is dangerous. It can infect your heart. Every little thing you see is not what you may think.”

“Come here!” England looked down at the small polar bear that ran past and jumped through the opened wall in the living room and England glanced over to Francis, who nodded sadly. England softly released his hand and walked over when the bear glanced up.

“She's beautiful. Matvey says it's his mom.” England noticed the bear's gaze and turned, seeing the ceiling and stilled.

“Ah, I understand now.” England stated and Francis shook his head.

“No, you don't.” His eyes couldn't be torn away from the office and England crossed his arms as he made his way back over.

“Why not?”

“Because in the heart of this nightmare, is where Mattie goes to die when he needs to. It rips away his soul. I can't...” Francis shook and slid to the floor with a whimper, causing the other nations to shiver at what the kind mannered Canadian could possibly be hiding. 

“It can't be that bad.” Norway stated and Denmark nodded.

“Yer used t' say th' same thing about me.” Sweden glanced over and Norway frowned.

“It's not like that. I'm sure we won't find some horrid, blood covered dungeon in the heart of sweet little Mattie's house.” Norway chuckled before catching the terrified glance on Francis' face. “Oh.”

“He has them hidden everywhere. I don't even... I can't imagine the horror of some of the things I've seen in this house. Arthur, I'm really scared for him.” Francis stated softly, missing the soft pads of Mattie's feet as they came down the stairs.

“There's no reason for that.” Mattie sighed as the others looked at him. “Here, I'll show you the rooms Francis is talking about.” He turned and opened the doorway with a smile, hearing the 'Ooh' as they realized there were hidden walkways. 

They made it to the rooms after a couple of minutes and Francis waited off to the side. Mattie stepped back as Arthur opened the door, the Nordic five stepped back, having already smelled the blood. “What in the hell?!” Iceland gasped as the door opened and England glanced around, his eyes wide in horror. 

“There was an accident. It's all my own blood. I kind of... stabbed myself in the dark.” He half lied and Francis grasped him, pulling him into a hug. 

“It's the next room that worries me.” Francis looked down and Mattie glanced up with a smile. 

“Why is everyone so scared of that room? Everyone in it is smiling!” He chuckled, though Francis could tell thinking of it hurt him. 

“Because I noticed while everyone is smiling, you're not there. You're not smiling, mon petit Mathieu.” Francis said softly and Mattie nodded, for once just giving in and allowing Francis to hug him. “Besides, how would you explain something like this to Ivan?”

“Remember when I called you two days ago? It was because Ivan had found the rooms. Oddly, he made it one of the best days of my life.” Mattie smiled at the memory and Francis glanced down at him with a little reassurance making the corner of his mouth curl up. 

“He's good for you, Mathieu. I can tell. It's part of the reason I left that disc. You need him, and now he needs you too.”

“I think we always needed each other, it just took us a while to find out.” Mattie smiled and Francis chuckled as England turned on the light in the next room. 

“Matvey?” Mattie glanced over to Illyana and Nikolai, who both looked at him with worry and a little fear evident. “Do you want us to... take care of the rooms for you? I can't do much for the carvings and ink in the walls, but I definitely know how to get blood out of wood.” Illyana stated and Mattie stared at her in shock for a second before bursting into laughter. 

“Sure, not like I have way too much else for you guys to do out here. Help out where you can to earn your keep. You'll always have a room and a roof over your heads. What's mine is yours, alright? And by the way, after you guys are done looking around in there, I'll show you to the third floor.” He watched as England frowned.

“You didn't build a third floor on this house originally.” England stated and Mattie shook his head.

“It was always there, but the main floor is lowered, so it isn't as easy to notice. I'll have to just install lights in the passageways and maybe get rid of some of the doors so you guys can find things easier.” He took them through and the first entryway he opened left Francis sobbing. 

“Je suis tellement désolé, Papa, peux-tu venir voir ce que je ai mis dans pour vous?” Mattie spoke softly and Francis came out, though he noticed the marks on the ceiling, he wouldn't look down. “There.” Mattie pointed and Francis turned, seeing himself smiling back. Francis' eyes widened at the painting, catching just about everyone else's interest and soon they were all looking between the two Francis' with interest.

“You're a very good painter.” Nikolai stated with an air of approval before he heard the gasp and turned, seeing England looking down over the banister with shock.

“Mattie... why?” England turned, suddenly understanding Francis' shock and Mattie just smiled.

“I needed the reminder that I wasn't the only one in pain. I needed to get it out of my system, and for some reason a canvas just didn't seem to do it justice, you know?” Mattie stated and England rushed over, wrapping his arms around him. It almost felt like he was about to cry.

“Why didn't you tell us you were hurting that badly?” He croaked out and Mattie sighed.

“I tried, but you forgot who I was.” Mattie looked down at the ground, feeling half ashamed, half already vindicated for the image. “It won't matter soon. I'm getting the house redone. Ivan's right. I won't be happy as long as I see you guys in such horrible ways.” Mattie glanced up to the ceiling and England frowned. 

“Am I in here too?”

“Oui. Right there.” Mattie pointed, but all Arthur could see was the ceiling. 

“Can... I see it?”

“Are you sure you want to? Look at what Francis' did to him.” Mattie turned, seeing Francis still staring down over the banister beside him, tears freely falling to the floor below.

“I think I need to.”

Everyone was lead to the other side, where a few looked up and noticed the closest markings first and Francis was the first one to notice. “Mon dieu...” He glanced up in horror before turning away and stood beside the wall, shaking. Mattie glanced up and frowned, knowing that seeing even more of the images couldn't be easy to him. “Désolé, Papa.” Mattie muttered, causing England to walk over and glance up, seeing the image of America. His heart froze. 

“Why...”

“As I said earlier, I needed to remember I wasn't the only one in pain. Mattie said as he walked across the walkway and glanced up, seeing the image of England and the little girl. He stared up, this time tears came to his eyes. “I'm so sorry, Father. I didn't... As soon as I was done with this one I regretted it, but I don't think that'll help.” His eyes shifted over and England froze.

He suddenly didn't know if he had the heart to look, especially when Mattie called him Father. They both knew that didn't happen very often, and usually for good reason. He swallowed hard before creeping over and glancing up.

Arthur's breath caught as tears came to his eyes. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, breaking apart the image and as Arthur regained the ability to breathe, he also gained the ability to cry. Heart-wrenching sobs made their way across the room and everyone there knew better than to go look. Mattie stepped back, appearing to hide like a frightened child, his hands shaking in their clasp before his waist. Everyone except Francis, Mattie and Arthur made their way down the stairs, unable to see any more for now. 

“I'm sorry.” Mattie whimpered, tears in his own eyes and he reached up, wiping away the tears before they could spill over. 

“Why were you in that much pain? What could have hurt you so badly?” Arthur turned, his eyes wide and Mattie could tell, whatever he could say Arthur would feel horrible about.

But he also knew he needed to answer. “After the war, I tried to talk to Alfred. I wanted to spend time with my brother, but he told me he was going to spend some father/son time with you. When I mentioned I was your son too, he thought I'd lost my mind. He'd forgotten about me, but you'd done it too, in the past. You told me you'd bring me something to remind me of Papa when you came back to visit, but you never came back. The next time I saw you, you were leaving Alfred's house, telling him you only had time for important things, and you were headed right back to England and... I hated myself. Why wasn't I important enough? What did I do that made you never come back? I'd thought you cared about me, but how could I have been so wrong?” Mattie cried, slight sobs breaking from his chest and Francis wrapped his arms around him. 

“Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me you were hurting this badly?”

“I didn't...” Mattie froze, hating to admit such things, but he carried on. “What if you forgot me too?” He cried and Arthur stilled, realizing for the first time how much pain he'd actually caused him. 

“Mathew, I'm so sorry.” Arthur stood and ran over, wrapping his arms over him as well. “I didn't know! I didn't realize I was doing this much harm! I never meant to!” He cried and Mattie hugged them both, a suddenly light feeling in his chest. 

“I know, Father. I knew back then you'd just forgotten me again. I know you never meant to hurt me, but I couldn't control it. I couldn't help how much it hurt.” He glanced up and Arthur nodded, but it was obvious to everyone there he was still in pain and shocked. 

“If I hurt you like that again, tell me. Please, don't let me be the reason for something like that.” Arthur grasped desperately to him and even Francis had to pull away, knowing how much Arthur needed the reassurance and care from the man before them. 

“I'll try, I really will.” Mattie hugged him close, taking and giving as much comfort as he could. Francis wrapped an arm around Mattie's back and hugged him as well. 

“I think this is a little too late, mon Angleterre. We waited to utter comforting words til he had someone else to comfort him, Oui?” Francis smiled down and Mattie nodded, smiling.

“Yeah, but it's still nice to hear.” Mattie smiled as he hugged the two men, Arthur's tears finally slowing.

“Francis, you're a wanker.”


	21. Chapter 21

Mattie had set up the living room with cots and sleeping bags for everyone. It was decided that Nikolai would sleep with the nations in the living room, while Illyana would get Russia's old room, for now. He decided pretty early in he'd have to rebuild the burned wing of his house, and he was actually already planning it out. 

He also decided to undo most of the hidden passageways. There was only one way to fix everything he decided to do with his house.

He'd tear it down and rebuild entirely.

Until then, he had decided to live in the smaller cabin he had further back on the land, though it wasn't very big. “After you guys head home, after this is figured out, I'm going to have the house torn down.” Mattie said nonchalantly as they sipped tea. 

“Wait, you're what?” Arthur stared and Mattie nodded.

“Ivan said it best. I wouldn't heal til I was no longer reminded of these images, and I've realized it's true. I thought maybe just changing the walls would be enough, taking off the images, but I realized how often I walk into a room and look at something and don't even realize I'm not... seeing it. I just have to see where it is, or where it was and I remember. I'll have my house completely rebuilt.”

“Won't that take a long time?” Francis frowned and Mattie shook his head, taking another sip before speaking.

“I can have it done in a month, even with the large size I'm planning to make it this time. Honestly, I'm interested in seeing how my blueprints would work as an actual building tool.” He chuckled as Arthur nodded.

“As long as that's what you want.”

“That, and to know Ivan feels safe here too.” Mattie smiled as he heard shifting coming from the stairs and glanced up as Ivan came down the stairs with a dazed glance. Mattie didn't even think, just throwing his mug into the machine and switching out the pods before turning on the coffee machine to actually make coffee this time.

“Can't tell that this isn't the first time this has happened.” Francis chuckled as Iceland glanced over and rolled his eyes.

“Yer looking too much into this, Já? Maybe he's just being a good host.”

“Or maybe mon petit Mathieu isn't as innocent anymore, hmm?” Francis raised an eyebrow while Mattie sputtered, turning bright red before Ivan chuckled, a warm smile taking over his features.

“Нет, we have all the time in the world. No need to rush, Da?” Ivan glanced over as Mattie burned bright red and Arthur walked over, grasping the mug from the machine. Both Arthur and Francis realized it when he took his first sip, and Mattie noticed Norway staring with wide eyes. 

“Where's your scarf?” Denmark watched, getting close and looking over the sharp jawline before him. “Damn, you're actually really hot.”

“Нет, not anymore. I'm cool enough, thanks.” Ivan stated, missing what the Dane had actually meant.

“You're too late. He's mine now.” Mattie crossed his arms and nodded, though everyone could see the bright red on his cheeks.

“Да, я люблю Матвея, и никто другой.” Ivan smiled as he took another sip of the coffee. Mattie understood a few of the words, enough to cause him a blush. Ivan glanced up and a low chuckle escaped him as he sighed. “Now to figure out how to be a nation without a country.” He sighed and Gilbert stepped forward, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

“It's not as hard as you'd think, Ja?” He blurted before laughing and Ivan glanced over with a worried look. 

“Matvey, help!” Ivan exclaimed, grasping Mattie's hand. “I don't want to be like him!” Gilbert crossed his arms with a snort while Mattie and Ludwig tried to hide a chuckle. 

“At least he hasn't lost his sense of humor.” Finland smiled and Sweden nodded, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Ja, but what d' w' do about th' country's situation? T's a bit intense ri't n'w.” Sweden frowned. 

“Why? What's happening?” Ivan glanced up and a few of the people turned away in worry. Even Mattie hadn't heard and was clasped to Ivan's hand as the Swede frowned, moving his eyes away.

“T's a war in th' street. Th' mil'tary's gone, th' police are half werk'n, t's a riot.” He said and Mattie stared. 

“Maybe you should call, see if they've changed their minds.”

“Нет, if they want me they'll call. Maybe a reminder is in order, though, Da?” He grinned as he lifted his cell phone and dialed, a dark grin coming over his face.

“Da, Привет! I thought you might like to know if you call me back and remove my... expulsion, you can have peace again. You have my number, so if you decide to do so, call me in, da?” He said and everyone in the room around the man knew.

If he was called back in, that man on the other end of the phone would pay with his life. “До Свидания.” With that, he hung up the phone, a bright smile on his face. “So, what time is it?”

“About time we all lay down, actually.” Norway yawned and stretched, while Arthur looked down at his watch.

“It's about two here, but we all just woke up after the plane ride, so we should all be wide awake.”

“Sorry, couldn't sleep.” Norway glanced over with a shrug and sat down as Mattie tossed another mug and pod into the coffee machine. 

“This'll help.” Mattie said and Sweden walked over, pushing Mattie to sit. 

“'S been a long d'y fer ye, rest.” Sweden smiled a bit sadly down at the Canadian and Mattie nodded, thanking him.

“What was that?” Ivan frowned, not liking the softness in the other's eyes.

“They saw the rooms, and the office.” Mattie mumbled and Ivan frowned, wondering if he would be alright. 

“I've decided that redoing the walls isn't enough. We can stay in the cabin I keep in the back for a while, and I'll get the house torn down and built, but only with some of the secret passages, and without having to fight so much to make it up to the workout room! What was I thinking there?” Mattie laughed and Ivan shrugged.

“Didn't mind the walk, it's a workout room after all. But I'll admit, I'll miss the little wood room with the steam.” Ivan smiled as Mattie chuckled.

“Yeah, as long as we don't just pass out in it again.” Mattie shook his head. “You know I wouldn't leave out the sauna. It's just too relaxing.” 

“You have a sauna?” Francis watched as Mattie nodded.

“Third floor.”

“Don't know if I can handle anymore of the hidden passageways.”

“No, there's a pretty direct way to get there. Come on!” Mattie stood and pulled everyone back over to the hole in the wall and took them straight, past the doorway to the office, then up a staircase they hadn't noticed before. They got to the top and Mattie opened the door, allowing them all in. “Here we are.” He glanced around and sighed, looking through the room. “Hot tub and sauna in the back room. I don't think I turned the tub down after last time we were up here, so it's set nice, feel free to use them as you see fit. The sauna is kind of small, so sorry that there's not much space.” Mattie blushed and shrugged, usually only needing it for himself. With him and Ivan there was practically no room left, their knees resting against each other. “Actually, the sauna does sound amazing. Ivan, wanna join me?” He asked and the other smiled and nodded before thinking and turning bright red. 

“There's no changing room.”

“Oh, it's fine. I know how to work around that. Come on.” He grasped Ivan's hand and pulled him in, not even really thinking at this point. He turned on the heat and figured it would take about fifteen minutes to warm and popped his head back around to the others. “No one come back here, unless you want to see us naked.”

“Really?!” Francis grinned and Mattie nodded.

“Oui, Papa, but not like that.” He pulled his head back around and shook it, sighing. He reached up and slid open a small door, releasing a large curtain over the doorway and Ivan watched, curious as Mattie looked up and smiled. He blushed as he grabbed the towels and looked around, deciding not to bother with it and turned back with a smile. “If you want, you can change in the sauna this time.”

“What about you?” Ivan asked his eyes shifting to the doorway, hearing music start and people talking and the clinking of the machines on the other side.

“I'm not too worried about it, eh? The only one that could see me is you, and I guess when I think about it, seeing me like you did before Illyana knocked on the door is more... erotic than just being naked.” Mattie watched as Ivan's eyebrow rose, his head cocking to the side in an inquisitive manner. He didn't believe him. 

Mattie could have taken this two different ways. He could become offended that Ivan didn't believe him, but that didn't seem right, so he just went with the other. He stripped off his shirt and kicked off his boots, sliding them to the cubbies he had off to the side for clothes, and tossed his shirt in before fighting with his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers off. He turned around, seeing Ivan staring in shock at the lack of modesty he was seeing before turning around. “Well, I didn't expect that, da?” Ivan stated, but Mattie could hear his chest shaking from the words.

“Too much?”

“Da.” Ivan spoke softly and Mattie walked over and grasped his arm, taking him over to the sauna and tossed a towel over his shoulder. 

“Here, go ahead, you know what to do.” Mattie chuckled before Ivan turned and grasped his arm, though his eyes never left Mattie's.

“Don't you mind being seen like this?”

“Not by you.” He softly admitted and Ivan blushed again before turning away.

“I'll be out in a moment.” Ivan spoke so softly he was barely heard, but Mattie nodded all the same and carefully closed the door behind him.

“Mathieu, where is the- uh, water bottles?” Mattie heard and turned, seeing Francis staring at him with wide eyes and a deep blush.

“I don't keep them up here, they're still in the kitchen.” Mattie didn't bat an eye as Francis blushed and turned, running from the area. He couldn't help but chuckle as he went to grab a towel for himself.

It wasn't long til Ivan opened the door, bringing his clothes out to put away and he glanced over, looking at Mattie standing against the hot tub with his arms crossed, and his towel in place. Ivan couldn't decide if this was a good or a bad thing. He glanced up to see Ivan still blushing, looking down over him and he reached up with a soft pat, unable to break the smile he kept at the corner of his mouth. He turned and stepped up, going into the hot tub and walked over, sitting in the warm water and leaned his head back. “Oh, this is nice.”

Ivan climbed in and sat almost opposite of him, the warm water feeling a little weird, with the jets and the bubbles. “It's different.” Ivan admitted and Mattie looked over, frowning. 

“Not much for it?”

“Da, maybe just not my thing.” Ivan admitted, but tried to take a hint from Mattie and leaned back, trying to relax. He heard the movement, but didn't think much til he felt something against his arm and opened his eyes, seeing Mattie slide his head over his chest, pulling his arm down over his shoulder and Ivan couldn't help but smile. “Maybe it's not so bad after all.” He mumbled, taking in the contented sigh from beside him. Mattie chuckled and just laid back, loving the feeling of sharing the warmth when there was so much more around him. 

“I could get used to this.” Mattie sounded somewhere between a whisper and a moan and Ivan blushed at the sound before frowning. 

“Matvey, you said I could make myself comfortable here, Da?”

“Yeah, of course.” Mattie said and turned, curious as Ivan thought for a moment before grasping him and lifting him, sitting Mattie straddled over his lap. Mattie blushed brightly as he looked down at the other, who started blushing worse before leaning back and pulling Mattie down to lay on his chest. “This is what you were thinking?” Mattie glanced up, the angles making his head only come up to Ivan's shoulder, but Ivan nodded. 

“Da, I miss this.” He spoke softly. “I didn't get this very much before, and it was becoming more often in Russia, but you haven't really been that close since then, and I missed it.” He spoke, hoping he wasn't doing too much.

“Yeah, this is perfect.” Mattie smiled, feeling the warmth in the water, and the arms that surrounded him. “Absolutely perfect.”


	22. Chapter 22

Over the course of the next two days, many decisions were made, and a lot of favors were fulfilled. Belarus, Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania would offer a safe place for the people trying to escape from Russia. China would allow many people to come in, but for each person who came to China, a soldier would go to Russia, so the people were asked to try and make their way there. There was a complete stop to imports or exports from Russia. As each plan was solidified through all governments, Ivan would call to inform the Russian government about the situation, and a short video would be put up on the internet, while the people in Russia would guarantee it went viral within minutes. 

“привет! I just thought you should know, since the Chinese government is running out of soldiers, Germany, Japan and Italy have sent some in to help! Also, America has agreed that if a single house is broken into by anyone from the government, they have many missiles pointed at the offices! I hated having to tell that damned America where the offices were, but since I'm no longer part of Russia, I figured, if it helps the people, why not, Da? Я поговорю с вами позже! До Свидания!” He smiled as he hung up the phone, knowing if they were going to change their minds, they'd stop his talking or call him back. Mattie and Ivan were giggling through the calls by now. Two days with barely any sleep had left them feeling like this was more of a sleepover with them making prank calls than anything else. Lukas and Arthur were contemplating new means of psychological torture, and had asked anyone actively fighting in Russia to wear pink, and play American music loudly to help draw attention away from others who weren't in the fray. 

Of course Ivan had asked anyone with small children, or who was too afraid to hide in their homes and not answer their doors. He had begged anyone from emergency services to continue to work, to assist those who were caught in the fights, or innocent people who had been in situations. 

Ivan could feel the damage crack and bleed across his back. He could feel his people dying. He hurt, but he understood that this time there was nothing more that he could do, except continue fighting from Canada's living room floor. 

“Ninety five percent of the military is gone, and the police forces are refusing to take calls from politicians unless they are not of a protective stance.” Denmark, Simon, relayed to the group and Ivan frowned.

“What do you mean, if they're not of a protective stance?”

“There's one man, I'm not sure about the offices of Russia, but his name is like Danyan Darran?” Simon shrugged and Ivan nodded.

“Close enough, I know who he is.”

“His calls are each being taken because he's calling in for assistance with extractions of women and children from hostile areas. It seems like they're mostly homeless or people caught in emergency situations, and the police keep escorting them through grocery stores so they can shop in safety.”

“Really...” Ivan frowned and lifted his phone, searching through his contacts.

“Hello, is this Darian Daren?” Ivan asked in Russian, so the only one who understood was oddly enough Sweden.

“Yes?”

“Hello, this is Ivan Braginsky. I heard about the calls you're making to the police, to protect the civilians.”

“Of course. I can't allow them to be injured over something like this. What is a country without it's people?”

“No, I actually called to thank you. I know from me it probably doesn't mean very much right now, I'm just an exile, but each call you make, each life you save, it does help out. It's good to know not everyone working for the government is more worried about themselves than the country.”

“No, Comrade Braginsky, it's actually quite an honor to hear those words from you.” Ivan could hear his smile through the phone. 

“Stay safe, Alright?”

“Yes sir! Goodbye!” 

“Goodbye.” Ivan hung up the phone and thought, grasping his notebook and started writing.

Throughout this whole ordeal he'd started planning who he'd put in charge once the war had settled down and the fighting had stopped, and after thinking about what he remembered about the man, Ivan grinned.

“I think we found our next president.” Ivan smiled as he glanced up to Mattie, who grinned.

“Good! That's one less thing to take care of later, eh?” Mattie grinned as a call came in through his cell phone. 

“Hello?” Mattie rolled over and instantly pulled the phone away from his ear. He could hear the screaming from his boss and frowned, glaring. “No, calm down.” Mattie sat up and glanced over to Ivan, who watched with a frown. “No?” Mattie listened for a moment before releasing a sigh. “Yes, I have agreed to that. Sir, with all due respect, we're assisting a country that really needs it. Do you know what happens to a country when the personification isn't present for a long time?” Mattie asked and after a moment he was able to smile softly. 

“Think Poland during World War Two.” He glanced over, seeing the guilty look on Ludwig and Gilbert's faces and reached over, patting their backs. “Now imagine a country the size of Russia having problems like that.” He listened for a moment before standing. 

“Fine, send a news crew to my house. I'll take care of this.” Mattie stated and after a moment he hung up the phone. He stared down at it for a moment, the determined glare wavering towards fear. “I guess my time hidden is up.” He said softly and Ivan frowned, watching. 

“What do you mean?” Ivan patted him on the back as Mattie looked up at him, showing the true fear that was now reflected in his eyes. 

“The government doesn't want to get into a battle unless they have a good reason for it, so now I have to give them one. I'll have to tell my country who I am.” He stated and Francis smiled.

“You've been saved from some of the oddities of that situation, but I can't help but wonder, if you come out like this, will you still be forgotten? What are the chances from now on when the people who live here think of the country, they'll think of you as well?” He watched as Mattie shrugged, still unsure of how to think about this situation. 

“I don’t' know. My boss is coming, he'll be here in an hour. Anyone who doesn't want to take part in this, it may be a good time to hide in the workout room.” Mattie said as he stood and started trying to put his living room into order. 

They all jumped in to help, and by the time the town car pulled up out front, the house was spotless. Illyana ran to let them in, and the man was surprised to find Nikolai standing in the corner of the living room, watching him with a scrutinizing gaze. “Hello, you're not Russia.”

“Нет, I am Nikolai. I am security here, at least for now.” Nikolai stated flatly and the man before him nodded, swallowing hard. 

“Sir! Sorry, Nikolai is from Ivan's place. With the possibility of war, Nikolai and Illyana were brought here for safety purposes.” Mattie grinned as the two mentioned bowed lightly. “Come on in! I can go over what's been being done with you here.”

“No, the news crew will be here soon. I don't understand why you asked me to call them in, if I don't really know what's going on, it'll be hard to explain to the crews.”

“They're here.” Nikolai stated, looking out through the front window as Illyana asked the Prime Minister if he wanted some coffee or tea. Nikolai let the news crew in, who immediately started setting up the cameras in the living room. 

“Prime Minister! I'm Alecia Becken, Thank you so much for offering us this exclusive! It's amazing that we can help you out like this!”

“It will probably run over all of the news stations by the end of the day, but I need this to run immediately. Can we live stream this?”

“Of course!” The woman grinned from ear to ear, knowing it would be something big if he was asking such things. She glanced at a few of the other faces around the house and recognized a few of them. “Oh, this is something really big, isn't it?” She stared as the other man nodded. 

It was only a few moments til the cameras were set up and Mattie told the Prime Minister to introduce himself before stepping aside. He was confused as to why when the woman started talking. 

“We come to you today with a live stream from the Prime Minister. Let's get right to it.” She stepped over, allowing the camera to focus on the man who mumbled out a worried introduction before turning to the other men in the room.

“I'm not sure who's stepping in.” He stated before Mattie stepped up, surprising everyone in the room. 

“That's me. Hello!” Mattie turned to the camera, a little worried about his appearance at the moment, two days with barely any sleep, and wrinkled clothes. “My name is Mathew Williams, some of you might recognize me as the captain of the Montreal Canadiens, but I'm here today not as that, but as the personification of Canada.” The woman holding the microphone off to the side's jaw dropped open, staring at the young and timid looking man before her. “I know some of you might already be familiar with the term, but for those who aren't, a personification is the person who lives as the country. I've been alive at least five hundred and twenty three years. I can feel each of you, as the people who live in me, and I know the words I'm about to say may be a little worrisome for you, but I need your understanding. Right now, Russia is in a lot of pain and trouble. The government is fighting against it's people, and though they can't do too much without their military at the moment, our assistance is needed to help pull the innocent lives who were cast into turmoil back into the light. They desperately need our help. I have suggested our government to allow emergency asylum status to anyone trying to flee Russia. I plan to offer free airfare to anyone trying to get into Canada. After everything is settled, the personification of Russia has offered us better import/export deals and has offered to use more of our trades as a repayment option. I am asking for volunteers who have emergency training to go and assist where they are needed, on either side of the war.”

“Why is Mister Braginsky here instead of in Russia?” The reporter asked, feeling as if Mattie was stalled in his speech. 

“He was exiled for being gay. The personification of Russia is staying at my place until peace has been achieved, and he's had a chance to heal up from the injuries inflicted on him from the war.”

“I don't understand.” The woman stared, honestly confused. “Why isn't he closer to Russia? Wouldn't Belarus or Ukraine or China be a better place for him right now?”

“Ivan isn't here just for politics. I was in Russia when the war broke out and brought him here without thought about what else could happen.” Mattie cringed before looking back up and the woman lit up like a Christmas light, realizing the situation. 

“He's here on personal business, then?” She asked, a happy tone to her voice and Mattie's cheeks burned brightly.

“Ivan and myself are involved. He's my boyfriend.” He admitted and the woman turned to the camera with a grin. 

“Talk about an exclusive, eh?” She chuckled and looked up, seeing if either of the men before her had anything else to add, but Mattie was busy avoiding the horrified glare the Prime Minister was giving, so she wrapped up quickly before the men started breaking down the cameras. 

“Mister Williams!” The reporter ran forward, surprising Mattie, taking his hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you! I was always wondering why we never seemed to have a personification, even though everyone else had one!” She smiled brightly and Mattie looked at her and frowned.

“What... did you say your name was? Alecia?”

The woman laughed and shook her head. “It's a stage name.”

“Ah, that explains it. It's a pleasure to meet you, Madeline.” He smiled, watching as her eyes turned confused before opening wide. “Yeah, I know who you are. You're a part of me, after all.” Mattie watched as she stared, feeling herself tripped up a little over the words she'd heard. 

“So much more romantic than my words.” Ivan chuckled, watching as the woman stared, flabbergasted. “I always say they're my children. A part of me that comes after, you know?” Ivan looked at the woman and smiled. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“Ivan Braginsky... Yeah, it's a pleasure.” She stared, a little more awestruck at seeing Russia before her.

“You're all wankers. Give the poor lady a tic to rest.” Arthur shook his head and the woman looked around, seeing all of the countries again. 

“We're not in this alone, right? That's why you're all here? Everyone is trying to help.”

“We can't let one of our own be tossed out of his country. It isn't right, Ja?” Norway stated and Germany and Prussia nodded.

“Being a nation without a country sucks. I can handle it, I'm awesome, after all, but Ivan is still needed by his people.” Prussia stated and Germany patted him on the back. 

“Gil, that may be the least stupid thing you ever said!” Simon blurted out before laughing, earning a swift smack in the back of the head by Sweden.

“Gil, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?” Alecia asked, curious as Gilbert turned to her and crossed his arms.

“I am the awesome Prussia!” He exclaimed with a grin as the woman before him stilled, her eyes widening. 

“I remember you!” She spoke softly, her hands covering her chest. “You saved my grandfather's life! He still has your picture on his wall! I never thought... I didn't realize you were a nation!” She grasped his hand, a brilliant smile covering her face, leaving Prussia surprised. “Thank you so much!”

“How did I save his life?” Gil asked, surprised at this turn of events. 

“Twenty years ago he went to Germany for a vacation and ended out getting hit by a car! You carried him to the hospital, and according to Grandpa, you ran the whole way! He got one of the nurses to get your picture before you left! He always wanted to see you again! If it wouldn't be too much trouble, is there anyway...”

“West, I've gotta go! I'll be back soon, Ja?”

“Ja.” Ludwig patted his brother's back. It wasn't too often Gilbert was still recognized by the population, so something like this, Ludwig knew, would make his day. “Don't be gone too long. Your strategy will be needed if anything else happens.” Ludwig smiled and Prussia laughed.

“It's been a while since anyone said I was needed! Thanks West! You just made my day!” He laughed as the woman looked between them. 

“West?”

“Ja, Germany is mein little bruder.”

“As hard as that is to believe.” Iceland laughed and Mattie joined in. 

“Let's not pick. Gilbert has been very helpful in the past, Ne?” Japan asked and Greece looked at him sceptically before sighing with a slight nod. 

“You ruined mein good mood.” Gil stuck out his tongue as the woman walked out, chatting quite excitedly with the fallen nation.

“It's good he got to feel this again.” Germany stated, a sad look on his face. “He's gotten nostalgic lately, and it worries me.” Ludwig admitted and Japan looked over with a slight frown.

“He's old. He's probably gone senile.” Japan said with a hidden grin and just about everyone burst into laughter. “He'll be fine. I know it.” Japan patted him on the back before they broke out their notebooks and started the work with planning again.


	23. Chapter 23

It was almost four full hours since Mattie admitted on live television that he was the personification of Canada. The whole hockey team had called to congratulate him on not only coming out as a personification, but also to publicly coming out of the closet, which caused a sputtered mess all over the side of a very disgruntled Arthur, who was laughed at for nearly half an hour by a horribly sleep deprived France. 

That's when Ivan's phone rang.

“Hello?” Drawled Ivan, the days of sleep deprivation with the damage still being done to his back making him horribly loopy. 

“I give. You win. Your expulsion is being publicly renounced as we speak. Please call off the war, and the other countries.”

“That I will do. Is Darian Daren there?”

“Yes.”

“Give him the phone, please.” Ivan waited til a familiar voice spoke to him.

“Comrade Braginsky! It's a pleasure to speak to you again!” He heard laughter in the man's voice and smiled.

“You as well. I'd like you to handle things in Russia til I'm able to return. Would that be a problem?” Ivan asked very casually, and the man on the other end stilled for a moment.

“You're not coming back immediately?”

“Нет, I'm actually in very bad shape from the fighting. I'll be staying in Canada for a while to heal up. I will put up a video and the other countries are already calling to stop the ban of trades and such, but I think maybe having the Canadian troops that are currently on their way to help out for a while might be a good idea.”

“The Canadians are sending troops?”

“Emergency personnel. Doctors and such. That should be fine, til things are calmed down.” Ivan stated and heard a hum of approval over the phone. 

“That sounds fine. It will be a pleasure working closer with you, Comrade.”

“You as well. I'll expect a call if anything major happens, or if anything changes.”

“Sir, we're surrounded by change right now. You might want to specify any major or lasting changes, right?” He chuckled and Ivan nodded.

“Yes, thank you. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” Ivan hung up the phone and looked up, seeing everyone staring at him with hope in their eyes.

“A whole civil war, fought within five days. Thank you all.” Ivan sighed, sitting back. “Please call the others so things can go back to normal soon.” Ivan spoke before laying down on the floor and Mattie could tell he was completely exhausted. 

“Ivan, go up to bed, alright?”

“Нет, I don't want to get blood all over your sheets again.” He mumbled and Mattie frowned, walking around and looking at his back. There was no blood seeping through. He rolled Ivan to his side and undid the buttons on his shirt, sliding off the one shoulder. He hadn't bothered with the undershirt this time, so it was easier to deal with as he rolled Ivan back to his stomach and slid the shirt off. A large absorbent pad laid across his back, taped into place and Mattie cringed.

“Why didn't you say you were having this much trouble?” Mattie asked, his voice unintentionally hiking up in worry over what he'd find on his back. The other countries decided to allow them this privacy and started making the peace keeping calls as Mattie slid off the tape, taking a look.

It looked like he'd been slashed with a knife. Gouges of flesh were missing. “Oh, god!” Mattie jumped off, yelling for Illyana to bring water and a three bendable straws and duct tape, while he grabbed the medical kit and a few clean towels. He started drying and trying to clean the wounds, Japan noticed the urgency and jumped in, helping to clean up the wounds, while Simon cringed. 

“Guess that video is going to have to wait.”

“Нет, get the camera. Tape this. I want them to see it.” He gasped as alcohol was poured over the wounds and he clenched his teeth to keep from screaming. 

“It's rolling.” Simon spoke softly.

“Hello, Russia. As of a few minutes ago, I was contacted by the government and was told they had agreed to remove my exile. While I'm happy to be able to return, it will be a while before I'm able to-” He let out a strangled scream as the wounds were cleaned more. “Sorry...” He gasped, trying to keep from crying at the pain. “I will be able to return when I'm healed up. For now, please assist each other. No more fighting, no more war. Every time you fight, this is how you hurt your country. Whenever a battle is started, whenever the government and the people don't get along, this is what it does. I am the country. Just because something is able to be made peaceful doesn't mean the pain goes away. It doesn't mean the scars fade any faster. We need peace, before war tears us apart. Please, my children, love each other, regardless of what you like, of who you love, of what you think. Everyone deserves to be cared for. Everyone deserves to be loved, because no one deserves to be torn to shreds like this, and I know I don't have the worst of it. Until I return, please take care of Darien Daren. He is the one I felt cared most for the people of the land during my absence. Until we meet again, Goodbye.” Ivan said, his tone getting quieter as the words moved past his lips. 

“He's unconscious!” Japan stated and Mattie felt his throat. 

“Probably because of the pain. This should help.” He injected a shot of morphine into his arm and they could feel him twitch and gasp at the pain of the shot before his eyes moved back up. 

“Sorry, I fell asleep.” Ivan's words sounded groggy. 

“Stay still. We're going to be doing stitches for a while.” Mattie sighed, patting his arm softly and Simon turned off the camera then, with the soft contact. 

“I'll put this up immediately. I know a few news stations are searching for new videos, so this should be viral in minutes.” He stated, hooking up the computer to the camera.

By midnight, the video was uploaded, Ivan was patched up, all of the calls were finished and Gil was back, with a grin and a blush. 

“I'm guessing your time with Madeline went well?”

“Oh, Ja, I spent most of the time chatting with her grandfather though. He's interesting, for someone who's so young.” Gil grinned and Ludwig rolled his eyes. “You know, when he was hit by the car it wasn't the first time he'd met me? He met me at the breaking of the wall. He had the balls to ask me why I dared to wear a Prussian uniform!” Gil cackled and grinned, shaking his head. “I'll never forget that day, for so many reasons.” Gil grinned as a distant look twinkled in his eyes. 

“Ivan, can you stand?” Mattie shook his shoulder and Ivan glanced up with confusion. “Come on, the war is over, it's time to rest. Let's go to bed.” Mattie helped him up before turning to the others in the room. “You're welcomed to stay if you want. Make yourselves comfortable, but I need rest, and so does he.” Mattie slid Ivan's arm over his shoulder and helped him traverse the stairs, while the others in the room watched with a smile.

“Mathieu has no idea what he's done today.” Francis watched with a raised eyebrow. “I think I'll stick around for a week or so. I want to be here in case he needs me.”

“Me as well.” Arthur watched, half worried, half excited to see what changes would be taking place after all that had happened in the last five days. “I wonder if I should call Alfred out to see as well. I think it would soothe his heart to see how these two really are with each other.” Arthur nearly whispered before breaking out his cell. 

“Well, I just looked online, and there's a plane to Germany leaving in three hours. I'll see you guys later.” Japan stood and bowed, Germany, Prussia and Greece following along.

“The soonest plane leaving to Denmark isn't til morning, so we'll spend the night again.” Denmark stated and turned, seeing the other Nordic nations heading out with Japan's group. “Or maybe not! Don't leave without me!” He yelled, running as fast as he could while grabbing his bags on the way.

“Guess it'll mostly be just family, then.” Francis looked down, seeing Arthur hang up the phone with a nod. 

“Alfred's coming out. He says after everything that's been going on for the last few days, he's worried about how much Mattie's overworked himself.” 

“Honestly, so am I, but I won't know til tomorrow, oui? Best to sleep til then.” Francis laid down on the second couch, Nikolai was already asleep on the other and Arthur grabbed all of the blankets that were now abandoned on the floor to make himself the most plush bed he could and laid down, comfortable for the first time in days.

The first one to wake up in the morning was Mathew, who found himself wrapped very comfortably in Ivan's arms. He glanced up, seeing a shining smile on his face as the sunlight came through the window, making the Russian's hair seem to shimmer. Softly Mattie raised his hand and caressed Ivan's cheek, feeling slight stubble from not having time to shave for the last few days. Mattie chuckled at the sensation before running his hand over his own cheek, feeling the same. Nations didn't have to shave as often, but they still did, or risk ending up looking like General Winter on a bad day. 

“Matvey?” He heard murmured and turned, seeing violet eyes shining at him, a brilliant smile plastered across his lips. 

“Good morning.” Mattie smiled, running a hand back over the same cheek he'd felt before. “I hope you slept well.”

“Da, wonderfully. You too?” Ivan watched with his eyes nearly shining at the man before him and Mattie nodded.

“Yeah, you're really comfortable, after all.” Mattie grinned as Ivan smiled, again running his hand down Mattie's cheek. Mattie craned his neck without really meaning to, but his touch was captivating. Soft lips met his own as Mattie reached up, clasping a hand to Ivan's chest. Ivan felt Mattie kiss back, a low moan escaping the back of his throat, driving him to deepen the kiss. A lick across his bottom lip made Mattie open his mouth and Ivan took charge, his tongue dancing against the other. They didn't really progress, just spending time wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the sensation of the other's kisses. 

It was nearly twenty minutes til Ivan pulled away, his face flush with obvious want in his eyes as he ran a hand down Mattie's chest, a sad smile shining on him. “I don't think we should continue this right now. You're very hard to resist.” Ivan panted out. 

“Well, you're still injured, so I have to say, as your doctor, maybe we should put this on hold til you're healed up a little?” Mattie couldn't help it as his hand ran down Ivan's chest, causing his breath to hitch.

“Da, but with you doing that, it's even harder.” Ivan stated before stilling, realizing his words and instantly turned bright red. 

Mattie laughed, though he blushed as well. “Don't feel bad. After a morning like that, so am I.” He kissed him again, a little softer, more of a reassurance before rolling over and climbing off of the bed. “Oh no...” Mattie's eyes widened before he stepped away from the door. “I think Arthur is cooking.”

“I think I'll go back to sleep now.” Ivan put his head down, covering his head with his pillow and Mattie couldn't help but laugh out loud.

When they made their way downstairs they were grateful to find Arthur, Nikolai and Illyana sitting at the counter, Francis at the stove and Kumajirou dancing around on the floor. 

“Matvey! Matvey! Are you too busy to play today?” He hugged Mattie's leg and he couldn't help but laugh. 

“Sorry I haven't been able to give you enough cuddles for the last couple of days, but things have calmed down, so we can spend the day together, alright?” Mattie hugged him close and Kumajirou cheered. 

“I hope you don't mind that I'll be here to spend time with you both as well.” Ivan stated, but everyone could hear the worried question to his tone.

“Ivan is good! I like you too!” Kumajirou wiggled over, holding out his paws like a child wanting to be lifted and Ivan took him from Mattie's grip, hugging him close.

“That's too frickin adorable.” Mattie looked up to see Alfred coming in from the office, a quirked eyebrow at seeing Kumajirou acting like that. “What about me, Kumajirou? You've known me a long time. Do you want to spend time with me too?”

“No!” Kumajirou buried his face in Ivan's chest, causing everyone in the room to stare, curious. “You hurt Matvey! I don't like!” He stated quite loudly and Alfred swallowed hard, seeing some of the gazes that turned to him pitying him at the harsh words.

“Hey, Al. What are you doing all the way up here?” Mattie asked, walking over to give his brother a hug, knowing after that he probably needed it. 

“I thought I'd come up and visit. I know you've been working your ass off, with the war in Russia and everything. I wasn't even one of the main countries involved, and you still kept me up for three days. You didn't overwork yourself, did you?”

“Maybe a little, but I'll recover.” Mattie grinned before turning to the kitchen. “I'm guessing everyone else went home?”

“Oui, except the Nordics, who went to Germany. Such an interesting group, non?”

“I like Lukas! He smelled yummy!” Kumajirou said out loud and everyone let out a chuckle.

“It'll be nice to have such a good day today.” Mattie stated, looking at the smiles around his living room. 

“Da, very.” Ivan looked up with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

“Дерьмо! Просто оторвите спину так боль уходит! Это бесчеловечно!” Ivan yelled as Mattie cleaned the wounds on his back, though he did his best to stay still. 

“Suddenly I'm happy I don’t' understand Russian!” Mattie gulped while Alfred held out a soft cloth covered with alcohol, ready to take the one he was currently using whenever Mattie felt it was soiled. 

“Calmez-vous, Ivan! Vous allez effrayer Mathieu avec des mots comme ça!” Francis stated, holding Ivan's hands to help him fight out his frustrations. 

“Сэр, не помню, чтобы паниковать слишком много, это может привести к ваше сердце упасть снова!” Illyana patted his knee, seeing Ivan nod and take a deep breath. 

“Thanks.” Mattie stated as he traded the cloths and continued working on the injuries before sighing. “You should probably avoid your tank tops again, just stick to the button ups til you're healed up.” Mattie stated with a sigh. “It would probably hurt to have the clothes clung to your back like that.”

“Da, that's why I didn't bother wearing it yesterday. It was nice of Germany to bandage me and actually keep the promise not to tell.” Ivan sighed. He hadn't gotten the chance to thank him before Ludwig had left. “Maybe I should send him a fruit basket or something.” Ivan thought. “I should probably send everyone fruit baskets. Maybe I should send Ludwig something else, also. Like treats for his dogs.”

“He loves those furry little rats.” Alfred chuckled, glancing at Ivan, though he still felt odd that they were both on the same side. “It would probably be a practical gift like that that he'd love the most. That or potatoes.”

With that, Arthur and Francis laughed. “Non, Ivan! Don't get him potatoes! He'd just put himself into a food coma trying to eat them before anything else to make sure nothing in his fridge went bad! Can you imagine if Ludwig, Gilbert and Italia didn't do their exercises?”

Everyone was filled with the images of a fat Germany, Prussia and Italy, and they were all surprised to find for the latter two, it didn't seem way to unimaginable. “Well, that's terrifying.” Alfred stated flatly.

“Quite so.” Arthur shook his head, trying to push the images from his mind. “Mathew, I know with all of the work you've been doing for the last while, and the care you've been doing and will continue to do to assist Ivan, I would like to know what I can do to help. Not as a country, just... as myself.” 

Mattie looked up, seeing that Arthur was fretting over him and turned to Francis, seeing a similar look on his face. “You guys are so cute when you're worrying about me. I'm fine, but if you really want to help, can someone look up builders and see who can erect a mansion in a week or so?”

“Oui, Mathieu. That should be easy enough, non?”

“Why are you guys so worried? He didn't overdo it this badly, did he?” Mattie froze for a moment, realizing no one had told him about the images. 

Mattie turned back to Ivan's back and frowned. “I'll show you after I'm done here.” 

“No, I should-” Arthur started and Mattie turned, glaring. 

“You can't even look at the ceilings in my house anymore. I don't see this working out.” Mattie turned back to Ivan with a sturdy set frown. “It's fine. I'll show him.”

“Нет, Not alone. I'll go too.” Ivan didn't turn back, but his tone didn't leave any room for rejection.

“Maybe I'd like to spend a moment alone with my bro, Ivan.”

“Then you can do it anywhere else in the house. Not in the walls, not in the office, not in the rooms.” Ivan stated, again giving the conversation an air of finality and Alfred started to stand, about ready to start throwing a fit when Arthur reached up and pulled him back down. 

“Al, not with this. Don't fight with this. Ivan really is protecting him as best he can.”

“How is telling me where I can spend time with my little bro him protecting? That's bullshit.”

“As much as you telling my boyfriend how he is and isn't allowed to help me? Do you even realize where he limited us to?” Mattie spoke up, his eyes narrowing for a moment, surprising the American.

“Not in the walls, not in the rooms, that leaves out the whole house!”

“Not those rooms, you buffoon! You know where the bedrooms are, oui?” Francis asked and Alfred nodded.

“Then think about it. What rooms are right above us?” Francis asked and Alfred looked up with a frown before he realized. 

“I don't know.”

“Why would Ivan specifically state 'in the walls'? Why wouldn't he just say 'in the house'?” 

“I don't know.”

“Then maybe it would be for the best to figure those questions out, find the answers before you start accusing Ivan of being controlling, oui?”

“Yeah, sure. Sorry.” Alfred looked up, seeing Ivan with a cold look in his eyes, but it wasn't directed at him. 

“Matvey, maybe I should show him alone. Maybe it would be better for you to talk with Arthur and Francis while this is done. I don't want to see that look in your eyes anymore.” Ivan said and Alfred noticed the sharp worry that shone before quickly disappearing from his eyes. 

“That would probably be for the best.” Francis interjected. “You can help us choose the builders to call, and you'll know better then us what questions to ask.” He watched as Mattie took a deep breath and just nodded.

“Fine, you guys win. I really just need to get this whole place demolished.”

“You're tearing down your house? Isn't that a little drastic?” Alfred asked, now a bit worried himself before Mattie looked over with a sad smile plastered across his face.

“Sometimes drastic measures are in order. Sometimes it's the only thing that'll really help. You should know that better than anyone.” Mattie said before his eyes, the bearing into Alfred's soul left him more worried than he'd already been, shifted back to Ivan's back. “Now quiet down so I can get this done.”

“Tss!” Ivan hissed before glaring over at Alfred. “He's working on my back! You make him angry, I make him clean your injuries next!”

“I don't have any injuries!” Alfred stated before realization dawned and he winced as Ivan turned to him. 

“That can be corrected.”

“Sit still!” Mattie grasped Ivan's shoulders and sat him down firmly. “Starting a fight with Alfred won't get you out of this!”

“Da...” Ivan put his head down and took a deep breath, trying to relax as the soft, cold cloth cleaned the wounds.

It was only five minutes til the last of the tape was being placed carefully over the skin. “There, it went a lot faster after you two stopped fighting. Maybe I really should go with you.”

“It's just a little walk in the walls. It's fine, Da?” Ivan stood, sliding a shirt over his shoulders, but he didn't bother buttoning it. Come, Comrade America, I'll show you the ceiling.”

“Does that mean you're planning to knock me out?” Alfred stared as Ivan grinned.

“As much fun as that sounds, I don't think Matvey would be very happy if I injured you, or tore my stitches out.” Ivan chuckled as he turned to the hidden door and opened it, causing Alfred to still. 

“What's that?” 

“Come, I show you.” Ivan slid out a flashlight he'd grabbed from the kitchen counter and they started their trek through the house. They got to the first door of the office and Ivan stilled, staring at the door. Should he how Alfred all of them, or start with his? It was decided after remembering Arthur freaking out after seeing his own, even after seeing Alfred's picture. Maybe building up would be better so there wouldn't be as much panic. “I show you Francis' picture first.” 

Alfred followed behind as Ivan opened the door and they climbed out to the library. “Oh! I always wondered how he got up here.” Alfred said as he stepped out. Ivan grasped his shoulders and pushed him back about six inches, honestly terrifying the American before Ivan grasped his chin and turned it to the side, seeing Francis staring back at him. “Wait... what?”

“Matvey is a very talented artist, Da? If it wasn't for the fact his pictures are so heart breaking, I'd love to see him work more.”

“Heart breaking? This is amazing!” Alfred stated before Ivan shook his head.

“Not what you see he's always watching over.” Ivan turned, stepping up to the railing and Alfred walked up beside him, following his gaze to the floor. 

“Wait, what's that?” Alfred stared, startled, practically in denial over what he was seeing. “That can't be what it looks like, right?”

“The execution of Joan of Arc. Mattie said he did these to remind himself he wasn't the only one in pain.” Ivan stated, turning and walking away. “They get progressively worse. I'll show you the rooms as well.” Alfred nodded, but didn't quite understand.

Ivan decided to save Alfred's picture for the last of the three major ones and walked through the next door, not even looking up. If he didn't look, Alfred probably wouldn't notice it. When he got to the far end he looked up and tried to align the other so he could see. “Do you see the marks?”

“Yeah, but it doesn't look like much from here.”

“Take steps to the side til they align.” Ivan stepped back, allowing him space. It took a little bit til Alfred realized what he was trying to do, then another few steps, a few seconds til he realized what he was looking at and he just stilled, staring with his jaw dropped, his eyes frozen open. 

“What kind of hell...” Alfred spoke, his tone drastically high, though quiet as could be for the loud man. “Why would he make that?”

“He wanted to remember that he was hurting as well.” Ivan stepped back towards the door. “Will you be able to handle yours?”

“I... I can.” Arthur nodded as Ivan reached the far side and looked up.

This time Alfred saw it immediately. His hands flew up over his mouth before he fell to his knees. He wasn't able to handle it at all and threw up hard enough to force tears from his eyes. 

“Al, are you alright?” Mattie called over and Ivan glanced down at the trembling mess before him. 

“Нет, It was too much for him. I may need help.” Ivan stated and within seconds could hear running through the walls behind him. 

“Dammit! Al, are you alright?” He couldn't even speak. Alfred was struck still in shock, vomit dripping from his fingers that still clenched tightly to his mouth as he tried to breathe. Ivan turned and ran down the stairs to the lower level of the office, leaving Arthur and Francis staring in wonder at seeing the injured man moving as fast as he was.

“Matvey, toss him down to me!” Ivan called up and Mattie looked over at him before shaking his head. 

“You're injured!”

“There's no faster way, and I'm strong enough! If I pop stitches, you kiss to make better, Da?” Ivan grinned and Mattie sighed, knowing he was right. 

“Francis!” The man was already trailing behind Ivan, and Arthur was on his way through the walls. “Help him if anything happens, alright?”

“Oui, Mon petit Mathieu.” Mattie picked his brother up carefully and held him in his arms over the railing. Mattie dropped him just as Arthur came through the door. 

“What are you doing?!”

Mattie looked down over as Alfred fell right into Ivan's outstretched arms, who took him and started running towards the living room and laid him down on the blanket bed that Arthur had made himself. Ivan didn't bother waiting and started stripping off the soiled clothes, tossing them towards the laundry room as Illyana ran to get a bowl of clean, soapy water and Nikolai collected the soiled clothes, tossing them into the washer, before getting a mop to clean the mess that was left on the floor. By the time Mattie got down and through, Alfred was stripped to his boxers, Illyana wiping his mouth and chest. 

“We make a pretty good team!” Mattie glanced down at Ivan, who nodded.

“I think I popped one stitch, but it's fine.” Ivan stated and Mattie shook his head.

“Let me see.” Ivan rolled his eyes before sliding off his button up shirt and called Nikolai over, who tossed it in with Alfred's clothes. They walked out to the kitchen where Ivan bit his teeth while Mattie pulled the bandages away and looked, finding one stitch popped. “I should fix that. It'll leave more of a scar.”

“It won't be noticed with all the rest of the scars.” Ivan stated and Mattie frowned.

“That doesn't mean I think you should just welcome more. I want you to be properly taken care of.” Mattie softly laid his hand on Ivan's shoulder before going to get the med kit again. Ivan looked up, seeing the look of joy at Mattie's affection on Arthur and Francis. Ivan laid his head down on his arms, trying to hide the blush at the gestures. 

Mattie was being so kind to him. It was still something he was getting used to after all this time, and seeing those two look at him so knowingly really made his skin crawl. 

“Fine, let's get this over with.” Ivan mumbled into his arms, trying to fight the warmth from his cheeks.


	25. Chapter 25

“Mattie?” A soft whimper came from the living room, and Mattie sat beside him, running his hand softly up his brother's arm. 

“I'm here. How are you?”

“You're not gonna kill yourself or anything, right?” Alfred spoke, the first one to have the courage to ask. 

“No, I'm not.” Mattie smiled down as Alfred let out a sob and grasped his brother, hugging him close. “I'm scared, Mattie! Are you crazy? Did we drive you mad?” Al cried and Mattie shook his head.

“No, nothing like that.” Mattie felt as Al calmed down, the tears and sobs stopping, his chest steadying. “Are you alright? You went catatonic. You really had us scared.”

“Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I don't handle things like that very well anymore.” Al moved back, looking up at Mattie with a worried gaze. He reached up to wipe his tears as Mattie slid the tissue into his hand. 

“No, that was probably an appropriate response. You're fine.”

“I'm naked.” Al pouted as he looked down, over himself and frowned. “Why am I naked?”

“You vomited on yourself.” Arthur mentioned and Al looked up, realizing everyone was there with him. “Not something I'd seen in a few hundred years, so at least we got a show, right?” He glanced over to Francis, who was doing his best to keep from laughing. 

“So harsh, Mon Angleterre! He's in enough shock already, non?”

“In shock and lying naked on the living room floor! I've waited a hundred years to see this.” Ivan glared down and Al couldn't hide the shiver that went through his spine. 

“Ivan!” Mattie couldn't help but chuckle. “Don't pick on him. He's terrified!”

“Laughter is the best medicine, Da?”

“His laughter would be the best medicine, not yours.” Mattie glanced down at Al with a smile he couldn't quite break from the corner of his mouth and Al just stared. “I'll get you something to wear. Your clothes are all in the washer.”

“He can wear something of mine.” Ivan offered, standing. “I doubt he would fit into your clothes.” Ivan glanced over and Mattie frowned, but nodded.

“Yeah, that would probably be for the best.” Mattie glanced up. “Thanks.” He smiled and Ivan blushed before running up the stairs. As soon as Ivan was gone Mattie glanced back down. “Are you sure you're alright?”

“Yeah, just embarrassed, and a little terrified. Those images, and Ivan said something about rooms, and I didn't even get that far. I don't think I could handle them if they're anywhere near as bad as that.”

“They're worse.” Francis stated, his eyes turning down with hurt. 

“What happened? You're always smiling and happy. How did you make something like that?” Alfred looked up and Mattie could tell it wasn't condescension, he was honestly scared and curious.

“Well, Here's what happened.”

Ivan waited on the stairs. He felt this was more of a family issue and didn't feel it was quite his place to jump in, so he waited for a while before walking in and saw Mattie explaining world war one. He slid the clothes onto the counter and looked up, seeing Francis watch and he pointed before going upstairs. Francis nodded softly before Ivan crept through the secret passage up to the workout room.

After that, he needed to work some of the stress out of his system.

It was about twenty minutes til the conversation finally came to a close, Alfred convinced Mattie hadn't snapped, and he wouldn't be killed in his sleep, to which Mattie honestly laughed maniacally enough to startle Alfred. “Where's Ivan with the clothes? He should have been back by now.” He turned as Francis walked over and grabbed the clothes from the counter. 

“I think maybe he felt this conversation was too much to intrude on, non?” He chuckled as he held up the clothes and walked over, handing them to the grateful American. “I think he went to work out.”

“Why do you think that?” Mattie asked and glanced over as Francis smiled softly down at him.

“He pointed to the ceiling. I'm assuming he's not up for spending time in your little dungeon.” Francis watched as Mattie stood and nodded.

“Work out? Up stairs? What?”

“The house has a third floor with a workout room. It's actually very nice.” Arthur spoke softly and sipped his tea. 

“Hell, bro! Let's go hit it!” Alfred pushed the button through the hole and frowned, looking down. “You gotta be shitting me.”

“What?” Mattie stared as Alfred tugged around the pants. 

“Are you sure these are Ivan's? That they actually fit him?” Mattie glanced down, seeing the same black jeans he'd bought before. 

“Yeah?”

“They fit me perfectly. You can't tell me that me and Ivan are the same size.” 

Everyone stood and stared.

It didn't seem likely, but Mattie knew as a fact that those jeans had fit Ivan about a week ago. “Interesting.” Mattie said before turning and heading up the stairs.

Ivan glanced over, seeing everyone else come into the room before Mattie sat at the bench press and Alfred walked up before Ivan and set a careful eye over him. “Stand up.” Alfred stated, his curiosity getting the better of him and he looked up, seeing Ivan stand a good three inches taller than him. “Turn around.”

“I don't feel safe like that with you.” Ivan glared, but his look was more disturbed than angry and Alfred frowned.

“Nothing perverted, I promise. I just want to see something.” Ivan glanced over, seeing Francis chuckling and turned. Alfred grasped the center of his pants and flipped them up so he could see the tag.

“How in the hell do we have the same pant size?!” Alfred bellowed as he stuck two fingers in the waistband of Ivan's pants, feeling for excessive tightness and Ivan just chuckled.

“It's all the hamburgers you eat.” Ivan stripped off his shirt and turned, crossing his arms. 

Alfred stared at him in shock. He had always figured Ivan was fat, but good god, there didn't seem to be too much fat on him at all! He was nearly solid muscle! “So THAT'S how you stole Mattie!” Alfred yelped out as Mattie glanced down, seeing Ivan standing with his arms crossed and his shirt hanging from the machine behind him. 

“Put your tongue back in your mouth.” Francis glanced over with a wink before starting to work out on an exercise ball with hand weights. Mattie chuckled before starting on another rep.

They continued for about another hour before Ivan and Mattie found their way into the steam room, but this time everyone gave up and Mattie and Ivan just pulled the towels into the steam room while the other three went to get their swimsuits for the hot tub. Ivan stepped out to slide the clothes into the cubby while Mattie poured the water over the stones, letting off heavy steam from warming for an hour and a half. Ivan stepped in and closed the door before too much escaped and settled down onto the wood, where Mattie checked to make sure his back was properly taped and no steam would soak through. “As soon as we're done I'll re-bandage just to make sure, but the wound should still be clean, unless you popped another stitch while working out?” Mattie raised an eyebrow and Ivan shook his head with a smile.

“Нет, I'm fine. I can feel it healing. They're really making progress in Russia, Da?”

“It must be. I wouldn't be able to work out after injuries like that.” Mattie glanced up to see Ivan sigh, relaxing in the warm air of the room. A soft smile worked its way to his lip as he glanced down at Mattie, who just watched him with a curious look. 

“What is it, моя любовь?”

“Moya Loobov?” Mattie quirked his eyebrow up and Ivan chuckled. 

“Нет, моя любовь. There is another sound, Lyubov'. It means... well... my love.” Ivan thought about the translation before looking over, seeing Mattie looking at him with pink cheeks. He couldn't help but chuckle at the cute face he saw and ran his hand over Mattie's cheek, smiling brightly. “I hope it's alright I called you that.” He spoke after Mattie didn't respond.

“Yeah, it's fine.” Mattie turned away with a childish chuckle. “I like it.” He glanced over and Ivan leaned back against the wood, letting out a hiss from the heat against the wounds. It ended out being a tad too much and he leaned forward as Mattie stood and walked out, coming back in a moment later with two extra towels. “Here.” He slid them over Ivan's back so he could lean back comfortably and Ivan did so with a contented smile.

“Thank you.” He spoke softly, surprised a moment later to feel a heaviness on his lap and glanced down, seeing Mattie's head on his lap. He laid on his back, his knees bent slightly due to lack of space and his hands clasped lightly over his chest. Ivan couldn't help but smile, running his hand through the golden locks. They were there like that for about twenty minutes til Mattie heard the scratching at the door and opened it so Kumajirou could come in. 

“More steam!” He yelled, jumping around and Mattie nodded with a grin, pouring another cup onto the stones as Ivan watched the happenings around him with a lazy smile. Kumajirou watched as Mattie reclaimed his spot, laying his head on Ivan's lap and climbed up on the other side, claiming a little more of the Russian who now sat with a smile, rubbing both of their heads. It was about fifteen minutes later they all stood and stretched, the heat relaxing them happily before Mattie and Ivan headed back to the bedroom to get dressed.

After the other three came downstairs, they found Mattie on the living room floor, romping around with a very happy Kumajirou, Ivan making a large batch of piroshki, and a happy feeling fell around the house. Alfred was more than happy to go to the living room and try and lure the polar bear away from his brother, which ended out with Mattie straddling his stomach, tickling him like mad while Kumajirou started sticking paws into the American's open mouth. Ivan glanced in with a chuckle as Francis and Arthur sat down across from him at the counter. 

“Looks like you're hard at work.” Francis spoke softly, noticing bread raising off to the side while he browned meat and a few other things in a skillet. 

“Da, but it's fun. I like making food for everyone to enjoy.” He smiled happily as he cooked, not noticing the smiles on the men who watched him. He chopped the dill just before the meat was done, tossing it in with a happy hum, catching Mattie's attention in the living room. He stilled and climbed from Alfred's lap and just sat on the floor, happily watching as Ivan moved about the kitchen. Alfred sat up and glanced over at his brother and to the kitchen, hearing the hum from the man. 

“I didn't realize I missed that til right now.” Mattie smiled and Al looked at him, curiosity visible in his features. “When Ivan's happy, he hums. I haven't heard it since before we went to Russia.” Mattie closed his eyes, listening to each delicate note that made its way to his ears.

“You really love him, don't you?” Alfred looked over and Mattie nodded.

“Yeah. I really love him.”

“Do you think maybe it's just... lust?” Al felt weird, and a little nauseous at such a question but he was surprised to hear a chuckle in response.

“I doubt that. We haven't done anything. It never seemed like the right time, you know?” Mattie glanced over to see Al staring at him with wide eyes.

“You guys have been going out for two weeks and you haven't even... yet?”

“Ivan put it best. We have the whole rest of eternity, there's no reason to rush, Da?” Mattie watched as Alfred nodded, a little surprised to hear Ivan had told him such words.

“I guess I better get to know him better then. I can't let you date someone I don't really know very well.” Al scratched the back of his head and sighed. “Dammit, why couldn't you have fallen in love with anyone else?” He groaned out and Mattie looked up, watching Ivan again as he moved happily about. 

“Because when I was feeling the darkest, when I felt like my heart was breaking apart, he was the only one who saw me. He was the only one who realized I needed someone, and he was willing, so happy to help, because he's the only one who was just as lonely as I was.” Mattie's words stabbed through Alfred's heart. “I don't blame you. I don't blame Francis or Arthur.” Mattie turned back, watching his brother's responses. “But after I put those images up, no one except Francis has even bothered to come see me. I was so alone, and I hated it, but I never even realized, when I spoke at the meetings and you guys talked over me, when no one else even realized I was in the room, he would always say hello. He would always chat with me and it made me realize that there was at least one person who would always see me. There was someone who would know I was there. When it really started to affect me, when I was feeling my darkest, he stepped in and became my light.” He watched as Al stared, taking in his words. 

“You could have called me, you know.” Al sighed, but realized there was nothing he could do in this situation. Ivan wasn't just his brother's boyfriend, he was his savior as well. 

“I call you every week. Every time you tell me it's been months since we last spoke. Even if we were in a meeting together days before.” Mattie didn't move his eyes from the Russian. “He's the only one who never forgets.”

“Yeah, but you sure picked yourself an interesting one.” Alfred sighed as Mattie glanced over and smiled brightly, a short but very happy nod.


	26. Chapter 26

Mattie cheered as his puck flew into the loosely guarded slot at Francis' end of the air hockey table. Arthur chuckled as Francis stared exasperated at the loss, as the buzzer went off signaling the end of the game. “How did you beat me again?!”

“I have more experience, eh?” Mattie chuckled as Francis shrugged, but Mattie could tell he wasn't going easy on him. He'd been fighting as fiercely as he could to win.

And he didn't score a single point.

On the other end of town, Alfred sat at a small diner across from Ivan, who carefully sipped his coffee, watching the people who passed as Alfred tried to figure out just what to talk about. “What are your intentions with my brother?” He finally asked, looking up. “I don't want you with him if you don't have every intention of making him happy, even if it means you end out miserable.”

“Especially if it makes me miserable, Da?” Ivan chuckled, seeing the disgruntled face across from him at being made light of. “Do you know when I fell in love with Matvey?” Ivan asked, his eyes moving back to the people moving about as the sun started to set, a beautiful red streaking across the sky. He noticed Alfred shake his head and smiled softly. “World war two. He came in badly injured from his fight in the Netherlands, and you all abandoned him to bleed out on the floor. At the time I didn't realize everyone else had simply forgotten he was there. We'd met before, but I didn't know about the situations with him. I cleaned his wounds and took care of him, though he was never even awake. I was interested in him then, the man who came in with such a wondrous smile and just collapsed. One day I came in to change his bandages and he was gone. I started paying more attention to him after that. Watching how he interacted with the others, watching how he fought tooth and nail, then a few minutes later would seem depressed and withdrawn. It wasn't for a few years I discovered about how the rest of you happened to just forget about him. Before the end of the war, I loved him dearly.” Ivan stated and glanced over, seeing a bit of surprise on the other's face. 

“You have been in love with him for that long and never said anything til now?”

“Da, at first it was just too... different. Being in love with another man back then was simply taboo. By the mid eighties it wasn't as bad, but by then things in the Soviet Union were going bad, so I was just too busy. Then it fell.” Ivan glanced down at his cup, a hurt look crossed his eyes and for the first time ever, Alfred actually started to feel bad for him. “Everyone left. I was alone, and honestly, I was scared for months that he'd be afraid of me, or hate me like the rest of you did. It was almost strange that nothing seemed to change between us. He didn't seem to have any thoughts about what had happened, and I realized then that he wasn't ever really thinking of me when he spoke to me. He didn't have any feelings about me at all, so after that, there was no reason to say anything, Da?”

Alfred stared, for the first time really getting to know the man before him. “You were afraid.”

“Da.” Ivan took a sip from the cup. “After everyone leaves, when you feel like you finally have the family you wanted and everyone goes away, the fear of it happening again, it's crippling. Even now I'm terrified of him changing his mind.” Ivan stared off into the sunset. 

“You thought of them as family?” Alfred stared, surprised. He had heard though things were rough, and the nations were all terrified of him, he had never really heard of any actual abuse in the USSR, so now he had to wonder about it. “So you didn't just lose your position, you lost your family back then.” Alfred stared, surprised and honestly his chest hurt with the realization of what had been going through the other man's mind.

“Da. They were like my brothers, and they really were my sisters, but in the end, I just wasn't... enough for them anymore.” He practically breathed the words out, feeling like if he put any power behind such horrible things it would make it more real for him. 

“So, if this was the situation, you afraid, Mattie not feeling the same way about you in your mind, why did you confess? What changed?”

“You did.” Ivan glanced up with a guilty glance before sheepishly bringing his hand to the back of his head. “You were picking on him at the meeting for not having a date and I decided to help him out. We weren't really together, I was just helping. But at dinner, I made the proposition of being in a platonic relationship, and it worked, til he really started having feelings for me as well, and Francis kind of found a way to make us both see it.” Ivan chuckled. “I still need to thank him for that.”

“You're joking.” Alfred stared, quite bemused. “I accidentally set my brother up with you...” 

“Da, Thank you, Alfred.” Ivan chuckled, seeing Alfred's lips pull before turning away.

“But this means you don't have any wrong intentions. You really want him to be happy.”

“Da, more than the world.” Ivan smiled softly and Alfred shook his head. This was so wrong! He couldn't even be upset anymore! Ivan was just... sad. He was pathetic. He was so alone, and Mattie was just as much a savior to him as Ivan was to Mattie. 

“God dammit. I can't even fight the relationship if you're both like this about each other.” Alfred slid his hands over his eyes and groaned as Ivan glanced over, a little surprised.

“So you approve?” Ivan watched, wondering why he was so hopeful. It's not like he ever wanted America's approval before, but he realized this was different. He wanted Mattie to be happy, and he'd be happiest with Alfred's okay.

“Yeah, but if you break his heart, I break your neck.” Alfred glared and Ivan had to sigh.

“I can't agree to that. Francis already claimed it. You can have Russia then, Da?”

Alfred stared. Not only had he stated if he broke Mattie's heart he'd allow Francis to kill him, but he offered, OFFERED Alfred Russia? “God dammit, Ivan, Why can't I still hate you?” Alfred shot him a scathing glare and Ivan smiled childishly, showing his happiness over getting his approval. Alfred listened as Ivan glanced back to the sunset, a gently hummed song filling the air around them.

It was only half an hour later that the two came through the door and Mattie glanced over, wondering what had transpired. Alfred suddenly claimed him and Ivan had to go out for a bit and they were simply gone, but when they returned Alfred didn't seem the happiest, but Ivan was beaming. “Matvey!” He ran in and grasped him, giving the Canadian a bone crushing hug before a light kiss on the cheek.

“So, where did you two run off to? What happened?”

“Alfred gave his approval. He's alright with us.”

“I had to!” Alfred shook his head. “He's just as stuck on you as you are on him! It's a tragedy!” He glared over at Francis. “Why didn't you teach him more about romance?!”

“Why don't you think that their story is romantic?” Francis asked and Alfred let out a strangled choking sound as he fell stomach first onto the couch. 

“It is...” He groaned and Mattie stared, a bit surprised. He didn't realize Francis was giving him the same surprised look. 

“What is the story? It surely can't just be what I've seen, if he's going to say such things.” Francis asked and Arthur nodded, standing beside him.

“Indeed. I'm curious as well.” He added and they waited while Ivan and Mattie glanced at each other and shrugged. They all went to pile into the couches and got themselves comfortable before Illyana and Nikolai came in and washed their hands. 

“Where have you two been? I haven't seen you at all today.” Ivan watched as they turned to each other and turned to Ivan, a worried smile making his skin crawl.

“We were able to get... some of the blood off of the walls in the dungeon, but it will still need much work.”

“Don't worry about it, Eh. I'm getting the house torn down and rebuilt.” Mattie watched as they looked at each other and sighed.

“That's good.” Nikolai spoke softly. “The blood has soaked into the walls. There's a lot more than I had imagined. We plugged a light in, and it looks like every inch of that room is saturated.”

“We were just about to explain about how we got together. Would you like to listen as well?” Ivan asked and Illyana practically ran out while Nikolai slowly walked out, a curious look, but a worried one as well, graced his lip as he sat on the floor beside her.

Ivan told them about world war two. His words were very similar to the ones he'd used for Alfred, but he tried to explain the falling of the USSR better, to give a little more of a glimpse into his mental state and by the time they got to the meeting two weeks ago, even Alfred was staring with a pitying stare at the Russian. Mattie leaned softly against him, giving him the courage to explain. Ivan finished and glanced over at Mattie.

“I started to like you about thirty years back.” Mattie stated and Ivan stilled, not having heard that. “About ten years before the USSR fell, I was at a meeting with you and I noticed Estonia was having a hard time with his leg. I didn't know what had happened, but I'd heard a few people saying that you'd probably beaten him up. I noticed the pain on your face, though you pretended not to hear, but I also noticed you carried his stuff. You helped him out a lot, and he just still seemed afraid. I asked him after the meeting, while you were talking with Latvia about something and he told me he had an old injury that acted up when the rain was about to start. I asked him about you, about what it was like to live with you and you wouldn't believe what he told me.

“He was hating it. He wanted to leave so badly.” Ivan frowned, pulling his arms hard to his lap and Mattie chuckled.

“He said he didn't understand why he was so afraid of you. You had never hit him, you had never done anything wrong, except to pack on extra work when he had decided to be overly rambunctious, but it was something about the intensity you showed to everyone, and the childish nature you can have when you're happy. That's what he was afraid of.”

Ivan stared, surprised at the answer. “He said that?”

“Yeah, he did. He also let me know that you seemed to think of me a lot, and for a while I wondered what interest you would have in someone as unimportant as myself.” Mattie chuckled as Ivan's arm wrapped around his waist and Ivan shook his head, but Mattie just smiled up. “I couldn't figure it out, but I started to think about it a lot. I... entertained the idea for a while that maybe you liked me, but at the next meeting we went to, you seemed very... formal. It was only a few weeks later that the USSR fell, and I worried, but I didn't see you at meetings for a while, and the next time I saw you, you smiled and we chatted like always, but you didn't seem to be too interested in spending any time with me, so I let it go. I decided it wasn't worth it to hold a one sided relationship, and I let my crush die off. That was about the time I started on the painting in your room.” Mattie glanced up at Russia, who stared back with a surprised, but happy face. 

“That's why I look so happy there!” He seemed to glow with mirth as Mattie chuckled, laying down with his head in Ivan's lap. 

“Yeah, I was trying to push my feelings into the painting, and when it was done, I couldn't help but smile, but I was supposed to be letting my crush go, not make it worse. That's why I covered it with the flag.” Mattie stated and Ivan nodded, running his fingers through Mattie's hair.

“So you'd had a crush on me all that time back.” Ivan looked down with a soft smile, seeing Mattie look up with a similar expression. 

“Yeah, but your story is definitely more romantic.” Mattie chuckled before Illyana joined in.

“It's both of your stories, now. It is indeed very romantic!” Illyana smiled while France nodded.

“Ce est incroyable et belle. It's amazing how the world can find two hearts that need each other so and just mend them together.” Francis smiled softly while Arthur nodded, glancing happily over.

“And our story isn't nearly as interesting. Why couldn't we have a beautiful story like that?” Arthur glanced over to Alfred who shrugged.

“Not my fault 'We got drunk and made out on the pool table in the strip club and ended out with the dancers tipping us' just doesn't have that romantic ring to it.” Alfred spoke, not caring about how crass it sounded, and Francis just stared in shock and horror.

“Really?”

“I fell in love with Arthur when I was just a child.” Alfred spoke, surprising everyone in the room. “I always wanted his attention and would cry for days whenever he left me behind. I always thought when I was old enough, when we looked the same, when he could see me as an adult, maybe he'd show the same love for me, but when I grew up, when I got older, he could only see me as a baby. I started a revolution and broke away from England so he could see me as an equal, not as the child he knew. I started a whole fucking war so he would be able to see me as a man, and it backfired. He was so angry he wouldn't even talk to me for years. It took til recently for him not to think of me as a mutinous traitor. We started making out on the pool table drunk when I told you I've loved you for over five hundred years.” Alfred glanced over, seeing Arthur's eyes wide on him. “And you were so drunk you didn't even remember, did you?”

“I'm so sorry!” Arthur gasped, his hands over his mouth. He had tears in his eyes and Francis couldn't help but smile at the two. 

“Looks like your story is just as impressive, non? But when both members start to need each other, that's where the true romance comes in.” Francis glanced back up to Mattie and Ivan. “Tomorrow I will look into heading back to France. I think you all need your time alone, non?”

“Yeah, maybe it would be a good time to go back to America as well.” Arthur stated and Alfred glanced over surprised before letting a brilliant smile cross his lip. He let out an enthusiastic nod before Mattie shook his head.

“Not tomorrow! Wait another day! My game is tomorrow!”

“You have a game tomorrow?” Ivan asked and Mattie nodded, looking up.

“I already bought tickets for you guys! I thought everyone might want to go!”

“I guess another day won't hurt.” Francis smiled, honestly just happy he was wanted. No one except Spain and Gil seemed to be too happy about his presence lately. 

“Il sera intéressant de voir ce que vous pensez de mon jeu, Papa!” Mattie beamed with a proud smile.

“Indeed. I have never seen a hockey game before. It'll be interesting.” Francis chuckled as Ivan looked up.

“I'll buy you hotdog and beer. It's a... tradition, Da?” Ivan glanced down to Mattie who laughed.

“Ellen?”

“Da!” Ivan laughed as he remembered his first game. “She bought me beer, explained the game to me and called me your boyfriend, even though we weren't together yet.” He chuckled as Mattie nodded.

“That was a good day.” Mattie grinned, hugging Ivan close.

“Da, a very good day.” Ivan hugged him back with a soft hum.


	27. Chapter 27

“Come on, You can do it!” Ellen yelled across the ice. Somehow Mattie had gotten the seats right behind Ivan for the others and Arthur stared, a bit frightened of the woman as Ivan laughed and joined in, causing Francis to laugh. Alfred shoved his face full of hot dogs and cheered as appropriate, but it was obvious to Arthur he was actually really having fun.

Ivan had noticed something else, though he couldn't bring himself to point it out til Mattie was present. Canadian flags adorned the stands, as was usual, but Mattie's face was now embossed on quite a few of them. He was being recognized, and remembered. Ivan hated to admit, it frightened him. What if, with his recognition, Mattie just wouldn't need him anymore?

“What's up, Ivan? You're being really quiet.” Ellen plopped down and Francis looked over at the woman, curious as to how she knew him.

“Matvey's being seen. People know who he is.” Ivan smiled, but she could see the fear in his eyes.

“And now you're worried, right?” She watched as Ivan looked down, but he didn't answer. “Honey, you're fine. Trust me. This is the happiest I've ever seen him.” Ellen leaned over and gave him a hug, making Ivan giggle at the closeness before they both jumped up, yelling out in cheer as another goal was made.

“I had no idea you were so familiar with the locals!” Francis' flamboyant tone floated past Ivan's ear and he turned, tapping Ellen's shoulder.

“Ellen, meet Francis!”

“'Ello! It's a pleasure!” Francis grinned while Ivan grinned back. 

“Ellen is Sam, the... one of the players' wife.”

“Hello!” She grinned and held out her hand, surprised when Francis kissed the back of her hand.

“Be careful doing things like that! Sam doesn't even want her hugging me, and I'm gay.” Ivan laughed as the puck was tossed at the glass, cracking the plastic and terrified Ivan, Ellen and Alfred, while Arthur burst into laughter at everyone else's faces and Francis looked near pissing himself when he noticed the glare of the man on the ice. “Francis is France, if you haven't realized yet.”

“I could tell. Hello, I'm taken.” She laughed as she blew her husband a kiss and Mattie tried to hide his chuckle as Sam circled, trying to calm his nerves for a second while the others on their own team had the puck. Mattie was able to slide in last second as the puck was missed by a team member and the other team was there to retrieve it. Mattie flew in last second and shot, but the goalie of the other team was very skilled and was able to toss it back to his own team. 

At the end of the game their team had lost by one. Mattie groaned and apologized before being called back out to the ice and came out curious as everyone stood, as they were told was going to happen in the beginning. Ivan thought it was a brilliant idea and everyone sang the national anthem as a group of kids from a local school brought out the flag before the singing began. When the song was finished the kids gave him the flag and he happily shook each of their hands before they slid happily from the ice and Mattie looked around at the full stands and stared, surprised and with tears in his eyes at the feeling he had gotten. He turned and took off with a joyous wave into the back room before Ivan stood and took off at a dead run. 

“I wonder what got into Ivan there...” Francis frowned, having noticed near panic and Ellen turned with a smile.

“Mattie's not used to things like that. It was too much for him.” Ellen stood and waved the boys to follow, knowing it would be better for them to come along as well.

“I'm not sure I understand, what happened?”

“Mattie started to panic. That's why he suddenly left the ice before being excused.”

“Oh ma douce Mathieu! Maybe it was too fast? Will he be alright?”

“Calm down! You're acting like a fawning father!” Ellen laughed before seeing the look on Francis' face.

“I am! Mathieu is my son! I can't help but worry about him when something like that happens!” Francis panicked, looking back at Arthur, who sighed.

“Calm down. It's a slight joyous panic. He'll be fine.” Arthur rolled his eyes as Ellen turned, surprised.

“I thought YOU were his father!” Ellen stated and Arthur sighed.

“He only calls me that when he's in trouble, or when I'm in trouble. The other 99%-”

“25...” Alfred corrected, causing Ellen to chuckle. 

“The rest of the time, I'm just Arthur. If anything, I'm the father, and Francis is the mother.” Arthur raised his eyebrow and Francis glared, crossing his arms.

“Je suis plus un homme que vous ne serez jamais, vous Brute!” Francis nearly snarled out while Alfred walked forward, sticking his hands in both of their faces, walking past. 

“So Ellen, what do you think about Canada so far? Ever wanna go back to America to visit?” He asked with a grin and Francis stared.

“What was that?”

“I'm not sure.” Arthur frowned, crossing his arms. His boyfriend was NOT allowed to get a crush on a girl! They followed fairly quickly after that.

Arthur was surprised to hear Alfred mention meeting her in Russia, and was even more surprised to hear the girl talk about giving him a hug! 

“What is this I hear?” Arthur tried to sound casual, causing Alfred to laugh.

“Ellen married Sam and moved to Canada, changing her citizenship. When I met her, I didn't exactly handle it well.” Alfred looked over, giving both of the others a guilty smile and Ellen wrapped her arm over his shoulder.

“You're fine. Not exactly like I'm your type, right?” She laughed and Arthur watched as Alfred looked down, still looking a bit dejected and he understood. He did feel a bit bad about it, but he couldn't help but have a little smile appear. Now he knew how it felt.

By the time they finally made their way to the locker room, Ivan was inside, rocking Mattie back and forth, a sobbing mess and the other men couldn't help but chuckle. They knew why it had affected him so badly. They'd all noticed it, Mattie signing autographs then minutes later they'd look at their poster when someone else signed it and would stare surprised and curious for a moment. They knew no one remembered him, and they understood that he had been rejected due to it in the past.

And suddenly everyone sang for him.

Mattie didn't handle the pressure well not because he was upset, he was overcome. He was so intensely happy he had no idea how to handle it. While they may not have been the most comfortable with an openly gay couple cuddling on the locker room floor, they understood and decided to give them their space and let the Russian calm down their fearless leader.

Sam, on the other hand, didn't give a shit and just changed like the grown ass man he was. Not like Ivan or Mattie was interested in seeing him in the nude anyway. Needless to say, he was the first one out and watched as Francis and Arthur practically hugged, staring at him and hoping.

“Is he alright?” Francis asked and Sam's lip ticked down.

“Mattie's fine. If I ever see your lips on my wife again, I'll rip them off of your god damned skull, understand?”

“Sam, this is France. He's another personification.”

“I couldn't care less if he's the god damned personification of the world itself, keep your lips off of my wife.” Sam growled and Francis stared at the man before him in surprise.

“Sorry, I think you're a bit more my type. You have a fire to you, don't you?” Francis giggled and elbowed Ellen. “You sure know how to pick them, Mademoiselle!” He full out laughed and Arthur smacked him in the back of the head. 

“Sorry about him. But Mattie really is alright?”

“Yeah, my bro's okay?” Alfred stared, and Arthur looked over, realizing between Ellen and Mattie, Alfred wasn't handling this whole situation well at all.

“Yeah, he's fine. Just needs some time to cool down, eh?”

“Thank god!” Alfred fell to the floor and Arthur sat beside him, pulling him into a hug. 

“Are you alright? You don't look very well.” Arthur softly rubbed his back and kissed his forehead and Alfred sighed. 

“I don't like this. Mattie's upset, Ellen's happier here than she ever would have been with me, I'm scared of what's gonna happen to my little brother, and I don't have any options but to just let go. He's my brother! How is someone else able to comfort him better than I am? It doesn't make any god damned sense!” He huffed out and Ellen stared.

“I get it. You don't like who your brother is dating, but you know they're good for each other.” Ellen plopped down beside him and sighed. “I've known Mattie for quite a while. He's always been a good friend, but the same day I met Ivan, I met you. I know you guys probably meet in other countries and stuff all the time, and you probably come over to his place to hang out from time to time, but both times I met you before today were a coincidence. He's better with Ivan because Ivan wants to be here with him. He wants to spend time with him. That's why he's able to calm him down better. Because he's not his brother. He doesn't have that obligation, and Mattie knows it. He understands that Ivan is choosing to be by his side.”

“Why is it so clear to you?”

“Because Ivan just rushed into a men's locker room while you're sitting out here on the floor.” Ellen stated and Alfred looked up surprised.

She was right. He didn't want to trespass, while Ivan honestly didn't care. He was more worried about Mattie than the propriety. “Dammit, that's another reason I can't hate him anymore.” Alfred grumbled while Ellen burst out laughing.

Ivan came out about ten minutes later, with a soft look on his face, and a bit of a smile on his lip. “He's good?” Ellen asked and Ivan glanced up before nodding.

“Da, he's finally calmed down, but he's alright. Just a bit shaken up from the surprise. He wants to go out to dinner tonight, and he would like everyone to come along, if you're not busy?” Ivan glanced over to Ellen and Sam. Ellen looked up at Sam who just shrugged before Ellen turned back and nodded.

“We'd be happy to.” She smiled, causing a grin to break out on Ivan. 

“Good. I think being able to hang out with you guys right now would be really good for him.” Ivan calmly leaned back against the wall and let out a chuckle. “This place brings me back funny memories.” He chuckled and Ellen nodded, leaving the others curious. “It's weird, you called him my boyfriend and I was so freaked out!” Ivan chuckled as Ellen slapped him hard on the shoulder.

“I thought you were going to pass out!”

“So did I!” They both roared with laughter as Mattie came out of the locker room, watching the two practically falling to their knees, unable to stand straight through their laughter.

“What's so funny?”

“Remembering the last time we were in this hallway.” Ivan glanced over with a grin and Mattie stilled, thought and grinned.

“That was an interesting day! Got my first boyfriend, my third kiss and one hell of a win!” He chuckled. Ivan stood up straight, having missed something before in that.

“Third kiss?”

“Yeah, I've never really gotten into the relationship thing before this, you know?”

“You've had girlfriends, right?”

“Yeah, well, one. I saw a few other girls for a first date, but they never remembered me. One, we were together for a month before she forgot. She gave me the first two kisses.” Mattie scratched the back of his head, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about this to Ivan, but he knew honesty was always for the best.

“In a month she only gave you two kisses?” Ivan watched, surprised. He didn't want to keep his lips off of Mattie.

“Yeah, we were both busy, so they were goodnight kisses.” Mattie smiled, shaking his head. “Anyway, are you guys coming along for dinner?”

“Yeah, where should we go?”

“I know a little place.” Mattie grinned as they headed towards the door.


	28. Chapter 28

“Ce est incroyable! Mathieu, soudain, je suis encore plus fier de vous!” Francis hugged Mattie as they were seated in the restaurant. It was a fairly upscale place, the food was good, the waiters all dressed in tuxedo vests with roses in their pockets. There was a small fountain with a statue of the Arc De Triomphe in the center of the room, and they had a great view, with the multicolored lights pouring out from the bottom of the fountain. “It almost feels like home.” Francis leaned over and hugged Mattie again as the boy giggled, watching as their waiter came out and looked at the faces at the table. 

“Good evening. Have you decided on drinks?” He asked, though they noticed the hint of recognition in his eyes. 

“Oui, monsieur.” Francis handed him back the drink menu. “A bottle of Chateau d’Yquem Sauternes, 1997.”

“Papa, that's a thousand dollar bottle of wine.” Mattie paled and Francis shrugged. 

“Two bottles, se il vous plaît.” Francis smiled and the waiter nodded and turned away to retrieve the bottles and glasses.

“Isn't that a bit much?” Mattie glanced over and Francis smiled softly before shaking his head.

“In the last three weeks, you've won two games, gotten into a relationship with someone that I think will do you a lot of good, decided to tear down that abomination of a house, and gained the love of your country. We're celebrating some, mon petit Mathieu. Let me spoil you a bit before you're too old for it, oui?”

“Oui. Merci, Papa.” Mattie smiled as the man shook his head, looking across at Ellen and Sam, then over to Arthur and Alfred. “Everyone around me has love. This is like Christmas for me.” Francis smiled softly before Arthur paled.

“Keep your clothes on this 'Christmas', you bloody wanker.” Arthur snarled, causing Francis to laugh and Ellen to pale. 

“What's that all about?” Mattie was afraid to ask as the tow started explaining how Francis had somehow managed to get around five different countries to wander the streets of France with him on Christmas in the nude. They couldn't remember who all was there, as there had apparently been a lot of alcohol, but they both remembered a girl tried to break into the house, they later discovered to try and steal all of their clothes.

She had believed herself to be too late. Alfred was laughing, Sam and Ellen were staring in shock at the total lack of modesty in the man before them. Ivan just smiled and shook his head. “Papa! You shouldn't do things like that!” Mattie burned bright red in embarrassment. “It's no wonder everyone claims you're a pervert!”

“Non, not everyone. The ones who matter the most realize a few things. I'm very old fashioned. As much as I flirt, I never have a girlfriend. As often as I get others to strip down around me, I also get to see them acting less and less embarrassed around me. I seem a pervert, but there's a method do the madness, non?” Francis asked watching as Mattie realized.

He wasn't just being insane, he had a reason behind it.

“You're trying to get everyone to be more comfortable around you.” Mattie realized and France simply nodded.

“It seems forever ago everyone was afraid of the power of France, and for some, old habits die hard, right, Mon Angleterre?”

“No. You're just a perverse wanker with an alcohol problem and entirely too much time on your hands.” Arthur huffed, causing Ellen to laugh. Mattie chuckled, but softly patted Francis' shoulder, causing the man to smile down at him. 

“You understand, and that's what's important to me.” Francis spoke softly and Ellen couldn't help but smile. Francis really was a doting father.

The wine was brought out and everyone enjoyed a glass before the food was brought out. Though for the rest of the night it was mostly small talk, the feeling at the table was very light and joyous. They ate and enjoyed themselves before Sam and Ellen left the group, and while Francis was upset she wouldn't drink the wine, it wasn't until they were out of earshot that Mattie told him why.

“I don't know if she told Sam yet, but she's pregnant. She can't have alcohol.” Mattie watched as Francis sat up with wide eyes and glanced over. 

“Mon dieu! And I tried to get her to drink! Sacre Bleu! Please apologize for me the next time you see her!” Francis nearly begged and Mattie nodded.

“I was able to see him more clearly today.” Mattie smiled, his grin was as beautiful as anyone at the table had ever seen. 

“Him?” Ivan asked and Mattie nodded.

“Yeah, it's a boy. I can't wait to meet him.” Mattie's eyes flittered back to the front as they walked through the door. “I'm so excited for them.” Mattie's eyes calmed as he watched, as happy as could be.

It wasn't too long til they came in through the door, still happy, still a little drunk. Francis made sure everyone knew he was sleeping upstairs in the workout room, while Illyana and Nikolai seemed to be gone, and were assumed to have been in Illyana's room. Alfred and Arthur didn't waste any time after everyone else was gone, and Mattie ended out curled up under Ivan's arm, covering his head with the pillow to try and block out the sounds that honestly made him nervous and nauseous.

The next morning found Nikolai and Illyana in the kitchen with a blush as Illyana made rice porridge. “Good morning.” Mattie walked in and pulled out the mugs, putting Ivan's into the machine first, as he was still too nervous to change in front of Mattie and had waited til he was out of the room to change himself. Illyana looked him over, a brilliant smile, comforted and glassy eyes, pink cheeks...

“You didn't!” Illyana nearly squealed as Nikolai looked up in confusion as Mattie turned, wondering what she was talking about, not yet aware she was talking to him. “Your face says it all! You and Ivan... you're... like that now?!” She stared as Mattie realized and shook his head, his cheeks flooded red within seconds. 

“No! Nothing like that!” Mattie panicked as Illyana's shoulders dropped.

“Eh, you two are no fun.” She sighed as she went back to stirring the giant pot. All this time I've been waiting, and nothing yet. You two are too reserved!” She sighed and Mattie stared at her with a frown.

“Well, what about you and Nikolai? You've been together longer than we have. Are you two like that?” Mattie couldn't help but blush more at the question as Illyana smiled up at him.

“Yes, we have been for a while.”

“Then why was he sleeping in the living room?” Mattie asked, now thoroughly confused.

“Because sleep is special. It's different to sleep beside someone than it is to... be with someone. To wake up and see their face when they're completely open, completely defenseless, it's harder for someone who is always at alarm, Da?” She glanced over and Mattie stared at her with wide eyes, realizing the words she said might be true.

But if they were, how in the hell was Ivan able to sleep beside him every night? How was he able to handle not panicking knowing someone else was there beside him like that? When Ivan came down the stairs he found a bright red Mattie staring in shock at the side of Illyana's head, who was happily stirring the porridge, and Nikolai who stared back with a blush. “You might not want to ask, sir.”

“Da...” He sat with a suspicious stare as Arthur and Alfred nearly dragged themselves from the living room, plopping themselves down on the stools and both laid their heads down on the counter.

“This is the first time I'm looking forward to the plane trip home.” Arthur said and Alfred nodded.

“Me too. I don't even like plane rides, but I'm so looking forward to this...” Alfred glanced over as Francis made his way through the hidden doorway and looked up at Mattie before running over and hugging him. 

“Mathieu! Mon adorable petit garçon! You were on the news half an hour ago!” Francis grinned and Mattie stared, surprised.

“What?”

“They were going over the game, and the national anthem from yesterday on the news! The first bit of thanks, given from a grateful country! Everyone was so happy!” Francis stated and Mattie stared, honestly too shocked to respond for a while. 

“They... remembered me?” His eyes widened as realization hit. There were many more people to get his autograph yesterday. People proudly waved their Canadian flags with his name signed to them. 

Even the people here hadn't once stopped and asked who he was. Mattie looked around at each face in the room and just looked, watching for recognition in their eyes. “No one's forgetting me anymore? It wasn't just a fluke?!” Mattie gasped and Francis nodded. 

“Oui! Everyone remembers you now that you've made yourself public! No one forgets you anymore!” Francis smiled as Mattie clasped his hands over his mouth.

“Matvey, are you alright?” Ivan asked, remembering how poorly he'd handled the recognition the day before, but Mattie looked over and nodded before a huge grin burst across his face. 

“I actually am.” Mattie smiled like a child who'd just been presented with a puppy. 

“Kumajirou!” Mattie took off running to find the bear and Ivan stilled, the name still ringing in his ears.

He finally remembered the bear's name. People remembered him. Ivan was happy for him, he truly was, but now he wondered. He'd worried the night before, but now it seemed like even more of a possibility that he was no longer needed.

“Don't worry, Ivan. Everyone else may remember him now, but you remembered him when he needed you. And there's honestly no saying that this will last forever, Oui? Just give him time.” Francis stated as he sat, making sure to leave the seat beside Ivan open.

“Da, спасибо Francis.” Ivan nearly whispered as they all heard Mattie tell his beloved bear that people were starting to remember him.

“I remembered you, Matvey.” Kumajirou stated and Mattie hugged him as he brought him into the kitchen.

“Yes, you did. Thank you, Kumajirou.” Mattie smiled as he put the bear down at his table, which had been moved back to the floor for the time being.

“Ivan remembered you too.” Kumajirou stated and Mattie looked up into Ivan's eyes with a bright smile, but his emotions seemed to still, Mattie's eyes widening at the look of adoration Ivan gave.

“You did. Thank you so much, Ivan.” Mattie reached out and pulled Ivan to him, hugging him close. “You know you mean the world to me, right?”

“Thank you, Matvey. I think I really needed to hear that.” Ivan sighed, letting go of some of his worry.

Mattie moved back and looked at Ivan, a curious look crossing his face as Ivan's eyes shifted away, a little of the worry, and a little guilt at not having more faith in their relationship crossing his face. “Why did you need to hear that?” Mattie was honestly confused.

“Ivan's worried that with your new found recognition, you might not need him anymore.” Francis stated, making Ivan turn a bit red, embarrassed at the words that Francis stated so clearly.

“Oh, Ivan.” Mattie gave him a quick kiss. “There are ten million other things I'm worried about right now, and I'll guarantee you, I need you for all of them, alright?”

“Da, Alright.” Ivan smiled, letting a touch more worry drift away.

“Good time to finish that.” Illyana giggled, causing Mattie to blush at the affection he'd just been showing so publicly. “Breakfast is ready, then a trip to the airport, Da?”

“Is it that late already?” Francis asked before turning to Mattie. “Are you sure you don’t' want me to stay for a bit longer? I can, you know.”

“No, Papa. It's fine. I'll have to figure out how to do this without holding my father's hand.” Mattie smiled before looking over at Ivan. “I hope it's alright if I still hold your hand, though.” 

“Da.” Ivan grinned, feeling suddenly overjoyed. “Nothing would make me happier.” Ivan softly kissed Mattie's cheek, earning a chuckle before breakfast was passed out.

After those words, Ivan's fears disappeared. He looked around the table and honestly, Ivan was a little sad to see the other countries head out, but he was also really looking forward to getting to spend more alone time with his boyfriend. It had been nearly nonstop action since they'd started going out, and Ivan was thinking maybe tonight would be a good night for a date. Not just going to the Japanese restaurant, but actually spending their time being romantic. “Illyana, those notes we... discussed in Russia, do you happen to have them here?”

Illyana looked up surprised before a bright smile lit across her cheeks and she nodded. “Of course, Sir. I can have them to you in thirty seconds, if need be.”

“That's not necessary, but if you could have them ready by the time we get back from the airport, it would be greatly appreciated.”

“Uh, sir, I can leave them on the counter for you, but Nikolai and myself have actually decided to head back today as well. Not that we don't enjoy your company, but we're worried for our families, and we'd like to make sure nothing happened in the house while you were gone, with the war and all. We'd like to make sure everyone knows the videos weren't staged and you really will be back soon.” Illyana smiled, a bit worried and Ivan stared at her surprised before his grin got bigger.

Time actually alone completely with him. The next few weeks would be happy ones, Ivan chuckled before nodding.

“Go visit your families before you worry about the house, Da? I won't be heading back for a few weeks, so go ahead and take two weeks off. Go home and rest. I know it's been hectic for you two, and this would be a good way to start your lives together, Da?” Ivan watched as Illyana and Nikolai looked at each other with surprise before they both grinned.

“Да! Спасибо товарищу Брагинский!” Illyana chirped as everyone started eating, a bit light hearted at the conversation.


	29. Chapter 29

Mattie stood at the front door as Ivan ran down, a black tuxedo on both men. They stilled for a moment, looking each other over before two happy tones of approval made their way across the room. “You look amazing.” Ivan grinned and Mattie stared, a bit surprised to find how great Ivan looked in his suit, even with the scarf wrapped around. 

“Not like you. Somehow you have this air of sophistication I'm just not able to match.” Mattie chuckled as Ivan shook his head. He smiled, seeing Mattie's hair pulled back in a tie, much like what Francis normally wore, but without the strands hanging into his face.

“No, you look amazing. I've never seen you do your hair like that. It's very becoming on you.” Ivan watched, trying to hide how much just looking at the man before him stole his breath away. “Come on, or else we'll be late, Da?” Ivan held out his arm and Mattie took it with a happy nod.

They were heading to the ballet for their first real date. 

Ivan hated to admit it, but since the others had been dropped off earlier, the quiet in the house was starting to make him panic. It always seemed like it was just too silent. Even Kumajirou had left for a while, telling Mattie he was needed with a dispute between some bears and seals further up north. Mattie just patted him on the head and told him to be careful. Ivan hadn't realized this was a regular occurrence. 

Now, sitting in the car, Ivan was finally able to enjoy the quiet a little. It didn't feel so overpowering. He let out a bit of a relieved sigh as they started down the road and Mattie glanced over, curious.

“Everything alright?” He asked, a bit of a happier tone, despite his question.

“Da, the quiet in the house is a bit too much. I'll have to adjust again.” Ivan stated and Mattie nodded.

“Yeah, it can be like that sometimes. When we get back we can turn on the television, or the radio or something if you need some noise. I won't mind.” Mattie chuckled, glancing over and Ivan nodded, a bit of a smile coming to his face. 

“Maybe it won't be as bad when we get back. We'll have to see.” Ivan watched as Mattie watched the roadway before them, a pleasant smile on his face. 

The ballet had been great. Ivan and Mattie both applauded with all of their hearts to the bowing performers, who had done a great rendition of Swan Lake. On their way out, a few people stopped Mattie to shake his hand, and Ivan was more than happy to snap a couple of pictures, both from other people's cameras, as well as his own. Ivan was surprised when before they were able to get out of the building the dancers had all come out to greet the two nations. 

“Comrade Braginski! Comrade Williams!” Ivan had heard and turned, seeing the people, still in their costumes run out and thank them personally for attending their show. The dancers were all Russian, and when Ivan had assured them that he was healing well, they were asked to get their picture taken with the troupe, to which both men couldn't refuse. 

By the time they made it to the car, they were both grinning from ear to ear. “That's so exciting!” Mattie grinned, glancing over to Ivan who nodded.

“All these years, and it still makes me so happy to know people have such pride in their country.” Ivan chuckled as Mattie nodded.

“Don't you ever get used to it? Will I eventually stop being so excited when this happens?” Mattie asked and Ivan glanced over, shaking his head.

“Never.” He said breathlessly. “You will always be excited and feel happy, knowing people feel so happy to have seen you. That they have pride in you as well as in the country you represent.” Ivan watched as Mattie's eyes widened at the words. As they climbed into the car Ivan reached over and softly patted Mattie's knee. “It does get easier for you, I promise you that.” He watched as Mattie made a soft sound, letting Ivan know he'd been heard, but he didn't respond beyond that.

Dinner was spent much the same way, eating and happily chatting before someone would timidly come over and ask if they were mistaken in the identity before happily shaking their hands and asking for a picture or autograph. 

The one that really made Mattie's day was the one that didn't even ask if he was Canada. “Are you Mathew Williams? The captain of the Canadiens?” The man asked, staring and a little star struck. He'd gotten an autograph, much to Ivan's amusement, on his forehead.

When they finally made their way into the house, Mattie was laughing and moving about, happy about the day. Ivan was happy to see such a wonderful smile on the other man as he wandered over and sat at the counter, hearing Mattie rant while making up some coffee for the two, not even thinking about the time. They took off their jackets and slid them onto the end of the counter to be sent to the dry cleaners the next day as Ivan just sat and listened to Mattie gush with his new found pride. “Matvey.” Ivan's deep voice made its way across the room as the other stopped and turned, pushing up his glasses with his finger. “So, after a night like tonight, do I get a kiss at the end of the date?” Ivan asked, feeling like entirely too much of his time had been taken with others.

Ivan watched as Mattie grasped his cup from the machine and sat, looking up at Ivan with a shy look. He stepped right up to Ivan and slowly slid his arms around him, looking into his eyes. Ivan was surprised at the look of want that passed over Mattie's recently overly rambunctious face, his eyes soft, a light pink lit his cheeks as he moved closer and softly brought his lips to the Russian's. Though his actions were soft, Mattie quickly deepened the kiss, running a tongue over Ivan's lower lip and Ivan felt himself wash away in the sensation. Mattie slowly brought his hand up Ivan's chest, across his neck before his fingers ran through Ivan's hair. He let out a soft moan, still unused to the sensation as Mattie seemed to be spurred on by the sound. His other hand ran up to rest against the soft scarf, his thumb softly running over Ivan's cheek as their tongues danced softly. It wasn't too long til Mattie pulled away, looking Ivan in the eyes.

“Let's go upstairs.” The words were panted out, and one look at him told Ivan exactly what he was thinking. 

“I...” Ivan looked down, his cheeks turning a bright red as he looked up into Mattie's eyes again. “I'm nervous.”

“Me too.” Mattie chuckled as he admitted and Ivan looked up at him, seeing the adoration. “We don't have to do anything, you know. I don't want you to feel pressured.” Mattie spoke softly, trying to reassure Ivan of his intentions. “We could cuddle up and go to sleep. It's been a long day, after all.”

“No, I do want to.” Ivan watched as confusion settled over the other. “I'm really nervous.” Ivan pressed his face against Mattie's shoulder to try and hide his embarrassment. “Just... be gentle with me, alright?” Ivan asked, though he couldn't pull his face away from Mattie's shoulder. He heard Mattie chuckle softly.

“I can do that.” His words were soft and delicate. Ivan looked up, seeing Mattie happily hugging him, running a hand up his back. Mattie stepped back to allow Ivan to stand and reached out, grasping his hand. He allowed himself to be led upstairs without another word.

It was awkward for a moment, neither really knowing what to do as they stood off to the side of the bed, and Mattie was the first to gain courage and stepped forward, kissing Ivan softly as his fingers started working on the buttons of his own shirt. Ivan reached up towards his tie and Mattie leaned back and reached up, grasping his hands tenderly. “No, let me do that.” He leaned forwards to kiss him again and Ivan stilled, a little caught up and nervous still as Mattie continued on his shirt buttons before reaching up and pulling the tie loose. He didn't bother taking it off quite yet and reached up, running his fingers over Ivan's cheeks before slowly and carefully loosening his tie. He leaned back, looking at Ivan's eyes, trying to find how Ivan was handling before kissing him again and starting to work on the buttons on Ivan's shirt.

Ivan was barely able to think enough to softly wrap his arms around Mattie's waist, feeling a bit useless, but really awkward in the given situation. He felt a little surprised, as Mattie undid the tie, then the first button, his lips trailed down his throat and softly kissed where the button had come undone while his fingers already worked on the next one. He looked down, a bit surprised as another kiss trailed, fingers already nimbly working at the next. The soft touch of lips against his chest was surprisingly captivating as Ivan's hands worked up Mattie's shoulders and he gently ran his hands over silk soft hair. It seemed every button that Mattie undid, the kiss he left behind felt more captivating. Halfway down his chest, the kiss forced a slight moan from the back of his throat, and Ivan reached up, covering his mouth to hide any more embarrassing sounds.

“Don't.” Mattie looked up with a smile. “Every time you make a sound like that, it lets me know I'm not screwing this up.” He chuckled and Ivan realized Mattie really was as nervous as he was. Ivan softly nodded as another kiss was placed just below his ribcage and the moan was a bit softer, a bit breathier than the previous. It was a few more buttons later, a few more inches down that Ivan's knees started to shake. Mattie glanced up, making sure he was alright, and was happy to see the lust filled face watching him with so much care. Mattie stood up and kissed him again on the lips as his fingers quickly finished the buttons. His hands slid up his chest, softly pulling the material off of his shoulders before kisses started to trail down his neck. A more solid sound found it's way through Ivan's throat and the Mattie's smile could be felt through the next kiss. Mattie reached down and undid his own belt and pants before reaching for Ivan's, but he could feel the tension start up in the Russian's chest as his pants button was touched.

“Are you sure you're ready?” Mattie pulled back and looked up at Ivan, who smiled and nodded.

“It's just... I feel weird.” Ivan panted out, already feeling his head spin with sensation. Mattie watched him for a moment before kissing his neck and listened as another soft moan came through, as the button was softly grasped. Ivan could feel the slack from the pants loosening, and he hated to admit that just that small bit made a bit of the pressure he was feeling drift off. He didn't realize how much it affected the rest of him til another kiss reached the other side of his neck, his head craned the opposite direction and the sound that came from him was a bit louder and breathier than the last one. His hands flew over his mouth again and Mattie leaned back, looking up at him. Ivan could see the surprise and started to turn brighter red, feeling his stomach turn from embarrassment. “I'm sorry.” Ivan whispered.

“Don't be.” Mattie grinned from ear to ear, kissing him softly before his hands slid down to slide the material from him. Ivan felt the blood rush from his face at the sudden feeling of air against himself. His hands moved around Mattie's waist, pulling him forward in an odd show of habit to keep himself from being too exposed. Instead of the cloth he was used to feeling, skin met him down to his belt line. Ivan felt his head spin as Mattie turned them and gently sat Ivan down on the side of the bed. He bent down and untied Ivan's shoes and made sure the material had been all stripped away before he stood up and slid off his own clothing. Ivan hadn't even realized, though Mattie had undone all of his own clothing first, he hadn't removed anything. Ivan felt his throat go dry as Mattie slowly removed each piece of clothing after kicking off his shoes. First the shirt, then the pants, then it was all gone. Ivan stared, a bit surprised at the openness he was seeing, while he still felt uncomfortable naked. Mattie glanced down and actually looked over Ivan, as he'd been trying to make sure he felt comfortable enough before really letting him know he'd been seen.

His chest and legs he'd seen before, but it was still worth another look. Mattie inched his way up onto the bed and Ivan scooted back, allowing him room. Mattie guided him gently as he looked him over, seeing solid hips, strong legs, the perfectly defined muscles in his abs... Mattie reached out and gently ran his hand over before realizing his hand ran into something just before reaching his mid stomach and Mattie looked down, surprised to see the size that he did. Ivan noticed the widened eyes and blushed again, covering his face with his hands. “You're too embarrassed. I know a good way to stop that.” Mattie said as he softly ran his fingers up Ivan, causing him to gasp, the sensation terribly new to him. Mattie watched Ivan's face as his hand did another sweep up his length, causing more sounds to come from Ivan. “You sound so sinful...” Mattie grinned before lowering his head. Ivan stared, surprised and a little alarmed as Mattie moved his mouth so far down and ran his tongue up the same path his fingers had just taken. Ivan let out another sound and was suddenly scared he would be screaming if this continued. He was nearly out of breath when Mattie's tongue moved around the tip. As his lips wrapped around and his head slowly moved down, Ivan started gasping for air. His hips ground back into the mattress as he tried to keep down the instinct to toss them forward. His tongue softly caressed over him as Ivan's hands flew into fists, gripping tightly to the sheet as he started whimpering, the sensation already almost too much for him. Mattie moved between Ivan's legs as he softly sat up, reached over to the bedside table and grasped a bottle.

“What's that?” Ivan asked, still gasping in air. 

“It'll make this easier.” Mattie spoke, sounding just as breathless. 

“But I thought this was your first time.” Ivan sounded a little alarmed as Mattie laid down over him and kissed him softly. 

“It is.” He didn't move, just hovered over, offering another kiss.

“Then why is that half empty?” Ivan was obviously scared and Mattie grinned.

“I'll show you.” He smiled as he popped the top open and coated a few of his fingers in the clear fluid. Ivan whimpered again, afraid as Mattie kissed down him again, making the fear fade off to pleasure as his lips wrapped around him again, his head softly bobbing. Ivan didn't miss the placement of his fingers and winced as the first finger was pushed in. There was a weird sensation, a bit painful, but nothing too bad as Mattie's lips stilled, his tongue slid around him and Ivan moaned out again, letting Mattie know the feeling was still good. He waited a moment before his finger started to move, slowly moving in and out, letting Ivan know what to expect. Ivan's hands slid down, running over Mattie's hair as he was pulled further into the feeling. It felt like heat was pooling behind his belly button, his breath seemed almost too far away to catch as Mattie moved his finger out before slowly and carefully moving two into him. The pain was a little more this time and Ivan let out a bit more of a whimper, letting Mattie know this time it hurt. He sucked in and started working harder with his mouth to compensate for the pain and Ivan's pained sounds softly turned to more passionate sounds before his fingers started to move. It was a few moments before Mattie looked up and slowly moved his lips away. “I'm going to add another finger. If it hurts, let me know.” Mattie spoke softly and Ivan nodded, but bit his lip as the fingers were added.

Ivan gasped, his hands clenching tighter to the sheet as he gasped through the sudden pain. Mattie's lips worked faster around him and Ivan was torn for a moment, not knowing whether to acknowledge the pain or the pleasure first. It only seemed a few seconds before the pain started dying off and a low groan made it's way from Ivan's throat before Mattie's fingers moved. They immediately seemed to hit a spot within him that made Ivan yelp, his hips thrusting beyond his control and Mattie grinned around the hardness in his mouth. Mattie made sure to hit that same spot over and over, and Ivan was panting out, trying to keep from yelling as waves of pleasure seemed to come over him before Mattie slid in another finger, but this time it barely registered to Ivan, his hips still thrusting, his breaths still fighting each release, each draw. “Mattie, I feel really weird!” Ivan yelled out and Mattie glanced up, realizing Ivan didn't even know what he was feeling anymore. His head pushed back into the pillow as he yelled, releasing himself in Mattie's mouth. He didn't pull away immediately. Ivan stared down in shock as Mattie's head slowed, the sensation still strong as he made sure nothing else was coming out before he sat up and moved his hand out of the other, swallowing before licking his lip.

Ivan stared, sure this was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Ivan watched as Mattie popped open the bottle again and poured the clear liquid into his hand before reaching down and coating himself in the fluid. “If it's alright with you, I'd like to take you now.” Mattie knew he should make sure Ivan was still alright with this and Ivan stared, a little scared, but smiled and nodded.

“Remember to be gentle with me.” Ivan whispered as Mattie reached up and kissed him again. Ivan could taste himself on the other's lips and the feeling made his head spin, feeling the blood in his body already redirecting itself back down. Ivan looked down at Mattie, a smile and joyous eyes met him. Mattie kissed his knee before moving forward and slowly, carefully, Mattie slid himself in.

After the work Mattie had already done, the pain was kinder, not nearly as bad as the third finger had been. He winced, feeling tears coming to his eyes, though he wasn't sure why. As Mattie slowly moved himself further in, Ivan gasped, causing Mattie to still for a moment before Ivan nodded, letting him know it was alright to continue. As he pushed himself further in, Ivan's wounded whimpers changed. It barely hurt by the time he was all the way in. Ivan glanced up, feeling the pain slowly drift away as Mattie looked down at him, leaning forward so he could wipe away his tears. “Does it hurt?”

“It's actually not that bad anymore. You can move.” Ivan whispered as Mattie nodded and slowly started to shift his hips, making sure to try and find that spot that had driven Ivan wild before. It was moments before they were both panting and Ivan looked down, seeing Mattie pop the lid on the bottle again, but this time he poured the liquid over Ivan's length and Ivan stared, surprised and curious as Mattie grinned, but Ivan could see how drunk he was from the feeling. 

“Earlier you asked why a single man would have this bottle half empty. Here's why.” Mattie panted as his hand softly ran up Ivan's length, coating it in the liquid before it started moving harder, meeting the movements of the hips Mattie was pushing into him with. Ivan yelled out, the sensation from both causing any rational thought to fly away. His touch, the length which moved so amazingly within him, those soft eyes that still looked at him as if he were the most precious thing on earth, these were the only things Ivan could think about as Mattie made Ivan feel better than he ever had in his life. Ivan didn't realize for a moment he was still yelling, his voice bounced off of the walls, until he heard the name he called out return to his ears. Hearing Ivan yell out his name in such a voice caused Mattie to lose any sense as he started thrusting faster and harder, losing control of himself in the situation. Mattie gasped out, trying to keep himself from going off already, but he knew he couldn't keep it up for too long. “Oh, Ivan!” He yelled, and hearing his own name said in such a passionate voice was enough to push Ivan over the edge, feeling the hot liquid splatter across his chest as Mattie called out his name one last time before losing himself as well. Ivan felt the throbbing within himself, he could feel the warm liquid released within him and felt as Mattie slowed down, but it took him a few moments to ride out the sensation, the whole time his hand still slowly and softly moving up his length. It was a moment before Mattie slid himself out and laid down on the bed beside Ivan, wrapping his arms over him. 

“I love you.” Mattie's eyes were locked with Ivan's. He could feel the honesty, the sincerity in his words. 

“I love you also.” Ivan nearly whispered as their lips were brought together. Mattie laid there, giving him kisses and caressed his cheek, his neck, his chest as Ivan was blissfully lead to sleep. Mattie decided to be kind and stood, walking to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and cleaned himself and Ivan off before sliding back into bed and drifting off to sleep, just after Ivan rolled over, wrapping his arms around him.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been two weeks. After deciding to spend their time preparing for the competition, though they had no idea what kind of competition it would be, they spent a lot of time racing across the obstacle course, or quizzing each other on random things they found in their books. 

Though they found themselves in intimate situations quite a few times, they quickly became more comfortable, but Ivan found he really enjoyed letting Mattie take the lead. They laid down in bed one night, after a long day of working themselves like mad on the course and in the workout room, too tired to move. Ivan rolled over, letting Mattie hold him close, like they were used to before Ivan's cell rang. He reached out and took the device and glanced at the caller ID before answering, sitting up instantly.

“Braginski.” He stated in an alarmed tone and Mattie sat up, curious as to what was happening before Ivan stood, his eyes wide.

“What?!” He yelped out, his eyes wide. “No, don't look. Go somewhere else. Go to your mother's house. I'll be there as soon as I can.” Ivan nearly ran from the room, running downstairs to check the internet for the soonest plane departing for Russia.

“Ivan? What's happening?” Mattie asked, his tiredness wiped from him in the alarm he could still feel from the other.

“They killed the staff. They blew up my house and everyone, it looks like, was killed.” Ivan nearly snarled as his fingers flew over the keys. “I'm heading to Russia in the morning.”

“Don't you mean we're going?” Mattie asked, scared and surprised at the situation.

“No. Not this time. I don't want you to be there if anything happens.” Ivan looked up at him and Mattie frowned.

“Like what happened to you last time? I wouldn't know until it's too late to help.” Mattie stared and Ivan glanced up at him. Mattie could see the conflict in his mind, but he couldn't stand the thought of Ivan going off to who knows what without him being by his side. “Please, let me come along. I want to help.” Mattie stepped forward, softly laying his hand on Ivan's shoulder, who sighed before nodding.

“Fine. We're leaving at eleven. Plane leaves at one.” Ivan stated as he got the tickets and Mattie nodded.

“That's fine.” Mattie went to the house phone and called Alfred.

“Mattie, do you know what time it is here? Damn...”

“Ivan's house was blown up. It looks like his staff was all killed.” Mattie stated and heard Alfred groan. “I just want you to come out and pick up Kumajirou for a while. He'll be fine here alone for a couple of days, but just in case, I want someone else to take care of him. Also, I'll call you every day, noon by your time. If I don't call, if you can't call me back...”

“So be cautious. I'll go ahead and deal with a level three situation for you. You know that, Mattie.” Alfred started to sound more worried as he spoke. “Be careful though, right?”

“Yeah, you too. Make sure Kumajirou gets a fresh fish every couple of days.” Mattie stated and Alfred chuckled.

“You're going into hell, doing only god knows what, and you're worried about your pet. You're a good guy, Mattie.” Alfred chuckled.

“Thanks, Al. I'll call you at noon tomorrow. That shouldn't be too long after we get there.”

“Alright. I'll fly out to get the bear tomorrow.” Al stated and Mattie sighed.

“Thanks. Go ahead and go back to sleep, but don't forget, alright?”

“Alright. I love ya, Mattie.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.” The brothers hung up and Mattie turned to Ivan, who was now shaking. “Let's go ahead and get some sleep, alright?” Mattie held out his hand and Ivan glanced up, a worried look still stuck to his face and Mattie stepped forward and took his hand. Ivan was lead up the stairs and Mattie carefully undressed him and laid him down before Mattie slid off his night robe and laid down beside him. “Sleep for now. We can worry more in the morning.” Mattie softly stated, hugging Ivan close. It wasn't too long til Ivan softly drifted off, Mattie just behind.

“But I don't wanna go with him! I wanna stay with Matvey!” Kumajirou cried as Ivan finished packing and Mattie held the bear close. Turns out Alfred wasn't joking and decided to sleep on the plane. He was there at nine in the morning to retrieve the polar bear. 

“I'm sorry I'm not the one your used to, but I'm not a bad guy, you know. Mattie's just worried about your well being. I have fresh fish, and a lake so you can fish on your own if you want. Also, I have a big field you can run around in.” Alfred stated, watching as Mattie snuggled the bear.

“It's too dangerous where I'll be. I want you to be safe.” Mattie sighed. He looked at the bear, who whimpered, tears in his eyes. “I'll miss you. I won't be way too long, and if it's not as bad as I'm hoping, I'll have Alfred fly you out, alright?”

“You better!” Kumajirou cried and Mattie lifted him, hugging him close. Mattie went to hand him to Alfred to have the bear break away and ran up the stairs. Alfred chased after while Mattie tried to pull himself from the floor.

“Ivan! Ivan!” He yelled and the Russian looked down, surprised at the bear. 

“What is it?” He reached down and lifted the bear, giving him a hug.

“I gotta go bye bye. You be good while I'm gone.” Kumajirou told him, hugging him and Ivan felt his spirits lighten a little.

“I'll be good, I promise. You be safe. Don't get Alfred in trouble.” Ivan softly told the bear, hugging him, unaware of the watching eyes from the door. 

“Bye bye, Ivan.”

“Bye bye, Kumajirou.” Ivan gave him a soft kiss on the little bear's forehead before Alfred stepped forward and Ivan handed him the bear.

“You're really good with him.” Alfred sighed, wondering if everyone got along better with the bear than he did.

“He's like a child for me. You scold, and hug. Show him affection, and he'll show it back.” Ivan sighed as he slid the last shirt into his case. He wasn't taking everything from Mattie's, just enough outfits to last him a week, should he need it. “If anything happens to him, I'll have your head.” Ivan softly stated as he zipped the case and Alfred nodded.

“I understand. Come on, Kumajirou. Tony's really interested in meeting you.”

“What's a Tony?” Kumajirou looked up as Alfred carried him down the stairs. It wasn't too much longer til they were on the plane.

Ivan wouldn't stop fidgeting. Mattie loved him to death, but it was really starting to get to him. He looked around at the empty plane, wondering how they happened to get first class to themselves while the sounds from the back of the plane kept making Ivan nearly jump out of his skin. “Calm down.” Mattie looked over and Ivan could tell, even through the irritable sounds he was making, that he was still worried about him. “If you don't calm down, I'm going to have to make you.” Mattie's eyes lit up with a shine that caused Ivan to worry. Was he being playful? Ivan stared, a bit shocked for a moment before his eyes looked out the window and Ivan couldn't help but make another worried sound before Mattie had seen enough. Eyes scanned the area, finding no one nearby, and they were positioned about halfway down the area, so he could hide what he was doing if anyone else noticed. Mattie slid one hand over his mouth to hide his amusement at what he was about to do as his other hand slid to Ivan's waist and undid his zipper.

“Matvey?!” Ivan startled, but stilled as narrowed eyes met his own. 

“I warned you.” Mattie spoke softly. It had been almost a week since they'd done anything, and Mattie figured that this was honestly the best way to calm down the nervous wreck right now. He watched as Ivan nibbled his bottom lip as Mattie's hand slid Ivan out through the zipper and started gently stroking, turning the other's cheeks a bright pink. Mattie had realized early on that Ivan felt insecure about himself physically. He hated the thought of the light being on, and except the first night, when the moon had been bright, he couldn't see his face, or the responses, so Mattie found himself staring at the soft and innocent look on the other's face as he was worked on. He covered his mouth with his hand and Mattie realized he was panting fairly quickly. Mattie looked around again before he started working faster, seeing Ivan clench his eyes. “Good god, you look amazing.” Mattie whispered, honestly turning himself on just by looking at Ivan's face like this. Ivan's eyes crept open a little and he looked at Mattie, watching him with that confident smile before his eyes clenched back shut and he had to bit his lip harder to keep from moaning. 

After a couple of minutes of this, Ivan felt himself nearing the end, his hand held tightly over his mouth by this point and he heard Mattie speaking to someone.

“Pardon!” He asked the woman who was near walking through. “Could you get us some coffee please? And if you have any, those little bottles of vodka?”

“Oh, sure!” the woman stated before looking around and wondering why there were only two people in the front of the plane before turning her back to the area. As soon as she was out of the area Mattie turned back to Ivan, seeing the redness in his cheeks and grinned. “You just got more turned on by almost being caught, didn't you?” His tone was bright, almost childish and Ivan looked up at him, feeling a wave of guilt and giddiness before he moved his hand to clasp down over Mattie's knee.

“Matvey...” He whimpered and watched him in the eyes for another second before he gasped, the sensations finally peaking as he released, the white liquid splattering across the back of the seat before them. Ivan continued just trying to breathe for a moment while Mattie looked around, finding a few leftover napkins from lunch and tidied up. Ivan turned to look at the man beside him who slid him back inside his jeans and zipped him up before gently kissing his forehead. 

“Do you feel like you'll be able to relax a little more now?” Mattie asked softly and Ivan looked up at him and reached out, hugging him. Mattie hugged him back, a little surprised as Ivan usually would barely hold his hand in public. He was half expecting a punch.

“Da. Thanks.” Ivan just hugged him closely. Mattie could still feel the tremors run through the man beside him as his breathing started to even out. Neither one of them could do much more than just hug the other, a warm and happy feeling between them.

It had worked, much to Mattie's relief. Ivan, after drinking his coffee, and the little shot of vodka, was able to calm down and get to work on his laptop.

By the time they finally reached the airport, they'd both fallen asleep and were starting to wake up as the 'Please fasten seat belts' sign came on. They groggily climbed from the plane and made their way to baggage before heading out to a taxi. They made their way to the house and Ivan's nerves started picking up again. They honestly had no idea what to expect, and Mattie hated to admit, he wasn't handling this much better than Ivan was, so when they pulled into the drive and the house was literally half gone they could only stare in shock. Blood stains leaked out of the front door and Mattie told Ivan to stay still before making his way in first. 

It had been an execution. Everyone had been lined up and had been shot in the head. Mattie felt his stomach constrict before he realized something. There were no children. He wandered through the halls and in places he had to still to make sure the floor wasn't about to give out. He walked through as much as he could find before hearing a strangled scream from the living room and sighed. There was a reason he'd told Ivan to wait outside...

He made his way back through and found Ivan screaming in the open doorway. He ran over and lead him outside, the shock and horror over seeing his 'family' in such a state was just too much for him. Ivan thrashed as Mattie forced him away from the atrocious sight and literally had to hold him down in the front yard. “Ivan!” Mattie yelled, but there was no change. “Ivan, the children are missing!” Mattie yelled louder and Ivan started to still, looking up at the man before him. He turned so fast Mattie couldn't hold him down and fell off to the ground as Ivan ran back in. His eyes scanned the room as Mattie caught up, ready to pull him away again at the first sob. This time, though, it wasn't needed.

“You're right. The children... where... Oh.” Ivan's eyes widened as he turned to the room again and looked over the fifteen bodies currently laying on the floor. “Mikhail’s not here either.”

“Mikal?”

“The Romanov's. That blood test I had done. The results must have come back positive.” Ivan frowned as he turned from the house and climbed back into the taxi, the man at the wheel suddenly worried after the reactions he'd just seen. “Take us to the Kremlin.” Ivan said in a much more even tone than Mattie had expected.

“What's wrong?” Mattie realized there was something going on. Ivan's tone wasn't startled, or even angry anymore. He had become cold and calculating. “What did I miss?”

“The bodies haven't been there for two weeks. Maybe a few days.” Ivan stated and Mattie's head shot over, his eyes wide. “That was done to throw me off the scent of the children. They found the results and killed everyone in the house to hide the fact that they'd taken off with the children and Mikhail. The government did this.” Ivan glanced down at Mattie with a cold look. “And now, instead of dealing with it on my own, I have to protect you as well.” Ivan sighed, his eyes turning to worry. 

“I'm not leaving without you. I refuse to leave.” Mattie stated and Ivan sighed again. 

“Just be careful, Da?”

“Yeah.” Mattie nodded as they drove. When they reached the Kremlin, Ivan and Mattie got their bags from the trunk and paid the driver before heading in. Ivan walked through with his head held high, Mattie feeling a bit more intimidated behind him as they made their way to the back of the building. A few security officers flung open doors to keep from being in his way while a few others started as if they were going to ask for security badges or codes before realization caused their mouths to slam shut. At the end of the hallway, Ivan pushed a code into the doorway and opened it, climbing up the staircase before making his way into the room. Mattie looked around, surprised at what he was seeing. The second floor was hiding the main government's officials, security cameras, all sorts of things Mattie was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be seeing. 

“Daren!” Ivan called out as he set his bag by the door and the man in question ran forward, the old president right behind him, both looking panicked at seeing Ivan without any prior notice.

“Comrade Braginski! It's a pleasure!” Daren smiled before ice cold eyes shifted to his. “What's wrong?!” He gasped out, instinctively stepping back as Ivan walked quickly to him, glaring.

“Where are my children?” He asked with a tone that stated he was required to answer immediately. 

“Your children, sir? I don't understand!”

“In my house are fifteen bodies.” Ivan stated and Daren's eyes widened in alarm. “There are eight children and a butler missing. They are to be returned to my side immediately. He growled and Daren turned to someone off to the side, who was already making the necessary calls to find out where the children were. “You are to begin reconstruction on my house immediately.” He stated, ticking off a list on his fingers. “You are to erect a memorial and prepare a military funeral for those who lost their lives because they believed IN THEIR COUNTRY!” Ivan yelled out, and Daren stepped back with a whimper. “And I demand whoever was responsible for their deaths to be brought to me immediately.”

“Sir, they were probably attacked right after the expulsion-”

“They've only been dead for a couple of days. This was done well after the war had ended.” Ivan glared as the man before him nodded.

“I'll have these all done immediately, sir.”

“Good, because remember what happened to the last government official that pissed me off.” Ivan glared as Daren glanced over his shoulder with a confused face to the ex-president, who stepped back in fear as Ivan reached out and grasped his throat over Daren's shoulder, dragging him forward. He tried to scream, but with Ivan's fingers digging into his throat he was unable to. Mattie could hear when the vocal chords crushed, the gurgling sound making his stomach turn. Ivan pushed the man to the floor and slammed his hand into his chest, breaking right through the ribcage and yanked out his heart, holding it in his hand as he stood, just seeing the light of life leave the man's eyes. Ivan glanced up to Daren, who swallowed hard and nodded. “Here. Take this.” Ivan handed the man the other's heart before he turned to walk away, Mattie grasping both of their bags to keep the blood from staining the material.

Mattie shook the whole way downstairs. Ivan stopped at the front door and informed the woman behind the counter he needed a car and a hotel room for two weeks. The woman was struck still, startled at the blood covering the front of the man before her, and with Ivan's temper being what it was Mattie stepped forward, laying his hand on Ivan's chest before he started yelling at her as well. “Ivan calm down. She's one of yours, right? One of your children?” Mattie asked softly and Ivan stilled, realizing what he was about to do and let out a shuttered sigh as Mattie turned back to the woman. “The car and the hotel room, please.” Mattie asked softly and the woman nodded, though her hands were shaking terribly. Ivan collapsed to the floor in sobs as he went over in his mind what he'd just done.

He'd killed one of his children.

He'd done it again.


	31. Chapter 31

Ivan looked down over the town as Mattie checked the time. 6:30pm. He clicked through his phone and called, not entirely sure he had the time right. Alfred answered after the second ring and sighed. “Hey, Mattie. How's Russia?”

“It's... different. Ivan's in shock.” Mattie sighed as Alfred stilled.

“What in the hell could put him in shock?! He's a cold blooded killer!” Alfred yelped out, more alarmed now due to his brother being there. “Mattie, if it's that dangerous there, grab Ivan, knock him in the head with a god damned water pipe and you two drag your asses back here.” Mattie smiled, realizing Al wasn't just saying to leave him behind. 

“Thanks Al, but I think he'll get us through this. He kind of ripped some guy's heart out of his chest. No one is gonna fuck with him.” Mattie sighed, understanding that his own actions, Ivan's loss of sanity for that brief moment, was part of the reason he was in such anguish right now. “We're gonna be alright after things get settled.” Mattie leaned back on the bed and sighed. “How's Kumajirou?”

“That little shit dragged three twenty pound catfishes into my kitchen and gutted them. There's fish chunks stuck to the walls.” Alfred laughed before stalling and Mattie could hear him yelling. “How in the hell can you carry that?! That has to be a fifty pound salmon! Damn! Wanna talk to Mattie?!” He tossed out, trying to distract the bear so he could get the giant fish out of his kitchen. Mattie could hear the wet slaps of the tail smacking against the floor and furniture and laughed as he heard Kumajirou reach the phone. 

“Matvey! Matvey!” He sounded so happy. Mattie clasped the phone to his ear. “I keep catching fishes here! They're a lot bigger than the ones at home!” He exclaimed as Mattie chuckled, softly holding the phone close, suddenly feeling like it had been forever since he'd heard the soft, little voice that spoke to him so happily now.

“I'm glad for you. Don't eat too much, alright?” Mattie spoke softly, missing Ivan turn to him. He wanted to see that warmth in his eyes. “And don’t' make too much of a mess in Alfred's kitchen! Eat the fish outside, alright?”

“But... I keep hoping when we eat at the table you and Ivan will be there.” He could hear the soft plea in the bear's voice, and he couldn't help but feel his heart clench at the tone. Mattie felt Ivan's hand softly caress his cheek and he looked up, seeing Ivan watching him with a distraught look. 

“I'm sorry, but I can't be there right now. Do you want to talk to Ivan?” Mattie asked and Kumajirou cheered before handing Ivan the phone. He softly took it and stood as Mattie also went to his feet, carefully unbuttoning the long coat. 

“Hello?” Ivan asked and the lost sound in his voice almost made Mattie tear up. 

“I'm catching giant fish! When you and Mattie come home, I'll catch one to take home so we can all eat it together, alright?” Kumajirou was thrilled to be able to make such an offering and Ivan stood stock still, surprised at the joyous tone in the bear.

“Da. That would be very nice.” Ivan smiled brightly, but a tear made its way down his cheek and Mattie softly kissed it away. “I miss you.” Ivan said softly and Kumajirou noticed his tone.

“When you come home, I'll hug you better, 'kay?” Ivan heard and nodded before pushing the phone back into Mattie's hands, unable to handle anymore as sobs again started to come from his throat. 

“Kumajirou, We have to go. You be good, alright?”

“Matvey, is Ivan crying?” Kumajirou sounded scared.

“His heart hurts, so right now, we have to be here for him, alright?”

“Alright. I'll see you soon.” Kumajirou spoke softly and Mattie could tell he was upset.

“I'll see you soon. Bye.” He hung up the phone before wrapping his arms around Ivan and hugged him close. 

After an hour and a half Mattie had coaxed Ivan into the bath and they ordered room service before they decided it was time for bed.

The next day Mattie was given the codes to the doorways and every security personnel between the front door and the main office was informed if Mattie was stopped, they would pay dearly. After the day before, no one disagreed, only nodding as he walked through. Ivan stood at the head of the room, looking around and awaiting word on anything. Mattie ran out and when he came back through he had a few trays full of coffees and handed one to each person on the path, apologizing for Ivan earlier. “He's just having a bad day today. His kids are missing.” Mattie explained to a woman at a checkpoint and she stared with a frown.

“I wasn't aware he had children.” The woman gasped, a startled and frightened look coming across her face.

“They aren't really his children, the staff in his house was all executed a couple of days ago, and the children went missing. I know him well enough to know as soon as he finds them, he's going to keep them. He wouldn't let them out of his sight ever again.” Mattie sighed.

Soon he'd be dating a single father. Mattie couldn't help but smile at the thought, knowing that if he tried, Ivan would be great at it. 

“Good luck to both of you. I've known him for a while, and though he can be really nice sometimes, he'll come through on days like today and I'm just so afraid of him.” She shivered and Mattie shook his head.

“Those are the days he needs me the most.” Mattie spoke softly as he turned and walked further into the building, missing the amazed look on the woman's face.

By the time he made it to the 'headquarters', as Mattie decided to call it, he was down to three coffees and three croissant breakfast sandwiches from a little cafe he'd found up the street. He handed one of each to Daren, who had been in the office all night working as hard as he could to find out anything about the children, the blood test, anything of the sort. 

Unfortunately, they didn't find out anything so far. 

“Ivan.” Mattie handed him a sandwich and a coffee and Ivan looked down at them quizzically before looking up to the Canadian. “You need to eat. Keep your strength up, right?” Mattie said and Ivan frowned, but nodded. Ever since they'd entered the front doors of the building Ivan seemed like a brick wall. He stood tall with perfect posture, his hands clasped in the small of his back. His eyes were as cold as ice and a few people who had accidentally made eye contact were frozen from fright. Ivan didn't say a word as he ate, but Mattie could tell he was fighting to keep the food in his stomach through his nerves. 

“Sir, we found the day.” Ivan heard from a man a few desks over and Ivan walked up behind him as he showed him the video from the front of the building. 

“You've been recording my house?” Ivan spoke so coldly the man stalled, sputtering random syllables before Daren walked over.

“You're the country. We have to make sure the security around you is top notch.”

“Yet it took nearly twelve hours to find out what day my house was blown up and my staff killed. I could have been in Turkey, dead by now.”

“No, sir. If you had been here we would have had the camera being watched and we would have known what had happened earlier.” Daren spoke, not knowing his mistake til it was too late.

“They're dead because I didn't come back earlier...?” Ivan stood up, feeling his stomach contract before grasping at a nearby trash can and puking up the sandwich he'd just eaten. 

“There's no way you could have known.” Daren stated, sliding his hand over Ivan's shoulder, but Ivan smacked his hand away before throwing up again. Mattie softly rubbed his back and Ivan looked over, ready to push his hand away before realizing who it was and just turned away.

“Sorry, Matvey. I know, I'm not handling this well.”

“I understand what's going on, and I kind of know how it'll go from here as well. It's fine. You do what you need to do, alright? There's a time to be emotional, and there's a time to be a brick wall. Now it's time for you to be a wall, alright? Now you have to show your strength.” Mattie spoke softly to him and Ivan turned, surprised to hear such words from Mattie, who was always telling him to loosen up or let his emotions show more.

That was all the incentive he needed. Ivan stood and walked over, grasping his coffee and downed it quickly, settling the churning in his stomach before he turned back to the console and stared. “Tell me what I need to know.”

“Your house was blown up three days ago. It wasn't an explosion really, it looks like someone just pressurized the side of the house. I'm not sure how, but look.” The man hit a few buttons and the side of the house on the camera sat still for a second before it seemed to break apart, drifting away from the rest. “The blood started coming from the doorway about twenty minutes later. The staff was killed after the house was blown up. I don't see anyone coming in or leaving, though.”

“Are there cameras on the back of the house?”

“Yes, sir. I'm about to review those next.”

“No need.” The man at the next console jumped in. “Thursday at fifteen hundred hours four men ran into the back door. Here.” He pointed at his own console as everyone moved down to the next screen. Three men ran in, one holding a hose and a large sheet of some sort. Fifteen minutes later one of the men came out with the children and walked off of the camera, to what Ivan would now bet was some sort of a van, with a truck beside it.

“Is there any more footage? Any with the vehicles?”

“How do you know there are more than one?” Daren asked and Ivan pointed to the hose. 

“They sealed the doorway with a plastic sheet and used a sudden pressure blast to blow up the house. That would usually be found on a utility truck. There wouldn't be enough space for everyone.” Ivan glanced over as Daren nodded.

“No, not there, but we're looking over the cameras in the area, and now that we know a time frame-” The man stilled as another man looked around and entered the back of the building. 

“Nikolai...” Ivan's eyes widened. Ivan stared with bated breath as the other men left, the hose and plastic sheet in hand. He stared, feeling his chest constrict before more movement was noticed and Nikolai emerged from the back door, falling to his knees. “Thank god.” Ivan sighed. He hated the knowledge that Nikolai had made the discovery first, but he was honestly more happy that he was alive. He whipped out his phone and quickly dialed the number in, listening til the answer happened on the other end. “Illyana, Is Nikolai with you?”

“Of course, sir!” She answered and he could hear her run to another room in the house, handing him the phone.

“Chekov.” He answered and Ivan sighed.

“When you went to the house, when you found everyone, was there a truck and a van outside?”

“No, sir. Two trucks and a bus.” Nikolai's voice calmed at realizing who he was on the phone with. “There were at least four men. The trucks were some sort of utility trucks in white with blue lettering on the side, but it seemed to be nonsense, or another language.” He stated. “The license plates were Russian, but they seemed to be fake.”

“How could you tell?” Ivan asked and Nikolai sighed.

“One was Illyana's mother's plate.” Ivan stood up, his eyes wide. 

“Nikolai, you and Illyana get to the kremlin right now. I don't care if you have to steal a car, get here right now. Don't waste time packing.”

“Yes, sir!” Nikolai hung up and Ivan stared for a moment.

“Can you flip to a live stream from another city? I need to watch a house.”

“What's the address?” The man at the first console grinned, knowing this wouldn't be a problem, and figuring they had more to watch on the other set.

Ivan had Illyana's mother's house under 24 hour emergency surveillance. If anyone entered the house besides the people who lived there, they were to call and offer a sizable bribe to keep the family safe for now. It was two hours later Nikolai and Illyana reached the building and a call was sent through to Ivan, informing him they needed money for the taxi they'd taken to get here. Ivan handed Mattie his card and told him to run down really quickly. Mattie went out to pay the taxi, making sure Illyana and Nikolai stayed in the building for now. Mattie took a quick look over the street, not seeing anyone looking too obvious as a tail and watched as the man took the payment and smiled before driving off. Mattie made his way back inside and the three went to the upstairs, where Nikolai looked around, astounded.

“What is this?” He asked, looking around before seeing Ivan with his cold exterior. 

“This is where I spend my days. Welcome.” Ivan walked over, gesturing to two chairs. “I suggest you sit down. There's no saying how long this might take.”

“We have a hit!” A man on the far end of the room yelled out, waving his hand and Ivan ran over as Mattie went to explain to Nikolai and Illyana, who cried in joy at hearing there was a chance the children were still alive. Ivan stood and cracked his knuckled with enough force the sound echoed across the suddenly silent room as Ivan stormed across, stomping in the area he'd killed the man the day before. 

“The fool who I killed yesterday was my best bet at finding out where the children are.” Ivan grumbled and Mattie softly patted his shoulder. 

“Take a deep breath and think. A secret like that, if he were to take it, where would it go?”

“I don't know. He was very secretive. He was probably hoping to have all of this done before I was set to return next week.”

“What hospital did the testing in the first place?” Ivan turned to Mattie with a frown.

“They would want the testing as little known as possible. They wouldn't have switched from one place to another. It's probably the same hospital they take me to.” Ivan turned and roared out instructions, having his every word obeyed to the syllable. By the time they reached the front doors there were multiple police cars lining the roadway. “Matvey, you stay close to me.” Ivan stated as they stepped out and climbed into the car. Nikolai and Illyana weren't the happiest about being left behind, but Nikolai knew Ivan wouldn't let himself be put into danger and made some crude comment about being a sucky head of security if the one he was supposed to secure was keeping him safe. Mattie chuckled, knowing usually he'd just tell Ivan he was going, whether he liked it or not, but with the situation being what it was, and with the fact Ivan admitted to killing the previous president a few feet from where he'd been sitting, Nikolai wasn't about to try and force anything.

They reached the hospital and they worked their way up, looking into every single room of every part of the hospital. They worked their way up, finding nothing. Ivan asked if there was a basement and the nurse looked nervous, but nodded.

“Take us there.”


	32. Chapter 32

It was almost more of a storage room than a basement, but the nurse had no idea what they were looking for, so she showed them through anyway. If the country was there with about fifty officers with him, she figured it was better not to ask questions. Ivan looked carefully as they walked through. He pointed out a few of the doors and Ivan walked over, carefully looking into each and every nook of the basement before they came to a room the nurse had never seen. It had a keypad to enter the room and Ivan looked through the window, only seeing a few toes of the patient in the room. “Who has access to this room?”

“Oh, probably only the director.”

“Get him here. Now.” Ivan waited in front of the door while half of the officers went with the nurse to make sure the director didn't escape. When he was brought down, about fifteen minutes later, the man looked like he was about to have a heart attack. “I need to see the patient in this room.” Ivan stated and the man stilled, looking up at Ivan.

“That will be very difficult. He was brought in badly damaged, his skin had been burned off in an explosion.”

“Doctor, I don't understand why he isn't upstairs in the burn unit, then.” Mattie tossed out, looking in at the bit he could see. There was no signs of burn on his foot. “If he's in this bad of condition, wouldn't it be better for him to be where the nurses and other doctors can see him in case of emergencies?” Mattie turned to the man, who stepped forward, knowing better than to say no at this point, as Ivan looked near murderous. 

“Who brought him in?” Mattie asked, trying to get a clear view of what was happening.

“It was a bunch of government workers. They said that he had been in an explosion, but only the doctors that had a specific badge and already knew the passkey to get into the room could see him. I shouldn't be opening this door.” The man looked up as he hit the last key and the door opened. “I could lose the hospital director's position for this.”

“You won't lose it. You're helping your country, eh?” Mattie smiled down at the man who swallowed hard, but nodded. “If anyone gives you any trouble about it, get to the Kremlin and tell them you need to talk to Braginski, alright?”

“Really?” The man looked up and Mattie nodded.

“Of course. Ivan wouldn't want you hurt after you've helped him, even if this isn't his friend.” Mattie watched as Ivan stared at the wrappings around the man's face. 

“Doctor, can you undo the bandages? I need to see him.” Ivan glanced up and the doctor noticed the worry in his face and realized this wasn't a government execution. He nodded before walking up and started quickly unwrapping the gauze while the nurse got more for afterward, to re-bandage the wound. After a moment the doctor made an odd sound and Ivan glanced up.

“What's wrong?”

“Usually in burn cases you'd start to see seepage by now. There's only a couple of layers left. I don't like this.” He frowned as he instructed the nurse to get a syringe with morphine, just in case. Both Ivan and Mattie were nervous til they noticed her syringe was the screw on type and didn't have a needle attached. 

“He's not burned.” The doctor frowned as he removed the last few rounds of gauze and Ivan stared.

“Mikhail!” He patted the man on the shoulder, though he didn't respond. Ivan stared, realizing he was sedated and turned up to the man staring confused into the hospital bed. “Was anyone else brought in with him? Any children?”

“Children?” The doctor asked, feeling his head spin in alarm as he fell back, sliding down the wall. “No, it was only him. Why did they lie to me? What is this? Who is this man?”

“He's a friend of mine who happens to have a very rare blood type.” Ivan stated and the doctor looked up, putting a couple of thoughts together.

“You're looking for the kids with the rare ABO blood type. I did that testing myself.” The man stared up, wondering what was happening as Mattie asked the nurse to remove the IV so they could take their friend back, and she nodded, though they could tell her hands were shaking. 

“Has any more samples come in since this man was brought in?”

“Yes, ten other samples to test for the type. There was a mix up, though, and only one of the samples had the blood type, but we weren't sure which one. The next samples to retest should be coming in tomorrow at noon.”

“Thank you.” Ivan stated as he turned and grasped his friend, lifting him. “If anyone comes for him, pretend you don't know he's missing. They may think I was able to break in. Thank you.” Ivan nodded down as they left.

They reached the hotel and two more rooms were added to the government's tab. Ivan and Mattie took Mikhail up to his new room while the police went to get Nikolai and Illyana from the Kremlin.

“Sir!” Illyana ran in halfway in tears as the police pulled her into the room. “I didn’t believe they were bringing me here! I'm so sorry!” She turned to the officers, asking forgiveness while Nikolai was brought in unconscious. 

“What happened to him?!” Ivan yelled as he was laid down on the bed by two of the officers.

“We told him to come with us and he attacked us. They were both under the impression they'd be killed, sir, so we had to knock him out.” One of the officers stated and before Ivan could reach him across the room, the man reached down and pulled a dart from Nikolai's neck. 

“It's a soft tranquilizer. He'll wake up in a couple of hours feeling fine.” The man said and Ivan slowed, still not happy, but at least glad they hadn't hit him. The officer that was closest to Nikolai sighed as he looked up with a smile.

“It was the easiest way, and he didn't want to listen to anyone besides you. He was frightened enough to ignore when we asked him to call you.” The officer said gently and Ivan sighed, realizing they really had done their best.

“Alright. You may go.” He stated as he looked down at the giant mass of men on the bed. Nikolai was in one, Mikhail in the other and Illyana stood between the two, knowing she was going to be caring for them both for the next short while.

“What do we do now?” Mattie asked and Ivan thought, sitting softly on a computer chair that sat in the front of the room.

“Now we wait. Tomorrow, when the blood samples are brought in, we'll have the police following them. We also have a transmitter that we'll stick to the car, as well as the cameras that will be following them. Is there anything else we can think of to do?” Ivan looked between Mattie and Illyana, who were both at dead ends on the situation.

“Start coming up with the inscription for their parents' monument.” Mattie finally stated softly and Ivan turned to him in surprise before softly nodding.

“Da, I probably should.” He looked down, his hands coming to his forehead as he leaned forward, feeling helpless in this. “I don't understand why they felt everyone had to die. If I'd not been so selfish...”

“Sir, Matvey offered them a trip to Canada with us, as well as a place to stay while they were there. We begged and everyone refused to go. Don't just blame yourself, the blame is to share. Maybe if we tried harder, maybe if we were back sooner, but at the same time, if any of this had happened, maybe we would have been killed as well.” She watched as Ivan stared at her. 

He'd had a bullet to the head before. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all, but he knew he could survive it. But even if he could, if they would have shot first, he would have been laying unconscious.

He realized he still could have done nothing.

And he also realized that if Nikolai and Illyana would have been back when they were originally planning, they would be dead now as well. “I asked you two not to come back for two weeks and you obeyed perfectly. Thank you.” He spoke softly before looking up. “If you two would have been shot as well, If I hadn't told you to take a break, you'd be dead. Thank you for listening.” Ivan sighed and Illyana walked over, giving him a soft hug.

“Нет sir, it was no problem.” She smiled before sitting back down, watching as Mattie thought.

“We made a mistake.” Mattie looked up with wide eyes as he realized something. “If they check on Mikhail before they bring the samples in, they won't drop them off, and it could literally be any doctor that goes in to see.” He stared as Ivan watched back, surprised.

Why hadn't he thought of that?

“Should we take him back?” Illyana asked and Ivan shook his head.

“Now there would be too much of a chance at being discovered, especially since we showed up with fifty officers today. They'll probably check him first. Shit!” Ivan clenched his hands as he tried to think.

“Well, are there any cameras in the hospital? Is there any way to see the doctors who head down those stairs? He was on a feeding tube, so chances are they'll have to go down every six to eight hours to feed him.” Mattie stated and Ivan groaned.

“Which means there's no way they'll not notice he's gone. We can have security get the footage, but we'll have to make sure they've gone down the stairs by then.” Ivan stated, still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation.

“So, back to the beginning, what do we do?” Mattie asked and Ivan looked up and shrugged.

“The only thing we can do. Wait.” Ivan stated as he stood and stretched. “The last two days have been hell for me. I forgot how much it made my back hurt to stand at attention for hours like that.” Ivan sighed as he looked out the window. “It's nearly dark. We should order room service and make our plans for tomorrow.” He glanced over to Illyana who grasped the menu and passed it over. They each made their orders and Illyana called them down. Almost immediately after they heard a groan and turned, finding Mikhail shaking his head, trying to fight off the effects of the medications they had sedated him with. 

“Comrade Braginski?” He asked, his eyes narrowing before widening. He looked around, seeing the hotel and stilled as he sat up. “Where are we?”

“We're hiding for now. Do you remember anything before now?”

“Not really.” He leaned back, unable to gain the strength to sit up. “I remember making dinner, but I don't remember finishing it.” He said, trying to think back. “Someone came in. I remember being afraid. I don't remember why.” He frowned, looking up and Mattie stared, surprised.

It clicked in his head and he stood, staring for a moment. “Ivan, keep him here. Try and get him to remember. Illyana, come with me.” Mattie said before stalling and staring. He handed Ivan a small gun with a frown. “Be careful.” He tried to let Ivan know and he had a feeling Ivan understood.

He should be very cautious in this room right now.

Illyana and Mattie ran down to the street, jumping in the first taxi they could find. “To the Kremlin, please.” Mattie said and Illyana translated, the man nodded before taking off.

“What did you realize?”

“I want to check first to make sure I'm right. I don't want to slander.” Mattie frowned, trying his best to remember the tape.

They ran into the building and Mattie passed through the gates and doors, the security coming to attention at each gate. When Mattie ran into the main room he looked around, finding Daren staring ahead with a grim face. “Daren, I need to see the tape from the back of the house again.”

“Fine, Console three, show this man whatever he needs.” His tone was half dead and defeated.

“What's happened?” Mattie asked and Daren turned with bloodshot eyes. 

“They know he's gone. The director just called and informed us a call was placed stating they'd take their business elsewhere.”

“Ah, we already knew about that.” Mattie waved it off before running to the third console, the man staring and waiting for instruction. “Thursday, fifteen hundred hours, please.”

Illyana watched as the video was brought up and Daren stared over his shoulder. “What are we seeing?”

“Watch.” Mattie stared after the men ran in. They watched as the three men brought the children out the back door and he stared before Nikolai ran in. “Keep watching.”

“But what are we watching for?” Illyana asked as Mattie stared, his heart nearly in his throat as the fourth man came out, a gun in his hand and ran to the vehicles before Nikolai crawled out, sobbing. “Who here noticed the problem?”

“I don't think I did.” Illyana stated, staring.

“Four men ran in, four men and ten children ran out.” Mattie stated. Illyana gasped staring at Mattie in horror.

“You left him alone with Ivan!” She yelled as Daren realized.

Mikhail was never taken from the house. “He was one of the four men in masks.” Mattie mumbled. “That's why the children didn't panic. They knew who they were leaving with.” He looked up at Illyana. 

“I want to go back! We need to protect Ivan!” She yelled and Mattie held up his hand, calling Ivan immediately.

“Braginski.” Ivan was tired enough that he hadn't checked the caller ID. This wasn't good.

“Hey, I'm sending someone over to collect Mikhail. Don't let him know, but let them take him, alright?” Mattie stated and heard Ivan mutter an agreement. “Ivan, stay awake. It's of dire importance.”

“Dire? What has happened?” Ivan started to wake a little as the adrenaline started up again. 

“We'll be there soon. We'll have to explain it in person. Just don't go to sleep, and make sure Mikhail doesn't leave your sight.” Mattie made sure to press the issue and Ivan sighed.

“I shall do as you said.”

“We'll be back soon.” Mattie hung up the phone before turning to Daren. “Call the police and get them to that hotel as soon as possible.”

“Better, I'll have them drive you over so you can tell them what to do with him. It wouldn't work if he disappeared into the Russian jail system, would it?”

“Good point.” Mattie sighed as they ran down the stairs and out through the main door, finding five officer cars waiting for them.


	33. Chapter 33

“I don't understand!” Mikhail wailed as the police started to cuff him for the time being til told what to do with him. “I've done nothing wrong!”

“Matvey, whatever it is you're thinking, it can't be right! I've known Mikhail since he was but a babe! He wouldn't do anything to warrant this!”

“Four men.” Mattie held up his hand with four fingers showing. “Four men went into the building and four came out. When the children left the house, they weren't panicking. If only four came in and four came out, then how did Mikhail end up in the hospital? Because he was put as a distraction. The children went peacefully because they knew their kidnapper.” Mattie stared at Mikhail as he started to try and think of a way out of this. 

“Braginski, you know it's not true! You know I wouldn't do something like that!”

“He's right. Four went in, four came out.” Ivan looked up at Mikhail. “But I don't understand why, when two of the children are your own. You know they could kill them, right?” He stated and Mikhail's eyes widened.

“No, the kids can't be in danger! I don't understand what's going on! Why are we even in a hotel? What happened so that you came back so quickly? You weren't scheduled for another week! What's happening?!” Mikhail looked around between the groups and Mattie sighed.

“We have no choice. Until he tells us what he knows, maybe he should be locked somewhere safe.” Mattie sighed and Mikhail shook his head.

“Why lock me up? What's happening?! What do you mean, four went in four came out?!” He yelled and Mattie realized he was honestly starting to panic. 

“The children were taken from the house, then the rest of the staff was executed.” Mattie watched as Mikhail's eyes widened in alarm. “After that, the house was partially exploded. We're not sure why, but they pressurized and exploded the upstairs and downstairs floors of the house, only leaving the living room, dining room and Kitchen. Everyone was executed in the living room.”

“Lies.” Mikhail stared, hoping, praying to hear that the words weren't true. “These are lies! They have to be! Eliza was in there!” He yelled and Ivan nodded.

“She was executed.” Ivan spoke softly and Mattie watched as Mikhail broke. He stared for a while, his eyes turning glassy before he shook. 

“They told me the children were in danger.” He spoke softly, finally deciding to let out what was happening. “They told me that the government was going to kill the children to hide that some of them might have been yours.” Mikhail stared at Ivan with tears now streaming down his cheeks. “They said they were taking them to protect them. I didn't know. I swear, I didn't know. They told me to get the children to the van and everything would be alright. I swear, I didn't go in with them. I don't know what happened to the last man, maybe he left later. Maybe he didn't leave at all. I don't know, but I was told to get the kids out while the parents were being distracted with a set up robbery. I agreed, thinking I was helping them out. I don't understand what happened. It doesn't... Eliza...” He cried and Mattie sighed. 

“Did you notice anything different about them? Anything that would set them apart from everyone else?”

“They had an odd accent, I've heard it before, but I don't remember where. The leader had red eyes. I didn't see much of his face, he kept his hat down low, but I remember his eyes.”

“Was it Romania?” Mattie asked, glancing over to Ivan. “He was the one who started asking about the children in the first place.”

“The accent might have been Romanian, I'm not very sure.” Mikhail just stared blankly ahead, tears still streaming and dripping freely from his chin.

“I'm sorry about Eliza. They're erecting a monument to the victims.” Ivan stated and Mikhail nodded, though the words did little to comfort him. “For the time being, lock him in the special cell in the Kremlin for his own safety. He's the carrier for the blood type, so we can't lose him again.” Ivan glanced to the officers, who were a little more relaxed the man now that his fighting had stopped. 

As soon as he was out the door Ivan was on the phone, telling the people at the Kremlin to re-watch the tapes and see if a fifth man exited the house at any time after the explosion.

After this, Ivan made his way to the room Mattie and he shared while Mattie made sure Illyana would be alright, even though Nikolai was still out. “We're right next door if you need us, and you're welcome to call room service for anything.” Mattie said and Illyana nodded before looking over at Nikolai. She sighed before walking over and sliding his hat from his head and started working on his boot laces.

“We'll be fine, Matvey. You try and cheer up Ivan, Da?”

“Yeah.” Mattie nodded before walking to the next room over. He walked in to find Ivan standing at the window, looking down over the town as he stripped off his coat and scarf, his shirt following shortly after. Mattie stepped forward and watched, realizing Ivan's posture was still perfect. He was still keeping up the strength he'd shown earlier. “You can drop it now, you know. If you hold your emotions in too much you'll end out hurting yourself.” Mattie nearly whispered as Ivan's eyes turned to him, causing Mattie to still, suddenly worried. Ivan walked up to him, his hands pressed into the small of his back and Mattie watched as Ivan came right before him but just stood, looking at him. Mattie reached out and softly caressed his cheek, and that was all the incentive Ivan needed. Mattie found himself instantly pressed to the bed, Ivan's arms wrapped tightly around him, and after he regained his head enough, he wrapped his own arms around, holding Ivan as softly, but as tight as he could. “What can I do to make you feel better?” Mattie asked, hoping Ivan would be able to give him some idea, something to help, but no words came. Tears made their way to his chest and Mattie lifted his feet to untie his laces before kicking his boots off onto the floor and after he just held Ivan, giving him kisses on his head and uttering reassuring words, the only thing he could think of to do. It was well over an hour before Ivan's shivering stopped and Mattie realized he'd fallen asleep. He slid out from under him and gently removed his pants and his own clothing before laying back down and drifting off.

Mattie woke before Ivan and slid into the shower, halfway through not even bothering with thought as Ivan climbed in behind him and they just stood there, each waking up a little before grabbing the wash cloths. 

“We're like an old married couple.” Mattie stated, still half alive on the drive into the office that day. “We were both naked, in the shower. We just started going out and messing around. Shouldn't one of us have attacked the other?” Mattie glanced over, at first worrying he'd offended Ivan with the look on his face before Ivan nodded, returning his eyes to the cars before him.

“Da, Probably.” He stated and Mattie could tell he wasn't anywhere near awake yet. They got to the parking area and Mattie dragged him down a few doors to the cafe he'd gotten breakfast from the day before. They ate and drank enough coffee so they didn't go into the office completely devoid of life. They were awake by the time they got to the building and walked in, looking around.

“Comrade Braginski, what happened last night? The man you had saved is in the cell upstairs, Comrade Williams came in just as frightening as you can be and now we have Romania sending us threats!” Daren stared, hoping for some sort of explanation.

“Sorry, I have a tendency to loose my cool when I'm mad.” Mattie chuckled shyly and Ivan sighed.

“Either Mikhail was involved in the children being taken, or he's still in danger. Either way, this is the best place for him right now. Mikhail mentioned red eyes and an accent, maybe Romania has some good information for us, Da?” He grinned before pulling out his cell and running through his contacts.

He hit the speakerphone and put the phone on a small table, the three standing around. “It's too early. What is it?” Romania's voice rang through. 

“Comrade Romania! It's been a while! I heard you're sending me threats?” Ivan stated, his voice was happy, but everyone except Mattie's skin prickled in goosebumps from the tone. 

“Of course I did!” Romania's end shifted and they could tell he'd nearly jumped from his bed and started getting dressed. “I was told you not only had the Romanovs, ALIVE, but that they were living in your house! I demand you release them to me immediately!”

“And who's little whispers did you hear, exactly?” Ivan leaned down with a grin.

“It doesn't matter. They showed me the blood tests that prove it! I need them! Now!”

“That's very unfortunate, because I'm looking for whoever told you about it.” Ivan stated, the happy tone from his voice gone and Romania could be heard shivering through the phone. “They killed the people in my house, then blew it up. Fifteen of my family members are dead. Who- told- you?” Ivan stated, his teeth bared and Mattie slid his hand up Ivan's arm, trying to calm him down. 

“Wait, what?”

Mattie jumped in before Ivan got the chance, as he figured telling him a little information would work better than terrifying the nation. “Four days ago, four people entered the back of the house, kidnapped the children and the one living adult to have the blood type. They then executed everyone else in the living room and blew up the house. Whoever gave you those results have the children.”

“They're... children?” Romania's voice sounded softer, before turning startled. “I didn't know. Why wouldn't they tell me they were children? And... how old are they?”

“We can't give that information yet.” Mattie held up his hand, stilling Ivan's answer. “It's for the safety of the rest of the children, I hope you understand.” Mattie explained and Romania sighed.

“Da, I understand, but I need that blood. It's of dire importance.”

“And why is that?” Mattie asked, hearing Romania grumble.

“I... have to get a surgery. I had a transplant when I was still young, and though the fatality rate was high when I was a child, we didn't know I was a nation yet. I didn't understand. The bone in my leg has died. It's horribly painful, but I didn't realize that the bone was from someone of a different blood type. My body now produces ABO blood, so I can't get a transfer from anyone who doesn't have that blood type, but the surgery will require it. If I don't get a liter or two they'll... The doctors said they'd have to amputate it. I can't spend two thousand years sitting in a wheelchair til they figure out how to transfer a leg that'll just rot in a few decades anyway.”

“I can guarantee you get the blood if you'll assist us in getting those children back.” Mattie spoke softly, but Ivan could see the worry in his eyes.

“Canada, why do you worry about it? What has this to do with you?”

“You know that Ivan and myself are together, right?” Mattie said and heard the other end of the phone quiet.

“Da.”

“If you were with someone, Romania, if you were in love with someone and their family was all killed, how would it make you feel?”

“Like 1804 all over again. Dumnezeu naiba, Matvey, you're making this very hard for me to hate you, you know?” He grumbled before sighing and shifting through a few papers. “The company that did the testing, it was Hemo-Diagnostik.”

“That sounds very American.” Mattie frowned.

“Nu, it's Diagnostik. It's German.”

“Red eyes and an accent...” Mattie looked up at Ivan who stared at him in surprise. “Prussia has the kids?”

“Wait, what?” Romania asked. 

“We have one witness. He said the one that had come into the house had red eyes and an accent that he couldn't be sure of. We were worried it might be you.” Mattie frowned and Romania sighed.

“Nu, not this time. If you're saving your family, instead of saving a scientific exploration, Ivan, I will grant you any help I can. If you need anything else, give me a call. Just do me a favor and wait til six, alright?” He groaned out and Mattie couldn't help but chuckle.

“Da, Извините. Thank you for hearing me- well, Mattie out.”

“It's fine. La Revedere.” Romania hung up and Mattie looked up at Ivan.

“So, now we know where to go.” Mattie frowned. “The question is 'Where in Germany are they?'.”

“I know how to find out.” Ivan pressed the buttons, never taking it off of speaker phone.

“Ludwig.” They heard after the first ring.

“Ludwig! It's a pleasure to hear your voice!” Ivan smiled, trying his best to sound happy. “It seems like we're having a bit of trouble and could really use your help.” Ivan stated, listening for a response.

Germany, if nothing else, was attentive. He understood that Russia had had its issues in the past, but asking for help? That didn't happen. “What is it I can help you with?”

“It appears that your brother has taken my children. I know that you're a sensible man, Ludwig. You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?”

“Do you mean Prussia?”

“Da, we were told they were taken by a man with red eyes and an accent. Whoever took them was leading Romania on to try and start a war between us. It turns out the testing that was done on their blood was through one of Germany's laboratories. I was hoping you'd be willing to assist us in regaining the children.” Ivan stated and nearly held his breath.

“What kind of testing?” Ludwig's voice was low. Ivan couldn't tell if he was mad at himself for the insinuation against his brother, or if he was mad at his brother directly. 

“Two of the children have a very rare blood type. ABO. Though they have the genetic markers for both A and B type blood, their antibodies don't attack other types of blood and it can be given to all of the above, or someone with AB blood who's antibodies normally attack any other form of blood type, including O.” 

“I've seen the results.” Ludwig was heard in the room. “So both children are missing?”

“There are ten total children missing, and there have been fifteen executions trying to cover it up. My house was blown up, but I'm more worried about the children.” Ivan sighed and Ludwig frowned.

“Your house was blown up?”

“The children, as well as their parents who were executed, all lived with me. They are my family. I need them back.” Ivan didn't try and cover up this time. He sounded wounded. He knew he sounded pathetic and looked away, not wanting to have Mattie see him so weak. “I need my family back.” Ivan cried. Mattie softly patted his back, trying to comfort him. 

“I'll call you back as soon as I have information. If you find out anything else, call me back.”

“Da. Thank you.” Ivan whimpered as he hung up the phone and slid down the side of the table, falling hard onto the floor. Mattie knelt down beside him and hugged him close, comforting the hurting nation. 

“We'll find them. I know we will.” Mattie whispered and Ivan nodded, clasping his own hands over Mattie's.

“I hope we find them soon. I miss them.”


	34. Chapter 34

It was three hours later that Ivan's phone rang. “Braginski.” Ivan greeted before Ludwig's tone made it over the line.

“Ivan, I have a little information. Gil does have them, but he's gone missing. I have people searching all over Germany for him, and the checkpoints are searching for anyone leaving the country with his passport. It doesn't look like he's taken a plane in the last four days, so I don't know how he got them.”

“The executions happened four days ago.” Ivan frowned. “That's when the children went missing.”

“It looks like he was heading to Ukraine. He probably took a vehicle from there to keep under the radar since they don't register them at checkpoints.”

“They came in in two trucks and a bus. White, with blue lettering. Does that sound familiar at all?”

“White with blue? No, I don't think so.” Ludwig sounded like he was being sincere. Ivan let out a whimper of nervousness as Mattie walked up and patted his back.

“Calm down and think. Is there anywhere in the past Gil would go to hide something like this? Somewhere he has a habit of thinking is comfortable?”

“There's one place. I'll have my groups check it out immediately, but I'll have to ask for trespassing permission. It's in Russia.” Ludwig stated and Ivan's eyebrow lifted.

“Why is his hiding spot in Russia? He's always fought me. He hates me.” Ivan was curious.

“Maybe that's why. I don't really know. I'm sorry, but just in case, I don't want to give away mein bruder's secrets.”

“Da, it's fine. Just... as soon as you hear anything, let me know, alright? I'll have the permission forms sent immediately. Spasibo.” Ivan spoke softly and Ludwig sighed.

“Danke, und enshuldegung. I didn't know he was going to do something like this. It doesn't sound like him at all.”

“Da, it doesn't. Kidnapping the children for world wide fame I could see, but killing fifteen innocent people... Gil's not a monster.” Ivan frowned and Mattie caught his insinuation. 

“You think he's a pawn.” Ludwig stated, realizing the thoughts in Ivan's mind and was surprised to realize he half expected the same outcome. “But if he is, then who...?”

“I don't know, but I intend to find out. Please get back to me as soon as possible.” Ivan stated, his posture restructuring, his tone sounding more commanding and Mattie stepped back, realizing putting his weaknesses before him would harm him right now. As Ivan said his goodbyes and ended the call Mattie stared at him, trying to mimic his stance.

“What do you need of me?” He asked, trying to force the thought into Ivan's mind that he was in charge right now. 

“I need to speak to Mikhail.” He turned and headed up the stairs.

“Mikhail.” Ivan stood on the other side of the iron bars and looked in at the man who turned to him with a dark look. “I need to ask you a question.”

“Why are you keeping me in here? I thought you would understand that I didn't have anything to do with this.” Mikhail sniffled and Ivan looked down, his resolve cracking for a second. 

“You're the one who misunderstood. Fifteen people are dead, and with the two children who share your blood type there's a chance they now see you as a liability. If you're dead, they can just experiment on your children, right?”

“What?!” Mikhail jumped up and ran to the bars, his eyes wide. “Please! Please tell me nothing like that is happening!” He cried and Ivan just stared, unable to grant that reassurance. 

“I'm making sure you survive for moments like this. The four men who went into the house, did all of them speak at one time or another, or was any of them silent?”

“Only the one with red eyes spoke.” Mikhail stated. “He promised me the kids would be alright! The rest didn't say a word!”

“He was the only one with the accent, probably.” Ivan frowned. “The other three... did you see them? Anything about them?”

“They all wore masks. I wasn't able to.”

Mikhail stared, hoping. Ivan thought for a moment before letting out a sigh. “I do believe you, Mikhail. I need to make sure you survive this. I've already lost enough of my family. I can't let you be killed as well. When this is all over, when the children are back, I want you to come home, alright?” Ivan stared at the man and for the first time Mikhail stared back in awe. 

He obviously hadn't expected such an emotional statement from the man before him. “Your family?” The words were barely whispered.

“Da, you and the staff, you're the closest to family I've had, besides my sisters. You're the ones I live with, and eat with, and talk to. You're my family.” Ivan's eyebrows quirked and Mikhail sighed, nodding.

“I understand. Thank you, sir. Your words mean a lot to me.” He watched as Ivan nodded and turned away.

“Before I go, is there anything you need? Something else to eat? A book maybe?”

“Just my kids.” He said softly and Ivan nodded.

“Of course.” Ivan stated before leaving the cell.

He barely spoke a word for the rest of the day. He kept his phone in his hand, waiting for a call, for any sign of anything happening. When they went back to the hotel that night, after informing Illyana and Nikolai of their return and making sure nothing had happened, they headed back to their hotel room. Mattie stood off to the side, unsure of whether to be the second in command as he had at the office, or the kind and caring boyfriend he had more of a tendency of being behind closed doors. He watched for a moment as Ivan looked down over the city before sighing. Mattie stripped off his coat and pulled the tie from his hair. He removed his boots and stood again, walking over to Ivan with a careful stance before gently reaching out and touching his shoulder. “Ivan, what do you want of me?”

“Everything.” Ivan stated simply. “If I had insisted you stayed in Canada, If you hadn't talked me into coming along, I never would have made it this far. I would have broken apart back at my house, and there's no saying I would have recovered at all. I want everything of you, Matvey.” He didn't turn to the man behind him, he just stared out the window and looked around, feeling lost.

“Anything I can do to help in any way, let me know.” Mattie spoke softly and watched as Ivan turned to him, his eyes showing the pain Ivan was feeling. It was instantly understood. Mattie watched as Ivan faced him completely, reaching up and slowly working through the buttons on his shirt. Mattie stood still, allowing Ivan to do what he wanted. His clothes were all stripped away, and Ivan started on his own, continuing til they both stood fully exposed beside the bed. Mattie looked him over, seeing a few scars on his hip, on his wrists and knees, above his ankles before realizing he'd been crucified at some point in his life. Mattie's eyes turned back to Ivan's and watched, waiting for any sign of what to do. He was a bit surprised when Ivan reached for him and lifted him carefully before laying him on the bed. Mattie didn't fight as lips gently kissed him all over. Ivan kissed anywhere he could from his chest to his ankles, his lips and neck to his wrists. Somehow, even with the harsh emotion he could feel in Ivan, he'd managed to be comforted by the kisses and the care. Ivan gently kissed up the growing hardness that pressed against Mattie's stomach and he hissed, surprised at the feeling. 

“Did we bring that tube?”

“Bedside table.” Mattie groaned as Ivan's tongue softly ran up him. Ivan reached up and got into the drawer, pulling out the tube and looked down at it as if contemplating. Ivan hadn't been on this end of things and honestly wasn't sure what he was doing, but he'd felt what Mattie had done before. He poured the liquid over his fingers, not realizing how much til it started dripping down his hand and he quickly moved his other hand over, sliding the fluid over his fingers before returning his lips to Mattie. Lips met his neck as the first finger slowly slid in and Mattie gasped, unused to the intrusion, but he was surprised it didn't hurt as much as he was expecting. Ivan kissed him passionately, his tongue running over Mattie's as he started moving his finger, adding the second one soon after. Mattie winced but the kisses and care Ivan was showing, though he was trying to go too fast.

Mattie understood. It wasn't the act itself he needed. Ivan needed the comfort, but here in Russia he needed to be in control. He allowed himself to be swept away in the kisses and the caress of Ivan's other hand which softly pressed to his cheek, ran down his chest, just touched wherever it could reach before the third finger was added. Mattie gasped, biting his lip, now understanding the pain he'd heard about as Ivan's tongue ran up his neck and he gently ran his hands up, running through Ivan's hair. Ivan started moving his fingers, having forgotten to do so after the second, the sensation was drastically different and he whimpered, feeling his eyes water. Ivan kissed away the tears as Mattie turned and kissed Ivan softly. The pain started to subside as the fourth finger was added and Mattie clenched his teeth, unsure if he could do this. The pain was intense. Ivan wasn't taking enough time and Mattie knew it wouldn't be long til he lost all of his ability to hold back. He looked over, about to say something when he saw the look on Ivan's face. It wasn't sad, it wasn't pained. He looked lustful. Ivan had turned his own pain into something else and Mattie knew he couldn't ruin the mood for him. He swallowed hard as the fingers started moving, shortly after Mattie felt them flex and move around within him and the pain soon drifted away. Almost immediately after, Ivan sat up and coated himself with the liquid before grasping Mattie's hips and pulled them up, lifting Mattie to his lap. Mattie looked surprised as Ivan slowly lowered him, softly pushing through. Mattie clenched, afraid of the pain, but as he was lowered down, Ivan moving inch by inch into him, there was no pain. Mattie felt him and his eyes widened, surprised at the feeling instead of terrified. As Mattie was pushed fully down, Ivan wrapped his arms around him and kissed him with an intensity Mattie wasn't used to. He felt his head spin as Ivan held him still, but started moving his own hips, pushing softly within him. It felt weird, but it wasn't unpleasant. Mattie felt something heat up within him at the movements and Ivan leaned down, kissing the side of his neck, licking and nipping gently as Mattie's breaths turned over to pants. Ivan leaned over, gently laying Mattie on the pillows at the head of the bed, but their lips met. With Ivan's size, this wasn't something Mattie was able to do, so to have Ivan able to kiss him while they were like this was fairly intense. Mattie moaned softly into Ivan's mouth as Ivan started moving faster, his hips pushing harder into him. Ivan shifted his legs and the changing of the position made Ivan press against a spot within him that made Mattie yell out before covering his mouth. As Mattie fought back the yells that tried to make their way from him, Ivan's hand reached down between them and started caressing against Mattie's hardness. It was mind numbing. Even the yells stilled, trapped in his throat with his breaths as Ivan pounded into him. Mattie's legs instinctively clenched to Ivan's sides as he felt himself grow dizzy, lights coming to the sides of his vision as a burning seemed to come from within him before exploding. Mattie's whole body shook, his head tossed back as he felt a warm splatter across his stomach and chest, but Ivan wasn't finished yet and Mattie's air didn't return. It was a good few seconds later that Ivan pushed harder, a low grunt erupted from his throat as he released, feeling his own head spin with the sensation. He could still feel the tremors from Mattie at his release as he leaned down to kiss him. Mattie did his best at the gentle, caring kiss before his air returned and he choked, gasping in air as quickly as possible. Ivan stared, surprised and a bit alarmed for a moment before wrapping his arms around and lifting Mattie to his chest. “What happened? Did I hurt you? Are you alright?!” Ivan started to panic as Mattie gasped in air, unable to speak for a moment.

“I'm fine. It was just... a little more intense... than I'm used to.” Mattie gasped through the sentences. He glanced up into Ivan's eyes before the spinning of his head from the reintroduction of oxygen hit and he nearly fainted. Ivan laid him down and went to the bathroom, getting a washcloth and cleaning himself before getting a clean one damp with warm water. He came out and gently cleaned Mattie off, looking to make sure his eyes were able to focus and he was able to remain conscious. He didn't bother putting it away and for the first time since they'd started sleeping in the same bed, Ivan cradled Mattie to his chest, comforting him as best he could. “I love you.” Mattie reached up, caressing Ivan's cheek and Ivan looked down into his eyes, kissing him softly.

“I love you. I'm sorry I was too hard on you. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.” Ivan spoke softly and Mattie could see the worry in his eyes.

“It actually wasn't bad. As I said, just really intense. I wouldn't mind it again sometime.” Mattie chuckled before pressing himself against Ivan's chest. “Goodnight.”

“Good night.” With barely more than a few breaths they were both asleep, contentedly wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning found them at the office, Ivan looking over the console where the video was found of the fifth man leaving the house. He hadn't gone with the rest, instead he'd waited for about an hour after all of the other vehicles had left before walking down the street. Ivan asked to have the tape duplicated and asked them to follow the man and make more copies and hand each to him as soon as he was found in each video. “There's a problem with that, sir.” The man stated, worried for his well being at the news. “I already followed him in the video, but he disappears about fifteen minutes in.” The man said and Ivan had him fast forward to the part and watched as he expertly went into a large crowd and ducked down before disappearing entirely. Ivan figured he probably took off his mask and had the man make the duplicate right then. After it was copied Ivan frowned.

“Go back to where he disappears.” Ivan stated and the man nodded, doing as he was told. Ivan watched as the man went in and ducked down. He hadn't been too tall, probably average, but the ducking down meant he knew the camera was on him. Ivan tried to remember the faces before he ducked down and watched about thirty seconds later, looking at the new faces in the group. There were none, save people who were turning in from a small alleyway. No one seemed to go that way, just come in. “Wait. Rewind ten seconds.” Ivan watched as a car pulled up and stilled, the door opening on the passenger side before driving away. “He got into that car. Is there any way to get the license plate number?” Ivan asked and the man frowned, looking over the car.

“That's not possible, look.” The man pointed and as the car drove away Ivan noticed the Russian flag painted on the rear panel. “It's one owned by the government.” Ivan stood and stared. 

He had been right. But if it was one of the vehicles from the building...

Ivan tore through the office, nearly pulling the prison cell's door off of the hinges as he yanked it open, finding Mikhail inside. “Mikhail!” He yelled as he ran forward, staring into the cell as the man looked up with wide eyes.

“What?! Don't tell me something else has happened!” Mikhail was at the bars in a second. Ivan took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, his chest shaking from the adrenaline his nerves had just pushed into him. 

Mikhail was safe.


	35. Chapter 35

“Are you sure this is alright?”

“As long as he's alright with it, go ahead. We can't have you whining about losing your leg.” Ivan rolled his eyes as Romania cheered on the other side of the phone. “Just remember, if anything happens to him, I will have you gutted and hung from my house as soon as it's rebuilt.” Ivan grinned and heard the other nation whimper.

“I'll make sure he's safe, but not a prisoner. You can have faith in me, Russia.” The other nation sighed out, a bit of relief filling him. “And if he's not on the specified plane, I'll call you immediately.”

“Thank you.” Ivan stated as he watched the plane he'd just put Mikhail on depart. After the situation was explained, while everyone else was watching a breaking news article about the memorial they had been planning, Ivan snuck him through the room without notice. The only ones who knew he was gone were the ones who cared for the man while he was in there and Ivan. He'd set up a camera to film anyone who might come into the room, and had it streamed to America, to Alfred's system. He'd originally planned to send it to Mattie's home computer, but he found out that Mattie, Sam and Ellen and the construction company Francis had found had been on the phones that morning before he'd woken up and Sam and Ellen were moving the belongings of the bedroom and third floor to the cabin Mattie had spoken about before. The demolition was to begin in two days. Mattie had been working on the floor plans while Ivan had been busy, and he was oddly happy to hear at least these two things would work out right.

“Matvey.” Ivan called and Mattie looked up with a curious glance. “There's no one I know here besides you, right?” Ivan stared at the plane with longing and Mattie sighed.

“Yeah, it's just us here.” Mattie reached out and grasped him as Ivan turned and pressed his eyes against the Canadian's shoulder. 

“Good. I couldn't keep strong any longer.” He cried and Mattie smiled.

“You're wrong. Being able to be here, crying but not stopping the plane is strength too.” Mattie comforted him, holding him close and caressing his back as Ivan released his stress. It was only a minute, but at the end of it, when Mattie lifted a tissue and dried his eyes, the gracious look Ivan gave him made Mattie smile softly. “We need to go. We need to get back before anything else happens.”

“I don't trust them anymore.” Ivan frowned and Mattie looked up.

“But they don’t need to know that yet.” Mattie watched as Ivan sighed and nodded.

“You're right. Let's go.” With that Ivan turned about face and walked away from the airport.

It was three hours later Ivan got a text from Romania. “0” He read out loud and Mattie nodded, while Daren turned to him with confusion.

“Zero, sir?”

“Correct. That is all.” Ivan stated and Daren nodded, looking up to see a relieved look cross Mattie's face. When Ivan's phone rang seconds later he looked at Mattie and they both ran to the side door while Mattie stood on the inside making sure he wasn't overheard Ivan took the call.

“Braginski.”

“Ah, hello. It's Ludwig. I have some good news and some... not so good news.” He sighed and listened while Ivan waited. “We found Gil. He was unconscious in the warehouse in Germany, like I'd worried. Eight of the children were there.”

“Are they alright?” Ivan grasped the phone, whimpering.

“Yes, but the last two were taken. I have no idea where they are.”

“We'll find them. They can't be hurt, they're too valuable. Is your idiot brother going to be alright?”

“Ja, but they really did a number on him. He's in a medically induced coma for now. I'll contact you as soon as he's awake and able to respond to questions.” Ludwig stated. “I'm very sorry about this.”

“They told Mikhail that some of the children might have been mine and were being targeted for assassination. Gil might not have realized he was doing something like this.” Ivan stated, making Ludwig feel a bit better about the situation. “Right now, for all we know, he thought he was protecting the innocent lives of my household. Don't hold yourself responsible, alright?”

“Ja, Danke. I have to go.”

“Me as well. Just keep the children in Germany and safe for now, Da?”

“Ja. I'll contact you soon. Biss dan. Tchüss.”

“До Свидания.” Ivan hung up before walking in and seeing Mattie staring with hope. 

“Two to go.” He stated and Mattie's eyes widened before he smiled and nodded, showing he understood. 

“Sir!” A man at one of the consoles yelled and Ivan ran over, looking at the console over his shoulder. “I've done exactly as you instructed. The video clip was sent to your email.”

“Thank you.” Ivan stated before running back outside, Mattie again watching at the door.

The car that had picked up the man from the street pulled up to the back of the building, driving under the awning over the back before dropping off the person inside. Ivan was about to head in to ask if there was any surveillance from within the building when the tape changed and it switched to the inside of the building.

Daren walked in with a grin on his face and walked through, up the stairs, and out of view of the camera.

Ivan stared in shock for a moment. Daren was new. He didn't have any reason to do something like this. It didn't make any sense. Sure he'd been in the government for years, but there was no reason for this... unless...

He exited the video and called Romania. “I need to talk to Mikhail.” He said the instant the phone was picked up. 

“Hello?” He asked with a shaky tone and Ivan frowned.

“Is there a code?”

“Zero. If you're calling this soon, something happened, right?”

“Alexi and Alexander are the only children missing now. The other eight are under protection. I have a question, though. Were they given a blood test at any time before this month?”

“Yes, about two years ago, someone came and stated that due to our security level, because of living with you, we were all subjected to a blood test and fingerprinting, including the children.” Mikhail said softly and Ivan frowned.

“Two years ago, you said?” Ivan asked and Mikhail made a sound stating that was right. 

“It was in April, but I don't remember the exact date.” Mikhail tried to be as specific as possible and Ivan nodded.

“Is Romania being kind?”

“Yeah, he said if I agree to give him two liters of blood he'll give me a fortune. I don't know what I'd do with that if I'm moving back into the castle, though. Not like I need a lot.”

“Take it.” Ivan stated. “When we get all of the kids back, and you're safely at home as well, we can use it to buy a playground for them. I think that would be a kind offering.” Ivan stated and Mikhail nodded.

“It seems a bit much, but if you say so. I'll talk to you soon, sir.”

“Mikhail, you can call me Ivan. You're family. You don't have to call me sir.” Ivan smiled, feeling like it was the first time in days. 

“Thank you... Ivan. It may take some getting used to, so be patient with me, alright?” He chuckled and Ivan nodded.

“Alright. I'll talk to you soon. До Свидания.”

“До Свидания.”

As Ivan walked back into the building he thought. Daren was the man they were against, and he'd been planning this for two years.

Two years... Ivan stilled, surprising Mattie. Two years ago was the time the anti-gay movement had really started up strong. Two years ago was when the recently deceased ex-president had taken office. 

Daren had been manipulating him the whole time. 

If this was the situation, what was the chance he was being manipulated as well? He looked around the room, finding Daren gone. “Where is Daren?”

“He left about three minutes ago.” A man near the door stated and Ivan stared before running back to the awning and looking around.

It was hard to find, but he discovered the small microphone after a few minutes and screamed out in frustration as he turned back into the building. He ran back into the building and started yelling in Russian, surprising Mattie.

“Did he leave in a company car?”

“No sir! He left in his personal one.”

“I need it tracked! Now!”

Ivan waited while the car was located, discarded at the side of the road a few blocks over. “What car did he get into?”

“It was a taxi, sir.”

“Find it and follow it!”

“Yes sir!” The man did what he was instructed as quickly as he could while Ivan instructed someone else to go get the police force to the abandoned car. By the time they'd reached it they had the beginnings of directions in play. 

Unfortunately the police followed them to the taxi, the second one he'd jumped into and discovered he'd already left it. The camera was watched again and they found he'd actually jumped out and ran into a building a few miles back. They were able to get into the building while the cameras were watched, seeing if he'd left the building.

“He's out of it already. He's dressed as a woman.” The man stated and Ivan ran over, seeing the image.

“Plaster that all over the media immediately. Both pictures. I need him found.” Ivan stared as Mattie looked around, confused.

“Ivan?”

“If 0 is no worry and 5 is already dead, this is a 4.” Ivan stared while Mattie stared.

“Understood.” Mattie nearly whispered and ran downstairs, running out to get coffee. Ivan was wired. His adrenaline was pumping full force and Mattie had a feeling it wouldn't change anytime soon. He was surprised when halfway to the cafe a gun was pushed against his head and he was pushed into a car sitting nearby. He sat before trying to look over, to at least find who had him, to discover a man he didn't know.

“Got him.” He said into a phone and Mattie stared as he hung up.

“Why have I been abducted?”

“Merely a distraction.” The man stated in a thick enough accent it was hard to understand. Mattie looked at the gun and the driver, who had already taken off like a bat out of hell.

Mattie couldn't help but chuckle. If they thought he was going to just be peaceful, this was their worst plan yet. He'd find out where they were taking him and it wouldn't be too hard for him to escape.

All he had to do was wait.

They arrived at a warehouse in a poor neighborhood and the man pointed the gun at Mattie's head again. “Go into the building. Don't look around. Don't look back. Just walk.” Mattie nodded his understanding and opened the car door, walking towards the building. 

When he walked in, he was surprised to find a few people standing around and staring with a grin.

“Caught him that easily?”

“I already told you, I noticed he had a coffee addiction.” The voice came from off to the side and Mattie glanced over, seeing Daren standing beside him. 

“What?!” Mattie stared, realizing something had gone wrong. He was supposed to be on the other side of town somewhere!

“So they're following me already? Looks like my stand-in's worked.” He laughed and a few of the other men chuckled before a needle was jammed into his neck and everything fell dark.


	36. Chapter 36

“Matvey! Matvey, please wake up!” Mattie heard the voice and swatted away the fingers that kept shaking his shoulder. “He's waking up!”

Mattie's eyes opened, and he looked around, seeing the eyes that watched him carefully. “Alexi?” He asked and the girl nodded. Mattie looked over, seeing Alexander chained to the wall and looked at his own wrists, finding similar shackles. “What's happening?”

“You were kidnapped too. I'm sorry, but I'm so glad to see you!” Alexi pressed her face to Mattie's shoulder. He grasped the girl and lifted her to his lap, comforting her before looking over at Alexander.

“Are you two alright?” Mattie asked, noticing his throat was horribly sore and dry. 

“Da, we're hungry and cold, but they don’t listen. We're scared.” Alexi stated and Mattie nodded, looking up at the chains and the wall. He looked, realizing there were windows, so the wall was probably cement or cinder block. The floor couldn't be any higher than four feet. He pulled lightly on the chains and found they were embedded in the brick.

“Hello?” Mattie called out before a horrible coughing spell over took him and he gasped in air. “Hello?!” His voice was louder this time and he heard clattering before someone came over and looked through the door. 

“The children need food and blankets. I need water.”

“You only need oxygen, and there's an abundance of it in that room, Faggot.” The man snarled and Mattie frowned. This wasn't going to be easy.

“If these children get sick they won't be able to give blood. That would work against your plans.” He stated and the man shrugged.

“I was only told to keep them alive, not happy and healthy.” He started to walk away before Mattie yelled out one last thing.

“Call Daren and ask him if his plans are to see these children dead from pneumonia from cold and lack of immunity due to the loss of food.” He stated and the man grumbled before continuing to walk away.

Mattie wondered if he'd made the call or not, but half an hour later the man came to the door. “Girl, sit on your hands between the others.” Mattie nodded and Alexi moved over, sitting on her hands as the man brought in three trays of food, nearly half a dozen bottles of water and three blankets. “Don't say I didn't do you no favors.” The man grumbled before stepping back out of the door and closing it behind him. Mattie watched as the girl ran over to get the supplies and handed them out to everyone. The chains were long enough that they could move around the small room, only six by six foot. There was a toilet in the corner, but that was it. Mattie turned to see Alexi move a blanket over Alexander and shook his head.

“No, wrap it all the way around yourself. Sit on it as well, it'll keep the cold of the tiles off a little.” He stated and the two nodded. “Fold up one and lay it on the floor.” He said and Alexi did her best with her short stature. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough. “Put the other two together, with the folded blanket under the center. If you two sit on that and pull the rest of the blankets around you should be able to keep warm.” He said and Alexi turned to him with a frown.

“But what about you?” She asked, sounding to be on the verge of tears.

“I'm a nation, Sweetheart. I won't get sick or die from the cold.” He stated, though right now he knew it was a lie.

He also realized the children's lips were blue. He drank down a bottle of water and ate a few bites of his food before giving the rest to the children and laid down with his head on the corner of the blanket before drifting off to sleep. He wasn't sure what they'd injected him with, but it was taking forever to wear off.

The next time he awoke Alexander was being lead from the room, Alexi shivering and crying. “Wait!” He yelled, his head spinning. “Where are you taking him?”

“You shut the fuck up or we'll shoot him. We only need one, after all.” The man grinned and Mattie stared, surprised. Mattie stood after the door was closed and Alexi looked up with worry.

“They take us every morning to suck out our blood. After they bring him back we'll get breakfast.” She whispered and Mattie nodded and stood, stretching out.

He finally felt alive again.

When the man returned Mattie sat back down on the floor before he had been instructed and the man nodded before opening the door and coming in, grabbing Alexi. “Wait! Where's Alexander?! What are you doing?!” She cried and Mattie realized they were deviating from what they were used to. 

“You two are being shipped out. Time to move. The faggot stays here.” He stated and Mattie jumped up and punched the man hard enough to crack his head against the wall. He slid down slowly and Mattie stared, realizing he might have just put Alexander into a horrible situation. 

“Shit.”

He grasped the chain and yanked hard, feeling the wall around the chains start to give. Two more tugs and it gave, causing Alexi to scream. He grasped her and lifted, putting her up on the ground outside. “Run towards town til you find a phone and tell them to call the Kremlin and tell Ivan where you are. Go! Now!” He yelled and she cried before taking off. Mattie watched long enough to make sure she was out of range of any sort of guns and that he didn't see any cars go after her before turning and sliding the door open and walking out.

Now to free Alexander.

He twisted the chain and the cuffs broke off, but it cut into his skin fairly badly and he had to tear a strip of his shirt to keep from leaving blood trails. He heard Alexander whimper but stayed back in the shadows as he snuck to see what was happening from the floor. 

“Where the hell is he?”

“Probably trying to kill that queer before we go.” One of the men grumbled and Alexander sniffled between the two of them, rubbing a spot on his chest. Now that he had a good view, he could see bruises and scabs covering the skin on the inside of his elbows from repeated blood draws. In the harsh white lights his skin looked alabaster, dry and frail. He was already sick.

“I'll go see.” the other man stated before standing and Mattie knew he only had seconds after the man was down the hallway. He had to get Alexander and they had to run. He watched from the dark corner of the floor as the man walked nearly all the way to the room before taking off at a dead run into the room and jumped, bashing the one guard's face with his knee before grabbing Alexander and taking off running. The boy gasped, though he hadn't had time to yell out in surprise. “Shh!” Mattie sounded out before taking off down a hallway. He had hoped the exit was behind the carts, but wasn't that lucky. He ended out finding a stairway leading up and ran through, not stopping for anything as he searched out the escape route. 

“Matvey!” The boy yelled and Mattie glanced over just as a hammer was taken to his temple.

The next time he woke Mattie was alone. His hands and feet were cuffed to a bed and he glanced around, seeing trails follow his vision as he looked and noticed nothing else in the room. It looked to be a hospital room and he felt himself choke, realizing his stomach was churning. He looked over, seeing movement before gasping out. 

“Ah, so you're awake.” The man stated and Mattie stared. It was the hospital director. “I'm really sorry about this. You seem like a nice kid, but I don't have many options when they come, you know?” He looked honestly apologetic. 

“Where's Alexander?” Mattie's words were nearly gurgles and the man shook his head.

“They only brought you in. I'm sorry, but I have to keep you sedated.”

“Please, can you get a message for me out? Just a number.”

“I shouldn't, but just a number I can manage, I think.”

“Ivan Braginski. Four.” That's all he said. The man nodded and slid the syringe into the screw on section of the IV bag. 

“I'll find a way to tell him.” He said as he pushed the medication into the bag, turning Mattie's world back to black.

~Ivan~

Ivan frowned as he realized Mattie had been gone to get coffee for twice as long as he normally took. He looked around the room, making sure he hadn't missed him somewhere before turning and telling the man at the door to go to the cafe and see if Mattie needed help carrying things back. He knew that Mattie had bought coffee for everyone every day so far. He hid it, but he'd been watching the cameras every day except today. Today his mind was busy elsewhere. When the man returned ten minutes later saying he hadn't seen Mattie at all on the way there or back Ivan had them turn to the security cameras again and see what had happened.

“Sir, here.” One man stood and Ivan ran over, watching as someone came out from between two buildings and hold a gun to Mattie's head, pushing him into the open door of a car on the street. It was perfectly timed so the man was only on camera for a second.

“Follow that car.”

Fifteen minutes later Ivan was called over as the vehicle pulled up in front of a large house and a woman got out of the car before it pulled into the driveway. “Get security there immediately.”

“Sir, something happened. If you look, there's no one else in the car.” The man fast forwarded and no one else exited or entered. 

“Then look over the tape and see what was missed.”

“It's the same license plate. We need to go and see what the other plates on the car are. They probably rotate. That's what happened. Wait... I think I get it.” The man stated as he rewound the tape, watching and he finally stilled. “Here.” He pointed at the license plates on the two cars beside each other turned, changing the numbers. “I'll follow the other car. Give me a moment.” He stated as he went from camera to camera, following as it shifted another time before pulling up in front of a broken down warehouse. He watched as the man, as well as Mattie exited and walked directly into the wide doors. 

“This is where they are.”

“Let's go.” Ivan stated as the man wrote the address and another called the front desk to call in the police.

The only problem was half an hour later, when they arrived, the building was empty. No one was anywhere to be seen. He searched everywhere, but nothing. He called to have the tape checked for anyone exiting or entering the building, only to hear the only tape they had didn't have anything of the sort, and no video was shot of the back of the building.

They'd lost him.

Ivan didn't return to the hotel that night. He did call to make sure Illyana and Nikolai were safe, but couldn't tell them that Mattie was now missing. He didn't eat or sleep, he just sat and stared around the room with dead eyes, waiting for the next break.

He'd just started to fall asleep when a call came in from the front desk that was sent up to him. 

“Sir!” The doorman called and Ivan's half alive glance made it over, seeing the man holding up the phone. “You have a phone call.” Ivan ran over. 

“Matvey?!”

“Sir! It's Alexi! Matvey and Alexander are in trouble! Please come!” She cried and Ivan called the force again as he ran down the stairs, forgetting to hang up or get the address on where she was or anything.

It was an hour drive to her. When they reached her Ivan held her gently in the back seat, seeing the girl's weak condition and the fear in her eyes. “Matvey broke the wall and told me to run! He went back in for Alexander!” She cried as Ivan held her and tried his best to comfort her through his own panic. 

“Where is it?” He asked and she gave the directions, following the streets she had taken. When they pulled up to the building it was empty, save a very fresh blood splatter right inside the door.

Ivan decided before anything else to take Alexi to the airport and had her sent to Romania. “You're going where your father is. You'll be safe there.” Ivan told her and the girl nodded, giving him a hug. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“Just call me Ivan, alright?” He asked, on his knees to be closer to her height. He hugged her a final time before getting her escorted onto the plane. An officer accompanied her with the Kremlin's code and was informed of the situational codes. “If anything happens, just open this phone and press the digit for the code and hit pound. If the plane lands and she gets into Romania, into her father's arms without incident, hit 0. When you return, if you're still alright, if nothing has happened, hit 0 again and I'll have someone retrieve the phone from you.” Ivan spoke softly and the man nodded before taking the girl into the plane.

He watched as it took off and stared. This time he didn't have Mattie to calm him down. He didn't have Mattie to think when his mind was too fogged up to think straight. Instead, he broke down against the window.

It was a good hour before he was back in the office, his eyes red from tears, his heart pounding and his stomach was turning. “Sir, here.” A woman stated as she walked in and Ivan stared at her in confusion at the bag and cup she held out to him. “You haven't eaten or drank anything since yesterday, if you even did before you came in. You're going to be too sick to help if we're able to get hold of him.” She spoke softly and Ivan stared at her hands.

She was right. He ate and drank before telling them if they needed him for the next while he'd be asleep in the prison cell upstairs.


	37. Chapter 37

It was hours later that Ivan awoke. He came down the stairs and looked around, the woman who had handed him the food earlier frowned before shaking her head, letting him know there was no new news. He looked at the clock, seeing he'd been asleep for nearly ten hours. It was almost forty eight hours since Mattie had disappeared. 

“What?” The doorman frowned and looked up. “Comrade Braginski, there's an envelope for you at the front door.” The man stated. “Should I get it for you?” He asked, but Ivan was already running past. He opened the envelope to see a folded piece of paper and opened it, only finding the number 4 in type on the inside. 

“Who gave this to you?”

“A delivery boy. He came on a bike.” She frowned. “I asked him to stay until the letter was retrieved, but he insisted he had another delivery to make.” She stated and Ivan stared at her.

“Thank you.” He bowed curtly before running back up to see if they could trace the delivery boy, or at least find the company.

It wasn't long til it was found and Ivan went to the main office, walking in with a few officers at his sides. “I have a question about a letter I received earlier.” Ivan stated and the man frowned, but nodded.

“Comrade Braginski! Yes, that note was an odd thing. We were told to retrieve it from the museum. They had hidden it right inside the door by taping it to the back of the introductory statues on the front of the building. There was an outer envelope that only said to deliver it to the Kremlin and had fifty dollars, enough for two deliveries in the outer envelope with the letter for you inside.”

Thousands of people went through the museum every day. This had been well planned out. Ivan frowned as he realized he knew Mattie was in a life threatening situation, but couldn't find out how to reach him. “How were you told to retrieve it? Was there a phone call? Maybe a note handed in here?”

“It was a phone call. I received it here first thing after opening up.” The man answered, watching with curiosity about what he'd been caught in the middle of. 

“Thank you.” Ivan nodded before calling back to the Kremlin. “I need the phone calls from 5-6 this morning to the office number tracked.” Ivan stated and the man on the other end barked out a 'Yes Sir!' before Ivan closed his phone and was on his way back. He stopped on the way to get something to eat and sighed, realizing if he was sick when Mattie got back, he'd be angry that he hadn't taken care of himself. 

When Ivan made it back, the vehicles that had left the warehouse the day before had finally been tracked, having had three cars, each with rotating plates, that each went a different direction. 

“One headed to the hospital. Three people when in, two returned.”

“Is there any knowledge of who got out?”

“Does he look familiar?” The view was from the back, so they couldn't see the face, but it was two men holding a third. He had short black hair and blood coming from the side of his head. Ivan noticed he was in a suit and figured maybe he'd been injured from the kidnapping. 

“Show me the next one.” Ivan stated and they tracked the car to a long empty roadway well outside of town. There were no more cameras on that roadway, so there was no saying where the car ended up. “See if that one has GPS.” He asked the woman in the next screen and she nodded before getting right to work. 

“Show me-”

“Already on it, sir.” The man half grinned. “Here.” He hit play as the last car pulled up before a huge house. A man in a suit came out of the car with a suitcase and the man frowned.

“Dammit! I must have lost them in traffic.”

“No, Alexander is in the case.” Ivan stared, seeing the man growl at the case as the cover moved. “Send officers to that building now. Have everyone in the house brought in.” He frowned.

“You're not going this time?”

“No. I'm heading to the hospital.” Ivan frowned as he stood and walked from the building, the officers again waiting for him.

“Sir!” The men stood at attention and Ivan stared, a bit surprised over the change in greeting. He noticed a few proud smiles and shrugged it off, knowing he must have done something to impress them. 

Ivan walked through the front door of the hospital and the nurse groaned. “Not again! Comrade Braginski, you'll scare the patients again!” She groaned and Ivan turned to her with a frown.

“These men came in yesterday. One of them is still in this hospital. Do you know where he is?” He held up the image from the camera and the woman frowned.

“No. I remember seeing him come in, but he didn't say anything. I don't even have a name for him, let alone a room number.”

“Please call the director to meet me, then.” Ivan stood still and the woman sighed in relief, glad he wasn't doing another door to door search. The man saw him and just froze at the doorway.

“Ah, I had a feeling to expect you. You're here for case '4', right?” He asked and Ivan stilled. He was here. This was the man who sent him the note. 

“Indeed.” Ivan stared. Was this a trap? He turned to the officers with him and frowned. “You stay here. If I don't return, arrest that man.” He said softly and the officers stilled. 

“We're here as your security, sir. We can't just leave you.”

“You can, and you will.” Ivan walked quickly towards the director, who walked forward at a quick pace.

“They came back to take him this morning.” The director stated as Ivan was lead down to the basement. “He's not here, but I might know where he's gone to.” He said as he opened the basement room and walked in. “They were talking about a lighthouse. There's only a few in the area, so I assume it's near there.” Ivan looked at the bed, realizing what the doctor was doing. In case the cameras were running, it made it look like he was complaining at Ivan, though he was telling him about what was actually happening. Ivan's eyes shifted up, looking dangerous enough to frighten the doctor.

“Anything else?” He asked and the doctor shook his head.

“Thank you.” Ivan stated before walking back up the stairs alone. He didn't bother stopping at the other officers, walking right out to the car and jumped into the back and whipped out his phone.

“Search any light house around Russia.”

“I'll have surveillance on any changes in the last 24 hours programmed by the time you get back, sir.” The man responded and Ivan thanked him before disconnecting. Ivan looked at his phone, seeing the two 0 messages from Alexi's move on his phone. He just stared at it for about fifteen minutes on the way back.

The only save they'd had so far within Russia, and Mattie had put himself in danger to take care of it himself.

They saved ten so far, but were still missing two. He'd find them. Ivan glared out the window. He frowned as he passed a familiar face and yelled at the officer to stop. He bounded from the car and ran out, grasping a boy's arm while looking at the man holding him. The boy looked up and Ivan's gaze shifted between the two.

“Sir!” The boy yelped while Ivan grasped the hand of the man trying to run.

“Where is Matvey?” He yelled and the officers were there in a second. The boy didn't release Ivan's hand as the other man was arrested. 

“Matvey?! Who is that?”

“The guy you kept calling those vile names.” Alexander frowned and Ivan's eyes narrowed.

“What kind of names?” He growled and Alexander grinned.

“Faggot, queer, things like that.” Alexander stated and Ivan reached forward, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt.

“I don't know. I'm supposed to be taking the boy to the next trade off point! I don't know where anyone else is!” He swallowed hard, knowing with the look on Ivan's face right then he was lucky to be alive.

“If any harm has come to him, I will tear you apart with my bare hands.” Ivan snarled and the man ducked down, covering his head.

“It wasn't my fault!” He yelled and Ivan stilled. “I wasn't even in the room when it happened!” He screeched and Ivan stepped away, feeling his head spin from fear.

“What happened to him?”

“He was hit in the head with a hammer! He was taken to the hospital, but I don't know anything else! I promise!” He screamed and Ivan looked up at the officers. 

“Take him away. He is to be held at my demand.” Ivan stated and the man swallowed hard, hearing stories about how men disappeared at those words. Everyone knew. When you were held at Ivan's demand, he suddenly forgot about you, where you were, what your name was, what your crime was.

And you were never heard from again.

Ivan's eyes shifted down to Alexander. “Are you alright?” Ivan asked, feeling himself grow dizzier as he looked at the child before him.

“Sir, I'm fine! I'm just worried about my sister.”

“She's with your father. She was saved yesterday.” Ivan stated and the boy stared for a moment before breaking down in tears and Ivan held him, comforting him for a moment before the dizziness got worse and he passed out.

By the time Ivan awoke, he was in the cell in the office with the gate open. He stood and walked out, seeing Alexander happily playing video games on a console as everyone else monitored light houses. The woman who had given him the food before looked up and frowned.

“No! You go back to bed!” She crossed her arms in a maternal fashion and Ivan stared, a bit taken back. “You fainted because you're not eating or sleeping enough! You go rest for the rest of the night and we'll let you know we still haven't found anything when you wake up!” She watched as Ivan nodded and turned back to the cell. 

He laid down with wide eyes, wondering for a moment. Is that what it felt like to have a mother? How embarrassing! At the same time, as conflicting as it was, he couldn't help but be happy that someone had cared enough to scold him like that. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face before he fell back asleep.

When he woke, he felt a warmth against him and looked down, finding Alexander asleep on the bed beside him. He carefully removed himself from behind the boy and stood, quietly walking towards the door. By the time he made it down the stairs a man handed him a bag and a cup. “What's this?”

“Natasha threatened our... manliness if we didn't make sure you ate and slept properly, sir.” The man grumbled, more upset about being threatened than handing him the food. Ivan chuckled and nodded, taking the items. 

“Thank you. Is she always like that?” He asked and the man turned to him and nodded, a bit of a blush crossing his cheeks.

“That's why we love her, sir. She takes care of us.” He shrugged and Ivan nodded, a touch of a smile crossing his lips. “Anyway, we think we've found the light house. It's hours away, and we've already sent the police ahead.”

“WHAT?!” Ivan yelled, looking quickly around the room searching til a man waved his arm and Ivan ran over, nearly trampling the man to get to the screen faster. “Where is it?!” He looked as the man smiled. 

“It's up by the Norwegian border. The police have taken a helicopter to try and reclaim him faster. For now, just sit and watch.”

“How long should it take til they reach there?”

“About another hour.” He said and Ivan nodded, just staring at the screen for about fifteen minutes til the man came up behind him and patted his shoulder. “Sir, this will do no one any good. Go sit and eat, alright? If there's any change he'll call you over.”

“Fine.” Ivan pouted as he sat at a table and nibbled at the food. “How did you find the lighthouse, I do wonder? Did you see Mattie come or go?”

“We've been reviewing the tapes from around there, but can't figure it out, actually. Daren called and asked if we'd retrieved the boy, and when we affirmed it, he stated that Mattie was only a liability at this point. He's hoping that Comrade Williams' safe return will cause you to be more... lenient on him if he's captured as well.” He stated and Ivan nodded. He might be willing to let him die quickly, if caught.

“Sir?” The man turned to Ivan with a curious face. “The local police have surrounded the lighthouse.”

“Why are they doing that?” The other asked, looking down with a frown. “What's going on?”

The one man ran to the phone to call the police from the area. “We're under surveillance of the lighthouse you currently have surrounded. This is a code 148432. What is the situation?” He asked and nodded with a frown. After a moment he sighed and introduced himself. “I am Alyosha Demidov of Moscow's special company. We have a code 148432 on a lighthouse near the Norwegian border, that is currently being surrounded by your police. What is the situation?” He heard before nodding. “There is a Canadian being held within the lighthouse. Do not attack. Repeat, Do not attack. Special forces are enroute to retrieve. He is not to be harmed, understand?” Alyosha waited for a moment before shaking his head. “Negative. He is not under arrest. He is a hostage.” He waited for a moment before standing straight. “Retrieve and keep him safe til our forces arrive. Do not aggravate. He is a nation!” The man nearly snarled into the phone and Ivan watched, his sandwich forgotten in his hand. “Negative! He is a nation, repeat back!” He sighed. “If he is attacked chances are he'll try and escape. Do not confront. Follow and allow passage. Where is he now?” Alyosha wrote down instructions before stilling and running over to a map, flipping pages before following with his finger, Ivan standing over his shoulder. He pointed a ways down and frowned. “Ask him to wait for forces to arrive. Is there any way to patch this call through to the officers?” He asked and waited for a moment, waving a man over, pointing to the location. “Get the SU to this spot now.” He stated quietly before smiling. “I need to speak to the one escaping.” He stated and Ivan watched with wide eyes. “Have you engaged the Canadian?” He paused. “Shit.”


	38. Chapter 38

“Comrade Williams!” One of the men yelled, looking at the Canadian who was in the midst of a brawl with five officers and was currently winning. “I have a call for you! It's from the Kremlin!” Mattie had heard him but stilled, staring. 

“How did you know my name?” He stepped back, narrowed eyes, looking quite like a cornered wild animal. He stepped back, his skin turning blue from the cold, dressed only in a hospital gown. 

“The phone...” The man slowly stepped forward, holding out his mic and Mattie took it but scurried back a few feet. He looked at the device, trying to figure it out. 

“The button on the side, Comrade.” The man stated, holding out his hands and stepping back, letting the other officers know to do the same. 

“Hello?” Mattie's voice cracked, his eyes didn't leave the men around him. 

“Matvey?!” Ivan gasped out and Mattie's eyes watered in joy just at hearing his voice.

“Ivan?” He asked, his voice gasped out in sudden emotion. “What's happening?”

“We're enroute to retrieve you! You escaped an hour before we were able to reach you. The officers that are with you now, go with them. They'll keep you safe til we're able to get to you. Unfortunately I wasn't able to go, so you'll be back here in about four hours, alright?”

“In four hours?” He asked, staring dazed at the phone. “How do I know you're not an imposter?” Mattie growled and Ivan knew something horrible had happened. Mattie never would have thought this. 

“Kumajirou is going to catch us a fish for us to share when we return to Canada. Hidden images lined your house, so it's in the process of being torn down to rebuild with blueprints you created yourself.” Ivan stated, wondering if that would work. 

“Ivan...” Mattie let out a wounded cry as he slid to the ground, the men rushing forward to get him into the car. One man got him an emergency blanket to wrap him with. “Ivan, I'm... I'm sorry.” Mattie cried and Ivan shook his head.

“When you return, when you're alone, we'll speak, alright?”

“Yeah.” Mattie sniffed. “Don't leave me yet, alright?”

“I'll stay on the line with you as long as you want, мои возлюбленные.” Ivan spoke softly, wondering what kind of hell he'd lived through.

Mattie refused to explain anything that had happened the half hour til the helicopter retrieved them. He had sat and just told him to wait, trying to comfort the frightened man as he was loaded onto the helicopter before the officer regained his mic.

“Thank you for diffusing the situation sir.” The officer stated and Ivan frowned.

“It's fine. Thank you for your hard work. I hope none of your officers were injured badly?” Ivan frowned, worry evident in his tone.

“Only a couple of broken bones and bruises. Nothing that should cause any major harm after a couple of weeks.” The officer chuckled. “I never would have imagined I'd see a nation up here. 

Ivan chuckled as realization hit. “You don't know who you're talking to currently, do you?”

“This is an officer from the SU in Moscow, right?”

“Ivan Braginski. It's a pleasure.” Ivan smiled as the man started tripping over his words.

“SIR! It's a pleasure!” He grinned and Ivan laughed. He felt out the spirit behind the voice and was surprised to realize he knew a bit about the man on the other end of the phone. 

“You're pretty young to be an officer, are you not?” Ivan asked, listening as the man stuttered. “Only fourteen, but no one has realized it. Do make sure you're careful, alright? It seems like a lot of burden has been laid on your shoulders.” Ivan listened as the man stilled.

“Sir?”

“You're taking care of yourself and two younger sisters since your parents were killed in an accident. A police officer is a very dangerous job for someone like that. It seems like you have a bit of training in such things. How would you be interested in a new job, Evgeniy?” Ivan listened as the man stilled.

“What do you need?”

By the time he'd gotten off of the phone Ivan had a new second head to security, and two more children for his castle. The girls would be a good help as maids. They were twelve year old girls, but Ivan knew most of the work would be dusting and gossip, so he didn't think they'd mind it too much. Nikolai would work with Evgeniy while the girls would work with Illyana. He had three maids, two security officers, ten children and a cook. Ivan sighed, realizing he'd need more staff now. All he had to do was wait til the house was finished being built.

“What stage is my house rebuild in?” Ivan wondered out loud and a woman beside him clicked the buttons before tapping him on the shoulder. Ivan glanced down to see the frame and much of the walls already built. He knew the remainder would need to be torn down, so he honestly hadn't expected it to be this far along. 

“We have three crews working on it. It should be finished in three days.” She spoke softly and Ivan smiled. 

“Thank you.” He spoke softly. He sat and stared at the screens before him, knowing everyone would be getting here in four days. Evgeniy, Mikhail and Alexi, the children who were still in Germany... “I can't wait.” He smiled, gently patting the woman on the head. 

Ivan stared at the large spot lot as the helicopter landed. The engine clicked off and the blades slowly came to a stop before the men nearly carried Mattie from the large piece of metal. 

“Matvey?!” Ivan ran forward, finding him wrapped in a reflective blanket, shivering and pale. He was brought immediately to the hotel where Alexander was brought as well as the director from the hospital who had seen Mattie before. Alexander and Ivan sat in the next room with Illyana and Nikolai, who were trying to fill Ivan in on how boring it was to sit in a hotel room alone for the longer half of a week. 

“I'm sorry, but it's been a bit hectic. Matvey was kidnapped and I kind of forgot to return.” He frowned and Illyana gasped, standing quickly.

“He was kidnapped?!”

“We have him back, but I think he's fallen ill.” Ivan spoke softly and Illyana sat back down, frowning.

“He'll be fine, Ivan. I know it.” She watched as his eyes trailed up to hers, curious and a bit afraid. “Matvey is very strong. You didn't bring home some prissy little girl.” She giggled and Ivan smiled, feeling a bit better about the situation.

The knock at the door alerted Ivan that the doctor was done with his initial check and he nearly ran to the door.

“Come with me.” He stated with a dark expression.

As Mattie regained consciousness from his ordeal he glanced over to see Ivan looking over him with tears in his eyes. “Ivan?”

“Da, I'm here.” Ivan sat beside him and gently ran his hand up Mattie's arm. “Thank you, Doctor.” Ivan glanced up and the doctor nodded before leaving. “How do you feel? Is there anything you need?” Ivan asked, worry showing clearly and Mattie stared. 

“I feel weak. I don't have any pain anymore.” Mattie frowned and Ivan nodded.

“You were given a few pain killers.” Ivan explained and Mattie nodded.

“So I'm not over the pain, it's just hidden.” Mattie sighed. 

“He left a prescription. I didn't want you to be in any pain.” Ivan murmured, his hand still tracing up and down the arm of the man beside him. 

“I can't-” Mattie swallowed hard. “Ivan, I didn't want to.” His composure broke and Ivan watched as tears started trailing down Mattie's cheeks. “I didn't want to. I... please believe me.” Mattie cried and Ivan turned, laying down beside the man.

“Of course I believe you. What happened?” Ivan asked, feeling his heart ache at the pain of the one he loved.

“I thought they were just picking. At the first place they kept calling me names, I didn't think about it, but when one of them mentioned being curious about being with a man, the other said to just give it a try. I didn't think they would. They had me chained. I couldn't break free.” Mattie cried and Ivan stared, feeling his stomach turn.

“You were raped.” He spoke softly. Ivan gently wrapped his arms around the man before him, tears in his own eyes. “Matvey, it wasn't your fault. They were sick. There was nothing you could do.” Ivan cried, trying to comfort him as much as possible. 

“But I... I didn't enjoy it. I didn't!” Mattie cried, looking up at Ivan's eyes. “I don't know why my body responded like that! I didn't!” He cried and Ivan understood what had happened.

“Matvey, I believe you. I will always believe you. You are safe here, with me, and I love you dearly. Just remember that, alright?” Ivan cooed and Mattie pressed his face against Ivan's chest. He cried himself to sleep. Ivan let him sleep, knowing after the few days he'd had he would need it. He laid there, trying to figure out how to make sure he was as comfortable as possible. He lifted his phone to call.

“Hello?” He heard the grumble after the fourth ring and sighed. 

“Alfred, I'm sorry about the time. There's been a bit of a situation. What are the chances that you, Francis, Arthur and Kumajirou could be out here in four days?”

“What happened?”

Mattie had gotten an infection in the hammer wound on his head and ended out spending most of the next few days sleeping. When Ivan got the confirmation the house was finished and furnished, he got Mattie dressed and everyone had packed. The people in the surrounding countries were placed onto flights and limos would be sent to retrieve them. The children would need new clothes, he realized and sighed, knowing that was another thing he'd have to arrange. By the time they made it to the house Ivan stilled.

They hadn't followed the original design of the house. It didn't look bad, but it had more of a castle appearance. He carried Mattie into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed before gently removing his shoes, coat and shirt. Mattie's eyes started to flutter open as the shirt was pulled carefully from him and Ivan looked down with a smile.

“Hello.” He spoke softly as he sat, seeing Mattie look around with curiosity. “My house was finished, so I brought you here.” He watched as Mattie looked around and nodded. 

“It feels different.” Mattie's voice was weak and Ivan nodded, looking around.

“For me too. The house isn't like my original one, but I think I can get used to it. It's a three story house now. I have a lot more room.” Ivan looked around, seeing all of the empty book shelves and sighed. “I'll have to get more books.” He frowned and Mattie couldn't help but chuckle.

“All of the chaos and you're worried about books. We still have to find Alexander.” Mattie sat up and Ivan stared, a bit surprised. 

“We found him. He's downstairs. The other children and Mikhail should be here in a few hours, and a few more people should be out soon after that.” Ivan watched, wondering what he'd been doing for the past few days if he forgot to even explain this much. “You saved Alexi's life, you know.”

“I'm glad. She was too young for that torture. Is Alexander sick as well?”

“No, the main reason you're sick is the infection from your head injury.” Ivan frowned, but knew it was healing at an alarming rate. He was practically healed up already, but it was the mental damage Ivan was more worried about.

“I think I've been sick long enough.” Mattie sat up and Ivan frowned.

“You can rest more if you need. There are comfortable chairs downstairs. Illyana and Nikolai are here as well, so if you need anything at all, let any of us know.” Ivan spoke and Mattie looked at him with wide eyes.

“What if all I need right now is you to keep close?” He asked, his hands clasping in his lap and Ivan smiled.

“Nothing would make me happier.” Ivan leaned over and carefully kissed him.

Now it was time to try and heal Mattie up psychologically. It was time to try and return him to the brave man he'd fallen in love with.


	39. Chapter 39

Mattie stared, his jaw dropped at the entourage as everyone seemed to come in at the same time. Evgeniy and his sisters Esfir and Elena, twins with a sweet smile, eight worried and confused children who cheered and ran to Ivan as soon as they saw him in the door, Mikhail and Alexi who walked in with smiles, and Alfred, Arthur and Francis. “Kumajirou!” Mattie gasped as the bear ran into his arms. 

“Matvey! I missed you! They wouldn't let me bring the fish on the plane!” He cried and Mattie shook his head, a laugh breaking free from his throat. 

“Forget the fish! I'm happy to see you instead!” He curled up in a ball on the floor, hugging the bear close.

“You're scaring me.” Kumajirou looked up with wide eyes. “What happened? You're shaking!” Kumajirou watched as Ivan frowned and looked away.

“What happened to my brother?” Alfred stared, never having seen something like this before. “That damned bear knows him better than anyone. What happened that's scaring him?”

“Not in front of the children.” Mattie replied softly, holding the bear tightly to his chest. “But I missed you terribly.” Mattie let out a breath, feeling warmth seep into his heart. 

Ivan had Illyana and Nikolai take the children to choose their new rooms. Since there were three girls and five boys, it was agreed the girls got one room and the boys got two. Alexander and Alexi would share a room for now, and Nikolai and Illyana would share a room. Evgeniy would have his own room, while Esfir and Elena would share one.

It terrified him that the only other available room on the top floor was the one for Mikhail. Anyone else he would hire would have to be on the second floor. That did leave a few guest rooms available for now for the visiting countries, at least and Mattie stood and hugged them each before Ivan pulled them into the living room to sit while Mattie explained some of what happened while he was gone.

He explained everything up til the last day and stalled out, looking up at Ivan as if asking for permission and Ivan frowned, patting his knee. “You don't need to explain more if you don't want to, but it's your story. Not mine. If you want to tell them, to get it off your chest, it's fine.” Ivan watched and Mattie turned to the others. He went pale and Francis knew something terrible had happened.

“Only share what you're comfortable with. Don't make yourself relive horrible things for us.” He spoke softly and Mattie nodded, but looked down. 

“I think I do need to explain it. I'll probably not be the same for a while, and it wouldn't be fair for you to not know why.” Mattie nearly whispered and Ivan shook his head.

“Life isn't fair, for you or for them. Only share if you want to, not to make things easier for others.” Ivan spoke and Alfred looked at him, a bit grateful that he was really looking out for what was best for his brother.

“I was raped.” Mattie spoke and Francis winced. “I woke up and they were talking about finding out why it was the trend to be gay all of a sudden and one of the men started laughing, saying I could be used to find out, to see if it was worth it. I had been chained down to keep me from escaping again. Two of them held me down and the third...” He wrapped his arms around himself. “After he was done, they changed places. They just kept going for hours.” Mattie stared at the floor. Ivan could see the shivers, the goosebumps raise on his arms and as darkness started seeping into the eyes of the man before him Ivan reached out and hugged him close.

“It's over now. Remember that. No one here would do that. You're safe.”

“I'm safe.” Mattie swallowed hard and Francis looked up at the scene before him.

“The worst part, if you were chained down on your back, they were probably hitting your prostate, so you probably responded. If you're feeling confused or guilty about your body not doing what you want, remember that. It's like if your eyes water if your nose get's broken. One thing leads to another, and it's not always at your control.” Francis spoke and Mattie turned to him with wide eyes.

“Is that what it was?” He whimpered and Ivan held him tighter.

“I thought I told you not to worry about that!” He cried and Mattie shook his head.

“I couldn't help it! How am I not going to worry when I... to that... It was horrible! It was more embarrassing than what they'd done! Like my own body betrayed me!” Mattie cried and Francis sighed, thankful for once that he was as insightful as he was. 

It was a while when everyone returned downstairs and Ivan glanced over, seeing Mattie comfortably sitting on his lap. The children walked in and saw the odd sight and a few stared for a moment before turning to each other and whispering. Mattie glanced up and started like he was going to move away and Ivan shook his head. 

“I'm sorry to have to tell you, but your parents were killed when you were taken.” Ivan stated softly and the children swallowed and nodded.

“We know.” One of the boys stated. “Comrade Germany told us.” He looked up at Ivan with a worried look. “We will do our best to work for you.” He said with a solid tone and Ivan watched the kids, realizing they'd had days to think and plan this out.

“That's not exactly what I was planning.” Ivan said, watching as the kids looked up with more worry. “While some of you are old enough to help out with the chores, and it would be really nice of you to do, I was planning to keep you as my own children. Would it be alright with you if I was your father from now on?” He asked and Alfred stared, surprised at the words he heard. 

“You're adopting a whole clan of children? And what does your boyfriend think about this?!” Alfred bellowed and Mattie looked up with a smile.

“I already knew. The instant I heard what had happened I knew what would happen when Ivan got them back.” Mattie chuckled, laying his head on Ivan's shoulder. “I always wanted children. I always wanted a family like this, so it's fine with me.” Mattie smiled, closing his eyes. The children all stared at the oddity before them.

Ivan was going to adopt them? Ivan and Mattie were together?

“Are you two in love?” A girl, maybe five asked and Ivan nodded.

“We are.” His voice was soft and the girl stared. 

“How did you meet?” She asked and Ivan stared, surprised. He was worried the kids would turn Mattie away. That they wouldn't be happy with a gay man being their father, but instead they seemed more interested just to find out that Ivan loved someone. He couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face as the children sat. Illyana lit the fireplace as Ivan started talking. Only a few sentences in and even the other adults were sitting, listening with attentive smiles as Ivan explained how he'd first started falling in love with Mattie.

It took a while, but the children all seemed happy, and the adults were watching with smiles. When the story was completed Ivan had Illyana check their sizes and asked her to head to the store to get them all enough clothing to last for the week. He'd call the tailor tomorrow to have them get suites made for them. He sighed as he realized the furniture in the house would need to be rearranged and a few beds would have to be moved around. Nikolai and Alfred took care of that while Arthur and Ivan moved dressers. Francis and Mattie stayed in the living room, as Ivan had refused his help, stating he still needed to recover from the trauma. Mikhail frowned when he realized the kitchen was completely not stocked and flew to the store to get groceries, pots and pans and utensils. Illyana returned just after the food was finished and the rooms were adjusted for their occupants. She handed each child a few outfits she thought they'd like as well as a small basket with other things, like tooth brushes and such. She passed out everything before going up to the bathroom with another huge bag and Ivan stared, curious.

“Towels.” She said and Ivan nodded. He didn't even know what all was in his house anymore. The top floor alone had three bathrooms, the middle floor probably had just as many, and the bottom floor, when he stilled and looked around had at least two. He walked around the house with Mattie at his side as they looked over the rooms. The kitchen was quite a bit larger than the previous had been and Nikolai looked thrilled. There was a back door with a pet door and Ivan smiled. A large scrolling glass door was in a room beside the kitchen and Ivan realized it was like a secondary living room. It was a bit older looking, with a fireplace and comfortable chairs, and was surrounded by book shelves. Beside the living room they'd been in was an office, so Ivan was surprised to find another office beside it. 

They'd planned for Mattie, he realized as his eyes shifted down to the confused man beside him.

“They planned for you.” He spoke softly and Mattie looked up with wide eyes.

“What, to move in?” He asked with a chuckle before Ivan nodded. “I didn't see that coming.” Mattie spoke softly and Ivan nodded again.

“I know you can't, you have your own country, but when you're here, feel free to use it as you see fit.” Ivan spoke softly and Mattie looked up with a smile.

When he'd started the plans for his own house, he'd put in for Ivan and having ten children and a handful of staff with them, so he guessed he shouldn't complain. Ivan caught his chuckling and looked down confused. “I made an office for you in my house, as well as extra bedrooms for your staff and for the children. It's not fair for me to complain when I guess I did the same thing.” Mattie smiled as Ivan watched and realized his words. He nodded before hugging Mattie close.

“So, we'll live together from now on? Switching between countries and staying by each other's side?” Ivan asked, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

This was a huge step, but one he was happy to make.

“Yeah. I think that would be great.” Mattie hugged him back and Ivan grinned. Mattie started crying when they left the room and Ivan hummed through the hallway. Ivan turned to him in alarm and Mattie shook his head with a bright smile.

“You were humming. It's been weeks since you were this happy.” He hugged Ivan again, who could only smile.

“You decided to live with me. To stay by my side. Of course I'm happy! I was worried you'd think the children would be too much, but instead of running away you agreed to stay with me. It's the happiest I think I've ever been!” Ivan grinned brightly, a few happy tears in his own eyes and Mattie hugged him close before they continued down the hallway. Ivan found a classroom/playroom and smiled. 

By the end of the day Ivan had tucked eight children into bed. He was surprised when Mattie came through to do the same, kissing each child on the forehead and Ivan chuckled at the responses from the older boys. The oldest, twelve waited til Mattie had turned to the next one to wipe off his forehead and walked over with a smile. “Why did you wipe it off?”

“I'm too big for kisses like that.” He frowned and Ivan patted him on the head, seeing Mattie squirm, suddenly worried he was making them uncomfortable.

“You're fine.” Ivan spoke softly as he passed to the next child, a four year old little boy with bright blue eyes. “Good night, Dmitri.”

“Good night, Papa Ivan.” He smiled and Ivan felt his breath catch in his throat. He lifted the blanket up and tucked him in before giving him a kiss on the forehead himself. 

When he stepped out, knowing they were done for the night he just stood in the hallway with tears in his eyes. Mattie was out seconds later. “What's wrong?” Mattie softly patted his back and Ivan shook his head.

“He called me Papa. I never thought I'd hear such things.” Ivan wiped the tears away and Mattie gently took his hand and lead him down the stairs to the back living room where the adults had gathered now that the children were all in bed. 

“Ivan?” Illyana asked and he shook his head, still feeling a lump from emotion in his throat.

“One of the little boys called him Papa. Ivan's just being a bit sentimental.” Mattie waited for Ivan to sit and sat beside him, leaning against his arm and glanced over, seeing Arthur and Alfred in a similar position. Ivan's arm came over his shoulders and Mattie sighed, letting the relaxation and comfort from the room close in on him.

“I never thought I'd hear such things about you.” Francis laughed as Ivan blushed in embarrassment. 

“I always wanted a family, but we all know nations can't have children, not really. I never believed I would hear such words.” Ivan pulled Mattie a little tighter and Mattie chuckled.

“It's interesting to hear, though. Just started going out five weeks ago and we already have eight children.” Mattie sighed, leaning back and laid his head on Ivan's lap, his legs hanging over the side of the loveseat. “Maybe, when they get to know me better, maybe they'll call me 'Papa' too.” He glanced over to Francis, who stared with wide eyes.

Realization dawned on Francis as he watched his son curl up with a contented sigh against Ivan. Mattie had never had a traditional family. He had Francis and Arthur, but never at the same time. He was sad and depressed, but he was very headstrong and emotional. Mattie had always wanted a family. Not just to have children, but he wanted the recognition. He wanted the feeling of being surrounded, and though he had his fathers and his brothers, Mattie was still always alone. The only one who had stuck around him for any actual amount of time had been Ivan. Mattie wasn't just looking for a relationship. He wasn't just looking for a fling. Mattie was serious about this. 

He was planning to stay by Ivan's side forever.

Francis stared, tears coming to his eyes as he realized how much happier Mattie would be with Ivan than he'd been with himself. Ivan was able to give him something Francis never could. A love that wasn't unconditional. Something he'd have to work for, but would get more reward from. He would be the loving parent Mattie hadn't had as a child. He would be able to offer love and receive it back in abundance. Francis started to cry as he realized that honestly, truly, his son had grown to become a strong and wonderful man. “Papa?” Mattie started to sit up with worry as Francis looked up, wiping away tears.

“I'm a grandpa now!” He cried. “I have grandchildren I can spoil!” He cheered and Mattie and Ivan both stared and blushed before looking at each other and laughing.


	40. Chapter 40

It was late the next day when all of the children's names were remembered. Mattie, Arthur and Francis played with the children, doing arts and crafts while Alfred called his government to allow a longer visit, and Ivan started looking over listings for a teacher, another cook and five security officers. Mattie told him he could be the teacher and cook, but Ivan didn't want him working that hard, and what about when they went back to Canada? He loved the children dearly, but he wouldn't be able to handle being their teacher. He just didn't have the constitution for it. He imagined telling them world history by his accounts and seeing them terrified as he explained the piles of bodies after World War 2.

That just wouldn't work.

“Hello, I'm calling for a live in cook.” Ivan stated over the phone. He'd called another few people who had put up ads, but ended out not trusting them after hearing a little bit. 

“Ah, Hello! I'm Alecia!” The woman on the other end spoke softly, but joyfully.

“Hello, I'm looking for a live in cook. I would need someone who can be a secondary cook for about twenty-five people per day.” Ivan stated. “You would need to be good with children. I have eight and there are more in the house.” He stated and the girl chuckled.

“I'm fine with that.” He could hear her cheer through the phone.

“Also, you would have to be alright with both heads of the household being male.”

“Ah, so a male couple? I'm fine with that.” She giggled. “I'm from America. Both of my parents were male, so that's fine with me.” Ivan sighed as he asked if she could be out soon for an interview and she happily agreed. 

By the time Ivan left his office Mattie was on his way to knock at the door. “There's some girl named Alecia here to see you?” Mattie watched with curiosity as Ivan looked down at his watch and cringed before running out to the main room. The first three security people should be out within the next three hours, so it looked like he would be spending the rest of the day doing interviews. Ivan walked in with Mattie coming in beside him and Ivan looked back, letting a bit of a chuckle loose at realizing Mattie was jealous if given the chance. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” Ivan bowed and the girl smiled, looking between the two of them. 

“You as well. Here is my resume, references and certifications.” She handed over papers and Ivan glanced through them, seeing some of them in English and handed them to Mattie. 

“I'm not very fast with English. What do they say?” He asked as he went through the other papers.

“First aid certification, Diplomas from three different cooking schools. French, Italian and... I'm guessing a general cooking education?” Mattie looked up and she nodded.

“That was the initial college I went to. It was more just to get the introductions to qualify me for the others.” She smiled and Mattie nodded.

“How old are you?” Mattie looked at her as she smiled, looking up at the man who was watching her now with interest.

“I'm twenty eight, sir.”

“I don't know if I can handle being called sir. Do you have any other qualified candidates, Ivan?”

“Нет. Maybe trial by fire is the best idea?” Ivan glanced over to Mattie who nodded.

“Would you be willing to work with the cook we have to prepare tonight's dinner? It really would be the best way to see if you're qualified.”

“Sure!” She stood, ready to go and walked out through the living room as the kids raced through with Kumajirou and she stared, her eyes widening as she turned and started following after, keeping an eye. “Pardon! Sir, is that a bear?”

Mattie turned to Kumajirou and the kids cheered as he started jumping on one of the children and she ran in, grasping him and lifted him before he could do any damage.

“Wait!” Mattie ran in and lifted the bear into his arms.

“Matvey! She smells funny. Like those girls in New York.” Kumajirou stuck his tongue out and the girl stared at the bear with a look of horror.

“We're seeing if she'll be a good cook.” Mattie smiled as he sat the bear back down on the ground. He rolled over and his paws came down over his face as the kids started petting his stomach and Mattie chuckled at the bear's laughter and shouts about being tickled.

“Kumajirou is my best friend.” Mattie spoke to the girl. “He's good with the kids. Come, let me show you to the kitchen.” Mattie walked her through as Ivan got the front door, the first Security guy showing up perfectly on time. Mattie looked at him and chuckled.

“What's so funny?” She asked and Mattie pointed.

“That kid doesn't stand a chance.” Mattie pointed and the girl turned, her eyebrow lifted at the gesture.

“Why's that?”

“His head of security got the job on guts and fearlessness. This poor guy is here sweating bullets. Ivan will worry about his abilities as security if he's this nervous for a first meeting.” Mattie turned and waved the girl back.

“Mikhail!” Mattie called and the man turned to him with a grin.

“Matvey! No sneaking food til after dinner, Da?” The man grinned and Mattie shook his head.

“We have a possible assistant for you. Give her a try and tell us what you think, alright?” Mikhail looked her over and smiled.

“Welcome aboard! I'm Mikhail.”

“Alecia Beckett.” She held out her hand and they shook before Mikhail started talking about food with her. By the time Mattie came out of the kitchen, Ivan was closing the front door with the young man no longer in the room.

“Didn't last?”

“He has no backbone.” Ivan grumbled and Mattie nodded with a satisfied smirk. “What's that look about?” Ivan chuckled as Mattie started down the hallway.

“I knew you wouldn't hire him. He was sweating bullets.” 

Ivan had to laugh before going to his office. He'd been working nonstop for the last week, but somehow he hadn't gotten anything done. Now his office was completely new. He didn't have papers, or sticky notes, or unsigned contracts. He didn't even have a computer, fax or printer, he realized and whipped out his phone, calling the office.

“SU.”

“Ah, Hello? This is Ivan Braginski.” He smiled into the phone, recognizing the voice of the woman who had scolded him. “This is Natasha, Da?”

“Ah! Yes, sir. Is everything alright? I'd heard your situation was resolved.”

“Da, but they finished my office and I don't have a computer, printer or fax. I can't get any work done so I was calling in to see if I could arrange to have some dropped off.”

“Yes, sir. I'll bring them out myself.” She stated and Ivan sighed.

“Spasibo. It's appreciated.” He sighed as he looked down at his empty desk.

“You need all new office supplies, don't you?” She stated with a flat tone and Ivan sat up straight before blushing and nodding.

“Da, everything was gone.”

“I'll gather what I can imagine you'll need sir. I'll be out before noon tomorrow.” Ivan thanked her graciously before hanging up and walked out to the hallway where two of the children were arguing and he walked up with a frown. 

“What is wrong?”

“Dmitri thinks superheroes are real.” An older boy, Alek stated. Ivan looked down and crouched down so he was on his knees at the same height as the kids. While Dmitri was only four, Alek was eight and had a habit of being overly controlling of the kids around him. 

“What do you feel a superhero is?” Ivan asked and Dmitri raised his finger to his lip, biting it softly while thinking. 

“Superheroes are strong and good at fighting and they never die. You're a superhero!” Dmitri cheered and Ivan stared, embarrassed at the comment and found himself blushing as Dmitri cheered and Alek sighed, smacking his hand to his forehead.

“Hey, Papa Ivan, will you eat with us today?” Dmitri asked, knowing on many occasions in the past Ivan took his dinner in his office. 

“Ah, I won't be eating in my office anymore. If I'm going to be your papa, I need to be with you and be able to ask you how your day was, Da?”

“Yeah!” Dmitri smiled before his lip tilted and Ivan stilled, seeing the boy turn sad. “I miss Momma, though.”

“I know.” Ivan sat and wrapped the child in his arms, hugging him carefully before seeing Alek looking sad as well and pulled him in too. “You will always remember the love your parents had for you. It will always light your day when you feel dark. I know I'm not as good as a mother or father as your old mother was, or like your father, Alek, but I still want you to be happy, alright?” He tried to give them comforting words and they nodded. 

“You're already a better father than my Papa was.” Alek frowned. 

Ivan turned, feeling a bit surprised at the dark tone the boy used and Ivan looked down with a frown. “Why would you say something like that?”

“You never hit me.” Alek frowned and Ivan stared at the child for a moment before sighing.

“If you do something wrong, I may have to spank you.” Ivan frowned, letting him know he now had that chance and Alek shook his head.

“I have three cracks in my skull my daddy gave me. When I broke a coffee cup, when I drew on the wall and when I got sick last year and threw up on your papers in the living room.” Alek frowned, his hand coming up to the back of his head and Ivan slid off his glove, carefully feeling his head.

He could feel the changes in diameter from the cracks. Ivan stared for a moment, surprised before hugging Alek close again. “I'm so sorry, little one. I didn't know.” He frowned before glancing up and seeing Alfred looking down with a curious look on his face.

“Everything alright? Need help looking for an action figure or something?”

“Alfred...” Ivan stood and lifted Alek in his arms. “You're like a superhero, right?” He asked and Alfred grinned and nodded.

“Hell yeah! I can lift cars and in a fight I never lose!” He grinned and Ivan nodded.

“Explain superheroes to Dmitri, please?” He asked and walked away, knowing the child would be thrilled to chat with him. Ivan took Alek down the hall and frowned, sitting him on the chair in his office and walked over, closing the door.

“Alek, did your father hit you a lot, or just a whole bunch all at once?” Ivan asked, sitting on the floor beside the child and he frowned.

“All the time.” Alek shrugged as if it wasn't much. 

“Did you ever try and tell anyone?” Ivan asked, softly patting the child's knee and Alek frowned and shook his head.

“It doesn't matter. It's done now.” He frowned but Ivan sighed and looked up at the child before him.

“It does matter. You wouldn't have said anything about it if it didn't still hurt you.” He watched, hoping Alek would feel safe enough to trust him. “If you hurt, I hurt. We're all a family here now. I need to be able to help you be happy, but to overcome something like this, it can take a while, and it could still hurt. I would like to have a doctor check on your head to make sure it'll be alright.” Ivan stated and Alek nodded with a shrug. “I want you to be happy here with everyone. If you ever hear of anything like that happening, if you hear that anyone else was hurt like you, please tell me. You're each a part of me, as well as my family now.” Ivan stated and Alek just stared for a moment, surprised to find such warmth in the house.

“We're really going to be a family? Papa Ivan and Mama Matvey?”

“Нет, it's Papa Matvey. He's not a girl.” Ivan watched as the boy nodded.

“He's pretty, though.” Alek spoke and Ivan nodded.

“He can be, but he's still a man.” Ivan watched as Alek frowned.

“When I grow up, I wanna marry a woman as pretty as Papa Matvey.” He frowned and Ivan chuckled before patting him on the head.


	41. Chapter 41

“Are you serious?” Mattie stilled, turning with wide eyes to Ivan as they laid down for bed that night. 

“He has cracks in his skull from it. Such things going on in my house, and I didn't even know.” Ivan frowned, feeling an odd pain in his chest before Mattie climbed up onto the bed beside him. “I'll have him looked at tomorrow. I'll have a doctor look at all the children, to make sure nothing else has passed my eye.” He sighed as Mattie got comfortable, pressing his face to Ivan's chest. “He also said when he grows up he wants to marry someone as pretty as Papa Matvey.” Ivan smiled and watched as Mattie's eyes widened and he stared, a bit surprised.

“That's not fair! The first time one of them calls me Papa and I wasn't there!” He sighed and Ivan kissed him softly. 

“It'll happen again, trust me.” Ivan smiled and Mattie nodded, curling up beside him and let out a long yawn. Ivan stretched over him to turn off the light before laying down. “Good night, моя любимая.” 

“Good night.” Mattie spoke softly before leaning up and kissing Ivan gently and laid back down with his head against the strong chest before him.

The next time Ivan opened his eyes he wasn't sure what time it was, but the absence of light let him know it was well into the middle of the night. The spot beside him on the bed was warm, but Mattie wasn't there. He sat up and blinked a few times, turning towards the bathroom, but there was no light from around the door. “Matvey?” He asked and stood, walking a few steps away from the bed before he heard a sound beside him and turned, quickly flicking on the light to find out what was happening. He found Mattie curled up on the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, whimpering through tears while trying to remain silent. “Matvey?” Ivan watched, realizing he'd had a nightmare or something and after a split second he realized it would probably be a bad idea to just reach out and touch him. “Matvey, it's Ivan. Are you alright?” He asked and just sat down beside him, watching as Mattie tried to scurry closer to the wall. Ivan watched for a second, not getting any response. “Matvey, do you want me to get Alfred or Francis for you?” Mattie's hands flew over his mouth as he tried to hold in a scream at the names and Ivan frowned, watching. He moved a little so he was more in front of him and half laid down on the floor to try and align himself with his eyes. “I love you.” Ivan spoke softly, just staring into his eyes and a flicker of recognition struck before Mattie was on him, nearly crushing him in a hug. “Are you alright?” Ivan asked as he sat up, his arms wrapped around Mattie and the man let out a strangled sob, shaking his head.

“It was just a nightmare.” Mattie cried and Ivan pulled him in tighter. 

“This doesn't look like it was just a nightmare. Was it about what happened while you were... gone?” Ivan asked and Mattie let out a soft whimper before nodding. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just... like this. Stay like this with me.” Ivan understood and lifted Mattie in his arms before moving himself back to the bed. Ivan laid him down gently and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. They both struggled for a moment before a soft knock was heard at the door and Mattie ducked his head down and whimpered before Ivan walked over and opened it, finding Alek on the other side with his pillow in his arms and tears in his eyes.

“I had a bad dream.” He cried and Ivan frowned, lifting him up. “Can I sleep in here with you?” He asked, shaking with worry from never having asked this of Ivan before, not to mention the one time he'd asked his own father, he'd been kicked into the hallway.

“Matvey, is it alright with you?” Ivan asked and Mattie turned to the child with tears in his own eyes.

“Is Papa Matvey alright?” Alek looked up to Ivan with worry and Ivan sighed.

“I had a nightmare too. Come on.” Mattie waved them over and Ivan sighed, walking over and closing the door. He laid Alek on the outside, Mattie wrapped around him and Ivan wrapped around him. “Good night, Alek.” Mattie kissed his cheek and Alek sniffled. 

“Good night, Papa Matvey. Good night, Papa Ivan.” He spoke softly and Ivan smiled.

“Good night, Alek. Good night, Matvey.” He gave Mattie a kiss on the cheek, who giggled a little at it.

“Good night Ivan.” He smiled before turning back to give a proper kiss and within moments they were all asleep.

The next morning Ivan's eyes cracked open when a soft knock came to the door. “Are you awake?”

“Come in.” Ivan nearly groaned out and Illyana opened the door seeing Mattie still asleep, curled around Alek, who was snoring. “Looks like you had an interesting night.” She giggled and Ivan sat up with a nod.

“Nightmares by everyone. It was... more enjoyable than I would have thought.” Ivan looked down at the two asleep on the bed and smiled.

“Breakfast will be done in about half an hour. Alecia gave Mikhail the morning off so we can see how she does on her own.” Illyana smiled and Ivan nodded.

“We'll be down. Thank you.” He yawned before sliding out from behind the others and made his way to the en suite bathroom.

By the time he came out Mattie was sitting with a yawn and Alek was stretching out, as if trying to go back to sleep. “Alek, it's morning. Go get dressed, alright?”

“Da...” He rolled from the bed but stopped at the door and turned, seeing Ivan sitting down beside Mattie. “Thank you for last night.” Alek spoke softly and Ivan frowned and waved him back over and gave him a hug.

“I'm just happy you were able to sleep better after. Thank you for having trust in me.” Ivan smiled as Alek grinned before running from the room, pulling the door closed behind himself.

“Looks like you're doing well with the kids.” Mattie smiled and Ivan grinned at him.

“At least one so far. It's nice to try and get people to like you, instead of fear you.” He smiled and Mattie chuckled before reaching up and giving him a kiss.

“I'll agree. I'd much rather love you than fear you.” He chuckled before standing and making his own way to the restroom. By the time he returned he found Ivan stripped down, laying on the bed and looking out of the window with a far away look in his eyes. Mattie let his eyes move over him, looking in detail at his skin. The cut of his jaw, the strong shoulders and chest, scars covered him. Mattie sat beside him and frowned, seeing an especially deep scar that cut in across his hip and his hand reached down, tracing the mark. Ivan glanced over, seeing Mattie's eyes rove over him and smiled.

“It's the first time you've really gotten to see all of me like this, isn't it?” Ivan asked and Mattie nodded.

“You were a little preoccupied the last time.” Mattie smiled and Ivan couldn't help but let a bit of a smile slide onto him. 

“It's weird. I felt so shy in Canada, but I'm not as worried about it now.” Ivan's brow ticked down and Mattie nodded.

“I'm the same way. More loud and dominating in Canada, but more shy and self conscious everywhere else in the world. I think it's a nation thing.” He spoke out honestly and Ivan nodded quickly before his gaze went back to the window.

“I got a call from Ludwig. Gilbert finally regained consciousness. He thought we might like to know.”

“Wait, he was still out for all this time? Are you serious?” Mattie stared and Ivan nodded.

“Ludwig thinks Gilbert is dying.” He frowned. “He's never taken this long to recover, so they're waiting to see if he starts to age faster.” Ivan frowned and Mattie stared at him in shock.

“We should go visit him.” Mattie frowned. “Then again, I wonder if we can? We don't know how the children were treated while they were there.” Mattie sighed and Ivan nodded.

“We already thought about this. Ludwig and Gil are going to come out for a visit in a few weeks.” He spoke softly and sat up, staring at his hands which were now clasped in his lap. “Since it's been a few weeks since we've seen them, we figure in two more weeks if he's started aging, we'll be more likely to see it.” Ivan looked up at Mattie with a sigh. “He's been around almost as long as I have. I really hope he's going to be alright.” Ivan whispered and Mattie hugged him.

“He'll be fine. We better get dressed, though. Neither of us have done much in the last few weeks and we need to try and catch up on work today.”

“Da.” Ivan yawned before rolling over and grasping his clean boxers that he had put on the pillow. 

By the time they made it downstairs, still a bit bleary and alarmed from this morning's news, the table was in the final stages of setup and Ivan and Mattie each had a cup of coffee in hand before even being able to get comfortable in the chairs. Francis smiled at the two, sipping his own coffee, while Alfred and Arthur stared at the cups in their hands. 

“I hate coffee.” Arthur grumbled, but he still drank it. 

“I hate mornings.” Alfred let a small smile escape as he looked over at Arthur.

“You two look like you've had an... interesting morning.” Francis smiled deviously at Mattie and Ivan, who each stared at him for a moment in confusion before realization. Ivan looked around at the kids who were piling around the table to make sure they weren't being corrupted at the words while Mattie chuckled.

“Had some trouble sleeping last night. Had a visitor who ended out spending the night, then got a call from Ludwig this morning. It looks like Gilbert might be... human.” Mattie spoke and the three nations across from him stilled, staring.

“You don't mean that.” Francis chuckled darkly. Gilbert was one of his best friends. “Please tell me you don't mean that!” Francis started to stand and Mattie held out his hand to still his panic. 

“He's coming out in two weeks so we can see if he's aging. You're welcome to wait til he comes out.” Mattie spoke softly and Francis sat hard, his eyes never leaving Mattie. 

“Him and Spain, it's the three of us. They're all I have now. He can't die.” Francis stared as Mattie looked down at the table, hearing a few of the children gasp.

“Don't worry, little one. If the guy he's talking about does die, it probably won't be for another fifty years or so, alright?” Mattie spoke, patting a little girl, the youngest at three on the head. “Are you afraid, Anya?” He asked and the girl nodded, a little shiver running through herself. Mattie scooted his chair back and lifted the girl, hugging her softly. “He would age normally. He wouldn't just die. He's not sick or anything, alright?” He spoke and the girl nodded, leaning against Mattie, her head pressed softly against his chest. 

“Good morning, Papa Ivan! Papa Matvey!” Alek smiled as he walked into the room and a few of the other children looked over surprised. Alek had a habit of being cold and a bit farther back from the rest of the children. He was cold and controlling, and to see him with such a bright smile surprised them.

“Good morning Alek. I'm hoping you slept well?” Ivan watched as the boy sat down beside him and nodded before giving him a hug.

“Da. Thanks.” Ivan smiled as he gently wrapped an arm around him. Ivan glanced around the table seeing some of the other children watching with apprehension. 

“It's alright to give me hugs, and I'll give them back. I know it'll be a while til you all can think of me as your father, if you ever even can, but I want you to know I already love you all. You were all my children before this, and this won't stop it, alright?” He watched as the children nodded, a few faces with smiles, some worried. He looked across at the face of the oldest, a twelve year old by the name of Gavriil. “What's wrong?”

“My father was killed because he stayed with you. How do I know the same won't happen to me?” He asked and Ivan sighed.

“He was killed because I left and didn't insist he came with me. Unfortunately I was unconscious at the time and I wasn't able to do whatever I could, but now, with this being the situation, you won't be left out. You won't be left alone. Either Matvey or myself will always be with you in emergencies. There will no longer be a chance of you not accompanying me unless you're with someone I trust more than my own life.” Ivan stared, watching as the children spoke quietly amongst themselves. 

“Breakfast!” Alecia came out from the kitchen with a smile and stilled, staring at Alfred for a moment before walking slowly towards the table and started passing out plates. She'd gotten the number of people to prepare for from Mikhail, who currently watched her from the coffee machine, laughing at her sudden shock. She ran back to the kitchen realizing in front of her country, if front of America, she had to do her best! She brought out more plates, asking Mikhail to help just with this and he smiled and nodded, grabbing a few plates and brought them out. Ivan made sure each child had a plate first and sighed as she brought out plates for the visitors before Mikhail handed him his own and sat down halfway down the table, between Alexi and Alexander, who stared at the plates with a frown.

“What is this?” She looked up at her father, who shrugged.

“Alecia has been to cooking schools to learn to do this, so I'm sure it's not bad, right?” He smiled and the children around the table started poking at the eggs, on bread, covered in some odd sauce with fruits in another sauce on the side. Ivan chuckled as Dmitri stuck his finger in the sauce to try it and shrugged.

“It's not bad.” He said fairly unenthusiastically before lifting his fork, giving the other kids the courage to try the food.

“No!” Mattie gasped out and jumped up as Anya poked Dmitri with her fork and he looked at her with a frown before turning back to his food. He stuck his finger in the sauce on the fruit and stuck it in her mouth before Mattie could reach them and she stared surprised for a moment before turning her plate so the fruit was closer. “Anya, we don't poke people with forks, alright?” Mattie bent down beside her and she nodded. 

“I'm sorry.” She said with the puppy dog eyes look and Dmitri just patted her head before continuing to eat the eggs.

“The eggs are really soft.” He said with a quiet tone and Ivan watched as Mattie moved over between them and smiled.

“Do you like them this way?”

“They're bland. I need more of this sauce.” He said and Mattie frowned, looking at the egg. He smiled and grasped Dmitri's fork and spread the sauce before pointing. 

“Remember, there's a yolk in the center. It might be good like this.” He smiled and Dmitri nodded before stabbing lightly at the yolk and started trying to mix it into the sauce over the rest of the dish.

“I think the hollandaise might have been too much for the kids, Da?” Ivan turned to the woman who's shoulders dropped slightly. 

“I'm sorry, sir.” She spoke softly and Ivan shook his head.

“I'm sure Mikhail's cooking will rub off on you. We need a second cook for illnesses and gatherings and such, and just to ease Mikhail's hectic schedule. We don't do things this... complicated very often, but maybe occasionally it would be good to get them to try something new, Da?” Ivan glanced over as Mattie returned to his seat.

“Can you make pancakes?” Mattie asked and the woman stood up straight, missing the chuckle Alfred couldn't contain at the question, knowing his brother's addiction.

“Yes sir! I know many recipes!”

“Hire her.” Mattie spoke as he shoved a large bite into his mouth.


	42. Chapter 42

Days turned to weeks. Mattie and Ivan got better with the children, and Alecia learned quickly. Nikolai ended out hiring on three new security officers, and a teacher was hired. The children agreed to help out with cleaning so as to keep from hiring a maid, as they were informed they were officially out of bedrooms and if they hired on anyone else, they would have to share fewer rooms.

Of course they didn't mention two rooms were currently being taken by Francis, Alfred and Arthur, another two stockpiling supplies. Ivan and Mattie were more than happy to be a little deceptive if it meant the children had official responsibilities. Routines started being formed and though Mattie was happy he wasn't in trouble for his extended stay in Russia, he ended out working his ass off in his office. Illyana and Kira, the teacher, were able to start falling into their routines with the children when work was being done, but lunch and dinner were always done as a group. Alfred would go and exercise with the kids, teaching them to run and jump and get out their energy, while Arthur started working with them on etiquette. 

France was strictly prohibited from teaching the children, much to Mattie's amusement.

“Papa Mattie?” He heard from the door and glanced up one night, feeling his eyes heavy from mental fatigue from trying to catch up on the work that had gone neglected for a while before his return to Russia. 

“Yes, Anya?” He glanced over the table and the girl ran up and jumped on his lap, much to his amusement.

“There's people at the door.” She said and Mattie looked down with surprise.

“Do you know who they are?” He asked and stood, holding the girl in his arms.

“It's uncle Gil.” She said and Mattie nodded, walking around to the entryway where Gilbert and Ludwig stood, looking at the girl in surprise.

“Weren't you invited in?” Mattie asked, looking around and Gil chuckled.

“Nein, this little one answered the door. I don't think anyone else knows we're here yet.” He patted her on the head and the girl smiled while Mattie sighed, shaking his head.

“What if it was someone dangerous? You can't just open the door like that! If you hear a knock, you have to get an adult!” He sighed and the girl looked up with sad eyes.

“I'm sorry, Papa.” She frowned and Mattie gave her a kiss on the cheek before putting her down.

“Go find Kira, alright?” He smiled as she nodded and ran off.

“Papa?” Gil glanced at him and Mattie nodded.

“Me and Ivan are going to adopt them. Eight kids.” 

“Isn't that a bit much?” Gil frowned and Mattie glanced up with a frown.

“I don't want to hear that from you. If you hadn't been duped, there's a chance their parents might still be alive.” He frowned, hating himself a little for being glad things turned out this way. Alek was becoming a very happy person, and the doctors' examination had shown signs of abuse on a few others, including Anya. 

“You're still happy now though, even with it. I can tell by that guilty look on your face.” Gil grinned and Ludwig reached out, smacking him in the back of the head. “Anyway, let's get Francis and get me into better lighting.”

“Yeah. Come on.” Mattie turned and as soon as he was in the center of the living room bellowed out the notice.

“GIL'S HERE!” He yelled and Francis made his way in, but seemed too scared to look around the doorway.

“Is he older? I can't look.” Francis nearly whispered and Mattie turned to him. Even in humans four weeks wasn't much, but he'd still be able to tell probably. Mattie got very close and looked him over, looking at his eyes and his skin for any change and stood back up, crossing his arms.

“I don't think so. I think maybe he was over-medicated at the hospital. He has slight jaundice, but that's it.” Mattie said as Francis ran in, nearly tackling the nation to the floor as he looked him over. 

“You're not aging.” Francis nearly cried before tossing his arms around the German. “Thank god! You had me so scared!”

“Дедушка(Grandpa)? You know uncle Gil?” Dmitri spoke from the doorway and Francis nodded, turning to the boy. 

“He's my best friend.” Francis sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes, not noticing Gil doing the same.

Mattie turned to him and waved him in, pulling the boy into his arms. “Are you afraid of him?”

“Нет. He's silly.” Dmitri laid his head on Mattie's shoulder and Mattie chuckled and nodded.

“That he is.” Mattie smiled, letting relief come over him at the realization. The kids weren't frightened, Gil wasn't aging, things were fine. “Ludwig, Gil, come on in. Let me introduce you to everyone.” He smiled and took the countries back to the school room where only four children sat and drew, Kira smiling and leaning over shoulders, giving praise and gushing over creativity. 

“Kira?” He smiled and she looked up before walking over with a smile.

“Hello, sir.” She smiled and Mattie grumbled.

“Don't call me Sir. It makes me feel old.” He looked around. “Where are the rest of the kids?” He asked as he put Dmitri down to go make a picture and Kira sighed.

“Illyana took them to the restroom and they ran off. She's trying to find them.” She said with a wince and Mattie sighed, trying to hide his smile at their playfulness. 

“Hey kids, look who's here.” He smiled as the kids looked over at Gil and they all started running over, giving him hugs. 

“It's uncle Gil!”  
“We missed you!”  
“Uncle Gil's here!” 

Mattie watched as Gil knelt down before them and smiled, patting them each on the head.

“Ja, I'm here for a couple of days for a visit. Mattie and Ivan have been taking good care of you, it looks like.” Gil watched with amusement as the kids agreed, each trying to get in for hugs. 

Mattie looked down as Anya wrapped her arms around his leg and he bent down, lifting her up. “What's wrong?” He asked, seeing worry and tears on the girl. 

“If he's here, does that mean you and Papa Ivan are gonna die?” She spoke with tears in her eyes and everyone stilled, stepping away from Gil with worried expressions and ran over to Mattie.

“No. Nothing like that. You're all safe here, and Gil won't hurt me or Ivan, alright?” He sat down and reached out, hugging the kids close. “I'm fine, Ivan's fine, Gil is here to visit. You know he wouldn't be allowed here if we thought he would hurt anyone, right?” He asked softly and the older kids nodded, while the younger ones made their way closer to Mattie. He ended out with Anya and Dmitri on his lap with another little girl, six year old Lara. 

Mattie hugged them, but kept a closer eye on Lara than the others. Unlike the other children who hadn't seen their parents killed, Lara had.

They had died two years ago during a robbery in her house near Saint Petersburg. The thieves had broken in, raped her mother and herself before shooting the adults and leaving her for dead, but she managed to dial for assistance. Lara's last remaining family, her father's mother, had worked as a maid in the old house. She was one of the four of the children who they didn't find out til too late had been abused. She was a sweet child, Mattie discovered, but she had some fairly major issues with trust and Mattie couldn't blame her in the slightest. “Matvey?” She stared at Gil with narrowed eyes. “I wanna go to bed now.” She looked up and Mattie frowned, shaking his head.

“It's not even dinner time yet. Please stay with us. If you go to bed now, I'll miss you.” He spoke softly and the girl frowned, staring at Gil with such an intense look he couldn't look away as she crept forward and patted his pockets. When she found a small hand gun she pulled it from his pocket and crept back to Mattie's lap, looking it over before pulling out the clip and checked the chamber, pulling out the one bullet. She slid the gun into her pocket and the clip into Mattie's pocket. 

“You know I can't let you have that gun.” Mattie stated. 

“I can't let anyone else have it.” She looked up with dark eyes and Mattie sighed, giving her a hug. 

“Lara, I know you're scared, but you can't have a gun. You're only six. I'm still trying to figure out how you knew how to take out the clip and check the chamber.” He watched as she stared up, worried.

“I had to learn. What if someone starts shooting again?” She cried, grasping to Mattie's arm. “I have to be able to do something!” She cried and Mattie held her close. 

“She learned how to disassemble a gun in a week?” Gil watched as her eyes flashed towards him. 

“She had a little practice from... earlier incidents.” Mattie spoke softly and held her close. 

Gil watched her, realizing her distrusting behavior was something that she'd had before the group he'd came in with killed the adults. She already hadn't trusted people, then they had to go and do that.

“She can have it.” Gil sighed, looking at the girl. “You'll have to learn how to properly take care of a gun, though. It's a lot of work, and until you know everything about the safety and maintenance, I do think it's a good idea for Mattie to keep hold of it.” He stated, watching as the girl's eyes traveled up to Mattie's face, seeing his angry glare at the Prussian and she frowned.

“Will you ever use it?” She asked and Mattie looked down at her and shook his head.

“No, I'm not much for hand guns.” He spoke softly, watching as the girl slowly pulled the gun out of her pocket and slid it into his. Mattie let go of a sigh as he softly ran his hand over her head. “Do you think you'd feel safer with Ivan?” He asked softly and the girl nodded. 

“I'll be right back. Guys, don't tie him up, alright? And say hello to Ludwig as well?” He chuckled as the kids noticed the other man in the doorway and they all stared up at him, a little startled by the intense looking man.

Ivan sighed, sipping his coffee as his door crept open. Violet eyes watched as the Canadian, tall and smiling, carried in Lara with tears in her eyes. “Can she stay in here with you for a bit? Gil and Ludwig are here and she's a little distrusting of Gil.” He smiled, but Ivan could see the pain in the girl not trusting him enough to stay by his side. 

“Da, it's fine. It's boring, though. Maybe staying with Matvey would be more fun?” He asked and Mattie looked down, but didn't get his hopes up.

“I don't want to see him. He had a gun!” She pressed her face into Mattie's chest, shaking like a leaf and Mattie glanced up with wonder. She hadn't responded like this earlier. It took a second to realize what was going on.

She'd learned about guns. She'd studied and trained, looking over them because she was afraid of them, and the fact that he'd brought one into her presence was enough to terrify her.

Now Mattie carried the gun with him. “Would it make you feel better if I locked the gun in a safe?” Mattie asked softly and she nodded. “Come up with me, I'll show you where it is, and that it's not reachable, alright?” He asked and the girl clasped tighter to him as he turned and glanced back. “Don't work too hard tonight, alright?” Mattie spoke with a laugh, but his eyes showed his fatigue from a long day of work. 

“Da, I'll be out in a few minutes. Just have to read over one more contract, then I'm done for now.” He sighed as Mattie nodded in acknowledgment. 

He took her up to his bedroom and sat her on the bed. He turned to the wall and put his finger over his mouth in a shush sort of fashion before opening the wall safe hidden behind the picture. He turned to her and frowned for a moment. “Cover your eyes.” He spoke and she did before he pushed in the key and the door cracked open. She jumped down off of the bed and watched as the large portrait opened, showing a small arsenal.

“Matvey...” She stared in horror and Mattie nodded.

“They're to protect. If anyone else gets into this house and tries to hurt you, we can protect you with these. Do you understand? Are you alright with this?” He asked and she stared in horror before looking over at Mattie. 

“Have you ever killed anyone before?” She asked with a whisper and Mattie sat down with a sigh, leaving the safe open over his head. 

“I have. I have killed many, but I saved more than I killed. It's my job to protect people like you, people like Ivan. I once saved the royal family of the Netherlands. I helped France and Italy when they were being attacked. I don't just jump into any fight, I only jump in if I think I can help innocent people. That's my job as a nation.” He watched as she stared.

“Gil and Ludwig, have they killed? Do they protect the innocent?” She asked and Mattie smiled.

“They were confused about it for a while, sometimes the line between good and bad isn't as easy to see, but they're on the right track now. They have killed, and innocent lives lost, but they try their best now to make sure everyone is safe from people who used to be like them.” Mattie explained and Lara nodded. She crawled over and lifted the gun and reached into his chest pocket to retrieve the clip. She stood slowly and slid them into the safe before looking back down.

“Only in emergencies.”

“Emergencies or training. It's a good idea to practice with guns so you know easier what to do when an emergency pops up.” He spoke and she nodded.

“I want to learn. Then I never want to touch a gun again.” She spoke with a whisper and Mattie nodded. He hated to think that a girl at six years old was this terrified, but to discover her body had been beaten, broken bones that never mended properly, molested by one of the security officers, starved for a while, he was honestly happy she would even talk to him. He watched her eyes as they shifted around the room and she frowned.

“I want to go back downstairs.” She spoke and Mattie stood and walked behind her. She was young, she'd lived through hell, but at least Mattie knew when she was scared, she'd come to his side.


	43. Chapter 43

Everyone sat around the dinner table. Gavriil kept Lara close and patted her hand as she looked warily around the table and Mattie couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was the one she'd feel the most comfortable with. His eyes drifted past to Ivan, who looked down with a sad smile. “Be patient.”

“I know.” Mattie sighed as Alecia laid out the plates, a bright smile on her face, Mikhail right behind. Mattie looked up at them as they grinned and had to wonder if something had been going on he didn't know about. He glanced up at Ivan, who didn't seem to notice, but Gil started chuckling at the look, understanding. He nudged Francis, who listened to the German and within moments was watching with a grin.

“Thank you, Alecia.” Alfred smiled and she blushed before grinning like mad and made her way to the kitchen. 

The three all stared in shock. “That's so cruel of you, Alfred.” Francis sighed and Mattie clasped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at his brother's confused face. 

“I did what? I'm cruel?” He turned to Mattie who was still chuckling before looking over at Gil, a (purposefully) sad smile on his face.

“It's not his fault, Gil, He didn't know.” He looked over to Alfred with mock despair and Alfred stared, even more surprised. Both of them got it, so it wasn't just in Gil's mind, but what did he miss? A few more chuckles and mysterious glances were shared before Mikhail and Alecia sat, both turning to the oddity of expressions around them before they gave up entirely and ate in peace, a happy chatter filling the table. Mattie glanced up and softly laid his hand over Ivans before either of them took a bite. “You said you missed the warmth of the table filled with people.” Mattie watched the joy in Ivan's eyes, a light he only saw at moments like this, where everyone was gathered, smiling and happy. 

“Da, but you can feel why, can't you?” He asked, unknowingly drawing the attention of Francis, Anya and Dmitri. The younger of the two were thrilled at the thought of being siblings. They'd always loved each other to death, and this would be perfect for them, they decided.

Francis, on the other hand was loving getting to watch the romance that bloomed between his son and the Russian. There was a delicate care woven into his son's features he'd never seen before the other was really in his life. He knew that his son was depressed. He knew he'd spent a lot of time sad, though he didn't realize the degree of it, but watching as everyone around them laughed and carried on, living their lives and honestly feeling alive for the first time in a long time for many of them, this was when they shone. They burned brightest in adversity, like in the moments after they'd gotten there, when Ivan was telling Mattie it was alright not to explain his rape, but the burn was almost too bright for him to witness. They weren't just a good couple. They were soul mates. They were meant for each other, to complete the fractures in each other's souls. Francis didn't even realize when he reached out and grasped Gil's hand. Gil watched, confused and a little worried over the look on Francis' face, but when he turned and looked at him, Gil understood.

His son was growing up. He was getting his own life, and Francis, as happy as he was that things were going well, he was having a lot of trouble letting go. “I understand.” He whispered, patting his hand.

“Do you really?” Francis asked, nearly at a beg and Gil turned to Germany with a smile. 

“Ja, I understand completely. Not so little, but to us they will always be the little ones.” He chuckled half heartedly and all Francis could do was nod. He really did understand.

“Merci.” He patted Gil's hand softly before turning to his food.

The kids had gone on to sleep and the adults slowly made their way to their rooms to retire for the evening. Ivan walked into the bedroom to find Mattie changing. He turned, seeing Ivan stare wide eyed for a moment before the door closed and Mattie watched with interest as Ivan swallowed hard. His face erupted pink as Ivan turned away, granting him a little privacy. “Sorry.” Mattie stated, realizing something. “I've been neglecting you, haven't I?”

“I know you need some time. It's understandable.” Ivan spoke softly, sliding off his coat and Mattie walked up softly, wrapping his arms around the other. 

“It's not understandable. You're wonderful. You're so kind and patient with me, you haven't even made a move even though it's been weeks.” He looked up with a soft smile and Ivan turned, surprised at his words. “Let me make it up to you.” Mattie slid his arms over Ivan's shoulders and leaned up, giving him a gentle kiss, cradling Ivan's cheek. His eyes opened and Ivan was about to protest til he noticed no worry or hesitation in the other's eyes. 

“Are you sure you're up for this?” Ivan wasn't about to lie, he'd been fighting himself nearly nightly. He wanted so badly to touch, to taste, but he knew Mattie was still healing from his kidnapping.

“Yeah.” Mattie's tone was soft, the words nearly blown away, but Ivan heard them all the same. His eyes closed as he let out a sigh, trying to calm himself before opening his eyes and seeing such a soft and happy look directed at him. He leaned up and kissed Ivan softly as his hands started on the buttons on Ivan's shirt. Ivan's hands caressed, softly feeling along the thin but strong body before him. As his clothing was slowly slid off, Ivan guided Mattie back a step at a time, gently leading him to the bed. As Mattie's hands started at his belt Ivan gently pushed him back so he fell softly to the bed and watched as Ivan slowly undid his belt and pants, sliding them off before climbing up over the other. Mattie's hands slid down his hips, moving his boxers down and Ivan barely registered they weren't there as he moved, the Canadian's sliding nearly pulling the pajamas off. Ivan kissed softly at Mattie's stomach as his hands slid down, pulling them off the rest of the way and they were carelessly tossed away, as hungry eyes roved over pale skin. Ivan kissed his way up to Mattie's neck from his stomach, surprising the Canadian, but all the same a soft moan erupted from his throat as hands carefully felt his skin, tender kisses making his head jump alive with adrenaline. As Ivan's lips were brought to his, Mattie wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him close for a moment. Ivan rolled, laying beside Mattie as they looked at each other, really looking into the eyes of the one so close. “I love you.” Mattie spoke softly and Ivan smiled, caressing the cheek of the man before him with his thumb. 

“I love you.” Ivan spoke with a soft determination. He leaned forward, claiming a kiss as Mattie's hands moved down, across his own chest and Ivan whimpered, the sensation after nearly no touching for two weeks almost too strong for him. Ivan gently leaned over, Mattie sliding to his back beneath him as the kisses got stronger between them. Ivan leaned over and grasped the tube from the bedside table as Mattie smiled, running his hand up Ivan's arm, letting him know he was right in what he was doing. Ivan kissed down the pale skin before him before softly running his tongue up the other, making Mattie whimper. His back started to arch as lips were brought around him, and the tube uncapped. It was only a few seconds til a finger pushed into him and Mattie moaned softly. Unlike the last time, Ivan was determined to make sure Mattie wasn't pushed too fast and waited patiently before some of the pressure put on his finger started to loosen before moving it slowly. Mattie's hands made their way to Ivan's hair, gently running through. Ivan was getting lost in the soft sighs and whispered moans that made their way from the other as another finger was slowly slid within, but instead of more pain, it seemed only to turn him on further. Ivan could tell Mattie was having trouble keeping his hips from bucking, thrusting into Ivan's mouth before Ivan's fingers started to move. He felt the fingers run over places within him and bit his lip, but it did little to quiet him when he was getting this lost in the sensations as Ivan's head softly bobbed down his length, causing Mattie to gasp, arching again as the spot was hit. The third finger slid in and Mattie stilled for a moment, feeling the uncomfortable pull as Ivan started trying to add more suction. Pain dissolved away and left Mattie a panting, moaning mess before Ivan's fingers started to move. Mattie's hands flew over his mouth, trying to hide the sounds that he couldn't control. As Ivan gently slid up his body, kissing up his stomach, chest, neck and chin he finally whispered. “You sound beautiful like this. Don't hide it.” He kissed Mattie as he wrapped his arms around his chest and aligned himself, sliding carefully in. Mattie let out a slight groan of appreciation. As Ivan held him close and kissed him carefully, Mattie's legs moved around the man above him, holding him close as Ivan slowly started to move. It was almost immediately that Mattie gasped, his nails clasped hard onto Ivan's skin as his release hit, the contractions in the man above him almost too much, but Ivan decided. 

He'd come at the same time as Mattie. He needed to take his time, be slow and gentle. As his hips moved, he made sure to hit the same spot that drove him wild. Mattie barely seemed to go down before he was back up. His cheeks flushed, his eyes barely opened, Ivan saw him looking up, watching his own face with such a wondrous gaze. Ivan leaned down, resting on his elbows, one hand clasping softly at the side of Mattie's long neck. His eyes looked softly into Mattie's as he moved, trying his best to convey what he felt. Mattie stilled, his eyes widening at the look on Ivan's face. It wasn't lusting or wanting. It was nothing short of amazing. Mattie stared for a moment, feeling his chest fill with emotion at the look. He didn't just want him. Ivan wanted him to feel his adoration. He wanted him to fill with the affection he was so filled with. Mattie leaned up, pressing his lips to Ivans, hoping it would help, at least for a moment to cover up his tears. Not that he was sad in any way, but having someone look at him like this, it was still so new for him. “Matvey?” Ivan asked, stilling, his thumb brushing tears from his cheeks.

“Thank you.” Mattie mumbled, his eyes again looking up into Ivan's, noticing his worry. “I needed to see you look at me like that.” Mattie smiled brightly as Ivan realized and smiled softly, leaning down for another kiss before he started moving again.

It was two hours later that Ivan finally let himself go. By this point Mattie had come three times and Ivan was sure he was spent, but for the first time, that's what Ivan had wanted. He wasn't as worried about himself, but after everything Mattie had gone through, he wanted to make sure he was happy. He wanted to see that brilliant smile as they curled up with each other to sleep. Ivan felt his love's name roll from his tongue as he thrust, feeling the tension melt beneath him as Mattie groaned out loud, calling Ivan's name as well. It took them both a moment to ride out the feeling, the muscles twitching and contracting as their bliss settled down into clear understanding. Ivan leaned down, softly kissing the man beneath him. Mattie kissed back, still trying to catch his breath as he smiled up, looking happier than Ivan had seen him since their first time together. “Je te aime, Ivan.” Mattie nearly whispered and Ivan kissed him again.

“Я люблю тебя. Ты моя жизнь, Matvey.” Ivan whispered back before he began to lift Mattie softly.

“What are you doing?” Mattie gasped, his hands flying out in surprise as he was hoisted gently. 

“Shower. You're very messy.” Ivan chuckled softly and Mattie whimpered. 

“I'd rather have just stayed in bed.” He mumbled and Ivan glanced down with a raised eyebrow.

“I can't cuddle up with you when you're absolutely covered like that. If you would rather, I could lick you clean, but you know that would start another round...” 

“I doubt I could handle another round.” Mattie gasped out, leaning his head against Ivan's chest. “Shower it is, then.” He sighed as Ivan carried him into the bathroom with his 'kol kol kol' chuckle. Mattie instantly realized he was going to have another round anyway, but honestly, as tired as he was, he knew he didn't mind.

What neither of them knew was round three would lead to round four and five. By the time morning rolled around, Illyana stared at the door before her, her hand positioned to knock before she heard the sounds through the door and just stared. She'd heard it before she'd gone to sleep and was honestly happy they were together so closely after the ordeals they'd been through, but she never would have imagined they'd still be at it the next morning! She blushed as she turned, seeing the kids walk down to breakfast and she frowned, shaking her head. They needed their time to spend with each other. She couldn't intrude. They needed each other's comforts, as much as they didn't like to admit to it. 

They both stumbled down the stairs around fifteen hundred hours, both looking like they were half dead. Mattie's hair was a disaster, Ivan looked like his back and arms were nearly killing him. When Mikhail brought them out a late lunch, he looked like he was having trouble holding his fork. Alfred and Francis sat across from them, having heard they were finally awake and they both stared in shock and amusement as Ivan's hands shook. 

“Mathieu, you have to learn some restraint! It looks like you've nearly killed Ivan!” He scolded, but no one could miss the grin on his face.

“Restraint is for tomorrow. Today, we eat and go back to bed.” Ivan nodded, though he sounded half drunk. 

“Back to bed, hm?” Mattie glanced over with a sweetly seductive glance and Ivan nodded.

“We need to have enough sleep for tomorrow. Today and tonight, we readjust our clocks. We fix our sleep schedules, Da?” Ivan glanced over and Mattie raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” Mattie chuckled, watching as Ivan blushed and nodded. “And why would this take the rest of the day?”

Ivan glanced over, turning more red at the words he was about to say in front of the two other nations. “I have to wear you out so you can sleep through the night.” Francis covered his mouth at the surprised look that popped over Mattie's face at the bold declaration. Alfred immediately stood up and walked away, spewing about how there were things he DIDN'T need to hear when his brother was involved. At hearing Canada was up, Gil ran out to the kitchen. 

“Birdie! I figured you were sick! Are you guys alright?” Gil plopped down besides Francis, who still had his hand over his mouth, trying to fight back laughter as Ivan glanced over to Mattie with a raised brow.

“Birdie?”

“Ja, been calling him that since he was un kinder. He was so cute back then! I thought I was in love, but he grew up and outgrew me.” Gil made an overly exasperated sigh, laying his hand over his heart. “You know, Ivan, if you hurt him-”

“You're too late.” Ivan smirked as he took another bite and swallowed slowly before continuing. “I already promised Francis he could kill me, and told Alfred he could have Russia. If I hurt Matvey, there is nothing left for you, Da?” Ivan glanced up with a smooth smile, startling the other countries around him for different reasons.

“You really said that?! To Alfred and Francis?!” Mattie looked up to Francis, who nodded, but shock was clearly evident on his face. 

“I hadn't realized you'd taken it so seriously.” Francis mumbled, remembering the day at the cafe, the day Mattie realized he was in love. He had indeed promised himself to Francis if he ever hurt him. 

“Of course I was serious. Lying about the safety and happiness of the one you love is not something we do here in Russia.” Ivan looked up at Francis, holding his gaze. “I will make sure he is happy, well cared for and about and never lonely. Those are the only real things I can offer him, but I intend to do it until the day my country fades away.” Ivan watched as Francis realized the implications of his words.

For the rest of their lives. He wasn't giving Mattie up. He wanted him by his side forever. This was Ivan's way of asking for permission to propose. Francis teared up, nodding. Mattie looked across in surprise as Francis stood, wiping his eyes. “I understand. Please do as you've said, that's all I can ask.” Francis wandered from the room, needing a shoulder to cry on, and knowing England was just the person to be the sacrifice.

“I don't mean to be rude,” Gil grinned, having caught every word, every implication so far. “There is one more thing that you have that I can get if you hurt him.” Gil's eyes narrowed and Ivan realized the situation. “My Birdie. If you hurt him, I will take him from you.” Gil stated with as much conviction as everything Ivan had said. 

“I cannot promise you that.” Ivan sighed, wondering how stupid he was to say such things with Mattie right there. After all, it only makes himself look bad. If he'd said it out of Mattie's range it would have had more threat. 'If you hurt him, I will steal him away.' “Matvey is the my cherished one. He is the one I love, but I do not own him. I cannot give him to you.” Gil caught the slight smirk at the end of the words and stood with a frown steady on his face, realizing his mistake.

“You misunderstood.” Gil watched, his glare turning dangerous. “He's already been hurt once by your carelessness, in the form of a kidnapping and rape. If it happens again, I will take him from you so you can't defile him anymore. Even if he never loves me back, I'd rather keep him with me, hating me forever, than to let you hurt him again. If it happens again, say goodbye.” Gil stalked from the room, leaving a painful ringing in Ivan's ears. It wasn't the footfalls, or the tone, but the words themselves that had hurt him so badly. 'Already been hurt once by your carelessness. Kidnapping and rape.' Ivan glanced down at Mattie who was staring at the door, confused and worried. 

“Are you alright?” Mattie asked, laying his hand on Ivan's shoulder. Neither of them really had time to register before Ivan's arms were around him, holding him close. 

“Are you?” Ivan asked softly, wondering if maybe Gilbert had seen something in the Canadian he'd missed. Maybe he really was hurting still. Maybe his care hadn't been enough. He pulled away, looking over the face before him, the look of the man he loved, but only saw confusion and worry. “You didn't understand what he meant?”

“It was all in Russian. I don't understand it.” Mattie stated with wide eyes. Ivan stared at him in shock for a moment, realizing what had happened. Of course he spoke Russian as a native, so it wouldn't be surprising for him not to realize he'd switched languages. Ivan realized Gil knew exactly what he was saying, as well as who he was saying it to. “Ivan?”

“Sorry, just give me a moment.” Ivan held him close, pulling Mattie up to his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and just took a while for his head to stop reeling from the words he'd heard.


	44. Chapter 44

It was days later that Ivan felt comfortable around Gil again, which was a good thing, seeing as all of the other countries went home, even Ludwig. Ivan honestly would have been happy to toss him out, but he was making Mattie happy, and he couldn't fight with that right then. Every time he was tempted, Gil's words from that day rang through his head, and he'd see Mattie chatting so happily and he just couldn't do it. He promised he'd make him happy, so he let it go. At the end of the day Mattie curled up with him, gave him kisses, so it was alright, he decided.

After another two weeks Ivan started planning the trip to Canada, hoping the Prussian would get lost on the way. Mattie seemed happy to return home, and honestly Ivan was as well. He wasn't the happiest with the way the government was deciding not to bother with anything. It had been a month, how has there not been a word on the location of Daren? It didn't make sense. There were normally whispers, people calling in for rumors or something, but there was none of that. It was as if he'd vanished, not only from the earth, but from everyone's minds as well. Ivan didn't trust it, but he wouldn't let his family be in danger again.

He told the children not to bother packing anything except singular items, like their favorite stuffed animal and such, telling Mattie they'd get anything else, like clothes once they got there. “Why do that?” Mattie was confused and Ivan smiled. 

“I would prefer the kids to have a full set of everything in each house. If something happens and we need to leave, it's better to have a place fully stocked already, Da?”

“Yeah.” Mattie nodded, a warm smile coming over his face as they laid down. “Gil said he wants to come along. I think he's gotten lonely in Germany.” Mattie sighed, his eyes closing for a moment before he looked back at Ivan, who was giving him a worried look. Mattie watched in wonder as Ivan softly caressed his cheek, causing a soft smile to grace the smaller man's face. “What's that look all about?”

“I don't like him being so close with you.” Ivan spoke honestly, though he honestly felt like he was pouting. “He makes me uncomfortable.” Ivan watched as Mattie's eyes widened. 

“You have no reason to be.” Mattie smiled before leaning in, giving him a soft kiss. “But now I'm curious. Why does he make you uncomfortable?”

“He's... it's hard to explain.” Ivan said, not wanting his words to worry the other. “I shouldn't have mentioned it.”

Mattie watched, seeing the defeated look on the other's face. “This is the first time you've withheld something from me.” Mattie watched as Ivan turned to him, his expression now more worried. Of course he could tell Ivan wasn't telling him everything. Ivan paled before reaching out and wrapping his arms around Mattie, honestly worrying him. “Ivan?”

“He said you were already hurt by me once. I failed to protect you, and if it happened again, he'd take you away. Even if you hated him forever, it would be better than seeing you broken under my negligence.” Ivan nearly panted out. The thought of Mattie being upset with him alone had him near tears. “I couldn't even respond. It's true! I don't know what to do!” Ivan nearly whimpered out. Mattie stared at him surprised for a moment before he stood, tossing on his robe before stalking out the door. Ivan was behind him as quickly as he could be, but even Ivan stared in amazement when Mattie kicked down the door to Gil's room, unknowingly startling awake the children. Gil stared in shock as Mattie walked up to him and his fist flew, nearly knocking him off the bed. 

“Birdie, what-”

“Don't you 'Birdie' me! How dare you say things like that to Ivan?! You'll take me away?! You're going to steal me away and there's nothing anyone else can do about it? Is that what you think?!” He yelled as some of the children's faces peer around the doorway. 

“Papa Ivan, Does Uncle Gil wanna take Papa Matvey away too?” Anya cried out and Ivan looked down, unsure of how to answer her. 

“Uncle Gil wants to take Papa Matvey!” Dmitri spoke out in fear, sending a hurried whisper through the children.

“I don't want to see you get hurt again! That's all, Birdie! You took a while to recover, and if it happens again I don't want to see you broken! I love you, Mattie! I can't handle you being in pain!” He jumped up, trying to clasp Mattie's hands in his own, only to get another fist to the face. 

“I could have escaped them the first day, the first second, you realize. I'm not weak. I'm not powerless. I wanted to find the children, and I let them take me. I gambled, and I lost, alright? Don't you DARE tell Ivan that any of that was his fault, it was no one's fault but Daren and my own!” Mattie seethed, causing Gil to rear back, afraid of another punch, seeing as he could feel the bruises forming from the last two hits. Mattie cooled off a little and stared, honestly wanting to punch him again, to punish him for putting that thought into Ivan's head. “I think it's time you go back to Germany. Sleep tonight, but after breakfast, you take the next plane back.” Mattie snarled and turned, seeing Ivan as well as the children staring at him. While Ivan looked worried the kids were all awestruck. 

“Papa Matvey's so strong!”  
“I don't wanna marry a woman like Papa Matvey anymore...”  
“Does this mean Papa Matvey is gonna stay?”

“Yes, I'm staying. You all shouldn't have heard that.” Mattie sighed and knelt down, motioning for the children to come to him, and they all did quickly. “I'm not going anywhere.” He said as he hugged them and kissed their foreheads before telling him to go back to sleep, which they all did at an amazing speed.

Ivan took a step back, honestly cowering slightly as Mattie stepped up to him and grasped his hand, pulling him back to the bedroom. He closed the door and turned, seeing Ivan staring at him, honestly terrified. He still looked so angry! “Matvey, whatever I did, I'm sorry.”

“When did he say that?” Mattie asked, his own face turning from anger to anguish.

“Four days ago.” Ivan stated softly and Mattie stared, his eyes widening. 

“For four days you've been dealing with that, with his words, and you believed them, and sat and watched as he spoke so casually with me.” Mattie spoke softly and walked up, cupping Ivan's cheeks in his hands, making sure their eyes met. “Don't ever suffer because of me. If someone says something like that, if someone does anything that makes you worry, you tell me. You don't keep it to yourself! I knew the instant I was in that car I could escape easily. What I told Gil just then, every word was true. I knew I could make it out of the car getting a bullet wound at worst. Instead I chose to go along with him. I chose to go because I thought he may lead me to the kids, and he did. That was my goal. Everything I did was to save them. It wasn't your fault. You know that, right?” He watched as tears came to Ivan's eyes and it felt like his stomach dropped. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ivan, holding him close. “It wasn't your fault. I snuck out while you were busy. I chose to go along with them. There was nothing you could have done, and I'm sure you did everything you could to get me back, right?”

“Da. I wanted you back so badly, but I couldn't get to you before...” Ivan sniffled as Mattie pulled him to the bed and sat, Ivan's arms still wrapped tightly around him. 

“And that's the part of the gamble I lost. You didn't do that. I did.” Mattie backed up, looking back into Ivan's eyes. “I lost, not you, and I paid for it, but it's over. It's done with. I'm healed up, and back by your side. That's what's important, right?” Mattie spoke softly and Ivan nearly crushed him with the next hug. 

“You're too kind to me. Thank you.” Ivan cried and Mattie hugged him back.

Three days later everyone was on an airplane. The children were all excited, having never been on one before, while the staff was happy reading stories or passing out snacks while the plane flew through the air. It was only about an hour before bedtime by the time the plane took off, so it' wasn't too hard to believe when Mattie and Ivan each told a bedtime story, made their rounds and tucked everyone in and they were out like a light. Mattie watched as the adults around the rest of the plane settled in before leaning over and resting his head on Ivan's shoulder. “How have you been feeling?”

“Better.” Ivan sighed, wrapping an arm over Mattie's shoulders. “Something about being in Canada just makes me feel less stressed.” Ivan glanced down, watching as Mattie nodded.

“Yeah, but right now, with the house just finished, I'm a bit afraid. What if I screwed it up somehow?” Mattie looked up, looking much less interested than his words or voice let on. 

“You're careful and determined. If it would have been too bad, I'm sure they would have called you.” Ivan watched with a smile as Mattie nodded. He nuzzled his head further into Ivan's shoulder, smiling brightly as he heard a warm sound, almost a purr come from him. “How big did you make it?”

“Twelve bedroom, eight bathroom, not including the master suite. We also should have a swimming pool in the basement with the sauna and hot tub, and the workout room on the other side. I didn't really know how old all the kids were, so there's a little pool for them too.” He frowned, fumbling with his fingers. “By the time we get there it'll be too cold to use the obstacle course.”

“We'll be fine.” Ivan glanced down, seeing Mattie look up with a smile. “We have another month til China. We'll just have to make sure we work out hard, and we'll be ready for anything, or so we hope.” Ivan watched as Mattie nodded and smiled, pressing his face further into his shoulder. Mattie ended out falling asleep like that, his head rested on Ivan's shoulder, Ivan holding him close and reading, a joyous smile on his face for the next hour, til he fell asleep as well.

The next day the cars pulled up before the house. Mattie caved at Ivan's insistence and they hired two limos to bring them to the house. Sam and Ellen stood before the house, staring up with wide eyes and in a little shock, having arrived just before the others. “Mattie, what is this?”

“They must have read the blueprints wrong. Oh geez, this is insane!” Mattie stared, his jaw dropped at the giant mansion that stood before him. “This has to be twice the size I was looking at!” Mattie turned to Ivan, who stared with wide eyes and smiled, looking over with a grin. 

“I bet each little one will have their own room here! They'll never want to go back to Russia!” Ivan laughed and started picking, asking Mattie if this was his way of bribing the kids to make him the most loved parent. Sam and Ellen stared, not aware the two had come this far when Mattie rolled his eyes.

“I'd just give them chocolate more often. Come on, let's see what we need to do. Ellen, Sam, come on in!” Mattie turned to them and they nodded before slowly walking towards the giant front door, sliding the key into Mattie's hand. He opened the front door and looked around, dropping the keys. “Someone redid my blueprints!” He yelled, turning to Ivan who walked forwards and stepped through the door, looking around.

“Вот Это Да! Это удивительно! Matvey, it's beautiful!” Ivan looked around and Mattie nodded, but crossed his arms.

“This would be my doing.” Mattie turned, seeing Alfred walk up the stairs. “I asked the company to chat, and after looking over your blueprints, I decided to make some alterations.” He watched as Mattie frowned, crossing his arms. 

“That wasn't very nice.” Ivan frowned, seeing how upset Mattie was.

“No, but trust me, most of the alterations were... almost required. If I'm going to be these poor kids' uncle, I don't want them traumatized. Your bedroom is soundproof now. Your welcome.” Alfred huffed, a tad upset his help was so easily overlooked, and Ivan and Mattie both jumped up, turning bright pink, making Ellen burst into laughter.

“Uncle Alfred!” Anya ran forward, hugging his leg and Alfred looked down at the girl with a grin and bent down, lifting her up. 

“Hey there, Anya. You were good for Mattie and Ivan while I was gone, right?” He grinned his brilliant smile and the girl nodded happily. 

“Will you play with Dmitri and me again?” She asked as she leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder and Alfred laughed before sitting her down. 

“After a little bit, alright?” He patted her head as she cheered and ran ahead, deciding now was a good time to look around. Mattie and Ivan told the rest of the kids to go and pick their bedrooms before Alfred informed the adults that their rooms were on the second floor, the kids' rooms were on the third and the fourth room was now just the master suite, with a little something extra. On the way over to the stairs Mattie stilled and realized how big the house really was. There was another long hallway that lead down, away from the main way and Alfred smiled, looking over.

“Classrooms and offices and stuff. Go look at your room and I'll help kids pick out theirs. Go!” He shooed him on, Ivan chuckling before reaching out and taking his hand. Mattie stilled on the second floor and looked down the hallway, realizing it was the full length of the first floor. Each of the staff didn't just get a room, they had to have been full apartments! He ran up the stairs and discovered that there were smaller rooms on the third floor, but many, many more. 

“Lots of storage.” Ivan stared, a little surprised. “Why do you think there are so many rooms?”

“Alfred wants us to adopt more, I think.” Mattie looked up at Ivan, who smiled. 

“Maybe later, when we're more used to it, Da?”

“Yeah.” Mattie blushed, realizing Ivan was actually happy with that idea. “You... want to adopt more eventually?”

“Maybe a little baby, raise it so it only knows us. It might be nice to have one just of our own.” Ivan watched as Mattie nodded, but blushed brightly. “Is it a little soon for such talk?” Ivan asked with a laugh, but it quickly stalled when he saw the look on Mattie's face. “Matvey?”

“I don't know. It doesn't seem too soon, we already have eight now, don't we? But one who we're the only parents, we're the honest to goodness parents of, not just because of a tragedy... Somehow it seems... really warm.” Mattie laced his fingers together over his chest and Ivan watched with wide eyes as he realized what Mattie had meant. “But I don't know how the other kids would handle it, and right now, they're the ones we're taking care of, right now they need us, right?” Mattie looked up and Ivan smiled, leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Mattie. 

“Right. Maybe when they're older...”

“Yeah.” Mattie gave a huge grin before running up the stairs, holding Ivan's hand ever step of the way. “Let's to look at our room! I should have a bit of the old furniture, but I don't know if it's going to be enough now!” Mattie giggled as he tossed open the door and stilled, nearly stumbling into the room. “Ivan, I think I really like this.” Mattie grinned, glancing over at Ivan, who stared with wide eyes.

Their bathroom was nearly a divider between the bedroom and the relaxation palace. A sauna, a hot tub and Mattie covered his mouth when he noticed a shoji screen and wandered over, finding a small dungeon area. “God dammit, Alfred!” He gasped as Ivan glanced in and frowned.

“What's this?” He didn't understand the things he was seeing, and Mattie was half tempted to show him the best way, but couldn't seem to move himself. He felt Ivan tap his back, trying to get his attention, but instead, Mattie stepped forward and turned around before sitting on the leather strap and leaned back, grasping another strap that lead to the ceiling with his hands and laid down, looking at Ivan with a horrible blush. “I... don't understand.” Ivan watched, still confused as Mattie shifted his legs around the two straps that lead to the ceiling and reached up, pulling Ivan's coat to pull him so he was leaning over him in a kiss. Mattie shifted his legs a little, pressing his thighs so he moved against the other man who stilled, staring down at the horribly red Canadian. Mattie rolled his hips and Ivan hissed and looked down with wonder. “It's fun, but...”

“It's a sex swing.” Mattie spoke softly, feeling horribly shy when he looked around, a bright blush all over his face. “And some other things.” He looked around, finding toys of all types strapped to the walls and others in drawers with labels. “We have a drawer full of scented and flavored lubes.” Mattie blushed brighter and Ivan felt his emotions settle as he leaned forward with a grin, claiming Mattie's lips with a huge grin and a bit of a crazy look in his eyes.

“Do we really need to sleep tonight?” He asked as he kissed Mattie, trailing his lips down his throat.

Knock Knock

“Maybe tonight?” Mattie asked, honestly wondering if he'd be able to walk with what that last kiss had done to him. 

“Definitely tonight.” Ivan grinned as he turned to the door.


	45. Chapter 45

It took a while, but everyone chose their rooms, a list was made of what was needed from the store and everyone was looking fairly happy. Alfred was talking about running out to get something for everyone to eat for lunch, as seriously, by this time it was only two in the afternoon, but Mattie glared in that way that informed Alfred that fast food was no longer going to be a thing while he was there.

Reluctantly, Alfred let it go. Sam and Ellen took the grocery list, though Mattie tried to let them know he didn't want to impose, but they were more than happy to offer this small kindness, though they did take the card Ivan handed them. 

Illyana went to the store to stock up on linens and household cloth, again, while Alecia and Kira went to get clothing for the children, while Mikhail, Ivan, Mattie and Alfred all helped to make sure the furniture was alright in the children's rooms. 

Alfred walked into the first one, Gavriil's room and discovered him looking around, having found a hidden doorway in the closet. “Alfred-”

“There's one in each bedroom. They lead down to the front and back doors, as kind of an emergency precaution. I also kept your Kumajirou doors, but there's like fifty of them now. Speaking of which, where is that little brat?” Alfred asked and Mattie stared, a little surprised at his brother.

He sounded upset, but he looked really happy. “He's downstairs, trying to keep the smaller kids happy while so much is going on.”

“Guess I'll go help him out.” Alfred turned and walked out as he left the room, patting Mattie on the head. Mattie could only smile and shake his head as he moved the furniture around how Gavriil wanted it, and when he was happy, Mattie slipped to the next room, Alex, to do the same thing all over again.

Ivan moved down the other side of the hall, getting the girls' rooms in order. When there were only two boys rooms left, they took them and moved them around, though both children were downstairs playing with Kumajirou. When Ivan came out he frowned and counted. “Eight rooms.”

“That's not right.” Mattie frowned, looking. “There should be twelve, unless the twins wanted to have a servants' room.” He watched as Ivan frowned and walked down the stairs, trying to find his two young maids, who were currently cleaning the kitchen, Mikhail grinning at the help.

“Esfir, Elena, I have a question for you.” Ivan spoke up when he noticed the girls, who turned to him with a bright smile.

“Whatever can we help you with today, Sir?” They asked in unison. Ivan had asked them to call him by name, but Mattie had discovered, much to Ivan's chagrin, the girls had a sort of fetish about being maids, which had been spurred by Francis while he was there. He'd left them chocolates and was always ranting about them being cute. They even went out of their way and had asked Francis to help them purchase outfits, which he was more than happy to assist with.

Short maids' skirts with petticoats making them poof out around their thighs, puffy sleeves and cute white aprons, lacy trim and knee high stockings. Ivan swallowed hard, seeing the two young sets of eyes focus on his, and Mattie chuckled at his fluster.

“Would you two like to share a room in the servants' hallway, or would you each like your own room in the children's hallway?”

“Servant's hallway, thank you.” Esfir answered with a smile.

“We're used to sharing a room, and honestly, I like the view better.” Elena smiled, but it didn't look as innocent as Esfir's. “Besides, the room is a lot bigger!” She giggled, watching as Mattie and Ivan glanced at each other, now curious. 

“Alright. If you guys need any help moving in, let us know, alright?”

“Yes, Sir!” Esfir gave Mattie a bit of a salute, so Mattie could only laugh when they turned away and Ivan's hand crept around his waist. Mattie glanced up with a grin to see Ivan's cheeks pink, a slightly unhappy look settling across his face. 

“Ivan?” Mattie watched as Ivan shook his head, not wanting to explain it. 

“The kids are playing, everyone's out getting supplies... Girls.” Ivan turned back to the twins with a smile. “Keep an eye on the kids, alright?”

“Yes sir!” They said in unison as Ivan took Mattie back up the stairs. 

Mattie wondered as Ivan walked them through the bedroom towards the back corner, and his eyebrow hiked up when Ivan turned and nearly tore the clothing off of him. Mattie watched, slightly worried as everything was quickly removed from him and he was laid down on the swing, Ivan pressed himself against him, pushing the swing almost to a sitting position as he started working on his own buttons. “Ivan?” Instead of an answer he was met with lips crashing against his own. He heard drawers moving around, but wasn't able to see what it was before he could feel Ivan prodding, working him open and grasped hard to the Russian, gasping in surprise. His fingers worked too quickly, not allowing enough time, so when Ivan removed his fingers and slid himself in, Mattie grunted in pain, his legs tensing around Ivan to keep him from moving for a moment.

“I'm sorry.” Ivan muttered into his shoulder. “I lost my temper again, and I took it out on you.” Ivan hugged him tightly and Mattie rested his head on Ivan's shoulder.

“Now you better make it up to me.” Mattie answered, biting softly at Ivan's neck, surprising him. Ivan glanced down, seeing Mattie smile up at him and he could only laugh before nodding and bringing their lips together.

Though they didn't end up spending much time upstairs, by the time Ivan came down, Mattie was half asleep on the bed. 

“Hey, Where's Mattie?” Alfred asked as he stumbled in, his arms full as he helped bring in groceries.

“Moving furniture took a bit out of him. He's taking a nap.” Ivan stated and watched as Alfred turned to look at him, his curiosity turned to a frown before he swallowed hard.

“Thanks for lying.” He didn't even try and hide it. He knew exactly what was up. “You two... is that all you ever do?”

“Нет, sometimes I worry it's not enough. We're still new, so shouldn't we be... you know, more than a few times a week?” Ivan glanced over at Alfred, who on one hand was mortified over this discussion, on the other hand, it made his heart warm that Ivan trusted him enough at this point to tell him his worry.

“Everyone has their own paces. You guys didn't exactly start out typically, I mean three months, eight kids, right?”

“Da, but I worry it's not enough.” He huffed as he followed Alfred out to the car and grabbed an armload of bags. “Maybe I'm too... boring.”

“Oh, I can guarantee you're boring, dude, but I don't think it's the action that draws my little bro in. When you two started, it wasn't too exiting, right? Just the two of you in the house was what did it.” Alfred walked, weaving around the others who were on their way out to get more of the groceries. “Mattie's more a romantic. You wanna bore him? Stop telling him you love him. Don't try to touch him. That's what he wants, after all. Someone who shows him they care. Not someone who's exciting.” Alfred laid down the bags in his arms and started pulling bags from Ivan, letting him think over the words he'd heard.

“I think I understand.” Ivan nodded and glanced over, seeing a happy smile on Alfred's face. “Thank you, Alfred.” He smiled before letting out a chuckle. “Never thought I'd be saying that.”

“Never thought I'd be giving you sex advice about my brother.” They both shared a chuckle before they made it out to the car, finding it already empty. “I love him to death, you know? You really make him happy.” Alfred glanced over with a raised eyebrow. “Do me a favor and make sure that doesn't change. I didn't notice it til recently. He used to be colder. It's hard to explain, but I think the rest of us, the images and shit he used to have, I think he's working his way out of it. You're making him happy. I know it was you that made him start thinking about tearing down the house, even if you didn't mention it directly.” Alfred leaned against the car and Ivan just stood, looking off into the sky. 

“I may have put the idea into his head, but he decided to actually do it. It was very brave of him, and you hijacked his blueprints he'd made himself.” Ivan crossed his arms. “He was very proud of the fact he'd made the house himself, he shows up and it's completely different.”

“It must have been when he was kidnapped, the company got hold of the government when they couldn't get hold of Mattie. Of course I had half of the SS sent out to try and reclaim him after he didn't call, which did little good when we didn't know what we were looking for, but in the middle of the panic, they called me and told me the blueprints were a mess. He was too busy thinking of other things when he was making them and the didn't make sense. I helped them come up with something else, something I knew would have plenty of space, but would keep some of the things I knew would make Mattie feel like home.” Alfred stated. “I'd rather him be angry at me for hijacking his plans than to be upset with himself because the blueprints told some contracting company government secrets.” Alfred sighed and Ivan glanced over.

“Government secrets? Is there any way I can see?” Ivan watched and Alfred shrugged.

“Don't see why not, it's your government's secrets, after all.” He went to his car and opened the trunk, lifting out a suitcase and pulled out a tube, handing it over. “It's weird, and I didn't understand a lot of it, so if it doesn't make sense, don't blame me.”

“No, I know exactly what this is.” Ivan's eyes traveled over the pages fast as lightening. “It's the blood tests and a plan for Alexi, Alexander and Mikhail. You found the missing piece of the puzzle. This... this is why Mattie was really kidnapped!” Ivan stared, looking over the sheets and Alfred snuck over, wondering what on earth was so interesting about those papers. “Alfred, you found Daren's plans.” Ivan turned up with wide eyes and a grin. 

“Why were they in Mattie's stuff? I don't get it!”

“How much you want to bet Daren shoved them into the wrong case? Hold on!” Ivan ran through the house, Alfred hot on his heels as they breezed up the four flights of stairs. “Matvey!” Ivan ran in, watching as Mattie sat up, still tired and rubbed at his eyes softly.

“I wasn't asleep yet.”

“Your blueprints you had for the house, the ones you sent to the contracting company, where are they?” Ivan asked softly and Mattie turned, pointing at the bag in the corner with his laptop and such. “Do you mind if I look inside?”

“No, go ahead.” Mattie said as he pulled the blanket up as he realized Alfred was in the room as well. 

Ivan pulled the laptop out and started going through the supplies, finding the folder labeled 'Blueprints', and opened it, finding all of the planning and papers, everything that he had been working on. Ivan laughed out loud, falling back with the folder pressed hard to his heart. “Ivan?”

“Daren stole your house's blueprints.” Ivan glanced up to see Mattie stare at him with a frown. 

“Then what do I have? Is that why my house ended up as big as it is now?”

“Bigger's better, Bro! It's a huge house! It's amazing! You haven't even seen the indoor playground yet!” He laughed and Mattie chuckled, happy he was thinking about the kids.

“Da, You sent the contractors this.” Mattie stated, handing the folder up and Mattie looked it over. He was able to read a few words here and there, but not enough that it made sense.

“Does this say... blood?”

“Da. It's the blood test and planning Daren had for the Alexi and Alexander.” Ivan watched as Mattie stilled and looked up. “That's the actual reason you were kidnapped. He was hoping I'd have your bags in the office with me so he could exchange them back. You want to hear the really funny thing?”

“Sure.” Mattie watched, leaning back, feeling a little more comfortable, even though only his chest was showing. 

“He's in Paris. Francis doesn't know about it, he's hiding with a childhood friend.” Ivan giggled like a child. “He has plans to create a vaccination for RH illness with this, and to profit horribly. After five years, it would probably become a vaccine given to everyone, making blood types pointless, like what happened with Vladimir.”

“Who?” Alfred asked and Mattie sighed.

“Romania.”

“Oh.” Alfred turned back to Ivan who turned to the men behind him. 

“After everyone is given this shot, he can claim all blood. He can make a ten dollar tax per every baby born to pay for the fact that they carry the vaccinated blood. He'd be a millionaire in days, even before it got to that point.”

“So... what do we do?” Alfred asked and Mattie stared at him with a frown.

“We keep them here.” Mattie said, his eyes shifting over the papers, though they could tell he was more just thinking about what was to be done. “We make the discovery known after we go ahead and patent it. If we patent the blood-type first, he won't be able to do it, and seeing as it's Mikhail, Alexander and Alexi, I think they should decide what to do from there.”

“They are Russian. I give them idea, then we see if they agree.” Ivan grinned, sitting back. “They have jobs for life, enough money to last them forever at this point. Why not release the findings for free to the public? It would be a huge help, and we can charge just as much as manufacturing.” Ivan smiled and Mattie glanced over with a raised eyebrow.

“No one has a company that would manufacture it if they aren't getting a profit.” Mattie watched as Ivan leaned back and grinned.

“That is not true. I have one.” Mattie stared at him for a moment, letting his confusion show. “Did you not know? I became chemist... about fifty years ago.” Ivan smiled as Mattie stared.

“Why didn't I know that?” Mattie asked, though it was hard to tell whether or not it was a laugh.

“Three months isn't a lot of catch up time, considering we're talking on... two thousand five hundred years combined.” Alfred reminded him and Mattie stared before looking down at Ivan and smiling.

“It'll be fun to learn, but in the meantime, Al, Get out of here! I need to get a nap in!” Mattie plopped himself back onto the bed with a loud groan, getting a chuckle from the others in the room.


	46. Chapter 46

Alfred and Arthur begged and pleaded and eventually Mattie caved. Eight children, four members on the staff still training, Mattie and Ivan training as hard as they could physically and mentally for the games, and now they had Alfred and Arthur as well. While Ivan wasn't the happiest to have his alone time with Mattie interfered in again, he couldn't deny how happy being around, as well as remembered by his family had made Mattie. Even the kids loved Alfred. He had fun playing with them for the time he was there, and after a while, Ivan realized something.

As much as he ranted and raved, as cool as he thought he was, Alfred was lonely too. He'd noticed it a while back, Alfred and Arthur weren't spending much time with each other. Ivan understood they had their own governments, and their governments had very much integrated them into how they worked, so they didn't have the time Mattie and Ivan did. Ivan made a few calls on the fourth day after the couple had arrived and informed Illyana to watch for the package being delivered. He couldn't help the smile that he kept as he walked through the house for a few hours while waiting for Illyana to let him know it had arrived. He didn't realize for a while that Mattie was following him with a smile for a while that day. “What's so interesting, мой любимый?”

“Nothing.” Mattie grinned up at him, a faraway look on his face and Ivan chuckled before giving him a soft kiss before they continued walking to the workout rooms.

Ivan was surprised to find Nikolai and Evgeniy were working out, the two new recruits Nikolai had hired were working out beside them. Ivan stared, surprised to see such a thing and frowned as he realized how hard Nikolai could be to his own group. He wasn't just training them, it was nearly boot camp with his direction. Evgeniy was smiling, pumping the machine in time with the music without much thought, while the two new guys looked near death. Ivan sat down a little farther from the guys and listened to Nikolai, his instructions as they worked themselves to the bone. About two minutes in, Nikolai yelled to go to the next machine. Everyone stood, moved over one and sat to continue. At this point Nikolai realized Ivan had joined into the circuit and couldn't help but smile as he kept up with the men. “Our boss, the guy we're supposed to be keeping safe has joined us. If anyone can beat him in the circuit, keep going after he's given up, I'll let you out of exercises tomorrow.” Nikolai watched as Evgeniy shrugged, but kept going, while the other two looked hopeful, but were already nearing their end, while Ivan had just got started. Mattie decided to join in after seeing the excitement, and after a couple of minutes, Alfred and Arthur joined in as well. Nikolai was doing his own work in the circuit, moving from machine to machine in order to keep the best eye on the guys before him.

Somehow, two hours later, Nikolai and Ivan were the last two going, each one giving the other a glare as they kept up a brutal pace, sweat pouring from them. Mattie knew about the two's rivalry, but this was the first time he'd really gotten to see it without getting so drunk he wasn't sure of the details, so he kept running out to give Illyana updates as she watched kids and waited for the package to arrive. Alfred and Arthur were cheering, the two new guards were staring, trying to figure out why on earth the other two men still had this much energy, while Evgeniy seemed to have moved on, trying a few yoga poses to try and stretch the muscle. 

“Big brother.” The voice startled Ivan so badly he jumped out of the machine, hiding behind Alfred, startling everyone except Mattie, who understood. Esfir stared at Ivan for a moment before stepping forward and holding out her hand to him. “I'm sorry if I startled you, sir.”

“Нет! I'm sorry I panic so easily!” He laughed as Esfir smiled at him before turning back to Evgeniy who was now watching with amusement. 

“Big Brother, Elena is insisting you go pick out your own clothing at the store.” She smiled as he walked up and patted her on the head with a smile. 

“Go tell her I'll be there momentarily.” He smiled, a soft pride showing on his face before turning to Ivan, his brow lifting in amusement. “You startled so much just from the sound of a girl?”

“Every time I hear the words 'Big Brother' it's terrible. My little sister is a country, Belarus. She wants to marry me.” He shivered at the words, causing Mattie to smile, though he hugged the other close, trying to comfort him.

“I understand.” Evgeniy stared with a horror in his expression that Ivan understood as the two faced off for a moment.

“You're serious...”

“My father married their mother. There's no blood between us, but she'll claim that you and Belarus are fate. My father was Russian. Her mother was from Belarus.” The two stared at each other for a moment longer before Ivan whimpered and walked forward, patting him on the back with all of the care he could muster. 

Ivan watched as he walked out to the main room and the others there stared, cringing all over at everything that had just happened. “Dude...” Alfred started, but didn't seem to be able to find the words to finish. 

“Thank you, Alfred.” Ivan stated softly and everyone turned to him in wonder. “You gave plans for this huge mansion with entirely too many rooms, guaranteeing he'll have his own room, his own place. At least he has this much here.” Mattie rolled his eyes as Ivan watched in wonder.

That night, when Alfred and Arthur retired to their room, they found a very expensive bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice, a fruit bouquet and matching silk pajamas.

Over the next month plans were set, the men all found themselves with Nikolai as a workout leader since he was training the security guards anyway. Mattie had leaned down a bit, getting better definition with his muscular structure, while Ivan bulked more. They both looked more intimidating by the time they'd been approached. 

“What's going on?” Alfred asked as Ivan worked out for the third hour that day on the circuit. He looked near falling when he'd gone in and it had actually started to make Alfred worry, something else that had the American chuckling at how far things had changed. “Aren't you overdoing it some?”

“Нет, I just need to get more work in.”

“Your government is sending you updates on the trial for Daren. Your laboratory is mass producing a shot that would end the worry about blood-types. Your children are grasping to you as if they hadn't seen you in days every time they see you anymore. You're going too far.” Alfred stated, watching as Ivan looked over, arching his brow, but the worry was easy to see on him. “It's just trade prices, dude. You need to not toss everyone else away. Mattie and the kids are worrying about you.” Alfred sat down, watching as Ivan sighed and leaned forward, wiping his brow with a towel. “Why are you so pumped about this? Why are you going this far?”

“You can keep secret, right?” Ivan mumbled, his eyes glancing over to the door while Alfred nodded, looking around as well. “You can't tell. Just in case, I need this to be silent.”

“You have my word.” Alfred spoke softly, wondering what was happening.

“My government, I made arrangements with the last president, and though Daren didn't work out, the new guy seems to be alright with holding out the... agreements. If I win this competition, If I can prove my worth, they'll allow marriage.” Ivan whispered.

“Marriage?” Alfred stated, not following.

“When I first started this, when I first started going out with Matvey, even as the joke, he said if I won, they would allow marriage. All marriage. If me and Matvey wanted, they would accept it.” Ivan looked up and Alfred stilled.

“You're joking. Your government agreed to allow gay marriage if you could prove your worth at this game?! Isn't that a little too much stress on you?!” Alfred sounded completely exasperated. “Why would you even agree to something like that?!” He stared, but Ivan could tell he was worried.

“It was the first time he ever said 'yes'. I've asked so many times, begged and pleaded, but this was the first time he didn't just blow it off. I'm scared, but I'm so excited as well. Alfred, if I win, this will change everything.” Ivan watched as Alfred stared, realizing how important this actually was. This wasn't just some stupid trade agreement. He was fighting for the happiness of his people again. 

But when Alfred thought about it, even if he was going about it wrong, wasn't he always fighting for his people? Even if his chances of winning were nil, even if everyone else shunned him in the end, he just dove in all over again. “God dammit, Ivan!” Alfred slapped his hand over his forehead. “Why didn't you mention something like this before? If it became something more than just the agreements, maybe we could have come to some sort of agreement!”

“But then I wouldn't have earned it!” Ivan stood, clasping his hands over his heart. “I fight with everything that I am for happiness! Not just of my people, but for once, of myself! I need to fight! I need to do this! I need to win this, Alfred! Not just for my people! I need to earn the right to do this!” He watched as Alfred stood down, his eyes widening, his hands falling limp to his sides as he watched Ivan rant. 

“You're going to ask him to marry you.” Alfred nearly whispered. Ivan stared, his face falling to panic before he looked away, nibbling at his bottom lip in worry. He nodded. 

“I know I'll never be happier than I am with him at my side.” Ivan turned back to Alfred who could only swallow hard, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Arthur and Francis.” Alfred sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes, trying hard to look like he wasn't getting all emotional about his brother getting married. “You need to ask their permission. If you're going to do this, do it right.” Alfred nodded and Ivan stared, taking a deep breath. Alfred noticed tears in the others' eyes as he reached out and grasped him tightly in a hug.

“You didn't say no. Thank you, Alfred.” Ivan sobbed out at the same time Alfred lost his cool and they were both sobbing uncontrollably, hugging each other when Mattie and Arthur came in a few minutes later. 

“Do we even want to know?” Arthur asked, staring in sheer shock as Mattie wondered.

“Maybe all this working out is causing too much stress. Maybe it's time for you to relax? There's only a few days left before we leave. Maybe it would be a good time to rest and restore, right?” Mattie's soft words made Ivan nod, realizing he was right.

“Yeah.” Alfred wiped his eyes, looking up at Ivan. “You don't want to be too worn out on the day of the competition, right?” Alfred patted Ivan on the shoulder. “Besides, this gives you a chance to make a few calls, right?” Alfred held his cool for another split second before erupting into tears all over again and Ivan didn't hold out much longer.

“Maybe it's not a good time.” Mattie started sneaking away before Alfred turned and reached out, grasping Arthur's hand. 

“We need to talk to you for a second.” Arthur stared in worry at the two men as Ivan stood tall, turning worried. “Mattie, uh, we need a moment please.”

“Alright. Guess I'll work out later.” Mattie watched the three of them for a second, half wanting to laugh at the oddity of the men crying while Arthur looked absolutely terrified. He walked from the room and went out back, watching the children. It was getting colder in Canada, and though the weather was starting to feel a tad much for Mattie, the kids were all from Russia. This was nothing for them. 

“Papa Matvey!” Gavriil called out and Mattie walked forward, finding the boy walking back with one of the two new guards. “I found a little house in the back!” 

“Yeah, I have that in case there's any emergencies, like a fire or anything. If anything happens, you help get the younger kids there, alright?” He spoke softly, watching as Gavriil, as well as the security guard both nodded.

“Sir!” Evgeniy ran up, panting for breath. “We have a major problem.” He panted and Mattie turned, seeing the worry. “We're missing three of the children.”

“Which three?” Mattie stood tall, looking around. It was too cold for children to be lost for too long out here. 

“Aria, Boleslav and Daniil.” Mattie frowned. If all three were together it wouldn't be as bad. Aria and Daniil were both eleven, so they'd be able to make it back. The problem was Boleslav was only 6. Mattie ran into the house and found the button on the inside door, pressing it before calling into the mic. 

“Aria, Boleslav and Daniil, if you're in the house, please come to the kitchen to let me know you're alright.” Mattie turned to the man before him who shook his head.

“I saw them heading off in the direction of the cabin earlier, sir, but they haven't returned yet, and my other guards are missing as well. I tried contacting them over the walkies, but I haven't been able to get through yet.” Evgeniy looked around, clearly panicking, but with the other children and only Nikolai outside with him, he couldn't leave.

Mattie ran back to the back door and pounded the button. “Kira, Illyana, Elana and Esfir, report to the kitchen immediately! We have an emergency!” Mattie called out, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Nikolai!” Mattie ran over, seeing the man already starting to try and round the children into the back door. 

“I'm sorry, sir. I lost sight of them. I figured the other guards wouldn't lose them, but it looks like they're all gone now. As soon as they're inside-”

“I'm going to get my coat. I'll look too.” Mattie ran in as quickly as he could, grabbing his coat and stepping out of his trainers to slip on his boots. In seconds he was back out the door, seeing the women rushing forwards.

“Get the children inside and dried off. We have three missing.”

“What?!” Illyana ran out to the back porch, seeing Nikolai's anger and worry as he corralled the children inside. “Are you alright?”

“No.” Nikolai looked up into her eyes and she kissed him softly before sending the children in. 

“They'll be found soon.” Illyana kissed him again before Nikolai nodded and sighed, counting to make sure all of the children were in this time while Evgeniy looked for movement or footprints, though the snow was coming down fairly quick, so it would be hard to find. Though they agreed it would be easier to run across them if they split up, they also know it would be nearly impossible to see if they split up and ended out holding hands and walking side by side, each looking a different direction as they headed towards the back of the property.

“Please let them be alright...” Mattie frowned as he lifted the collar of his coat.


	47. Chapter 47

“MATVEY!!” It was hard to hear, but the sound, though as light as it seemed grated like nails on a board. Mattie yanked Nikolai and Evgeniy along behind him as he ran towards the sound. 

“I hear Kumajirou! Come on!” Mattie yelled, the other two giving chase as they made their way towards the sound. The bear, when it finally noticed their approach nearly screamed in panic, unsure of what to do as one of the guards, as well as one of the children hung from ropes tied around their necks. Mattie screamed, but wasn't able to get a step further before Nikolai pulled his gun and shot the ropes, causing both bodies to fall to the ground. As Mattie ran forward, he found Boleslav and pulled open the rope before checking for vitals. His lips were blue and Mattie could feel tears in his eyes as he pulled off the glove. 

It was faint, but it was there. “He's alive!” Mattie gasped, feeling relief hit him like a brick as the other two stated something similar. Mattie frowned as he looked up, realizing there was no way of knowing what had happened until he found the last three, but now that thought was more terrifying.

“You two go and find the last ones. I'm not good with sight or sound out here, but I can wave a flashlight and call for emergency personnel.” Evgeniy yelled and the other two nodded and stood, walking off. 

“Turn on GPS on your phone so they can track you.” Nikolai pointed out and Evgeniy nodded before starting the call.

“Kumajirou, do you know which way they went?” Mattie bent down and watched as the bear sniffed around before turning and walking. 

“I think this way.” He sniffed, but with the snow, they decided to pick him up to keep from losing him in the snow.

It was a good ten minutes that they walked, not coming along any other sounds or movement. Just before Mattie was about to turn and head back the bear's head whipped to the side and he yelled, running. Mattie chased after, only to have Kumajirou start yelling at him not to follow a few steps out.

“He's a bear! Don't listen! What if something happened?” Nikolai almost took off when Mattie's hand grasped his wrist hard enough to hurt. Nikolai turned with a yelp, yanking his hand back. “What's your problem?!” Nikolai yelled before seeing the look on Mattie's face. He was terrified. Something was happening, possibly just out of range, and they couldn't see, couldn't smell like the bear. 

“He's the wild native out here. Kumajirou has amazing insight. We should trust him.” Mattie stood and stared out, trying to see something. After only seconds Nikolai could see him trembling. It wasn't too long before Aria made her way to them, crying, her arms wrapped tightly around. 

“Aria! Oh my god, are you alright?” He noticed the pink trails behind her and started to step forward when she yelled. 

“Don't step out here!” She cried and Mattie stilled, looking down. Mattie suddenly knew where he was.

“Oh my god. Nikolai, step backwards. Go until you feel grass under your feet.” His voice shook and Nikolai glanced over, seeing the outright fear on Mattie's face. “Aria, you walk with each step that Nikolai takes til you're out of the way. Nikolai, call for help. I'm going in.”

“You can't!” Aria cried. “The ice is already broken! I don't know-” She cried harder and Mattie realized she was shaking partially due to being drenched. 

“I'm immortal. I can't freeze to death. I'll be fine. Just go back with Nikolai, and when you're alright, tell them to check the ice if I'm not back yet.” He looked over, seeing the girl cry harder as she watched carefully, moving step by step with Nikolai. 

Mattie turned and took a deep breath. He didn't think he could die from freezing. He'd fallen in a few times in his life, couldn't find the hole to get back up a couple of times as well, but he always thawed. He always came back to life.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. It didn't make him wish he were dead. Daniil was still out here. He took a deep breath before his feet started to move. He moved along the ice til he noticed a few cracking sounds and spread his feet, trying to keep his balance spread. “Kumajirou! Where are you?”

“Matvey! I'm over here!” He heard and turned, seeing the bear on the other side of the hole. He frowned, wondering how to get over to him when he noticed him pulling Daniil behind him and frowned, sighing. 

“Can you get him over here safely?” Mattie yelled and Kumajirou turned, finally seeing him.

“It'll be hard. I had to jump in to get him. Matvey, I don't know if he's alive.” He called and Mattie sighed and nodded. 

“Jump on. Grab my coat when I get around quickly, alright?”

“Alright. Be careful.” Kumajirou bunched down, getting ready for a pounce.

Mattie took off running. He hoped that his speed would make it so he wouldn't be able to put pressure on one spot for long enough to crack the ice, but he knew it was dangerous, especially when he had to bend down and lift a kid and there was already a crack nearby. Mattie was able to grasp him and he felt Kumajirou jump and grasp his back as he ran. He didn't stop running as fast as he could til he reached the grass and looked around. 

“Nikolai!” Mattie yelled and was surprised to see a red light wave a few feet away, just before him. As Mattie walked up he found the girl standing with Nikolai's arms wrapped around her, trying to keep her comfortable as Nikolai lowered the cell phone. 

“They're following the GPS and will be out in a few moments. They've already got Evgeniy and Boleslav. They're heading out here now.” He looked down at Aria and Daniil. “I hope they can make it. They're both drenched. What happened?”

“We were on the lake.” Mattie frowned, sliding off his coat and had Nikolai sit down, sitting Daniil on his lap and had Aria sit on the other side, leaning against the boy. Mattie slid his coat off, wrapping both of the children in it. “It looks like they both fell into the ice. I didn't find the other guard.”

“He attacked us.” Aria looked up with wide eyes. “We found him hanging Boleslav in the tree and we tried to get him down, we tried to make him let him go, but he cut me with a knife. Daniil grabbed me and we ran away. Daniil saved my life.” She cried, holding him. “He's not gonna die, right?” She asked and Mattie looked around, trying to keep an eye out for the rescue. 

“He'll be alright. Just have hope, alright?” Mattie patted her softly on the head as Nikolai tried to wrap them all closer together.

“Matvey!” Kumajirou pointed like a dog and Mattie looked over, pulling out his keychain and blew hard on the whistle attached. It was shrill and almost painful, perfect for cutting through the weather to let the people know where they were. Mattie went to stand between the rescue and the injured, in case they were in a car.

“Mister Williams! Where are you?” Mattie heard and blew into the whistle again, pulsing the sound so they could follow it to them. Mattie reached down and grasped Aria, lifting her in his arms as Nikolai picked up Daniil. Mattie was shaking quite badly from the cold by this time, but knew the kids needed the warmth more than him as he turned to Kumajirou, who climbed up his back and wrapped himself over his neck to keep him warmer.

“Thanks, Kumajirou.”

“They're coming.” The bear murmured as Mattie started pulsing his whistles faster. 

They were quickly found and taken to the hospital, Ivan, Alfred and Arthur already there. 

“How's Boleslav?” Mattie asked as they nearly fought him into a wheelchair as he was brought into the hospital. “Has anyone seen him? Is he alright?”

“You have hypothermia, dude! Sit down and take care of yourself first!” Alfred crossed his arms, feeling a bit of tension drain off at realizing he was alright. “I've been scared half to death ever since the ambulance pulled up in front of the house! Then to tell me they're following GPS signals into the back yard where people were hung from the tree? Then they tell us when we get here, thinking it's just one of the children to hear Nikolai and you are being treated as well as two more of the kids? We've been on the verge of a panic attack here!” Alfred huffed out, finally letting himself relax a little.

“But he's so small!” Mattie cried, tears coming to his eyes as he looked up, Ivan running over to give him a hug, much to the chagrin of the emergency people trying to get him into the hospital. 

“He'll be fine. You worry about yourself now, you did what you could, now it's time to get better yourself, while the doctors take care of the rest.” Ivan cradled his cheek and gave a kiss before he was wheeled away, a bit more relaxed now.

By the time Mattie was in a room, just a few hours after being brought in, Aria had been released as well. She refused to leave Daniil's side as he recovered. He'd passed out due to the cold, and had just slipped under the water, having been holding on to the ice when Kumajirou had found him, so he wasn't as bad as they'd originally thought. 

He still had frostbite on his toes and fingers, and they were trying to warm him and see if he would heal before amputations were planned.

Boleslav was the worst of the three children. He'd been hanging from the tree for a bit before they had been found. He was starting to show frostbite on his fingers, but as long as he'd been out before he'd been shot down, the doctors insisted he was faring far better than they could have hoped. EKG readings were normal, and it didn't appear as if he'd suffered any brain damage, but there was really no way of knowing til after he woke up.

Mattie and Ivan stood beside the bed, talking with Nikolai who was taking Evgeniy, Alfred and Arthur back to the house, maybe even the other two kids if they were going to be released soon. “You should go with them.” Mattie looked up at Ivan with a smile. “We were just telling you that you need to relax and suddenly this is happening.”

“It's not your fault. I am wondering why my new guard suddenly snapped like that, though.”

“You can look into his past records and stuff from your office. Go home, sleep, in the morning eat with the children and tell them I miss them. I'll be home as soon as all of the kids are coming with me.” Mattie sighed as he watched Ivan frown.

“We only have a week til the competition. If you're not able... if you can't get out, I'll forfeit.” Ivan frowned, watching Mattie with an odd heartbreak Mattie didn't understand.

“You could always compete with someone else if I can't get out. I won't be jealous.” While a soft smile adorned his lip, it was easy to see the worry in his eyes. “Would that be acceptable?” Mattie asked softly and Ivan shook his head.

“No, i-”

“Yes, either way he accepts it.” Alfred stepped forward, sliding a hand over Ivan's shoulder. “I'll fight with him. If you can get out in time, you fight with Arthur.” Alfred turned to see Arthur staring surprised, but after a moment a bright smile lit his cheeks.

“I understand this time, Alfred.” Arthur looked over at Mattie, who was watching everything with wonder, trying to figure out what was happening. “Matthew, if Ivan and Alfred win, I'll reimburse you for the prize you weren't able to win. It's the least I could do.” Arthur patted him on the back and Mattie nodded, now even more confused.

“Uh... thanks?” He stared, with a look everyone knew. He was suspicious, but he also had too many other things going on so they knew it wouldn't last long. “Anyway, go see if Aria and Daniil are alright.” Mattie sighed, looking over at Boleslav. “I'm getting tired, so I think I'm gonna just pass out here for the night. Tell the hospital staff not to release me yet?” He looked up at Ivan, who just nodded. Since Mattie and Boleslav were sharing a room, it was easier for everyone if he was just admitted. He pulled the blanket up and Ivan leaned down, giving him a soft kiss before standing and going to the room with the other children. Arthur watched with worry as Ivan left the room, Alfred at his side.

“What are you thinking about?” Arthur asked softly, watching as Mattie glanced back, a soft smile on him. 

“The new guard's name was Boris, right?”

“Yes. He fought bravely. It looks like he was knocked unconscious before he was hung. We expect he was protecting the child beside you.” Arthur watched as Mattie nodded.

“Did he... survive?” Mattie asked, his voice cracking and Arthur ran over, wrapping his arms around his son. He tried to comfort him, realizing this was affecting him harder than he'd realized. 

“I'm sorry, Matthew. I really am, but his injuries were too much. He passed away just after he got to the hospital.” Arthur looked down, seeing a calmer look on him than he'd expected.

“I'll have to see if he has a family. I'll need to thank them.” Mattie said as he sighed, glancing over, seeing Boleslav snoring softly. Arthur hugged him again and stood up, making sure he was tucked in properly and kissed his forehead. Mattie stared up with tears in his eyes for a second.

“You haven't done that in hundreds of years.” Mattie smiled, wiping his tears on the blanket. “I forgot how nice it can be to have your father tuck you in.” He smiled and closed his eyes as Arthur sat beside him, running a hand over his hair softly as the Canadian drifted off into sleep.

When Ivan and the others returned, Arthur shook his head. “I can't leave my baby boy alone here. I'll stay the night with him.” Arthur smiled at the group.

“Is everything alright?” Alfred noticed he seemed sad, a bit withdrawn. Not at all like the sometimes snarly, angry man he was used to.

“I just... I tucked him in, and he cried. He's right. I was a terrible father, and he's trying so hard now. I want to see him. I want to be with him a little longer before he's not mine anymore. Does that make any sense?” Arthur glanced up and Ivan and Alfred both nodded. 

“A lot's changed lately, for him the most. It's good that he's being seen and remembered. It's wonderful that realizing that has made the rest of us realize how much we really did take him for granted before. Maybe having you spoil him a little bit is just what he needs right now, as a worried father himself, right?” Alfred smiled, giving him a hug and a soft kiss.

“Right. Thank you for understanding.” Arthur hugged him back, before the group went back to the house, everyone discharged and alright.

By the time Ivan arrived the next morning it seemed little had changed. Mattie sat on the chair beside the bed, holding the child's hand. The doctors were coming in and giving him medications and doing tests, all the while Mattie stood there as if the world around him was shattering, and honestly he was grateful for Arthur's insight in these moments. He held him and comforted, let him know how to handle the tests, and reminded him to eat and drink. Mattie was a real mess, and it was taking a lot out of Arthur to not just hold on. “Hey, Ivan.” Mattie glanced up, dark circles under his eyes as he watched his boyfriend come into the room with a smile.

“No change?” Ivan asked softly, surprised to hear a murmur from the bed.

“Papa...” Tears welled in his eyes as he tensed before shooting up off of the bed with a scream. Mattie grasped him, tears in his own eyes, shocked and almost laughing.

“Boleslav! Lay back down! You're in the hospital!” Mattie glanced up at Arthur, who sighed, visibly relaxing at the signs before him.

“Papa... Matvey? Papa Ivan?!” He looked around before breaking down on the bed in sobs. “I was scared! I thought I was gonna die and never see you again!” He cried and all four of the nations in the room surrounded him, giving him hugs and comfort.

“Thank god you're alright! I was so worried!” Mattie cried and Boleslav looked up with wide eyes.

“A woman sent me back. She told me to tell you she doesn't blame you for her picture, and she said she'll always be an angel watching over you and Dedushka Francis.” He said as he grasped Mattie's shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

“A... woman?” Mattie stared, surprised. 

“She had short hair, and a big smile, but she wore armor, like a knight! She had a sword!” He bounced a bit before his knees started wobbling and Mattie grasped him laying him down.

“Did she have a name?” Mattie asked softly, wondering what kind of dreams this boy had the rest of the time. He always seemed creative.

“She said her name was Jean D'Arc.” Mattie and Arthur both stilled, staring at the boy.

“I'll have to thank her if I ever see her again.” Mattie smiled softly, running a hand over his hair. “Jean, if you can hear me, thank you for sending him back, and I'm so so sorry!” He cried, overjoyed at the return of his son. “Thank you so very much.”


	48. Chapter 48

“I said it, and I meant it.” Mattie whispered, sitting in his office, while trying to work with Arthur being a bit more than overly attentive with him, but Mattie was adoring the attention. “If he loses the competition, I'm going to propose. I don't know what to do, but I have to do this right! If he loses the competition, I want it to be his best day anyway. I want him to know he means more than the world to me!” Mattie sighed, leaning back in his chair, blissfully ranting about his plans that Arthur had already promised to keep quiet.

“What if he wins?” Arthur asked, seeing Mattie glance at him with a determined look.

“Then I'll propose the next day. That way he has two wonderful days.” Mattie giggled. “I know him and Alfred are out for the day doing something, maybe we can go out and do stuff too? Will you help me pick a ring?”

“Seriously? Maybe Francis should help out with something like that...”

“He should be here soon, actually. I had already planned this.” Mattie looked up, seeing the surprise on Arthur's face. “I didn't know what to do when I decided this, and I panicked. I called Francis and told him everything.”

“When was this?” Arthur watched, feeling his heart pound. This was happening so fast! Everything just seemed like a blur! It felt like yesterday he looked up at Mattie's ceiling, seeing the face of a woman he'd killed hundreds of years ago, and just this short while later, only three months, he was giddy, excited, and so full of emotions that no one ever saw at the meetings.

“Two days ago. I was laying in bed, halfway asleep and I realized I couldn't sleep without him beside me. I could smell him in the blankets and just... I'll never be happy if he's not by my side. He brought out so much in me, things I never knew I could feel! It's not just like I can't be happy without him, Dad, he's a part of me. He's grown into my heart and I know, without a doubt I can't exist without him by my side. He means everything to me.” Mattie stared off, gazing absently as Arthur's knees fell weak and he slid into the chair behind him. 

“You're really going to do this? You're really going to propose to him?”

“Yeah. Dad, please be happy for me.” Mattie looked over, a hurt expression crossing his face and Arthur just stared back, tears coming to his eyes.

Either way, he knew Ivan would say yes. He knew his son, his little boy was going to get married. Arthur started crying, his hands over his eyes. “I'm very happy for you! Don't get me wrong!” He cried, wiping his eyes and looking up with a face Mattie knew was lonely. “You're getting married and moving on! You won't need me anymore!” He cried and Mattie laughed before walking over and hugging him tightly. 

“I'll always need you. You're my Dad. Marriage won't change that.” Mattie felt tears in his own eyes again as he hugged Arthur close. “So, will you help me plan this out? You're the gentleman, and I think between you and Francis, I think I need all the help I can get!” Mattie laughed.

“Why do you need us? You're our son, yes, but you're very different from us. You have your own ways, and that's what Ivan loves, right?”

“Dad, My idea of romance is a barbecue and watching the northern lights while watching hockey and drinking!” Mattie laughed and Arthur shook his head with all the vigor he could.

“No son of mine is proposing in the flatbed of his pickup truck! How did Francis not teach you better about this stuff! Good god, Matthew!” Arthur reprimanded, but he immediately smiled brightly after the words left his mouth. “Do you want to wait for Francis to get here, or do you want to leave now to choose the ring?” Arthur hugged him tightly. 

“Francis won't get here til tomorrow. He had some other plans, so he's going to help out a bit later. Illyana and Kira have the kids in school, so we could go now.” Mattie stood up and Arthur just looked at him for a while with wide eyes.

“When did you grow so tall?” Arthur asked, mostly to himself as he looked up at his son. Mattie could only smile when he looked down, realizing that even now Arthur didn't see him as him, but as that child he'd met all of those years ago. Mattie would always be his little boy. Mattie hugged him again as they made their way out to the car.

When Ivan knocked on the door later that day he was surprised to hear hysterical laughter as Mattie and Arthur ran from the room before he could see in and as Ivan was trying to figure out what was happening, Mattie locked the door. “Hey, honey!” Mattie looked up with a huge grin and Arthur elbowed him, reminding him to keep his emotions in check. “Geez, now I feel like a hozer.” Mattie chuckled as he and Arthur shared a huge grin before turning back to Ivan and Alfred, who were both staring like they were growing extra heads. “Francis is coming back out tomorrow.”

“Didn't we just get rid of him?” Alfred groaned and Ivan looked over before raising his eyebrow. 

“I keep thinking the same thing about you...”

Everyone laughed for a moment before Ivan let him know dinner was going to be ready soon. “Did you two go out today?” Ivan asked as they walked towards the dining room. “Your truck was parked unusually.”

“Did I park it weird?” Mattie glanced over to Arthur, who nodded.

“You were on the phone, remember?”

“Ah, yeah, that... one place.” Mattie rubbed his hand over his face, thinking. “Didn't you say dinner was ready?”

“Yeah, it is...” Ivan watched, completely baffled. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just thinking through a few things.” Mattie smiled, tossing an arm around Ivan as they walked. “Everything's wonderful.” He grinned, honestly as happy as could be as they made their way through the house.

By the time Francis showed up, Mattie was a mass of nerves. They were set to leave the next morning for the competition, and Mattie and Ivan decided to take the children and staff with them as a cheering section for Ivan, since it had been decided that Alfred would be his partner while Arthur and Mattie sit out for this. Arthur had convinced Ivan it wasn't nice for Mattie to have to fight for his right to be proposed to, after all.

After taking it over with Arthur and Francis, Mattie called to arrange a meeting in China before the competition started with Ukraine and Belarus. Since they were Ivan's family, it was decided he should ask their permission to ask for Ivan's hand. Mattie sat at lunch the next day, staring blankly at his plate. 

“Is there something you don't like?” Alecia asked and Mattie looked up, blinking away the fog that he'd been trapped in.

“No, it's nothing like that.” Mattie mumbled as he grabbed his fork and started poking absently at his food. His mind couldn't be stuck to the meal at all.

“Make him some pancakes. That'll cheer him up.” Alfred spoke softly, worried when he realized Mattie hadn't even heard him. Alfred watched with worry as a few minutes later Mattie barely noticed as the plate before him was switched and he continued absently poking at his pancakes. “Mattie?” He looked up, staring at Alfred with a blank stare for a moment before he sighed. “You're not eating pancakes? Are you dying?”

Mattie stared for a moment before bursting into laughter. He looked down at his plate, not even knowing when it had been switched. “Sorry, sorry! I've been a bit... preoccupied. I have a lot going on in my mind. I'm wondering what happened to the guard, honestly.”

“They've been searching the lake, the little bit they're able to. It's good, Da?” Ivan watched as Mattie frowned.

“I don't know, something about this whole situation just doesn't seem right.”

“It's fine, Papa.” Anya smiled up at him and ran over, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “They'll find him soon and give him back his mind.”

“They'll... what?” Francis laughed, watching the girl as she thought.

“Aria said his mind was lost! When they give it back to him, he'll be alright, Da?” She grinned brightly and Mattie smiled, lifting her onto his lap.

“We don't really know what's going on with him, so I don't know.” Mattie looked around the room at the kids, who were all staring at him with curious looks. “If anyone sees the new guard, run away, alright? Get away from him and get to me or Ivan as quickly as possible.” Mattie spoke just loud enough that they could all hear, and they all nodded their head in understanding, even Alexi and Alexander. “This goes for the adults as well. There's no saying what he's capable of. If you see him, get to one of us nations as soon as you can. Drop anything else and get to us.” He looked around, seeing everyone nod, worried looks on their faces.

“If this is what you've been thinking about all this time...” Ivan shifted his eyes over knowingly, “Then why have you been smiling and blushing half of the time through lunch?”

“It's a secret.” Arthur nodded appropriately and Mattie looked over, thanking him wordlessly. 

“Papa, I'm worried.” Lara's soft tone drifted across the table and before Mattie could move a muscle, Ivan waved her over. 

“Let me tell you something my little sister told me when I was a little one.”

“Marry me, Big Brother!” Was gasped out from the other side of the table and Ivan yelped, ducking down and covering his head, making the others in the room all laugh. Ivan narrowed his eyes at Alfred, who everyone knew had made the voice.

“Hoser.” Ivan mumbled out, making Mattie laugh even harder. 

“I've finally started getting you into my culture!” He laughed and looked over, his eyes shining with mirth and Ivan stilled, surprised but captivated at the lively face he'd seen. It dawned on him how only three months ago he cried when he realized he'd never seen him truly smile, and here it was, almost continuous, almost contagious.

“When I was a little boy, My baby sister, Natalia, told me that fear only happens when your mind doesn't understand. That's why, when you grow older, when you learn more, fears happen less, but the fears you have are better rooted. The best way to lose fear is to learn. Remember that.” Ivan hugged her close, watching as she smiled and looked over at Mattie, who was watching them with a smile.

“Papa, since you're so old, are you afraid of anything?” She asked in a timid voice and Ivan laughed out loud. 

“Of course! I'm worried about you getting hurt, like what happened to Boleslav. I'm worried you'll get sick. I'm worried that Matvey might get hurt or sick, too.”

“What about you? Are you worried you'll get sick?” She asked and Ivan smiled, shaking his head.

“Not much. I know if I get sick, I'll have you to make me feel better.” He kissed her on the forehead as she nodded and jumped down, going back to her seat.

The last few days at the house were Ivan in his office with Alfred, pretending to do work while planning out how to propose, while Mattie, Arthur and Francis were in the other office, also planning out the proposal while pretending to work. Illyana happened to discover Ivan's plans and jumped in, helping out the same way she had when he was planning their dates, that Ivan realized he'd never gone through with.

“Tonight, we go out.” Ivan decided as they sat around at lunch. “We're headed to China tomorrow, so I thought it would be nice for us to go out on a date. That's alright, Da?” Ivan glanced up as Mattie stared, surprised for a moment before a brilliant smile lit his face.

“That sounds wonderful!” Mattie grinned as Ivan sighed, wondering why he was so relieved at such a simple thing. They'd been together for months, they had been sleeping in the same bed almost the whole time, so why did such a small thing, like asking to go on a date around the kitchen table, surrounded by their eight children seemed like such a monumental moment.

After all was said and done, Mattie and Ivan got dressed, both wearing tuxedos and Mattie pulled his hair back, similar to the way he'd had it during their last date, their first night together, but Francis pulled out a few strands, claiming framing was the best thing a guy could do. When he came down the stairs he found Ivan standing at the door with a smile, a bouquet of roses and wearing a new suit Mattie hadn't seen on him yet. The tuxedo was black with a white shirt, and a cummerbund and tie that matched his eyes. His scarf hung just below the tie, letting it show through, but somehow the cut on the suit was perfect. Mattie stood, staring with his jaw dropped, taking in the sight before him.

Ivan was just as captivated. Mattie wore a suit that Francis just happened to have, that just happened to fit him. It was a nice tuxedo with tails, the tie a soft blue which complimented his eyes. With his hair done the way it was, he looked a lot more like his Papa than Ivan was used to, but suddenly that was alright. Ivan couldn't pull his eyes away. “You look amazing.” Ivan smiled, watching the way the suit clung to his chest. 

“So do you.” Mattie's voice was soft, quite a bit quieter than Ivan had heard it in a while. When they both realized the other was just as captivated as they were, both of them burst into laughter before Mattie finished the trip down the stairs and held out his elbow. “Shall we?”

“Lets.” Ivan smiled as he took the offered arm and they made their way out to the car.


	49. Chapter 49

“Oh, wow! It's Canada! He looks... hot...”  
“I told you he'd look more like France than England.”  
“He looks so different than he did on the news!”  
“I think Ivan is cuter!”

Dinner, a movie and a night at a nice club, all nearly ruined by the nonstop chatter and cut ins from others. As they made their way back into the house, Mattie sighed, looking over with a worried expression. “I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize everyone would make such a fuss about seeing me. It's kind of embarrassing still, eh?”

“It was tonight. I almost got jealous of everyone else's eyes on you.” Ivan watched as Mattie chuckled.

“But yours were the only ones that mattered to me.” Mattie watched as Ivan blushed as he turned away, trying to hide a shy smile. “I love it when you look like that.” Mattie chuckled as his eyes turned back to the road, missing the surprised glance Ivan shot him. 

“Like... what?”

“When you blush, you smile and the corner of your eyes crinkle just a bit, your teeth show, but just at the side of your mouth. You look amazing like that.” Mattie smiled, chancing another look over, seeing wide eyes watching him. “But I guess you always look amazing to me.” Mattie turned back to the road and slammed on the brakes, seeing someone laying face down in the middle of the road. “What in the hell?!” He was ready to jump out when Ivan's hand reached across and grasped him, holding him still.

“Just a second... you wait here.” Ivan didn't look so cute anymore. He looked dangerous. Ivan crawled out and reached down, grasping the man by his jacket and lifted him up, taking a long look over him. He pulled him around and tossed him into the back seat of the car, sitting beside the man with a dark look. “Go home.”

“Alright...” Mattie glanced back at the man. Something struck him familiar, but series' of bruises wouldn't let him clearly see a face. They pulled up to the house and Ivan carried him in, taking him to the room used by one of the old guards and it clicked in Mattie's mind who it was. “That's the guard! That's the one who killed Boris and tried to kill the children!” Mattie started as if to pounce when Ivan turned and shook his head.

“Look at him. Honestly look.” Mattie ran up, grabbing the man by the collar of his coat, looking at him. Beaten black and blue, yellow from bruises fading littered his face and arms.

“Some of the bruises were old. He looks like he's been beaten for weeks.”

“The man in the house, the other guard, there's no saying who he was, in this case. I don't quite understand what's going on here.” Ivan frowned, looking the man over. “Maybe when he wakes up, he'll tell us, Da?” Ivan stood and ran down the stairs, looking to see if any of the other staff was still awake.

He did eventually run into Evgeniy, standing guard over the center of the first floor, taking his guard. Ivan was surprised to see him sitting in the center of the floor with his hand on the gun, looking right at him. “Ah, it's you sir.” He stood and Ivan stared, confused. 

“What are you doing?”

“I saw you and Comrade Matvey come in, and decided to give you time alone.”

“But why are you sitting in the middle of the floor?” Ivan stared as he stood and dusted himself off.

“I won't always be able to see an intruder, but I can hear what's going on three floors up in the hallways.” He stood tall, a bright smile on his face. “That's why I'm a good guard. I know my limits, and what I'm best at.” He stepped forward. “I can tell something's happened from the way your steps sounded. What's happened?” The smile didn't falter from his face and Ivan opened his mouth to speak before stilling.

“What do me and you have in common? We spoke about it in the workout room.” Ivan asked and Evgeniy stilled.

“We both have a sister in love with us, and it's creepy?” He wondered, confused.

“Alright, come with me.” Ivan turned, taking him up the stairs. “The reason I had to ask, you should understand as soon as you see. It's a bit hard to look at him, but do your best, Da?” He asked as they reached the door and Ivan opened it, seeing Mattie sitting beside the bed, a washcloth in his hand, wiping away layers of dirt that covered the man. 

“That's... Andrei, isn't it?” Evgeniy stepped up slowly, his eyes taking in the look of the man before him. “He looks like he's been beaten to death.”

“He's still alive.” Mattie spoke softly. “We found him laying in the road.”

“Where?” Evgeniy asked, looking up at Mattie with a suddenly worried look.

“About fifteen miles north of here.” Mattie watched, wondering.

“Past your lands, or is it still on the property?”

“It's about ten miles past my property.” Mattie watched as the other frowned.

“I think I understand. The bruises, that color of yellow can't be made by being partially frozen, can it?” He asked as he stood tall, turning to Ivan who only shook his head, wondering what Evgeniy realized that he'd missed so far.

“Your cabin, it's at the farthest north area of your land, about ten miles south of where you found him?”

“Yes. You don't think someone's there, do you?” Ivan stared before turning to Mattie who stood tall.

Gavriil had been out there. He'd seen the cabin. He took off at a dead run out of the door, running to the room the child was in and knocked harshly, unintentionally waking a few of the kids. When Gavriil opened the door, rubbing his eyes in curiosity, Mattie grasped his shoulders alerting the child to the urgency of the situation.

“Gavriil, when you found my cabin, were there any lights on in it? Was there anyone there?”

“I didn't see anyone, but there was a back light on.” He spoke softly and Mattie nodded, hugging him.

“Thank you for paying attention! Go ahead and go back to sleep.” He kissed him on the forehead before watching as he wiped the kiss away, the same way he had the first night. He ran back downstairs and relayed the information to Ivan, who nodded.

“I'll go get Nikolai and Francis, you get Alfred and Arthur. Tell them to prepare for battle and we'll meet at the back door.”

“Alright.” Mattie nodded as they took off.

It wasn't fifteen minutes before everyone was at the door, but it was decided, for those who had only been asleep for an hour or two that coffee might be a good idea first, though Arthur grumbled and winced at the flavor. “So what exactly is going on?” Alfred asked as he took a long sip.

“Remember when the kids disappeared and we were scared that the one guard had snapped?” Mattie asked and everyone stared at the lack of insight in the comment.

“You finally found the bastard?” Alfred grinned, patting his gun.

“Da, he's upstairs sleeping.” Ivan stated. “He's beaten up pretty badly, but most of the bruises have started to fade.”

“That's not right.” Arthur frowned, instantly realizing what was implied here. “He didn't have bruises, but it's only been two days. If the bruising was really bad, it should take longer, right?”

“Da, that's why we were trying to figure it out. Evgeniy noticed the area we found him in isn't that far from the side of the house where the cabin is. Matvey asked Gavriil, when he noticed the cabin, if he'd seen anyone inside, or if any lights were on, and he said there was indeed a back light on. He might have been held there while someone else took his place as a guard.”

“Why take his place as guard only to go after the guards and children? That doesn't make any sense.” Arthur frowned and Ivan nodded.

“That's what we intend to find out.” Ivan stated as the others finished their coffee.

“If there is anyone out there, I'm going to kill them.” Nikolai grumbled, wiping a few errant drops from his lip with the back of his hand. “I was just finally laying down.”

“But you've been in bed for close to two hours.” Alfred stared, not realizing his words before Ivan stared, raising an eyebrow. 

“Before the wedding? Tsk!” He teased, watching as Nikolai turned bright red.

“Shut it. I'll challenge you tomorrow for that.”

“I won't complain.” Mattie grinned as Nikolai and Alfred both cringed at the obvious meaning of the statement.

“It'll have to wait. Tonight this, tomorrow, China. Remember.” Ivan stated as he turned and opened the door.

They took a truck out to the cabin. Alfred stared, surprised to see such a huge house as just a back cabin. “I remember this!” Arthur stared. “This was the original house! I built this!” He smiled, looking down at Mattie who nodded with a smile.

“I could never get myself to tear it down. It's not too big, but in cases of emergencies, it's proven it's usefulness.” Mattie stepped down from the seat, flipping the switch to move the chair so Arthur could get out from the small back seat. Alfred climbed out from the other side and looked at the house, looking for movement, while Nikolai climbed from the back of the truck. 

“Back light's still on. I don't see any movement.” He frowned and stared. “I'll go wait at the back in case anyone tries to escape through windows, since I'm the best distance shot here.”

“Da, good idea. Let's go.” Ivan started towards the front door, noticing the lock had been drilled and easily opened it, trying to be quiet. They snuck into the back room with the light on first and slowly crept the door open, finding it empty. They snuck out to go to the other door, as the house only had two bedrooms and slid it open, finding a man curled up on the bed, shaking like a leaf. Ivan was able to lift him easily, but realized quickly the man wasn't asleep, but half unconscious.

“Am I dead yet?” He asked, his voice nearly vibrating from the shaking and Ivan frowned.

“No, not yet. Give us time.” The man turned quickly, realizing who had him and tried to fight, to escape before Ivan took his gun to the back of the man's head, knocking him right out. As they made their way out they heard gunfire and Alfred yelling.

“BATHROOM!!” Mattie ran to the room between the two bedrooms and kicked in the door, not realizing the man inside had ran to the door to escape and he was immediately knocked out by the door.

“Got him! Thanks!” Mattie yelled out. “Go to the car! I don't see anyone else here!” He yelled and they made their way out.

“Do you think it's really just this two?” Alfred asked, feeling that this was just too easy.

“Probably not, but a smaller group would be less detectable here. Maybe we should check the hidden hallways to make sure no one else is hiding in the house.” Mattie sighed and Ivan looked over with a sigh before nodding.

“What do we do with these two? We can't just leave them tied up while we leave for two weeks.” Ivan frowned and Mattie nodded.

“I know exactly where to put them. Leave that part to me.” Mattie grinned, a dark look coming over his face that made the rest of the countries shiver, but Nikolai rolled his eyes.

“Can you not creep me the fuck out at two in the morning? It's cold enough without looks like that, Da?”

Alfred chuckled, while Arthur smiled at Mattie with a grin.

“I'll sit in the back with the baggage. I'm more used to the cold, and in case either of them wake up, it might not be the best idea to have them where they might be able to reach the driver.” Ivan stated as he climbed over them, sitting with his back against the cab with Nikolai climbing in beside him and Mattie nodded, kissing Ivan's cheek before jumping into the truck, watching as Arthur and Alfred climbed in, Arthur in the back.

“Keep an eye on that.” Mattie stated, pointing towards the back window. “If they wake up, I don't want him to face it alone.”

“Alright.” Arthur nodded, but on the way back, not a move was made.

When they reached the house everyone climbed in, plopping the two down on the floor while Mattie made a phone call, consisting of only three sentences. “It's Canada. I need a pickup. Homicidal intents.” He hung up and looked up at Ivan with a frown. “They'll be here in five minutes.”

“What in the hell is that?” Mattie stared, a bit dumbfounded as Mattie started stripping off his coat.

“I called the secret base that's behind my property. It looks like a giant forest, but there's a lot more there than what most people know about. They built it there for my personal safety. I should take you there sometime.” Mattie sighed, stripping off his boots as the others did the same.

As stated, five minutes later a knock at the door drew the attention as Mattie opened the door with a frown. “These two, hold them on my demand. I need them interrogated. They tried to kill two guards, as well as three of my kids.” Mattie watched as the two men in the doorway frowned.

“You have... kids?”

“Yes, eight. I guess I need to update my file, right?” Mattie sighed as one of the men pulled out a laptop and Mattie invited him into the living room while Ivan helped the other move the men to the vehicle. 

“Names and ages of the children.” The man stated as Mattie started naming them off, surprised at how easy the information came to him after such a short time.

“How did you have eight children of such... ages after only four months?”

“Ah, I guess you could say Ivan and myself are in the process of adopting them.” Mattie spoke and the man nodded, writing that down.

“Ivan is Russia, right?”

“Correct, Ivan Braginsky.” Mattie spoke as the man typed.

“So you two are married now?” He looked up as Mattie looked back, seeing Ivan was still talking to the other side of the room to the other man, who was staring at the back of the car. “I'm proposing within two weeks.” Mattie smiled.

“Congratulations.” He smiled, looking up. “Do you happen to have pictures of the children for their files?”

“Uh... I have some on my phone, but I'll get a good set to send you in the morning.”

“Understood. If they're not in my phone by noon, I'll have to email you to remind you, you understand?”

“Yeah, it's fine, Eh.” They stood as the man nodded his thanks as the two returned to their car.

“Wait!!” Mattie yelled out, realizing something. “There's one more, but he's an emergency case, related to these two, but I believe he's still on our side. Ivan can fill you in while I get him.” Mattie turned and took off running as Ivan explained Andrei's situation.

When Mattie brought him downstairs, one of the guards winced. “I can't promise his survival.”

“He's one of our guards. He probably suffered torture at those men's hands. Please, do your best.” Mattie asked as they nodded and he was taken to the car before the men took off.

“You know,” Ivan started, “We've been on two dates, and they both ended out with a lot more than I was expecting at the start.” He looked down with a grin, letting Mattie know he wasn't ready for sleep when they got to bed.

“Let's pretend that this is the end of the first date then.” Mattie grabbed his ass, making Nikolai wince and Alfred turn green. “Let's go upstairs.” Mattie grinned as Ivan nodded and they headed up the stairs with their hands entwined.

“God, why does my little brother have to show off like that?” Alfred whined and Arthur looked over with a laugh.

“Guess he was right, He's not Russia's bitch.”


	50. Chapter 50

Mattie made sure everyone was fed and dressed before getting out his camera and took all of the pictures of the kids, as well as the house staff and sent everything to the office before they made sure they had a few outfits packed for China. They each took only a weeks worth of clothes, knowing they could find a laundry and they would probably buy the kids a few outfits as well. (Nothing wrong with having some fun international clothes, right?) Everyone was packed, and the office knew to call Mattie if any changes or information happened, so they were alright to head out, going to the airport.

The flight didn't take as long as Mattie was used to, as Ivan had decided to charter a private flight, only stopping for fuel and to change out staff as needed. He was fine with this, as the stop over in England usually left him with a really weird feeling. He loved Arthur to death, but somehow being in the country itself just left him feeling guilty, though Arthur did want to complain about not having time to run to his house for clothes. When the plane finally touched down, it was morning. They climbed out and went to the building China had reserved for everyone, finding a huge hotel. “Are there any available rooms?” Ivan asked and the man frowned and shook his head. He texted Yao and informed him they wouldn't be able to stay at the hotel due to the children and staff being present.

“Wait, children?” Were the first words out of his mouth when Yao decided it would be better to call.

“Ah, Da, Me and Matvey have eight children. Since there are no more available rooms in the hotel, we won't be able to stay for it. I'm sure there's another hotel nearby, right?”

“No, it has to be that hotel specifically. I'll call you right back, Aru. How many rooms do you need?”

“We can fit everyone into seven rooms.”

“Alright, Aru.”

It was only moments later when he got a call back and was told to talk to the staff, the reservation under Russia. He was given seven rooms in order on the top floor, which was a great comfort to the couple. They put notes on the doors to say who was in which room. They noticed, in each room, on the pillow was a note. Mattie opened it while Ivan took the kids to their rooms and helped them unpack. When the kids were all settled, they all collected in the restaurant on the first floor, already seeing quite a few of the other countries present. Needless to say, quite a few of them were surprised to see Ivan and Mattie with eight children, calling the two Papa. 

“Finally got that family you were after, I see.” Estonia looked over the family as Ivan turned to him and nodded happily. 

“Yes, my house is very lively again. It's very nice.” Ivan smiled up, surprising the other country.

“Wait, are they really yours? You really have eight children?!” Estonia's jaw dropped as Lithuania walked up behind him, patting him on the back.

“Obviously these are the staff's children! There's no way, right?” He laughed as Ivan stared, a dark feeling flowing through the room Mattie hadn't felt in a while.

“Calm down.” He patted Ivan's hand softly, instantly calming his beloved. “They don't know the situation, right? Don't be mad. Just explain, right?” Mattie spoke with a smile as Ivan sighed, but nodded.

“Papa Matvey, it seems we have a lot of attention.” Gavriil noticed eyes all over the room on them and Aria seemed to be very uncomfortable with it.

“They are our children.” Ivan spoke. He stood so the rest of the room could hear as well. “These children are mine and Matvey's. They are human, and young, so please refrain yourselves from startling them, Da?” Ivan looked around the room, surprised to see so many countries staring in surprise and horror.

“Wait, you and... Canada?” Hungary asked, her eyes practically in hearts as she stared. “So you're a thing?! It wasn't just a rumor?” She asked quite excitedly and Mattie laughed.

“It wasn't just a rumor. We're together, and these are our kids. Please treat them well.” Mattie smiled and the rest of the room seemed to contemplate.

“You know, there's practically no way these kids will get out of government work with you two as the parents. A human who was raised by a nation...” Estonia thought about this. “Maybe these kids would make good presidents eventually. It would be interesting to follow their careers.” Estonia smiled, a twinkle in his eye as he noticed the kids looking at him with curiosity. “Hello, children. I'm Eduard VonBock. I used to live with Ivan a few years ago.”

“Like... Papa Matvey?” Boleslav asked and Estonia laughed.

“No, more like...” Estonia's eyes traveled the table til they rested on Nikolai, “Him.” Estonia motioned and Nikolai looked him over before looking to Ivan.

“Looks like your standards went up. No doubt I could drink him under the table.” Nikolai continued eating, oblivious to the offended Estonia and the laughter from Ivan. 

“Nikolai is my head of security, as well as one of my oldest human friends. I've known him since he was three, and he's gotten a bit... lax with the formalities, Da?” Ivan laughed and Estonia turned to the Russian with a surprised glance.

“I've known you since I was formed, and I don't think I've ever seen you laugh honestly. Looks like this group is doing you some good.” Estonia couldn't help but smile.

He hadn't wanted to be in the USSR, Ivan was downright terrifying at times, and his temper could be horribly short, but he'd never truly hated the man. He was relieved to see Ivan so calm and happy. “Congratulations.” Ivan shook his hand before Estonia returned to his seat. 

“Congratulations.” Lithuania shook his hand as well before turning to Mattie and shaking his hand. “Good luck.” At this Mattie laughed instead, while Ivan turned red, an obvious pout on his face. Lithuania offered a bright smile to Ivan before patting him on the back and returning to the table with Estonia.

They finished eating just as China showed up. He walked into the restaurant and looked around before calling on his phone and informed the hotel staff to tell everyone to go to the restaurant before going and sitting off to the side for a moment before his eyes landed on Ivan's table. His eyes widened comically as he stared before standing and walking over. “You know, I thought you joking about having kids! Not the staffs, right, Aru?”

“Alexi and Alexander are Mikhail's children, the rest are Matvey's and mine.” He spoke as China stared.

“But, they so cute. How you have cute kids?” He stared confused as Mattie laughed again.

They were all surprised when Daniil stood, his hands on the table in a fairly threatening manner for an eleven year old. “不要再侮辱我的父親!” He snarled, surprising both Mattie and Ivan, while Yao stared, a brilliant grin coming to his face.

“Your Chinese is exemplary.” China stared at him with a dark grin. “You are half of me. That's why you have such dark eyes and hair, and your complexion so dark. You were probably raised into both languages, Aru?”

“Da, but I meant what I said.” Daniil watched as China laughed, softly bubbling from his chest.

“Very kind and caring. Would you rather be my child instead?” China leaned down, looking over the boy before him. 

“I will never leave Papa Ivan or Papa Matvey. Do not insult my father again!” He snarled again and Ivan stared, feeling a bit of pride swell his heart.

“Daniil, it's alright. I've known Yao for a very long time. I've given him plenty of reasons to hate me, but I didn't hear anything that was an insult in his words.” Ivan stared as Daniil turned to him.

“But he said-”

“Yes, that you were all cute. I cannot deny that, Da?” Ivan watched as the boy turned bright red before sitting down. It took Mattie a moment to realize it wasn't anger, but embarrassment at being called cute that caused it and he couldn't keep back a giggle.

“He has fire! I like him!” Yao laughed as he patted him on the back, making his cheeks redden more and Mattie realized Daniil thought he was cute!

Mattie covered his mouth, drawing both other nations attention, but quickly waved off the concern before Yao turned back to Ivan. “All these years, all that anger and bitterness, three months with Canada and it just leaves?” He almost sounded disappointed. “If I knew you would be like this, I would have said yes any of the times you asked me to become one with Russia!” Yao laughed, actually earning a sad smile from the Russian.

“I know I wasn't always... comfortable to be near, but I hope maybe you can forgive? Let bygones be bygones?” Mattie watched, surprised to realize it actually did bother Ivan.

“I'll consider it.” Yao smiled, shaking his head as he pat Ivan on the back. “And what a surprise! The one to calm down the monster, someone who had most of the world shaking in their boots at one time or another was calm and polite Canada, Aru? If I didn't see it for myself, I never would have guessed you had such big balls!” This time all three adults laughed, causing the children to stare.

“Papa Ivan, what kind of contest is it you're here for?” Gavriil asked, causing Ivan to think.

“I'm actually not sure what kind of contests we're going to be doing. It's like a surprise, Da?”

“Can I join in?” He asked, looking up at Yao, already having realized who the man was. “Is it Nations only?”

“I think this test might be a little much for someone of your age, child.” Yao smiled politely, patting him on the head. “Besides, what good would trade agreements do you?”

“I want to compete! I want to make Papa Ivan and Papa Matvey proud!” He spoke with conviction, though without anger. “I won't cause trouble!”

“I want to compete as well.” Aria looked up, an obvious reason showing in her eyes. “I think this is a perfect chance for me.” She looked over at Gavriil, who grinned and they both nodded.

“I guess you can compete, but not as a team. I can't have the worry of two human children dying in the first battle. It is a chance, you know. If you compete, you could die.” Yao warned them and Aria laughed, covering her mouth daintily with the back of her hand. 

“It wouldn't be the first time in the last week I was almost killed! Grandpa Francis!” She turned, seeing Francis, Arthur and Alfred all come in. “Compete with me!”

“Excuse moi?” He stared for a moment confused as Aria stood, staring him right in the eye. 

“The competition! Compete with me!”

“But what about Arthur?” Francis looked between the two, slightly torn. On one hand, Arthur had been his rival and friend for hundreds of years, but Aria was his cute little grand child. 

“Grandpa Arthur can compete with me!” Gavriil took the opportunity and the two nations stared at each other. 

Arthur was the first to speak. “We're about to toss out our chances of winning, you know.”

“Indeed, but won't it be more fun this way?” Francis laughed out loud and Arthur and Francis both turned and nodded. “It looks like you two have teams.”

“If any harm comes to my children, I will kill you.” Ivan stood, his hands pounding on the table, his eyes shifting between the two children, and the two nations. “I see no reason to allow you two to compete. It's a dangerous thing. Not something you should just sacrifice your lives over.” He growled, causing a few of the countries present to cower or step back in fear. 

“Isn't this something we should have a say in? He's right, there's not much use for trade agreements for us, but on the other hand, not only would this gain us reputation, but also a chance to be taken seriously. Papa, we're young and we're human, but we're not babies.” Aria stared, letting it be known she already had her mind set. She was competing.

“What do you plan to win? What do you expect to be taken seriously over, exactly?” Mattie asked, watching.

“It's... a secret. It's my own secret.” She looked up, her expression shifting from determined to worried. 

“It's alright, just let me know when this is all over, alright? Even if you don't win, I want to know what made you this energetic.” He smiled, watching as she nodded and sat.

“I'll consider it.” She sat down, but looked rather nervous.

“Aria, if I win,” Gavriil steadied his strenght before he finished speaking. “If I win, I want you to be impressed with me.” He spoke and she stared, a little surprised.

“Why wouldn't I be?” She asked confused as Mattie realized what he was saying and covered his mouth just before the words were spoken.

“If I win, I want you to marry me!”

“Mon dieu!” Mattie gasped out and Ivan stared, a bit surprised by the confession.

“In this case, Aria, I'm sorry, I cannot fight with you.” Francis smiled sadly at the girl before looking over at Arthur. “Your other grandfather will do just as well in my place, though, if that's alright?” He asked and Aria stood confused, but nodded.

“If you say so, but why?” She asked, feeling that if nothing else, she deserved a reason she wasn't getting the grandfather she'd asked for.

“Mon Cher, I am the country of love. If it's a love confession, I have to help it.” He stepped up to Gavriil, patting him on the head. “Does this work for you?”

“Da, Grandpa. Spasibo.”

“Not at all, Gavriil. For love to flourish, the country of love should assist, Non?” He smiled as Gavriil hugged him. “Now, all we have to do is find out what kind of competition this even is!” He laughed.


	51. Chapter 51

Ivan informed the kids if they sensed they could not complete a challenge, they were to forfeit before any damage came to them. It was obvious to anyone present he was scared half to death as everyone was lead to a large room, sitting in separate chairs. 

Well, everyone competing. Mattie and the kids and staff, as well as another few countries who were only there as spectators remained in the restaurant, chatting happily. Mattie wasn't surprised when Latvia walked up to him with a curious glance and looked over, seeing the white polar bear on one of the children's laps and smiled before looking back up at the country currently watching him. “I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you!” He squeaked out and Mattie shook his head, worried for a second if he spoke it would startle the other country farther. “I was just wondering... with you and him, Ivan, how did that happen?”

Mattie looked around. All of the countries that weren't blatantly staring were keeping an obvious ear out. “Why are you all so skittish?” Mattie laughed. “Half of the time you guys don't even realize I'm here, and suddenly you're scared of me!” He laughed harder and stood up, waving everyone over. “If you want to hear, you're welcome to. There's no real secrets about it! Come on over and listen, alright?” He smiled, watching as everyone in the room slowly made their way over. The few countries that remembered the name, the ones who saw him at meetings knew Mattie to be kind and caring, so they weren't as worried. On the other hand, the ones that weren't around as often, like Moldova, only knew he was dating the scariest country ever and were a bit wary of the new guy. 

Mattie explained World War 2, and what Ivan had explained about his crush during the USSR days. By the time he'd started his explanation of his own crush, everyone was sitting and watching, listening closely to the words Mattie strung together. Everyone watched with wide eyes, even the children. By this time Kumajirou had climbed onto his lap and he softly licked Mattie's hand as he explained the last world meeting he'd been to, three months ago, where Alfred had started picking on him. Mattie couldn't hide the blush of embarrassment as he explained his lie, as well as the surprised outcome from it. After that, the explanation shifted to meeting Ivan at the hockey game, the celebratory dinner, the agreement made, and how their fake relationship shifted to a real one. He didn't give too many details after the meeting, not feeling that anyone else really needed to hear about their first real kiss or their first time together. 

“That's really... cute.” Latvia stared, surprised. “I never would have expected that from Ivan, but it does explain a lot.” The country smiled brightly. 

“What do you mean?” Mattie asked, watching as Latvia thought. 

“He used to ask us what we knew about you. Not just as a person, but as a country. He had books about Canada that he used to get so wrapped up in, we thought you were going to be one of us.” Latvia shivered at the thought. “Honestly, we were waiting for the declaration we were going to be at war with you. We were surprised when it never happened.”

“I'm quite glad it didn't.” Mattie frowned, thinking. Everyone knew Russia was dangerous many years ago. Invasion of the countries he could reach were nonstop. Mattie couldn't help but wonder, with that being the situation, why hadn't he invaded? Why didn't he try to take him by force, MAKE him be one with Russia? There was only one answer Mattie could think of. He understood he couldn't force someone to love him. He couldn't help the smile that lit the corners of his mouth, making everyone there wonder what was going through this poor masochist's mind. After all, if he was dating Russia...

“It must be interesting, Being Russia's bitch.” He glanced up, seeing the sadistic smile of Denmark, glaring at him. Mattie understood it was most likely due to past disagreements and wars with Russia himself and decided to be just as mean back.

“Who in the hell told you I was the bitch?” He glared, lifting an eyebrow in an expectant manner, his arms crossing elegantly. More than a few nations there paled, while a few gasped out, shocked and suddenly terrified. Surely this nation before them understood his words would get back to Ivan, so either he was telling the truth, or he was convinced Ivan wouldn't beat him senseless.

“What in the hell...” Kugelmugel stared, while Latvia shook his head, feeling a bit nauseous. 

Mattie suddenly realized the rest of the company and turned to the kids, all staring at him in shock before Daniil burst out laughing. “I'm so sorry for saying such vulgar things! Pretend like you didn't hear that, alright?” He nearly whimpered as Daniil laughed harder.

“That explains so much!” He fell out of his chair, literally rolling on the floor laughing. “Oh my god! I never would have expected!” He laughed harder. “Papa Ivan really is the bitch!” He had tears in his eyes as Mattie gasped out, trying to reprimand him for his own vulgarity while the other countries stared at Mattie, a few taking a step away. 

It was obvious this country was more dangerous than they'd anticipated.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The group walked into a large white room, hand in hand with their team mate as they warily looked around. Nothing except a stage at the other end informed them of what was to happen. When everyone had piled in, China looked around with a frown. He had expected more countries to participate. He stepped onto the stage, drawing the attention of the fifty groups and sighed. “Welcome to the Chinese Trade Agreement Competition. This won't be an easy contest. It will be dangerous, and there is a chance that many of you may die... some more than others...” He sighed as he thought of the two human children taking part. “I will ask that you try not to kill your opponents, Aru. Your first competition will be announced soon. Until then, be safe.” He stated as he looked around the room, seeing a nod on a few random faces in the crowd, knowing their job was done.

As everyone left the room, their teams were marked down so they could not try and change it later. The room numbers and such were marked down and the teams were issued a number as they walked through the door.

“How many teams?” Yao asked as he walked to the door.

“A total of fifty three teams. Were you aware of two humans participating?”

“Ayaa, I am, but I'm not the happiest about it, Aru. I'm certain they won't survive the second challenge.” He frowned. “With any luck, they'll lose out on the first challenge so Russia doesn't declare war on us.” He rubbed at his temples. 

When everyone returned to the restaurant Ivan was surprised to see a few sympathetic glances shot his way. He looked over at Mattie, who blushed and offered an apologetic smile as the Russian sat down and turned, awaiting an answer.

“Remember the time Alfred said he didn't want me being your bitch and I lost my nerves?”

“You said the same line again, didn't you?” Ivan's expression was flat as Mattie nodded, his look dripping with unsaid apologies and Ivan sighed. “You better be making this up to me.” He glanced down as Mattie wrapped an arm around his.

“I will tonight, I promise.” Mattie looked up and Ivan nodded appropriately, hoping no one was ready to leave before the blood came back from his nether regions. Mattie blushed harder as Daniil started laughing all over again. “And I've discovered Daniil has a bit of a foul train of thought. He's a bit more familiar with... adult details than I would have expected.” Mattie's eyes shifted to the kid, who's laughter died in his throat. 

“I was just surprised! Half of the time we have to try and remember not to call you 'Mama Matvey'! You're the one who's calm and collected! Nurturing and... motherly! To hear such a thing! It was hysterical!” Daniil couldn't help it as he dissolved into giggles again and Ivan glanced at Mattie with a displeased glare.

“I'm not a woman!” Mattie yelped out, standing in alarm at the words and the kids all turned to him with a disbelieving look. “Seriously? All of you?”

“I know you're not!” Gavriil stated as he sat down. “I still remember you beating up Gil!” He shivered, sending the rest of the kids into similar states.

“He did what to Gil?”  
“And Ludwig didn't even retaliate!”  
“Ivan really did hook up with a monster, didn't he?”  
“Never thought I'd feel sorry for Russia...”

The words were nearly chanted by everyone in the room, except Gilbert, who was on the other side of the room, glaring. He watched as Mattie heard the words and sat down with a bright blush, covering his face in embarrassment. “I can't believe I lost my little birdy to Russia.” Gil grumbled as he chugged down the remnants from his beer, wincing that it had gotten warm in his absence to the meeting downstairs.

“What did you expect?” Lugwig stared at his brother. “They're the same, after all. They're both more lonely and cold than you could imagine. Canada may be sweet and kind, but you should know more than anyone how vicious and brutal he can be.” Ludwig paused to drink before continuing. “He may have been your 'little birdy' a long time ago, but when you grew up and forgot, when you left him alone and the only one to remember him was Russia, of course he'd fall for him. And your little comment to Russia about kidnapping him, after he'd already been kidnapped and brutalized like that, not the brightest.” Ludwig watched as Gil frowned.

“He wasn't in the meeting.” Gil stated, never tearing his eyes from the Canadian. “Ivan was there with America.” Finally Gil's eyes shifted, meeting his brother's surprised eyes.

“That's a hell of a team. We might have trouble with those two, then.” Ludwig looked over, noticing two children he'd seen in the meeting. His eyes narrowed as he realized something. “Gil, The kids, the one with the pink dress, and the boy sitting beside her, are they two of the kids Ivan and Mattie took in?”

“Ja, Gavriil and Aria. Why?”

“I think I know how to get ourselves a little farther with our chances.” Ludwig looked over and Gil shook his head.

“I won't hurt them. They call me Uncle. They may be Ivan's brats, but I actually like them.” Gil stated and Ludwig hit him in the back of the head.

“I won't hurt them! What kind of monster do you think I am?” He crossed his arms, staring in surprise at his brother.

“West, I know this whole thing means a lot to you, but if you do anything to those kids, I swear to god, I'll kill you myself and reclaim Germany.” Gil's tone and body language let Ludwig know he was dead serious.

“What about if we just hide them for a while? No damage, no injuries, just to keep them out of the way. Besides, with what Yao said, it would probably be doing them a favor, Ja?”

“Ja, maybe.” Gil frowned. It still left a bad taste in his mouth, but he looked over, seeing the two. They were small and weak, even for humans. They shouldn't be in a competition such as this. 

On the other hand, he understood what his brother was thinking. Hide the kids, and Ivan would be too worried about them to continue in the competition. “What an underhanded thought.” He stated, causing Ludwig to glance over at him, his face turning surprised and a bit ashamed.

“I don't want to hurt them, and it would be the best way to break up that team. Two super powers on one team like that and we have practically no chance.”

“Listen up!” Yao stated as he walked into the room. He knew at least one person from each team was present, the others would be contacted. “In some of the rooms, there's a tag with a number. The first thirty people to read me the numbers gets to continue. A large part of this is luck, Aru!” With that he stepped out of the doorway as everyone stared for a moment before running.

Gavriil and Aria, with their small sizes, were surprisingly fast as they looked around at the rest. “Quick, give us your room keys!” He stated as everyone else handed them over, but Ivan was already gone. The room keys were divided and handed to the room, three each, as they took off running on their own. Most of the rest were busy finding their team mates and coming up with strategies as they ran. Gavriil was surprised when he was the fourth out of the room, a small man not much larger than him in size grinned at him.

“Hello!” The boy chirped as they started up the stairs, knowing the elevator would either be waiting forever, or stopped entirely. “Haven't seen you before. Are you another micronation?”

“Humans.” Aria spoke as she ran.

“How interesting!” The boy cheered as he kept up the brutal pace up the stairs. “I'm Sealand.”

“Gavriil.”  
“Aria.” They nodded an informal greeting as they ran. 

“Hope to see you around!” Sealand smiled as he ran out at the fifth floor, while they still had ten to go.

By the time they got to the top, they were heaving out breaths as they looked at the key cards and opened the first of each room. They looked over the beds and dressers, glanced around in the bathrooms, but found nothing.

They went into the next rooms and Gavriil noticed it first. Hanging from the shower head was a plastic tag with the number '042'. He grinned as he went through Nikolai's belongings, finding his spare cell and quickly shifted through the contacts til he found it. He hit the call button and heard Francis sigh on the other end.

“What floor are you on?”

“Second.” Francis sighed.

“Get to China. 042.” Gavriil sighed as Francis quickly disconnected and took off running.

He went to the next room and found Aria looking around in a blind panic. He ran over and looked in the shower, finding a tag. He pulled it out and handed it to her before running to the third room and checked, finding another one. There were tags in each room, he figured, realizing he hadn't found a tag in the first room, but he hadn't checked the shower. He ran and found one just as Ivan had reached the top of the stairs, Alfred nowhere to be found. “Here.” He handed a tag to Ivan as he grinned. “I think there's one in each room on this floor. It's on the shower, so you might want to give it to someone you trust.” He stated as he started running down the stairs, Aria just behind him. “Why aren't you already gone?”

“Once people realize what's happening, they'll be bashing in every door on the top floor. I put up notes on all of our doors that the tags were already found.” She spoke, even though they both knew there were two more tags in their rooms. Aria was surprised when Gavriil took off into the fifth floor, running down the hallway with his eyes wide, his jaw set. He found the country that had talked to him before standing in the hallway with a hopeful expression when he assumed the country inside the room searched. “Here.” He reached into his pocket and handed the tag to Sealand, who stared surprised before looking up.

“What?! But why?”

“You seem nice.” Gavriil grinned as Sealand ran into the room and heard a cheer before he ran back upstairs to grab the other two tags. If he just put them on the floor outside the rooms, he felt it might be safer for the rooms. He did what he thought was the right thing to do, though his legs ached after taking the ten floors for the second time, this time countries ran up and down in panic, as no one seemed to be able to find any. He ran into the first room and grabbed the key before running into Mattie and Ivan's room, as they had returned upstairs after Ivan had come down. He slipped into the bathroom and took down the tag before turning to Mattie and grinning, holding up both tags. He watched as Mattie smiled and nodded, comforting the other children who were worried about the yelling and riots that seemed to be happening in the hallways. 

Mattie was honestly just happy Yao had agreed to key them into the elevator. Taking a three year old up fifteen flights of stairs seemed a cruel thing to do, and Yao was known for his kindness to children.

Once Gavriil reached the hallway he stood, staring. He knew what he would do.

He ran back downstairs and found Ivan, standing to the side with a grin, gasping for breath after the run. Gavriil handed him the two tags. “I don't know who to give them to. I'm not...” He frowned when he knew the words he wanted to use, but couldn't. It made him feel pathetic.

“I understand. You'll get to know and understand the other nations when you get a bit older, Da?” Ivan smiled as he patted his kind son on the head.

“Spasibo.” Gavriil sighed as he walked over to a table and sat. Ivan was surprised to see Sealand run over to him and give him a hug. They chatted for a moment before Gavriil nodded and ran back over. “Can I have one back?” He asked and Ivan nodded, handing it to the child who ran over and handed it to the Italian standing with them. Ivan couldn't help but laugh. Gavriil had aligned himself with Seborga and Sealand! He turned, seeing Romano gasping for breath, unable to run any more. 

“Who are you teamed up with?” He asked and Romano looked up before his eyes widened in terror. 

“My brother. Why do you want to know?”

“Found a tag yet?” Ivan ignored the question and asked with a grin as Romano stood.

“Notta yet. Veneziano is looking now.”

“Here.” Ivan handed him the tag. If the Italian brothers were on a team together, Ivan knew they would be easy to defeat in many other challenges.

“Why give this to me? Why not one of your sisters?” He asked, and Ivan looked down at him with a frown.

“I would be fine if they did not continue. They don't need to get hurt, Da?” When Ivan walked away and Romano understood his words, he chilled. 

He ran over to Yao, who was oddly relaxed, almost no one having given him the numbers yet. When Romano handed it over, Yao grinned at him with a nod. “Good luck in the next competition.” He grinned brightly, sending a second chill through the Italian.


	52. Chapter 52

It took nearly two hours for people to realize all of the tags were on the top floor because the only ones on the top floor were Ivan, Mattie and their family, the first ones to win, but the micronations really threw everyone off. Gil and Germany were the last ones to get the tags, though it wasn't without trouble. Ludwig went to ask for a key to the top rooms, deciding bashing in the doors would be a bad idea, while Gilbert was bashing in the doors with everyone else. Gil figured that way he was already closer to China and could just relay the room number.

As everyone sat around in the room, about half of the faces triumphant, while a few glared around with poorly covered anger or jealousy as Yao announced the teams that passed. Many were surprised to hear the first one to hand in a tag had been Francis and Gavriil, even more were surprised to hear the second was England and Aria. “The humans beat us?”

“They are Russia's kids, after all!”

“Stop talkin' smack 'bout my niece and nephew!” Alfred snarled out before his name was announced in the fourth group, just after Sealand and Wy. This being followed by Seborga and Ledonia was just absurd to the group. They all stared at the group, Ivan and Alfred, Gavriil and Francis, England and Aria with confusion and sheer wonder. How had they managed that? It didn't make any sense to them! Quite a few of the countries, after discovering the top floor held all of the tags weren't surprised to find Mattie breaking the wrists of anyone who went against his orders not to break in the rooms of those with his group. A very anxious Romania had tried to sneak past him, only to end out with a hand on his shoulder and a very dark aura nearly encasing him. For a moment he thought Russia himself was behind him before he heard the words.

“I will end you if your hand moves one centimeter closer to that knob.”

After that, everyone left the rooms in peace, and Romania and Bulgaria were able to 'borrow' a tag from a very happy and hysterical Gilbert. Romania did feel a little guilty stealing from the decrepit non-nation, but the feeling drifted off when he realized the other was one of the ones in the room with a grin on his face.

After the rest of the names were called, Yao made his way back over to Ivan and Mattie with an embarrassed grin. “I'm sorry if any of your rooms were... broken into. I didn't have anyone on the top floor before because of this.” He sighed, looking to see angry stares, but instead found Mattie shake his head, glancing up with a smile. 

“No, I offered enough persuasion to keep the others out of the rooms.” He nodded before tossing back a beer. Now that only Gavriil and Aria were present, and they would undoubtedly be going to their team mates' rooms to try and figure out ideas and strategies, he felt it was safe to have a drink or two before returning to the rooms. 

“I'm glad to hear that.” He sighed and they could both tell he was sincere in his statement. “I just want you two to know, the next contest, it's not safe for your kids, Aru. I really don't want them to take part in it.” His eyes shifted with worry between the two and Mattie frowned before looking over at Ivan. This was their first disagreement as parents. Ivan felt they should be protected, knowing the competition could be dangerous, while Mattie felt it was better to let them live and learn, to make their own decisions. 

“And you can't tell us what kind of contest it is?” Mattie asked, though he already knew the answer.

“I cannot. They will have a chance to drop out before the competition, Aru, but I'm worried they won't understand the danger they'll really be in. It's going to be a bloodbath, Aru.” 

“I'll make sure they understand.” Ivan sighed, letting out a relieved sigh that didn't surprise either of the others at the table. 

“Don't be cruel, Ivan.” Mattie mumbled, but understood what he was about to do. He was going to scare them badly enough that they quit. While Mattie couldn't really disagree, fearing their situation himself, he didn't like the fact that Ivan wasn't planning to let them choose. He sighed, watching as he strolled over to the other table, sitting down with a frown.

“Gavriil, let's talk.” Ivan glanced up, his eyes meeting the other and Gavriil stilled, his breath nearly visibly caught in his throat. He knew why Ivan was there. He understood he was worried. 

“I'm not quitting.” He finally mumbled, looking down. “I've been in love with Aria for years, you can't tell me it's not worth it.” His eyes shifted over to Ivan, and they both regarded the worry, the fear and the comfort they took in each other.

“I can't let you win, Gavriil.” He stated softly and Francis looked up with anger.

“You can't tell him it's not worth it to try for love!” Francis grumbled out, a little angry with his son's boyfriend.

“I still can't let you win.” Ivan looked at Gavriil and the younger noticed worry, almost panic in his eyes. He turned, letting his eyes rove over the stiff posture, the uncertain glancing around the room as he continued. “I have to win this, Gavriil. I'm sorry, but if you continue this, if we come head to head, I will defeat you. Both of you.” His eyes shifted over to Francis. “With all of my power, I will win this.” He spoke with an odd clarity that Francis realized wasn't quite what he was used to from the man before him.

“You've set a challenge for yourself, just as Gavriil has. What is it?” Francis asked, leaning forward, his eyes widening in wonder as everyone leaned just a little farther in.

“I'm planning to propose to Matvey. If I can prove I can protect us, if I can prove I'm worthy of him...” Ivan looked up with a worried expression, taking in the surprise and cheer in the other's eyes. Imagine his surprise when a few seconds later Francis burst into laughter, flustering the man before him.

“Why are you laughing?!” Ivan blushed brightly in embarrassment, wondering if this was Francis' way of turning him down. “Is it really that laughable?!” He asked, suddenly worried maybe Mattie didn't love him back as much as he'd thought. “Is it really that bad a thought?” His voice took on a sad tone, suddenly desperately heart broken.

“Ivan, you are a fool.” Francis stood, happily patting the Russian on the back, taking in the bewildered face before him. “Maybe it's time we all just... quit this little competition, oui? We could just head back to Canada, forget about this battle and the worry that accompanies it and just keep going as we feel we need to.” He smiled, looking between both of the others there with him. “I think the only way to make Gavriil drop out is going to be to quit yourself, Russe.” Francis spoke softly, the corners of his mouth gently lifting against his will, betraying the seriousness of his conversation. 

“So the only way will be to give up proposing to Matvey.” Ivan sat back, his hands clasping under his chin as he looked down, trying to think through this. What was more important to him, his children or Mattie? “If I feel a competition is truly too dangerous for them, if I quit, and I call out, Francis, will you drop out as well?” His eyes locked on the other. “I can't let them die. I love Matvey, more than the world, but my responsibilities are to my children.” His eyes looked down, a shimmer from the beginning of tears at the prospect of giving up, of not being able to ask that question weighing heavily on his heart. 

“Oui.” Francis smiled softly, patting him on the shoulder again. “Ivan, I don't think you have to prove yourself. Mathieu loves you as you are, you know you don't have to prove yourself to him, right?”

“It's not just to him.” Ivan sighed. “I want the rest of the world to realize I will fight, and I can win. I don't want anyone else jumping in to do anything. I don't want anyone to think they can... take him away.” He let a bit of anger show, his eyes shifting over to Gil, who was laughing, his arm over Ludwig's shoulder as they chatted with the Italian trio. 

Francis, while sometimes a bit of an airhead, understood that look. He turned, seeing the Prussian and frowned. “What did he say?”

“He said that Papa Matvey had already been hurt by Papa Ivan's negligence once, and said he'd steal Papa Matvey away if it happened again, whether he was hated for it or not.” The situation clicked in Gavriil's head as he spoke the words and looked up at Ivan. He was fighting against Gil here. He was fighting back to not gain his respect, but to prove that he would fight ruthlessly for the man he loved. “I understand.” Gavriil spoke softly, but a wicked grin lit the boy's face, startling both nations at the table. “I understand, but with Papa Matvey himself smacking him silly, wouldn't it be grand if we, you, myself and Aria all lasted longer in the competition than him? We could prove we're not a family to be trifled with.” Gavriil grinned, smiling with a determination that the others hadn't really seen on the boy, even when he'd set his mind to this before.

“That would be fun.” Ivan glanced over, his 'kolkolkol' laugh sliding easily from his throat, the threatening aura startling a few nations in the room. “But,” Ivan's eyes glanced over, looking right into Gavriil's eyes, showing his seriousness, “As much as I love Matvey, as much as he does mean to me, you and Aria are my children. My responsibilities are to you right now. I can't let you get hurt in this.” Ivan looked winded, like he was suddenly just too tired to think. “If I have to choose between my happiness with him and you, I'll choose you.” Ivan looked down, breaking the contact with his son, letting him really understand the position he was being put in.

“Papa, half of the people in this room are terrified of you, and many think Papa Matvey is more terrifying for making you his... bitch.” The word was a bit hard for the Russian to pronounce properly. “No one else would ally themselves with him if he tried anything, you realize that, right?” Gavriil watched as Ivan burned at the statement.

“I forgot about that!” Ivan groaned as his hand slapped over his face in embarrassment. Francis laughed outright at the statement, having a better idea of what was going on. After all, he understood better than either of them the feeling of domination that happened when on your own soil better than the other two. He couldn't help but wonder if they even understood it, or if they both just thought they were suddenly 'switches'.

“It's fine, Russe. It makes everyone more wary of the situation, oui? Either way, if it really is too dangerous you should know I already planned to drop out. I can't let my precious little grandchild die for something that in the end won't even matter.” He looked over to Gavriil with a wink.

“What does that mean?!” Gavriil jumped up, slamming his hands down on the table, his anger suddenly boiling over. “You were already planning to drop me?! To just let me fail before we'd even begun?!”

“Calm yourself.” Ivan's eyes flashed with a dangerous glint as he took in the boy before him. “I would like to remind you that while you're here, you are a representative of Russia. Do not lose your calm. Do not show your anger or weaknesses. If you can't even contain yourself over something like this, you really are too much of a child to be allowed to continue in this.” Ivan spoke in a dark tone that chilled Gavriil to his core. It suddenly dawned on him, even though he knew it all along.

The other nations, immortal beings, feared him horribly. Ivan, while he may be the boy's father, was a very dangerous man. “Sorry, Father.” Gavriil sat quickly, his eyes shifting to his hands as he clasped them over the table before him. Both of the men before him raised an eyebrow at the change of wording from Papa, and Ivan sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly.

“I'm still getting used to being a father, and making hard decisions, Gavriil. I don't mean to be too difficult for you, but sometimes I only know I have to help and keep you safe, even if you don't want it. I'm known for losing my temper and creating horrible devastation. I don't want the horrible image people see in me to be cast to you as well. I want you to be able to have a good life.” Ivan reached out, ruffling the boy's hair. 

“I know, Papa. I'm sorry I lost my temper.” Gavriil glanced up, the corner of his mouth tipping up in a smile. Ivan couldn't help but smile back. 

“Francis, keep him safe above anything else.” Ivan nearly begged and Francis nodded.

“Of course.” He smiled. “I'm taking it you're off to have a similar 'chat' with Aria and Mon Angleterre?”

“Da.” Ivan sighed before he stood. He glanced over to the other table and turned back, ruffling Gavriil's hair again before walking over to the other table.

Arthur watched with a sceptical intrigue as Ivan sat down beside him, his eyes trained on the girl across from him. “I need you to agree to something. If I say it's too dangerous, I need you to quit.”

“Not going to happen.” Aria smiled softly, crossing her arms as she leaned against them on the table. “This may sound crazy to you, but I actually do have something to prove here as well. It's not just you and Gavriil, you know.” She smirked, surprising the Russian. 

“What is it you plan to do if you win this?” Ivan asked, looking at the girl before him.

“Something... different.” She watched as Ivan frowned, wanting desperately to know what she was up to. 

“Like?” He asked, watching as she leaned back, thinking of her wording.

“I guess you could say, in my own way it's a... security. I have aspirations and dreams, you know. And being adopted by you has gotten me much closer, but I still have other things I want to do.” She smiled as Ivan sighed in frustration, no closer to getting an answer.

“Francis has agreed.” Ivan looked over to Arthur, realizing asking the girl was pretty much a lost cause. “If I quit, please, quit as well. I can't allow my kids to get hurt in this. You have no idea what I'm giving up if I quit, but I can't allow them to be killed here.”

“You have so little faith in them, you expect them to die?” Arthur asked, an eyebrow lifting as he reached out and grasped the handle of his mug of tea. 

“It's not like that.” Ivan sighed, realizing these two allied would be almost too stubborn for the world to handle. “It's my responsibility as their father to make sure they're safe! England, how would you handle it if America had been beaten to death? Wouldn't it break your heart?!”

“It broke my heart when I tried to do such a thing on my own. I did my best to beat him into submission, and too late I realized the more I pushed, the harder I fought, the stronger he became.” Arthur watched as Ivan's eyes widened in alarm. “Yes, the American revolution. When Alfred abandoned me. He left me behind, and rose up, becoming stronger without me than he ever could have been with me. Sometimes, Ivan, it's best to let them fight their way to the top.” Arthur watched as Ivan frowned, shaking his head.

“If I feel it's necessary, I will leave the country, and I will revoke their passports so they have no choice but to return with me.” Ivan growled and Arthur watched with a dark frown.

“And you will eternally gain their hatred for such an act.” Arthur watched as Ivan glanced over at Aria in alarm, fear more visible in his eyes than the Englishman was used to seeing. Ivan winced as he looked back over to Arthur.

“I'd rather them hate me and live. It's not like I don't have another goal here as well, you know!” Ivan frowned and Arthur crossed his arms.

“Like what?” He asked, a hot headed snarky sound as he glared at the Russian.

“I was planning to propose to Mattie. It's looking like I'll have to give it up. My main goal is to my children, Arthur. I have to keep them safe!” He pleaded, hoping that telling the truth would break through the stubborn defense the man kept up. 

“If you never let them live, if you never let them try, they'll grow old and die with nothing to look back on, Ivan.” Arthur stated, but it was a softer sound. He was done being angry, but he felt the need to let Ivan know what he was trying wouldn't work. He needed to keep himself standing, but his family needed to be able to stand up as well. “If you force them to withdraw at this point, what you're showing the children, all of them as well as the rest of the world, is you can't handle the challenge. You can't stand up on your own and you don't have the confidence in your own children to let them fight on their own. You'll be showing you think they're too weak to fight, and it won't be long til another tragedy falls. It will practically be begging for an invasion. Ivan, it's too late to turn back now.” Arthur watched as Ivan processed the words before he looked over to Aria. Though her confident and slightly arrogant smile was gone, her eyes still showed her conviction.

“Is it worth it to you? Would you die for what you're trying here?”

“I know when to give up, Papa. At least have a little faith in me, Da?” She asked softly and Ivan stood, nodding quickly before turning and nearly running from the room. Mattie noticed his retreat, saw the worry in his eyes and jumped up, giving chase til they jumped onto the elevator. He turned to try and ask what had happened, but Ivan grasped to him, hugging him close, pressing his face into Mattie's shoulder.

“I'm a horrible father!” He gasped out, shaking in fear. “I either should have told them no in the first place or just let them fight! I didn't mean to make them angry at me!” He cried and Mattie held him softly. 

“You're not a horrible father. You're kind and caring, and they're children. They won't understand til they're older and put in similar situations, eh? Just give them some time.” Mattie smiled, patting Ivan on the back.

He was surprised to see Ivan pull back and look into his eyes, worry and self loathing showing.

“I don't deserve this, not from you. Not after what I just agreed to.” Ivan sighed, but Mattie pulled him in closer, hugging him tighter.

“And what did you agree to?” He asked with a tone of indifference, but it didn't fool either of them.

“Hopefully, nothing.” Ivan pressed his face back to Mattie's neck, hoping that everything would work out right.


	53. Chapter 53

It took nearly two hours for people to realize all of the tags were on the top floor because the only ones on the top floor were Ivan, Mattie and their family, the first ones to win, but the micronations really threw everyone off. Gil and Germany were the last ones to get the tags, though it wasn't without trouble. Ludwig went to ask for a key to the top rooms, deciding bashing in the doors would be a bad idea, while Gilbert was bashing in the doors with everyone else. Gil figured that way he was already closer to China and could just relay the room number.

As everyone sat around in the room, about half of the faces triumphant, while a few glared around with poorly covered anger or jealousy as Yao announced the teams that passed. Many were surprised to hear the first one to hand in a tag had been Francis and Gavriil, even more were surprised to hear the second was England and Aria. “The humans beat us?”

“They are Russia's kids, after all!”

“Stop talkin' smack 'bout my niece and nephew!” Alfred snarled out before his name was announced in the fourth group, just after Sealand and Wy. This being followed by Seborga and Ledonia was just absurd to the group. They all stared at the group, Ivan and Alfred, Gavriil and Francis, England and Aria with confusion and sheer wonder. How had they managed that? It didn't make any sense to them! Quite a few of the countries, after discovering the top floor held all of the tags weren't surprised to find Mattie breaking the wrists of anyone who went against his orders not to break in the rooms of those with his group. A very anxious Romania had tried to sneak past him, only to end out with a hand on his shoulder and a very dark aura nearly encasing him. For a moment he thought Russia himself was behind him before he heard the words.

“I will end you if your hand moves one centimeter closer to that knob.”

After that, everyone left the rooms in peace, and Romania and Bulgaria were able to 'borrow' a tag from a very happy and hysterical Gilbert. Romania did feel a little guilty stealing from the decrepit non-nation, but the feeling drifted off when he realized the other was one of the ones in the room with a grin on his face.

After the rest of the names were called, Yao made his way back over to Ivan and Mattie with an embarrassed grin. “I'm sorry if any of your rooms were... broken into. I didn't have anyone on the top floor before because of this.” He sighed, looking to see angry stares, but instead found Mattie shake his head, glancing up with a smile. 

“No, I offered enough persuasion to keep the others out of the rooms.” He nodded before tossing back a beer. Now that only Gavriil and Aria were present, and they would undoubtedly be going to their team mates' rooms to try and figure out ideas and strategies, he felt it was safe to have a drink or two before returning to the rooms. 

“I'm glad to hear that.” He sighed and they could both tell he was sincere in his statement. “I just want you two to know, the next contest, it's not safe for your kids, Aru. I really don't want them to take part in it.” His eyes shifted with worry between the two and Mattie frowned before looking over at Ivan. This was their first disagreement as parents. Ivan felt they should be protected, knowing the competition could be dangerous, while Mattie felt it was better to let them live and learn, to make their own decisions. 

“And you can't tell us what kind of contest it is?” Mattie asked, though he already knew the answer.

“I cannot. They will have a chance to drop out before the competition, Aru, but I'm worried they won't understand the danger they'll really be in. It's going to be a bloodbath, Aru.” 

“I'll make sure they understand.” Ivan sighed, letting out a relieved sigh that didn't surprise either of the others at the table. 

“Don't be cruel, Ivan.” Mattie mumbled, but understood what he was about to do. He was going to scare them badly enough that they quit. While Mattie couldn't really disagree, fearing their situation himself, he didn't like the fact that Ivan wasn't planning to let them choose. He sighed, watching as he strolled over to the other table, sitting down with a frown.

“Gavriil, let's talk.” Ivan glanced up, his eyes meeting the other and Gavriil stilled, his breath nearly visibly caught in his throat. He knew why Ivan was there. He understood he was worried. 

“I'm not quitting.” He finally mumbled, looking down. “I've been in love with Aria for years, you can't tell me it's not worth it.” His eyes shifted over to Ivan, and they both regarded the worry, the fear and the comfort they took in each other.

“I can't let you win, Gavriil.” He stated softly and Francis looked up with anger.

“You can't tell him it's not worth it to try for love!” Francis grumbled out, a little angry with his son's boyfriend.

“I still can't let you win.” Ivan looked at Gavriil and the younger noticed worry, almost panic in his eyes. He turned, letting his eyes rove over the stiff posture, the uncertain glancing around the room as he continued. “I have to win this, Gavriil. I'm sorry, but if you continue this, if we come head to head, I will defeat you. Both of you.” His eyes shifted over to Francis. “With all of my power, I will win this.” He spoke with an odd clarity that Francis realized wasn't quite what he was used to from the man before him.

“You've set a challenge for yourself, just as Gavriil has. What is it?” Francis asked, leaning forward, his eyes widening in wonder as everyone leaned just a little farther in.

“I'm planning to propose to Matvey. If I can prove I can protect us, if I can prove I'm worthy of him...” Ivan looked up with a worried expression, taking in the surprise and cheer in the other's eyes. Imagine his surprise when a few seconds later Francis burst into laughter, flustering the man before him.

“Why are you laughing?!” Ivan blushed brightly in embarrassment, wondering if this was Francis' way of turning him down. “Is it really that laughable?!” He asked, suddenly worried maybe Mattie didn't love him back as much as he'd thought. “Is it really that bad a thought?” His voice took on a sad tone, suddenly desperately heart broken.

“Ivan, you are a fool.” Francis stood, happily patting the Russian on the back, taking in the bewildered face before him. “Maybe it's time we all just... quit this little competition, oui? We could just head back to Canada, forget about this battle and the worry that accompanies it and just keep going as we feel we need to.” He smiled, looking between both of the others there with him. “I think the only way to make Gavriil drop out is going to be to quit yourself, Russe.” Francis spoke softly, the corners of his mouth gently lifting against his will, betraying the seriousness of his conversation. 

“So the only way will be to give up proposing to Matvey.” Ivan sat back, his hands clasping under his chin as he looked down, trying to think through this. What was more important to him, his children or Mattie? “If I feel a competition is truly too dangerous for them, if I quit, and I call out, Francis, will you drop out as well?” His eyes locked on the other. “I can't let them die. I love Matvey, more than the world, but my responsibilities are to my children.” His eyes looked down, a shimmer from the beginning of tears at the prospect of giving up, of not being able to ask that question weighing heavily on his heart. 

“Oui.” Francis smiled softly, patting him on the shoulder again. “Ivan, I don't think you have to prove yourself. Mathieu loves you as you are, you know you don't have to prove yourself to him, right?”

“It's not just to him.” Ivan sighed. “I want the rest of the world to realize I will fight, and I can win. I don't want anyone else jumping in to do anything. I don't want anyone to think they can... take him away.” He let a bit of anger show, his eyes shifting over to Gil, who was laughing, his arm over Ludwig's shoulder as they chatted with the Italian trio. 

Francis, while sometimes a bit of an airhead, understood that look. He turned, seeing the Prussian and frowned. “What did he say?”

“He said that Papa Matvey had already been hurt by Papa Ivan's negligence once, and said he'd steal Papa Matvey away if it happened again, whether he was hated for it or not.” The situation clicked in Gavriil's head as he spoke the words and looked up at Ivan. He was fighting against Gil here. He was fighting back to not gain his respect, but to prove that he would fight ruthlessly for the man he loved. “I understand.” Gavriil spoke softly, but a wicked grin lit the boy's face, startling both nations at the table. “I understand, but with Papa Matvey himself smacking him silly, wouldn't it be grand if we, you, myself and Aria all lasted longer in the competition than him? We could prove we're not a family to be trifled with.” Gavriil grinned, smiling with a determination that the others hadn't really seen on the boy, even when he'd set his mind to this before.

“That would be fun.” Ivan glanced over, his 'kolkolkol' laugh sliding easily from his throat, the threatening aura startling a few nations in the room. “But,” Ivan's eyes glanced over, looking right into Gavriil's eyes, showing his seriousness, “As much as I love Matvey, as much as he does mean to me, you and Aria are my children. My responsibilities are to you right now. I can't let you get hurt in this.” Ivan looked winded, like he was suddenly just too tired to think. “If I have to choose between my happiness with him and you, I'll choose you.” Ivan looked down, breaking the contact with his son, letting him really understand the position he was being put in.

“Papa, half of the people in this room are terrified of you, and many think Papa Matvey is more terrifying for making you his... bitch.” The word was a bit hard for the Russian to pronounce properly. “No one else would ally themselves with him if he tried anything, you realize that, right?” Gavriil watched as Ivan burned at the statement.

“I forgot about that!” Ivan groaned as his hand slapped over his face in embarrassment. Francis laughed outright at the statement, having a better idea of what was going on. After all, he understood better than either of them the feeling of domination that happened when on your own soil better than the other two. He couldn't help but wonder if they even understood it, or if they both just thought they were suddenly 'switches'.

“It's fine, Russe. It makes everyone more wary of the situation, oui? Either way, if it really is too dangerous you should know I already planned to drop out. I can't let my precious little grandchild die for something that in the end won't even matter.” He looked over to Gavriil with a wink.

“What does that mean?!” Gavriil jumped up, slamming his hands down on the table, his anger suddenly boiling over. “You were already planning to drop me?! To just let me fail before we'd even begun?!”

“Calm yourself.” Ivan's eyes flashed with a dangerous glint as he took in the boy before him. “I would like to remind you that while you're here, you are a representative of Russia. Do not lose your calm. Do not show your anger or weaknesses. If you can't even contain yourself over something like this, you really are too much of a child to be allowed to continue in this.” Ivan spoke in a dark tone that chilled Gavriil to his core. It suddenly dawned on him, even though he knew it all along.

The other nations, immortal beings, feared him horribly. Ivan, while he may be the boy's father, was a very dangerous man. “Sorry, Father.” Gavriil sat quickly, his eyes shifting to his hands as he clasped them over the table before him. Both of the men before him raised an eyebrow at the change of wording from Papa, and Ivan sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly.

“I'm still getting used to being a father, and making hard decisions, Gavriil. I don't mean to be too difficult for you, but sometimes I only know I have to help and keep you safe, even if you don't want it. I'm known for losing my temper and creating horrible devastation. I don't want the horrible image people see in me to be cast to you as well. I want you to be able to have a good life.” Ivan reached out, ruffling the boy's hair. 

“I know, Papa. I'm sorry I lost my temper.” Gavriil glanced up, the corner of his mouth tipping up in a smile. Ivan couldn't help but smile back. 

“Francis, keep him safe above anything else.” Ivan nearly begged and Francis nodded.

“Of course.” He smiled. “I'm taking it you're off to have a similar 'chat' with Aria and Mon Angleterre?”

“Da.” Ivan sighed before he stood. He glanced over to the other table and turned back, ruffling Gavriil's hair again before walking over to the other table.

Arthur watched with a sceptical intrigue as Ivan sat down beside him, his eyes trained on the girl across from him. “I need you to agree to something. If I say it's too dangerous, I need you to quit.”

“Not going to happen.” Aria smiled softly, crossing her arms as she leaned against them on the table. “This may sound crazy to you, but I actually do have something to prove here as well. It's not just you and Gavriil, you know.” She smirked, surprising the Russian. 

“What is it you plan to do if you win this?” Ivan asked, looking at the girl before him.

“Something... different.” She watched as Ivan frowned, wanting desperately to know what she was up to. 

“Like?” He asked, watching as she leaned back, thinking of her wording.

“I guess you could say, in my own way it's a... security. I have aspirations and dreams, you know. And being adopted by you has gotten me much closer, but I still have other things I want to do.” She smiled as Ivan sighed in frustration, no closer to getting an answer.

“Francis has agreed.” Ivan looked over to Arthur, realizing asking the girl was pretty much a lost cause. “If I quit, please, quit as well. I can't allow my kids to get hurt in this. You have no idea what I'm giving up if I quit, but I can't allow them to be killed here.”

“You have so little faith in them, you expect them to die?” Arthur asked, an eyebrow lifting as he reached out and grasped the handle of his mug of tea. 

“It's not like that.” Ivan sighed, realizing these two allied would be almost too stubborn for the world to handle. “It's my responsibility as their father to make sure they're safe! England, how would you handle it if America had been beaten to death? Wouldn't it break your heart?!”

“It broke my heart when I tried to do such a thing on my own. I did my best to beat him into submission, and too late I realized the more I pushed, the harder I fought, the stronger he became.” Arthur watched as Ivan's eyes widened in alarm. “Yes, the American revolution. When Alfred abandoned me. He left me behind, and rose up, becoming stronger without me than he ever could have been with me. Sometimes, Ivan, it's best to let them fight their way to the top.” Arthur watched as Ivan frowned, shaking his head.

“If I feel it's necessary, I will leave the country, and I will revoke their passports so they have no choice but to return with me.” Ivan growled and Arthur watched with a dark frown.

“And you will eternally gain their hatred for such an act.” Arthur watched as Ivan glanced over at Aria in alarm, fear more visible in his eyes than the Englishman was used to seeing. Ivan winced as he looked back over to Arthur.

“I'd rather them hate me and live. It's not like I don't have another goal here as well, you know!” Ivan frowned and Arthur crossed his arms.

“Like what?” He asked, a hot headed snarky sound as he glared at the Russian.

“I was planning to propose to Mattie. It's looking like I'll have to give it up. My main goal is to my children, Arthur. I have to keep them safe!” He pleaded, hoping that telling the truth would break through the stubborn defense the man kept up. 

“If you never let them live, if you never let them try, they'll grow old and die with nothing to look back on, Ivan.” Arthur stated, but it was a softer sound. He was done being angry, but he felt the need to let Ivan know what he was trying wouldn't work. He needed to keep himself standing, but his family needed to be able to stand up as well. “If you force them to withdraw at this point, what you're showing the children, all of them as well as the rest of the world, is you can't handle the challenge. You can't stand up on your own and you don't have the confidence in your own children to let them fight on their own. You'll be showing you think they're too weak to fight, and it won't be long til another tragedy falls. It will practically be begging for an invasion. Ivan, it's too late to turn back now.” Arthur watched as Ivan processed the words before he looked over to Aria. Though her confident and slightly arrogant smile was gone, her eyes still showed her conviction.

“Is it worth it to you? Would you die for what you're trying here?”

“I know when to give up, Papa. At least have a little faith in me, Da?” She asked softly and Ivan stood, nodding quickly before turning and nearly running from the room. Mattie noticed his retreat, saw the worry in his eyes and jumped up, giving chase til they jumped onto the elevator. He turned to try and ask what had happened, but Ivan grasped to him, hugging him close, pressing his face into Mattie's shoulder.

“I'm a horrible father!” He gasped out, shaking in fear. “I either should have told them no in the first place or just let them fight! I didn't mean to make them angry at me!” He cried and Mattie held him softly. 

“You're not a horrible father. You're kind and caring, and they're children. They won't understand til they're older and put in similar situations, eh? Just give them some time.” Mattie smiled, patting Ivan on the back.

He was surprised to see Ivan pull back and look into his eyes, worry and self loathing showing.

“I don't deserve this, not from you. Not after what I just agreed to.” Ivan sighed, but Mattie pulled him in closer, hugging him tighter.

“And what did you agree to?” He asked with a tone of indifference, but it didn't fool either of them.

“Hopefully, nothing.” Ivan pressed his face back to Mattie's neck, hoping that everything would work out right.


	54. Chapter 54

Ivan sent Francis a text, informing him that he couldn't drop out anymore. It wouldn't do him any good if both parties didn't agree, but he pleaded with the man to drop out if the challenge really was too much, to which he got a quick reply.

“Of course. Just calm down. Everything will be fine.”

After half an hour of pacing and asking Mattie if he thought the kids would be angry with him, Mattie calmed him down the only way he knew would work with the Russian. He shoved him onto the bed, and when Ivan tried to sit back up, surprised at the sudden change in the other, Mattie straddled his chest and turned, looking down over his back at the face that looked up with surprise and wonder as Mattie sighed. “Best way to calm you down I've found.” That was the only hint before Mattie turned back and Ivan felt fingers work to undo his belt and pants before Mattie's head lowered and Ivan groaned at the feeling of Mattie's wet tongue licking before sliding him into his mouth.

Ivan realized with the position Mattie had put himself into, trying to keep him from escaping, he'd accidentally set himself up for instant payback and a smirk came to Ivan's face as he gripped Mattie's hips, lifting him to his knees to work off his pants as well. 

The thought passed through Mattie's mind quickly as Ivan started nearly tearing at his clothes, but he didn't think Ivan would actually do it. He was just feeling touchy, he'd thought til Ivan swallowed him whole, a moan leaving his throat, causing Ivan to moan as well. Mattie almost wanted to argue, state he was trying to calm his lover down, but he had a feeling this was giving him something else to stick his mind to for now, and decided to just let him have his fun. Mattie couldn't help a chuckle that made it's way past the throbbing mass in his mouth, earning him another moan from the man beneath him. 

It surprised him when only minutes later, the strong suction and swirling tongue forced him to submission first, Mattie's arms losing their strength beneath him as Ivan let out a fairly dark chuckle as he grasped the Canadian and flipped him onto the bed. Mattie gasped out, still trembling from release when Ivan quickly slid off the rest of their clothes, looking at the blushing, panting man beneath him with soft eyes. Mattie heard the click and couldn't help but smile. He'd felt Ivan working softly on him, using the suction and pressure to keep the pain down, but the sting remained, for a bit. Mattie sighed, realizing that was probably the reason he'd gone first, Ivan preparing him. He felt the other align and was half expecting him to push harshly, thrusting with the passion he normally had in this situation, but instead felt lips brush against his. Mattie looked up, wrapping his arms around the other as one of Ivan's arms shifted behind his neck, keeping Ivan's weight off of him, as well as cushioning his head. Mattie felt the care, the gentle push as Ivan pushed himself into him. Instead of the typical wince Mattie couldn't avoid, he found himself grasping to thick biceps, pulling Ivan down for another kiss. 

Something was different. This wasn't what Mattie was expecting. Instead of fun, instead of sex, Ivan was being almost too careful with him. Ivan's hand caressed Mattie's cheek as his movements steadied, achingly slow thrusts causing the Canadian to gasp, looking up in wonder as he noticed the gazing beauty of the man above him. Ivan's soft eyes watched each gasp, each tremor and moan. Mattie couldn't help but smile, kissing Ivan's hand on his cheek as another soft gasp was forced from his mouth. “You're being so delicate...” Ivan didn't know whether it was a compliment or not, but he'd heard that the slower you start out, the better it is at the end. 

That's what he wanted, Mattie to be honestly happy, thoroughly fulfilled and content. “You're worth taking my time and waiting for.” Ivan spoke softly, feeling as Mattie's hips rolled, pushing a little harder over his nearly painful hardness. Ivan started feeling his resolve to go slow crack as Mattie's hips shifted and rolled, pressing deliciously over him and Ivan's lips crashed against his as his speed picked up. Not a lot, just enough to force the feeling of want harder over the two. Soft pants turned into moans, but Ivan kept his lips active, kissing and biting, licking and sucking on every part of the man beneath him he could reach. Mattie wrapped himself in the attention, returning as much as he could. Soft caresses, kisses and fingers slipping through the hair at the back of his neck spurred Ivan on.

Ivan didn't know when his moans and sighs became louder than Mattie's. Mattie didn't even realize when he'd started to yell, the growing sensations nearly becoming too much as kisses trailed up his neck between shuttered gasps. Fingers entwined as the two realized they wouldn't be able to withstand much more, Ivan's release finally kicked Mathew into another round as a mutual yell echoed off the walls, and unknown to them, the hallway and first three floors of the stairs, causing quite a few blushes on the lower floors.

Mattie reached up, sliding his arms around Ivan's neck as Ivan leaned down to kiss him. Softly lips met lips and Ivan had to fight with every fiber of his being to keep from grasping the velvet box from his nightstand and proposing right then and there. “I love you.” He settled for, watching as the beautiful eyes, almost indigo, looked up into his own.

“I love you.” Mattie smiled, knowing that proposing when this was all over was the best idea he'd ever come up with. 

They both ended out jumping into the shower, chatting quite happily as they made plans for the rest of the day. 

First, they would have to ask Yao if they had any more challenges that day, and if they didn't, Ivan knew there was a really good clothing shop down the street that they would be able to get the kids a few cute outfits at. They jumped out, got themselves dressed, but just before they left the room, the phone rang. Mattie grasped it quickly and lifted the piece to his ear as the woman on the other end spoke. “Hello?”

“Hello. Can I help you?”

“All challengers are needed in the restaurant. Have a nice day!” She spoke with a light tone as Mattie turned to Ivan with a sigh. 

“You're needed in the restaurant. If it's too dangerous, you'll just quit, right? We have all these kids, and the adoption isn't finalized, I would lose them if something too bad happened to you.” Mattie nibbled his lip nervously as they strolled into the hallway. Ivan glanced down and frowned.

“I set a goal for myself too, if I win, and I really can't wait til I do win. I won't lose this, Matvey. It's just too important for me.” He smiled with guarded worry as his hand lifted and caressed Mattie's cheek as Mattie hit the elevator button.

“I don't care if you win. Whatever your goal is, your well-being is more important.” Mattie glanced up as Ivan sighed. 

When they made their way down to the restaurant, Mattie was worried when the children were all sitting around, eating with the staff as China looked around the room. He noticed Mattie and Ivan hand in hand and blushed, turning away as Mattie stared, surprised by the action. He glanced over, seeing Arthur and Alfred both watching him with blushes while Francis laughed joyously. When they went to sit with the kids and the others walked up to join, Mattie leaned over, his lips coming close to Arthur's ear. “Why is everyone looking at us and blushing?”

“I was on the twelfth floor, Matthew. I could still tell it was you yelling.” His eyes shifted over to the Russian who was looking over the menu. “And Ivan wasn't much quieter. I do believe the staff brought them down for a second lunch, worried about their minds being corrupted by the sound.”

“Wait, what?!” Mattie stared in shock as Arthur nodded.

“You guys were so loud I could hear you in the tenth floor's stairway.” Mattie heard from the other side, between him and Ivan and turned to see Alfred laugh at the duo's horror.

“Oh mon Dieu! Ceci est tellement embarrassant! Je suis vraiment désolé!” Mattie burst out, turning bright red at the statement and heard another few countries in the vicinity chuckle at the fluster. 

“As long as you didn't wear him out too much for the challenge, it's all good.” Alfred patted Mattie's back, a laugh breaking free from the American. 

“May I have your attention please!” Yao called from the doorway, deciding if someone wasn't already present, they didn't hurry fast enough. The thirty teams who are still in the running, this challenge is where it get's hard, Aru!” Yao yelled out, making sure everyone present could hear. “The next challenge is on the roof of the building! Will the challengers, as well as the viewers please proceed, Aru. Also, children shouldn't view the next event, Aru.” He turned to Mattie and Ivan. Mattie glanced over to Ivan with worry, standing while Illyana and Kira laughed, stating watching the kids wouldn't be a problem. 

While Mattie was busy telling the kids to be good, and kissing them on their foreheads, Ivan was glancing around the room, hoping that Gavriil and Aria weren't present, since they hadn't been with Arthur and Francis. “They're with the micronations.” Arthur stated, seeing the worry and Ivan nodded, letting out a depressed sigh as he saw the group in the corner of the room. Seborga was flirting quite badly with Aria, and Gavriil didn't look too happy about it, while the girl was giggling and smiling, nearly flirting back. Ivan crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the situation.

“Aria has made a new friend, I see.” Ivan stated in a low growl, getting the attention of the others at the table, and Mattie looked up, seeing Seborga ask for a kiss for luck, putting his cheek out before her. When she kissed him softly, a smile on her face, Ivan lost his composure, taking long strides to the table.

“Aria, you're a little young for him, Da?” His eyebrow raised, watching as Seborga stood and smiled, taking Ivan's hand with a grin.

“Nothing in this world is promised, even tomorrow. Let's enjoy today, Si?” He grinned and Ivan looked down at the nation with a glare that informed him of where he screwed up. “Your daughter is a very good person. You're doing well in raising her.” Seborga let the flirty tone drop, letting Ivan know he wasn't planning anything to disrespect her. “It's just a little fun, though I'll admit, I wouldn't mind seeing her at some of the meetings. Come, il mio piccolo fiore! The next challenge awaits!” He grinned at the girl, holding out his hand and she giggled as she took it and looked up at Ivan with a smile.

“Don't worry, Papa. I'll be a good girl, Da?” She grinned as they took off running, hoping to get to the elevator quickly.

“Gavriil, watch her if I can't.” Ivan grumbled and the boy nodded.

“Already being done. I don't like him.” Gavriil turned his face to the other and an understanding between men was set. They nodded in unison as everyone made their way to the roof.

Yao met everyone from a small dais, looking at the group as the door finally closed, no more coming through. “You'll notice around the roof that there are small rings. To the back, we have packs. We're having a repelling challenge.” Yao stated. “The groups will both propel down at the same time. The winners will be the first twenty groups to make it to the bottom with no broken bones.” He stated and Ivan realized where the danger lay here. 

“What are the rules for cheating?” He called out, making sure he was heard, and making sure how dangerous this challenge really was.

“There are to be no weapons used. You are not to use other's ropes or hooks.” He watched as Ivan realized the problem. That meant if you tore someone else's rope, it was legal. While the drop wouldn't kill any of the other nations, it would his children. Also, the rings will be decided through a random draw. The packs were all professionally set up, but you can't open them til the clock has started.” Yao called out as a few men started leaving a pack at each ring around the roof. A man walked up to Yao with a large fish bowl as people started noticing the numbered plaques around the building. “Ring one will be...” Yao reached in, pulling out a slip of paper and looked at the name with a smile. “Ludwig, Aru.” He stated and Ludwig made his way over. “The second ring will belong to... Aria Braginsky, Aru.” He stated, a worried look on his face as he looked at the human girl with a frown. “Next will be... Peter Kirkland, Aru.” Sealand cheered as he walked over, knowing at least Aria would fight fair, but worried about the look on Ludwig's face. He didn't look like he'd let her survive this battle.

Ivan was near the end, with Seborga and Cameroon on his sides. He knew he was safe, though he worried for Seborga's safety when Romano was placed next to him and he grinned at his brother with a bloodlust Ivan wasn't aware any of the Italians had.

Mattie made his way to Aria first, frowning as she looked around, wondering if she should even bother. Not that she was afraid, but she had never repelled from such a height before and worried about her chances with the German beside her giving her occasional glances that struck her as worried. “Aria, are you sure you're alright with this?” Mattie asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. 

“As long as I can figure out how to set this stuff up, I should be fine. Right, Uncle Ludwig?” She asked, remembering the man from the stay at the house in Russia and he smiled back, uncharacteristically worried.

“Ah, Ja. Just make sure not to press too hard on the windows and you should be fine.” He stated. Mattie could see something, some sort of plan brewing in the man's mind and frowned.

“Ludwig, please, don't do anything rash.” Mattie asked softly, trying not to straight out accuse him of anything, but at the same time, trying to warn him as best he could.

“I promise nothing.” Ludwig stated with an honest grin, one that struck fear into both of the people before him.

Mattie glanced back at Aria, who was suddenly worried. “The rules didn't say he couldn't kill you. Please, Aria, use caution if you really... want to do this.” Mattie spoke and Aria nodded. With the feeling no further words would be exchanged, Mattie sighed and took one last look to the German, pleading with his eyes, and receiving an odd grin in exchange.

Next was Gavriil, who was between Gil and Alfred. “At least it looks like you're safe.” Mattie stated before looking over to Gil. “You'll remember he's human, right?”

“I don't need to cheat, Birdie!” Gil grinned, throwing an arm over Mattie's shoulder and winking over at Alfred with a chuckle. “I'm awesome enough I won't need to!” He grinned and Mattie, for once, was happy about Gil's cockiness. 

“Thank you.” Mattie glanced up, showing a bit of relief, and Gil wondered before looking over at Aria, who glanced down over the side of the building with a frown, Ludwig giving the girl a very dark glare.

“Ah, so that's it. Don't worry. He's been warned, if he hurts them, I'll absorb his ass. I love mein bruder, but my little nephews won't be hurt by him, or he'll pay the consequences.” Gil spoke softly and Mattie glanced up, surprised.

“Did you tell him that?”

“Not in those exact words, something more like “I'll fucking kill you if you touch them.” That sounds good, Ja?” Gil grinned, honestly feeling happy that he was able to get such a grin in reply. 

“Thank you so much!” Mattie sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed. “I think he still has something up his sleeve, though.” Mattie frowned and Gil laughed, a bird landing on his head.

“Undoubtedly! As long as they don't get hurt, I'm alright with it! West isn't stupid, there are plenty of other ways to get someone else out of the competition, Ja?”

“Yeah.” Mattie sighed, looking up. “Thanks, Gil. I owe you one.”

“You can give me a kiss when I win this.” Gil winked at Mattie this time and got a smack on the arm in reply as Mattie walked over to Gavriil and looked at him with worry. 

“Do you know how to repel?” Mattie asked softly, watching as the kid fumbled with his hands and shook his head.

“I'll get a late start. I'll have to see how everyone else does this before I can start.” He sighed, turning to Alfred who patted Mattie on the shoulder.

“I'll make sure he's safe. Don't worry, Mama Birdie.” He grinned, getting a smack as well before Mattie made his way over to Ivan.

“Please be careful.” Mattie watched as Ivan turned to him, having been chatting with Seborga about his 'relationship' with Aria. 

“Of course.” Ivan smiled as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Mattie, dragging him in for a kiss. “Keep an eye on the kids, alright?”

“I'll do what I can.” Mattie spoke as Yao yelled for non-competitors to come behind the rope he had up. “If anyone interferes, the person you interfered with will be disqualified, Aru!” He called out and Mattie stepped back, taking a deep breath.

“三，二，一，走!”

Translations!  
(I finally remembered!)  
Oh mon Dieu! Ceci est tellement embarrassant! Je suis vraiment désolé!-Oh my God! This is so embarrassing! I am really sorry!

Il mio piccolo fiore- My little flower

三，二，一，走!- Three, two, one, Go!


	55. Chapter 55

Since the children were staying in three of the rooms, the group all congregated in the center room, the kids laying on the beds as Mattie and Ivan sat at the corner of the room and told them stories for bedtime. It wasn't normal stories, but those of the past. Instances in their lives they had their hearts sunk into, and for a while everyone sat, captivated by the tales they wove. As the night wore on, and hot chocolate was consumed, tired eyes adorned those around, and finally the children were asleep. Mattie and Ivan took Daniil and Alek to their rooms before returning for the next ones, Illyana and Kira starting on the youngest, Anya and Dmitri. Aria and Gavriil took the cheaters way out and decided to stay with their team mates, in case anything was started in the early morning. Alfred had a similar idea and ended out staying in the room with the youngest of the group, in case they woke in the night. Mattie and Ivan laid down to go to sleep that night with a smile.

Everyone woke the next morning and happily made their way down to the restaurant. As everyone ate, Mattie glanced up, noticing China making another phone call and nudged Ivan, letting him know. He glanced over to Illyana and Kira, who nodded with a smile. “You go, keep your family safe.” Illyana patted his shoulder and Mattie sighed, looking up at Ivan who nodded, looking around, not seeing the others there yet, but it only took fifteen minutes for both to be down in the room, Gavriil smiling as he nibbled on some sort of spring roll, while Aria and Arthur nibbled toast and tea. Ivan listened as the group chatted, Francis telling Gavriil he needed to go to France to try Escargot sometime. Ivan felt nauseous, remembering the last time he'd tried the dish.

“I have a grand idea. Why don't we go now?” Ivan glanced up at Gavriil who looked back at him with thinly veiled surprise. 

“That eager to get out of here, Da?” Gavriil laughed as Ivan sighed. 

“I can't help but worry. I know Yao, the contests will get more dangerous, and they never did find all of Romano. It was disintegrated by flesh smashing against the concrete.” He grumbled as Aria frowned, pushing her toast away, yet taking another sip of her tea. 

“If it really is too dangerous, we'll quit.” England stated, surprising Aria.

“But Grandpa-”

“No, Ivan is right, love. We can't let you die the way Romano did. He'll survive it. You wouldn't.” He watched as she frowned, crossing her arms. “I'm only saying if I truly believe it's dangerous. Have a little faith in me.” Arthur smiled, winking at the girl who sighed, letting out a shuttered breath.

“I can't believe my fratello is out! I'm the only Italian in the contest now!” Seborga grinned as he threw his arms over the chair beside Aria just as Sealand sat in it. I hope mio bella slept well?” He grinned as Aria smiled and blushed, but rolled her eyes. 

“I'm not your 'bella'.” She stated, though with the blush it was hard to believe she'd actually said it. “But yes, thank you.” She glanced up, meeting his eye and Ivan and Mattie watched, both sending glares that would send any sane country running for the hills, but Seborga didn't even notice. “And you?”

“Ah, it's wonderful of you to ask.” He grinned, sliding her hand from the teacup and kissed the back with a smile. “I slept well, with dreams of you running through my mind.” He grinned as she giggled, covering his mouth.

“A lady? An actual lady in a place with us?” Mattie heard and turned, seeing Austria looking down at the girl. His eyes shifted over to the very overly protective Ivan and Mattie and it seemed to click in his mind. “Ah, the human girl.” Austria watched as the girl turned to him, standing and smiling as she curtseyed in her dress, a dull pink with white lace trim and a large collar. 

“I am Aria Braginsky, sir.” She stood and Ivan smiled, happy the children had been taught some manners. 

“Roderich Edelstein. I am Austria.” He held out his hand and she shook it softly.

“It's a pleasure.” She smiled, tipping her head, her waist length braid sliding over her shoulder and Seborga looked up at Austria with a frown.

“Don't waste such beautiful smiles on him. Everyone knows he's still madly in love with Hungary.” Seborga grumbled and Roderich laughed, nodding.

“I never claimed I wasn't, but it's still nice to greet new people. Especially when it looks like they may offer more manners and sophistication than that of the boy who hangs from trees, ketchup dripping over his face, scaring people half to death.” Roderich couldn't help but laugh as the boy flustered, trying to explain himself to the girl who had joined in, watching him stutter over his words.

“Seborga, it's alright. Things happen, Da?” She smiled as she reached out and clasped his hand. Roderich's eyes shifted over, seeing Mattie and Ivan both narrow their eyes at the boy. A soft hand covered, poorly containing the chuckle from the brunet as he watched the group before him. 

“Parenthood looks like it's done you well, Ivan.” Roderich smiled at the man, seeing a dangerous glare shift his way almost caused the smile to slide from his face, but the amusement couldn't be kept off that easily. “And Canada... I believe we've met...” Roderich frowned. He knew he'd met him, but for the life of him he couldn't remember it. 

“Don't worry about it, Eh. I'm still getting used to people remembering me.” He chuckled as he patted Ivan on the back, relaxing the man before Ivan leaned over, resting his head on Mattie's shoulder. Even sitting there and watching them, Roderich hadn't realized they were nearly the same height til right then. 

“I don't mean to pry, but how big is your country?” Roderich asked, seeing the man smile.

“No, it's fine. 9.985 million kilometers squared.” Mattie grinned, seeing Roderich's eyes widen. “I'm the second largest country.” Though he couldn't help but boast, both other nations felt it was earned.

“Very impressive! I guess I should be happy you two aren't teamed up, then!” He thought for a moment before turning back with a frown. “Seeing as you're together, it's actually very surprising you AREN'T teamed up. May I ask why?” He spoke softly and Ivan looked at Mattie with a frown.

“It's a bit of a secret. Matvey doesn't even know the reason.” Ivan stated, hoping Mattie wouldn't get too curious.

“Ah. Well, it looks like Yao's about to start. Good luck.” Roderich bowed lightly before turning and returning to his seat, Hungary watching the whole interaction before her with wonder. 

“Everyone!” Yao stepped up to the doorway with a grin. “There is only one part left to the competition! A fight! A showdown! It'll be a battle to the end!” Yao grinned and Ivan glanced down at Aria with a frown. “We'll fight to the last one standing!” Yao spoke out before sighing, a happy smile covering his face. “Let's go to the White room!” He waved the group on, and they found their way to the room. It had three large fighting floors, weapons lining the back wall, around the area where the battles were to take place.

“Aria...” Ivan glanced down and she stared, for the first time her conviction wavering.

“Let me think!” She gasped out, looking up at Ivan with worry, almost to the point of panic showing in her face.

“On the first stage, we have Aria Braginsky and Seborga!” Yao called out and Aria made her way forward, looking like she was on her way to her own execution as they stepped through the rope barriers. She looked across, seeing the worry on Seborga's face and realized she couldn't do it. As his hand started to raise she yelled.

“I forfeit!” She called, her hands clasping over her chest as Seborga ran forward, grasping her before she fell to the floor, shaking like a leaf.

“You didn't give me time to quit first.” Seborga spoke softly as he carried her, still trembling in his arms to her family. 

“If I was that afraid, and it was you, then what would have happened if I was in there with someone who wouldn't mind seeing me dead?” She cried, tears starting down her cheeks as Seborga held her close, sitting beside England, who couldn't help but smile at the two. “If I was too scared to yell, I could have died!” She grasped to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, whispering soft words, calming the girl before him. 

“Looks like I'm out.” England sighed, but couldn't help but smile at the girl.

“In the second ring is France against Hungary!” France stood and looked over, seeing the girl eye him with a vicious grin and he raised his hands.

“Castration isn't my thing! I give!” He sat back down easily and Ivan stared, seeing the situation he'd been put into. He was safe now. His children were alright. He glanced up at Yao who shot him a wink before turning back to the group and calling out other countries. Francis didn't even try to hide it. 

“That fool did that on purpose to keep the kids out of the competition!” He laughed, watching as Ivan nearly fell, his knees almost giving out from the huge waver of relief. 

“I'll have to thank him later.” Ivan nearly whispered as Alfred's name was called and he made his way to the center ring, going up against Norway, who glared at him in wonder. When the fight was called to start, Alfred was punched by seemingly thin air. It was hard enough to knock him down, but he stood up and ran forward, taking his own fist to Norway's cheek and the two ended out fighting tooth and nail, though often enough he would be pulled back or punched in the kidneys. 

“What on earth...” Francis nearly whispered as he watched the fight and Arthur sighed.

“He's being attacked by Norway's troll. It looks like he's fighting mythology with sheer willpower.” He watched as the fight drew on, both trying to win, but not trying to end the other. It finally finished when Alfred was able to lift Norway by the back of his uniform and walk him to the end, tossing him out of the rink, earning himself the win. Denmark let out a disappointed grunt, but helped Norway to stand and dusted him off, fussing over the injuries as Alfred climbed from the stage and grinned as another team was called to the stage. It was a few more rounds til Ivan was called to the front, a battle against Sweden. The two stood in the center of the arena, looking at each other, trying to decide how to proceed before Ivan stepped forward, holding out his hand to at least appear civil. Sweden took it, a sceptical look taking his features as if he expected Ivan to respond with something underhanded.

“Go!” Was called, though they couldn't hear it except from the stage and Ivan took off running right at Sweden, who made a break for the weapons on the wall. He was tossed back as Ivan jumped, a hook kick catching his chest and he was flung back away from the wall as Ivan got himself between the wall and the man before him.

“Not very... gentlemanly, Da?” Ivan grinned, watching as Sweden frowned, looking longingly at the wall over Ivan's shoulder before setting his gaze on the Russian. He'd have to go through him. He ran forward, throwing a punch into the center of Ivan's chest, almost surprised when he didn't bother trying to dodge or block, simply tensing his muscle to take the blow as he brought his fist up and hit right below the diaphragm, causing Sweden to stumble back. Ivan could hear the wheeze as he realized how much stronger the Russian's blows were than his own, he decided with his smaller size, he'd be faster. He ducked down and went in, passing Russia and turned quickly, hoping to get in a kidney shot, but was surprised to find an elbow falling into his face as he turned.

Sweden blew hard, blood pouring from his nose as he turned and made a run for the wall. If he could reach the staffs or something long, he knew he had the advantage. Instead he found a knee in his back, pressing the air from his lungs.

“You're very fast. I didn't realize how strong you would be.” Ivan grinned, watching as Sweden gave up, tapping out. Ivan stood and offered a hand to the other, which went ignored as the Swede stood and wiped his nose. “You are a good fighter.” Ivan held out his hand and Sweden shook it, though he looked completely furious. Finland shook as Sweden came from the stage, grabbing a towel from a man nearby and took it to Sweden's nose, trying to clean and comfort the man. 

Mattie stood there when Ivan came down with a cocky smile. “You alright? Any pains I need to kiss and make better?” Mattie watched with a twinkle in his eye as Ivan turned bright red, a few chuckles coming from the rest of the room as Ivan Held his head down and made his way to the front of the room, sitting down with his hands over his face, trying to keep others from seeing his blush.

“WHAT?!” Ivan heard yelled from beside him and glanced over, seeing Seborga laughing with a cheer. Ivan followed his gaze to another stage to see Sealand jumping up and down with a cheer, Austria laid out in the center of the ring and Hungary jumping in to check on him. 

“What happened?!” Ivan uttered in complete disbelief as Mattie laughed. 

“Sealand grabbed Hungary's frying pan, got in a nut shot and when Austria went down, he hit him in the back of the head.” Mattie spoke up, surprised as well at the odd turn of events.

“Little wanker has guts, I'll give him that.” Arthur looked half bemused, half laughing at the oddity as Sealand ran up and happily hugged Seborga and Sat beside Gavriil, chatting happily. At least his exclusion from the contest didn't mark the end of the friendship, Ivan thought with a smile.

This was good. Gavriil, Aria, all of his kids needed to get more involved with the other nations.

Well, maybe not MORE involved, he thought as he looked, still seeing Aria sitting on Seborga's lap.

Seborga was called back to the front, and Alfred climbed into the ring with him and only one sentence was heard when the 'Go' was sounded.

“THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HITTING ON MY CUTE NIECE!” Seborga yelped and ran, missing a couple of blows that would have certainly sent him crashing into the two in the next ring, and after a minute of running like a scared child, Seborga finally jumped the rope and ran back to his seat, sliding under Sealand, who laughed at the antics.

“We're finally down to the last part of this competition! One final battle! Prussia Versus Russia!” Yao called out and Ivan stood, his eyes wide, his breath panting in excitement at the prospect of getting to beat that bastard's face in.

Today he would pay for telling Mattie to kiss him!


	56. Chapter 56

Ivan stood, a dark grin on his face, the aura that seemed to permeate the air around him nearly suffocating to others in the room, but Gil just stood still, a cocky grin on his face as he hopped on his toes, stretching out the muscles in his calves to try and boost his speed, even if just a little. He may be arrogant, but he wasn't stupid, and Gil realized he could get all the help he could get. Germany stood off to the side, Mattie and Alfred at the other corner, all watching with worry as Yao stepped up to referee this fight himself. “Go!” He yelled and Gil stepped forward slightly, bringing his hands up to protect his face as if it were a boxing match. He stepped back in shock and worry when instead of strategy Ivan grinned, a promise of pain in his eyes as he stomped his foot forward, not even thinking about being careful at this point. Ludwig slapped his hand over his face as Gil stumbled back, pressing against the ropes as Ivan stormed up to him and grasped the front of his shirt without thought and yanked his hand back, delivering a blow that would have killed any mortal being. Gil was tossed away like garbage, blood splattered the ground and it took a moment for Gil to regain his feet. Ivan watched with narrowed eyes as Gil darted past, just a blink til he was grasping at the wall of weapons, pulling down a long sword, feeling it's weight in his hands. 

“It's been a while since I used one of these, and I'm pretty sure you remember that fight.” Gil grinned, watching as Ivan walked near the wall. Gil ran in, swinging with deadly accuracy and strength, but Ivan just paused his step, the blow running before him before he walked the rest of the way to the wall, in two simple steps and Gil scurried back, terrified. 

Ivan's eyes trailed the wall, but he could feel exactly where Gil was standing. He could hear the staggering breath, he could tell that there was a skull fracture that had punctured his sinus, and the excess moisture was dripping down Gils throat, causing his breath to sound wet. Ivan wondered how long til he was coughing up blood. He heard Ludwig's words.

“You're smart. You're good on your feet. You have this, Bruder. Fur Deutchland!” He grumbled and Gil nodded.

“Fur Deutchland.” As Gil ran ahead, Ivan's fingers found something almost familiar as he grasped and turned, the sword catching on the pipe Ivan held over his head before flinging it up and over, tossing the blade away from his head.

“It's almost like the one I have at home!” Ivan cheered as he looked at the pipe, hearing a chuckle from Mattie off to the side. Ivan glanced up before darting forward, punching Gil in the stomach hard enough to force the blood from his lung before Ivan pushed back and kicked the Prussian square in the chest, forcing him to fall back against the ropes he'd just run from. Ivan took two steps over, grasping Gil by the throat with a single hand and lifted him. The sword fell useless from Gil's hands as he reached up, desperately trying to force the hand away from his airway and as Ivan clenched his hand, the laughter he emitted slowly grew louder. As Gil's hands started to lose their strength, his eyes unfocused as his lungs fought to work, Ivan tossed his head back, the laughter startling most in the room as a loud crunching sound was made and Gil's body was tossed to the floor. Ivan glanced over, seeing Mattie stare with wide eyes, a fear that Ivan hadn't seen there on the man before. His gaze shifted over to Aria, her face buried in Seborga's chest as he comforted her from what she'd seen and Gavriil held his hand over his mouth in shock.

Ivan glanced down to Gil, cursing loudly as he grasped the pipe he'd had in his hand and forced it down the Prussian's throat, knowing it was thin enough to not tear the skin while forcing open the airway. He yanked it back out and watched, seeing the steady breaths return to the man before he turned, choking and gasping, his eyes shifting back up to Ivan in outright terror before he turned to Ludwig who was already shaking, his eyes closed, waiting for the final blow from the man before him. 

“I FORFIT!” Gil screamed out with the first steady breath he had and the room understood, but no one seemed to be able to break the sound of Ivan's terrifying laughter from their ears as they nodded.

“The winner is Russia, Ivan Braginsky.”Yao called, hearing the room stay in complete silence as Ivan hopped over the ropes and ran from the room. Mattie sighed and took off after him.

It took a couple of minutes to find him in a walkway, shaking like a leaf, his eyes wide and nearly shimmering in tears as he tried to calm himself. “Ivan?”

“Don't...” Ivan turned, looking up at Mattie with wide eyes, fear showing brightly as Mattie stepped closer, laying his hand on his bicep with a soft smile.

“I know you won't hurt me.” Mattie spoke softly, hearing as Ivan held back a sob, his legs barely able to keep him standing against the wall. Mattie stepped forward, bringing him into a hug as he collapsed to the floor, unable to hold back his cries. “Why are you so upset? I thought you wanted to win.” Mattie asked quietly, running his hands over Ivan's back, feeling the tension that seemed almost painful.

“I forgot. I forgot that I'm a monster. What I did to Gil...”

“He would have done to you if he could have. Not to mention, you were fighting him for me, right? You wanted to make sure I didn't have to kiss him?” Mattie looked up as Ivan nodded and wiped tears from his eyes. “Go back down, Ivan. You know you're going to have to face everyone again soon.” Mattie watched as Ivan's eyes shifted down the hall and he nodded softly before looking down at Mattie.

“You'll stay with me, right?” His voice was almost painfully weak and Mattie smiled with a nod.

“Always.”

When Ivan came back in the first thing they noticed, instead of the childlike innocence he showed that terrified everyone else, he had a childlike stance, but it was terrified. He wouldn't let go of Matthew the whole night, nodding and mumbling, keeping his chin tucked down to his chest. He barely looked anyone in the eyes and by the end of the night everyone in the family was worried.

“Papa? Are you alright?” Anya asked, crawling onto his lap at dinner as she leaned back, resting her back on his stomach and looked right up into his eyes. He looked at her, surprised for a moment before looking up hesitantly at the rest of the children who all looked at him with worry. He looked over to Mattie, seeing worry, but pride in his eyes as he watched. Alfred smiled and shook his head, somehow understanding the situation better than anyone else would have realized while Arthur and Francis watched, waiting for him to say something to comfort the girl on his lap.

“Da, I'm fine. I'm sorry.” He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close and heard her giggle in happiness, seeing him smile again. “I've just had a lot on my mind.” He spoke, looking up to see Seborga and Aria smiling at him, Gavriil leaning against the table with his own grin. 

“Don't worry, Papa.” Gavriil spoke. “We're still proud of you.” He watched as Ivan nodded, a smile breaking across his face as tears came to his eyes. 

“Благодарю вас так много моих детей. Я люблю вас всех очень дорого.” Ivan cried as he hugged Anya close, hearing a happy giggle as a reply. 

“Не плачь, папа.” She reached up and wiped away a tear and Ivan shook his head.

“It's happy. It's alright, Da?”

“Da!” She cheered as she hugged him and for the first time since he'd won the competition, Ivan felt a bit proud of himself.

It was a couple of hours later that Ivan was at the closing ceremony for the event. Ivan and Alfred were presented with medals and were told the paperwork for the winnings was already being sent to their governments. Alfred cheered and jumped up with a grin and the crowd ate it up while Ivan stood back with a soft smile and watched the group. He had intended to let Alfred take all of the limelight when the man reached back and grasped Ivan's hand, lifting it up over his head and cheered louder, making the group cheer more. Ivan stared, surprised at the group for a while before he laughed and hugged Alfred. “You still not used to being cheered?” Alfred asked and Ivan shook his head, blushing as he turned back to the crowd and shyly stepped back, kicking the floor, finding a way to play with his feet. “Just like that farmer I met so long ago. It's amazing how much you can change, but still stay the same.” Alfred laughed and Ivan turned to him with a nod as Yao stepped back up, offering all competitors a seat at a huge dinner he had planned that night. 

Mattie ended out staying at the hotel with the kids, for the first time enjoying the time he was able to relax, while Ivan felt so nervous under everyone's eyes. He was surprised when he felt a hand clasp over his shoulder and looked up, seeing Gil frowning down at him. “The doctor said if you hadn't shoved that pipe down my throat and reopened my airway I'd be on a ventilator for a week. You knew what you were doing there, didn't you?”

“Ah. Da. I let myself get carried away.” Ivan frowned, sweat breaking out across his forehead as the guilt hit, seeing Gil in a neck brace. 

“It's fine, apparently you fixed it. No harm, no foul, Ja?” He cackled and held out his hand. “Good game.”

“Good game. Thank you.” Ivan shook his hand and looked up, seeing a shimmer of disappointment before Gil turned back to Ludwig.

By the time Ivan made it back to the hotel, his nerves were shot. Mattie had packed up everything and they decided to sleep on the plane back to Canada. Alfred and Francis decided to follow along, each informing their governments that since they were family with the winner, they were hoping to talk the nations into sharing a part of their winnings. Arthur, on the other hand, informed his government that he was cutting the cost of their own exports to Canada drastically to make up for the fact that he'd helped talk the nation into not competing with his boyfriend, who he'd already agreed to fight beside. 

What none of the other governments knew was Alfred and Ivan, in an attempt to share for diplomatic relations, decided they'd already split the winnings 20% each. Everyone slept fairly well on the private plane, and enjoyed their breakfast before landing at the airport around lunch time. 

“It seems so long since we left, but it's only been six days, hasn't it?” Ivan turned to Mattie who nodded, an understanding smile on his face.

“I'm sure Illyana and Nikolai will be happy to have their own room again.” Mattie chuckled as Mikhail came through.

“And me. Don't forget about me.” He shivered, looking at his kids with a smile that spoke a million words. He needed a vacation after this 'vacation'.

“I hope you don't have anything too much planned for tonight.” Mattie asked and Ivan shook his head, watching with curiosity at the drastic change of topic. 

“Нет, ничего.” He watched as Dmitri shook his head.

“Papa Ivan! Papa Matvey doesn't understand!” the child spoke loudly as they ran past, heading up to their bedrooms for showers and to rest up before lunch time. (Lunch was ordered, as Mattie didn't want the staff to revolt.)

“I have nothing planned.” Ivan reworded, watching as Mattie nodded. “Do you have something planned?”

“I do, actually. I'm planning to take you out tonight.” Mattie spoke with a smile as Ivan lit up.

“That might be good. I have... something I want to talk to you about alone. If we're heading out, it might be the best time.” He spoke up and Mattie nodded, smiling at him.

It was a few hours later that Mattie and Ivan headed out, the children all sitting around, relaxing for the day with the older children reading a few books to the younger kids, the staff making sure everyone had snacks and a drink before bedtime when they quietly slid from the door.

They didn't bother dressing up this time. Mattie wore his hoodie and jeans, a button up under it, figuring that would make him formal enough for later that night. Ivan wore his coat, figuring when it was time he'd just take it off, knowing he wore the button up and tie he usually wore beneath the jacket. Mattie took him out to a few nice gardens, and they went for a walk through a gorgeous aquarium where they spent half an hour looking at the fish before heading to a nice dinner at a gorgeous restaurant that Mattie had made reservations for. (Over a week ago, and that only went through when he said his name. Being a country did have it's good points, he had to admit!) When they were sat down and looked over the menu Mattie turned nervous. His hands shook and his eyes kept shifting up to Ivans. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his hand carefully and almost nonstop rubbed over the velvet box in his pocket.

Ivan had enjoyed the gardens, seeing a lot of pretty flowers he wasn't used to seeing in Russia. He barely looked at the fish in the aquarium, having much more fun watching the childlike joy in Mattie's eyes as he looked around. He knew this night would make him the happiest ever, if only his nerves would stop freaking out on him. His forehead was damp with sweat, he removed his jacket as Mattie slid off his hoodie. They regarded each other in their outfits, not even noticing the nerves or sweat on the other as they both panicked. The food was brought out and they ate in silence. Mattie knew with how sweet Ivan was, he should wait til just after desert was done.

'I should propose after desert is done.' Ivan thought. 'I don’t' want him to forget to eat it, since I know they have those crepes he loves so much.' Ivan smiled happily as he ate, knowing the time was coming near.

Food was eaten, the desert was gone and just before the bill was brought out Ivan reached out and grasped Mattie's hand, swallowing hard before looking over, seeing wide violet eyes shining on his. “Matvey, there's something I need to ask you.” Ivan spoke softly before standing and hugging Mattie, whispering into his ear. “You've been with me through so much. So many things have happened, and I know if I didn't have you at my side, I would be lost.” He leaned back, looking into curious eyes as Ivan took a deep breath, steadying himself before lowering himself to one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box and looked up, seeing Mattie's eyes wide on him. 

“Ivan?”

“Matvey, will you stay with me forever?” He asked as he opened the box, showing a silver band with diamond and ammolite all the way around.

Mattie stared for a moment in shock, hearing a few voices from the surrounding tables about how he looked ready to run before he glanced up into Ivan's eyes, seeing the same worry he'd been feeling all night. Mattie's legs trembled too much and he ended out falling to his own knees before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a similar velvet box and opened it, showing Ivan a similar band with diamond and alexandrite. “I made this reservation so I could propose to you.” Mattie whispered, tears in his eyes as it dawned on them both really what had just happened. Ivan stared at the ring Mattie held out with wide eyes before looking up at Mattie and choked back tears.

“You already... wanted to marry me?” He asked, surprised and excited, but almost painfully so. 

“Yeah.” Mattie wiped a tear from his eye as Ivan nearly pounced, wrapping his arms around the man before him.

“I love you, Matvey. For ever and ever, I will love you.” Ivan grinned, finally letting his joy show as Mattie laughed and hugged him back.

“Forever and ever, huh? That sounds nice.” He cried, but the smile couldn't be broken from his face.

The restaurant was filled with clapping and some laughter at those who had understood what had happened.

Translations-  
Благодарю вас так много моих детей. Я люблю вас всех очень дорого.-  
Thank you my children. I love you all dearly.

Не плачь, папа.-  
Don't cry, Papa.


	57. Chapter 57

“You may kiss the bride!” Was heard and Mattie and Ivan clapped with smiles as Seborga pulled Aria into a hug. It had been ten years since they'd met, ten years since Mattie and Ivan proposed, nine years since their marriage, and two years since they'd adopted another little girl, an orphan from Russia who hadn't had a good life before hand. Maria smiled happily, holding her father's hands as her older sister kissed her new husband with a grin. Only a few had understood that Seborga had gotten permission from Romano to claim another small patch of land and Aria had become her own micronation, so they wouldn't be bound by the short life the girl was born with. 

Gavriil stood beside Mattie with his wife, a beautiful Spanish woman that had eventually convinced her husband to come work for their government. Daniil was in the same boat as Aria, a Chinese micronation with his hand in Yao's after the man had finally convinced him that the love he had for the other was real. Yao couldn't have been happier, smiling brilliantly at the union of the other two micronations, happy to know that in two days he'd be making a proposal of his own to the twenty one year old, forever trapped in the body of a nineteen year old. Alek, at eighteen was now running the Russian military as it's president. Ivan couldn't have been happier for his new boss, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to slack off, but even going into work meant he'd get to spend family time with his children. Boleslav, at sixteen had been scouted by many of the countries, but ended out working in America as Alfred's bodyguard. From what Ivan understood, the main job description was keeping him away from hamburgers. Lara was a sniper for Finland now. At only sixteen she was teaching their military how to shoot, the way her father had shown her. She was fiercely competitive and accurate, often getting into shooting competitions with Finland and Sweden. She wasn't aware that as they spoke, Finland was preparing a small island to make her a micronation, and that the one who would insist she accept it, the one who wanted to keep her under his wing, was Denmark, who had grown very attached to the girl in the last ten years, especially the last three years, since she'd started watching over the Nordic group as a guard. Out of the original group, the only ones to remain with their parents still were Dmitri, at fourteen, and Anya at thirteen. 

Ivan and Mattie didn't know that in a week Dmitri was going to beg for his freedom as well, to become a trainee as an ambassador to Japan. Anya wasn't planning her conversation of the same type for another month, and for Francis.

“Our babies...” Mattie cried as Ivan held him close, smiling and patting his back in a comforting manner, happy to know that they had grown up so strong. 

“Maybe we should adopt some more, Da?” Ivan looked down and Mattie nodded. 

“We only have two left. The rest outgrew us!” He cried again as he turned, grasping to Dmitri and Anya, hugging them close and they could only laugh.

“Papa! Just be happy for Aria!” Dmitri laughed, catching Aria's eye and she glanced down after her kiss and laughed at the scene before her. 

Alfred patted Mattie on the back with a soft smile. “Cherish it while it lasts, dude. They grew up in the blink of an eye, didn't they?” He asked quietly and watched as Mattie nodded.

“Way too fast. These two, they don't really need us anymore. They grew up strong and can take care of themselves. I just feel so... useless anymore!” Mattie sighed and Ivan pulled him over, hugging him tight.

“You are my world. You are not useless. You brought me out of my darkness.” Ivan whispered to him and Mattie hugged him tightly.

“You are my world, too.” Mattie smiled sweetly before leaning over and giving Ivan a kiss.

“Get a room!” Ellen elbowed Mattie from behind, causing Sam to snicker, their son Jack watching the girl before him with wide eyes. At nine years old, he was quiet and shy, more like his father than his mother. Later in the evening, when he'd asked Maria to dance, the parents all got a feeling that the children were growing faster as time went along. “Maybe some day we'll be grandparents together.” Ellen glanced over at Mattie who burst into tears all over again. 

“I wouldn't be opposed to that.” Ivan smiled, watching as the two danced around, smiling happily and chatting as they made their way around the area. It was midsummer and the sun shown over the gardens that day, giving the wedding a wonderful feeling. It was arranged after their own, after all. 

“Papa Matvey, Papa Ivan, thank you both for everything.” Aria spoke from beside them and they both leaned over, hugging the girl.

“I still don't know if I trust that boy.” Mattie smiled and Aria laughed, knowing this was almost a running gag between them. 

“Now he's your son in law, so you need to learn to.” She smiled as Ivan grinned, watching Mattie sigh and nod. 

“You were happy, growing up with us, weren't you?” Mattie asked and Aria nodded.

“Unbelievably. Stop worrying so much!” She hugged him and grabbed Seborga's hand, dragging him to the dance floor. 

“We did good with them, right?” Mattie asked softly and Ivan nodded.

“We did great. Our children are all good, have great jobs, they've become wonderful people, thanks to your pampering and my strict nature. Now, come. Dance with me.” Ivan spoke softly, watching as Mattie looked up and smiled, taking his hand.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos or comment if you liked and let me know, k?
> 
> See you tomorrow!
> 
> Jaßmin


End file.
